Lead
by HOLLYDAY
Summary: Como vocalista da famosa banda Stage Dive, Sasuke Uchiha está acostumado a ter o que quer: bebidas, drogas, mulheres. Mas após uma chamada para a realidade e reabilitação, ele encontra Sakura, uma assistente para afastá-lo dos problemas. Sakura está determinada a manter o comportamento profissional, apesar da química escaldante. Até onde ambos vão chegar? - AU. Adaptação.
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakuravai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

 _Dois meses atrás..._

A boca do homem continuou se movendo, mas eu tinha parado de escutar a muito tempo.

Eles não estavam me pagando o suficiente para isso. Impossível. Era o segundo dia de trabalho e eu estava pronta para me jogar pela janela. "O negócio da música vai ser divertido", disseram. "Vai ser fascinante", disseram eles. Eles mentiram.

— ... Isso é tão difícil de entender? Estou conseguindo me comunicar com você? Um éclair é um longo doughnut coberto de chocolate com creme no meio. Não isso... Isso é uma coisa redonda que você me comprou. DE NOVO... — O idiota trovejava, com as bochechas tremendo.

Sobre a sua mesa, a guitarra dele escapuliu mais para baixo, no caso de ele decidir fazer dela o próximo alvo, sem dúvida. Justo. Ela provavelmente não estava ganhando o suficiente também. Só um masoquista aguentaria isso por menos de cem dólares por hora. Normalmente eu tentava conseguir empregos temporários que duravam dois meses mais ou menos. Tempo suficiente para fazer algum dinheiro, curto o suficiente para evitar me envolver em qualquer drama.

Normalmente...

— Você está me ouvindo? — Seu falso bronzeado passou de laranja para um tom surpreendente de bordô quando sua raiva cresceu. Se ele tivesse um ataque cardíaco, eu não faria nenhuma respiração boca-a-boca. Alguma outra alma corajosa poderia fazer o sacrifício.

— Senhorita... ou qualquer que seja seu nome. — Ele disse. — Volte para a loja e traga o que eu pedi dessa vez!

— Haruno. Meu nome é Sakura Haruno. — Eu passei para ele um guardanapo, tomando cuidado para não tocá-lo, porque um verdadeiro profissional sempre mantinha distância. Além disso, o cara era exatamente muito repugnante. — E isto é para você.

— O que é isso?

— É uma mensagem do gerente de plantão na loja de doughnuts pedindo desculpas pela falta dos éclairs longos, saborosos e em forma fálica. Aparentemente, eles não ficarão prontos até o final do dia. — Eu disse. — Já que você não acreditou em mim quando expliquei isso para você ontem. Eu achei que você estaria mais inclinado a acreditar se viesse de uma autoridade superior no mundo dos _doughnuts._

O miserável olhou perplexo de mim para o guardanapo e viceversa.

— O nome dele é Chouji. Ele parecia legal, você deveria ligar para ele se precisar de confirmação. Verá que eu o fiz escrever o seu número aí na parte inferior. — Eu tentei apontar para os números em questão, mas Orochimaru arrebatou sua mão para trás, amassando o guardanapo em uma bola de lixo. Oh Deus, eu tentei.

Mais ou menos.

Risos irromperam do canto de seu escritório. Um cara de boa aparência, com longos cabelos loiros sorriu para mim. Fico feliz que o loirinho estava se divertindo. Eu, por outro lado, estava, provavelmente e definitivamente, prestes a ser demitida.

Espere, era Naruto Uzumaki da Stage Dive?

Porra, claro que era.

Logo, os outros três homens deveriam ser os outros membros da banda. Tentei desviar meus olhos, mas eles tinham outra ideia. Pessoas famosas. Huh. Pelo menos consegui ver alguns de perto antes de darem um pontapé na minha bunda. Eles não parecem particularmente diferentes do que nós, seres humanos normais, apenas um pouco mais bonitos, talvez. Mesmo eu, estando cansada dos homens, não poderia negar seu charme. Os dois caras com cabelo escuro e rostos parecidos estavam amontoados, folheando alguns documentos. Eles eram os irmãos Itachi e Sasuke Uchiha. Shikamaru Nara, o baixista, e o maior de todos eles, estava com as mãos estendidas atrás da cabeça, dormindo. Parabéns a ele. Não é um método ruim de passar por uma reunião.

Naruto me apontou o dedo.

— Sakura Haruno, hein?

— Sim.

— Eu gosto de você. Você é engraçada.

— Obrigada. — Respondi secamente.

— Naruto, amigo. — Orochimaru intrometeu. — Deixe-me apenas me livrar dessa... mulher. E nós podemos terminar nosso assunto.

O monstro corporativo virou os olhinhos redondos de volta para mim.

— Você está demitida. Saia daqui.

E lá se foi minha chance.

Um grande suspiro.

— Não tão rápido. — Naruto se levantou apenas para se vangloriar. Mexendo seu quadril sensual. — Então, é você quem digita a merda daqui?

— É. Sim.

Ele me deu um sorriso fácil.

— Você não parece muito impressionada comigo, Sakura. Eu não sou impressionante para você?

— Claro que é. Mas acho que estou um pouco ocupada agora sendo demitida para apreciar plenamente a magnitude do momento. — Com as mãos nos quadris, olhei-o nos olhos. Ele era bonito e aposto que aquele sorriso funcionava em muitas e muitas mulheres. Mas não estava funcionando em mim. — Tenha certeza, mais tarde eu vou surtar.

Ele se encostou ao batente da porta.

— Eu tenho a sua palavra?

— Absolutamente.

— Estou confiando em você aqui.

— E eu aprecio isso, Sr. Uzumaki. Eu não vou te desapontar.

Ele me deu um sorriso enorme.

— Você é um pouco espertinha. Eu gosto disso.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. — Inclinando a cabeça, ele bateu um dedo contra seus lábios. — Você é solteira, Sakura/

— E você quer saber por quê?

— Só por curiosidade. A julgar pela careta, eu acho que a resposta é sim. É uma vergonha os meus companheiros de toda a parte negligenciarem uma garota legal assim como você.

Se um grande número de seus "companheiros" não tivesse me esquecido. Eles escolheram me ferrar em vez disso, por isso a careta. Mas de forma alguma eu diria isso a ele.

— Uh, Naruto? — Orochimaru puxou a grossa corrente de ouro do pescoço, como se fosse um colar.

— Só um segundo, Orochimaru. — Naruto me deu um lento olhar da cabeça até os pés, com os olhos persistentes na curva dos meus seios. Peitos grandes, falta de altura e quadris avantajados, herança de família. Minha mãe era exatamente assim, então não havia muito que pudesse ser feito sobre isso. A falta de sorte no amor parecia mais exclusiva para mim, no entanto. Mamãe e papai estavam casados há quase 30 anos e minha irmã estava prestes a se casar, não que eu estaria presente. É uma longa história. Ou uma merda curta, você escolhe.

De qualquer maneira, eu estava bem como estava, sozinha.

— Eu realmente acho que você poderia ser a certa, Sakura. — O baterista disse, puxando-me dos meus pensamentos.

Eu pisquei.

— É mesmo?

— É. Quero dizer, olhe para você, você é tão bonitinha e fofinha. Mas o que eu particularmente adoro é a forma como você está me dando esse olhar de "vá se foder" por trás de seus óculos desbotados.

— Você gosta disso, não é? — Abri meu maior sorriso mostrando todos os dentes.

— Oh, sim. Muito. Mas você não é para mim.

— Não?

— Infelizmente, não. — Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Droga.

— Sim, eu sei. Você realmente está perdendo. — Ele suspirou, deslizando o cabelo atrás das orelhas.

Então, ele olhou por cima do ombro.

— Senhores, sobre o problema que estávamos falando antes. Acredito que encontrei uma solução.

Itachi Uchiha olhou para Naruto e depois para mim e vice-versa, com a testa enrugada.

— Você está falando sério?

— Cento e dez por cento.

— Você ouviu, ela é uma secretária. — O irmão Uchiha mais velho, Sasuke, nem sequer olhou para cima dos papéis. Sua voz era suave, profunda, ainda profundamente desinteressada. — Ela não tem nenhuma qualificação.

Mal bufou.

— Porque todas as que têm qualificação fizeram um trabalho de merda. Quantas vocês já demitiu ou fez fugir até agora? É hora de olhar para o problema de uma nova perspectiva, cara. Abra sua mente para a maravilha que é a senhorita Sakura Haruno.

— Do que você está falando? — Eu perguntei intrigada.

— Pessoal, pessoal. — O idiota, Orochimaru, começou agitar as mãos em pânico. — Vocês não podem estar falando sério. Vamos parar e pensar sobre isso.

— Dê-nos um minuto, Orochimaru. — Itachi disse. — Ele não é fácil de se conviver. Acha que ela poderia lidar com isso?

Sasuke bufou.

— Sim, eu sei. — Naruto disse, pulando todo animado. Ele movimentava seus punhos, como se fosse lutar. — Mostre-me do que você é capaz, Sakura. Me leve ao nocaute. Vamos lá, campeã. Você consegue. Coloque-me contra as cordas!

Que maluco. Eu dei uma palmada tirando o seu punho para longe do meu rosto.

— Sr. Uzumaki, você tem cerca de cinco segundos para começar a fazer sentido ou eu vou embora daqui.

Itachi Uchiha me deu um pequeno sorriso. De aprovação, talvez? Eu não sei e isso não importava. Este circo tinha ido longe demais. Eu tinha explicações para dar à agência de trabalho temporário. Já que essa não era à primeira vez que eu brigava com um idiota no trabalho, minhas esperanças por perdão eram baixas. Eu poderia moderar a minha atitude uma vez ou duas. Mas, realmente, a vida era muito curta para aceitar qualquer merda. Deixe que as pessoas pisem em você e você tem o que merece. Eu aprendi isso da pior forma.

Com os ombros caindo em decepção, Naruto suspirou.

— Ok, ok. Não brinque comigo. Veja, eu não me importo.

Ele e Itachi trocaram um olhar. Então David cutucou seu irmão com o cotovelo.

— Talvez valesse à pena pensar nisso.

— Ela dá merda a Orochimaru e de repente ela é a certa? — Sasuke perguntou. — Sério?

— Naruto está certo, ela é diferente.

Orochimaru fez um pequeno som de desespero. Insignificante ou não, meu coração se emocionou ao ouvi-lo. Talvez hoje não fosse um completo desperdício afinal de contas.

— Diga-me, Sakura. — Naruto disse, com um sorriso dividindo seu rosto. — Como você se sente sobre Portland?

— Não chove lá constantemente? — Eu perguntei. Com toda a honestidade, a ideia de ir tão longe para dentro da Costa Noroeste não me atraia.

Naruto gemeu.

— Eu sei, linda Sakura, eu sei. Confie em mim, eu tentei levá-los de volta para LA, mas eles não cederam. Portland é onde os irmãos Uchiha se fixaram. Mesmo Shikamaru, ainda menino, estabeleceu-se lá.

Shikamaru, o baixista, abriu um olho e nos deu um olhar cansado. Então fechou e voltou a dormir.

— Vamos lá, Sasucakes... — Naruto disse, saltando novamente. — Ajude-me a convencê-la de que Portland não é completamente uma merda.

Por último, finalmente, Sasuke suspirou e olhou para mim.

O que Mal não poderia fazer para mim, este fez com facilidade. Tudo parou. Nada, a não ser meu pulso, batendo forte por trás das minhas orelhas. O homem era bonito, da mesma forma que as estrelas. Eu só podia olhar para ele com desejo, ele estava tão longe do meu alcance. Ainda assim, momentos como este são feitos para serem memoráveis. A sorte estava mudando sob meus pés, então isso deve se ser algo importante. Mas em vez de iluminação e música dramática, eu

recebi um olhar ranzinza ônix frio de um cara vestindo um terno sob medida. O cabelo escuro caia sobre seu rosto e colarinho, enquadrando as maçãs do rosto de um anjo, mas tinha a mandíbula de uma criança teimosa. Todo o resto dele era totalmente masculino. A forma como segurou seu queixo, no entanto... Bem.

E o homem pode ser bonito, mas tenho certeza que ele não era agradável. Eu conheci o suficiente de homens não agradáveis para saber. Acredite em mim, ele é muito atraente.

Então eu fiz uma careta direto para ele.

Seu olhar subiu um degrau.

E fui correspondida.

— Por que vocês dois estão se entendendo como uma casa em chamas já? É como se se conhecessem há anos. Acho que ela vai ser uma assistente maravilhosa para você... — Naruto disse. — Diga a ele, Sakura.

— Uma assistente em tempo integral? — Eu repeti, sem noção.

— Desde quando eu preciso de uma assistente? — Sasuke me olhou dos pés à cabeça, com os lábios apertados com óbvia desaprovação.

— Já que você não consegue manter uma companhia sóbria. — Seu irmão disse com calma, até mesmo um pouco friamente. — Mas a decisão é sua. Se você não quiser dar uma chance, a gravadora deve encontrar outra companhia. Alguém adequado.

Sasuke encolheu os ombros largos, que enchia a parte interna do seu terno. Eu quase me senti mal por ele. O cara podia não ter a mais ensolarada das disposições, mas não faria mal a seu irmão mostrar um pouco de apoio. Irmãos. O que você faria?

— Eles têm que ter a sorte grande e conseguir alguém que possa estar totalmente disponível e ficar perto de você eventualmente, certo? — Itachi perguntou. — Você está indo muito bem, mas não podemos pagar para ver você sair da linha.

— Eu não vou sair da linha.

— Nós vamos para a estrada em breve e sua rotina vai ser jogada na merda. O tipo de situação em que poderia cair de volta aos velhos hábitos facilmente. Você ouviu o que o mais recente terapeuta disse.

— Tudo bem, Itachi. Está certo. Cristo! — Apesar de seu irmão falar, o olhar gelado de Sasuke nunca me abandonou.

Olhei de volta, imperturbável. Não era o meu estilo recuar um desafio.

— Vou contratá-la.— Ele disse.

Eu ri.

— Hum, Sr. Ferris, eu não concordei com nada ainda.

— Mas há condições. — Sasuke continuou.

Ao meu lado, Naruto enfiou os punhos no ar, fazendo ruídos como se tivesse uma multidão. Meu comentário parece ter sido esquecido por completo.

— Eu não quero você olhando em minha cara o tempo todo. — Sasuke disse, me encarando.

— Um momento, por favor. Então, você está me oferecendo um emprego como sua assistente em tempo integral? — Eu perguntei, só para ter certeza.

— Não, eu estou oferecendo um período de experiência como assistente integral. Vamos dizer que um mês... Se você durar esse tempo.

Eu poderia passar um mês com ele. Provavelmente. O dinheiro teria de ser bom, no entanto.

— O que implica o cargo e quanto ele vai me pagar?

— Trata-se de você não ficar na minha frente e o pagamento é o dobro do que fazia aqui.

— O dobro? — Minhas sobrancelhas se arrastaram em direção ao céu.

— Você não pode informar a ninguém sobre o que acontece comigo a não ser que eu entre em crise... — Ele disse. — Então você só fala com um dos caras da banda ou o nosso chefe de segurança. Entendeu?

— De que tipo de crise, exatamente, estamos falando?

— Confie em mim, se isso acontecer, você vai saber. Qual era o seu nome?

— Sakura.

— Tayuya?

— Não. Sakura. SAKURA.

Orochimaru fez um gargarejo fraco como se alguém estivesse sufocando-o. Mas isso não importava. A única coisa que importava era a forma como testa de Sasuke Uchiha suavizou. A raiva ou tensão, ou qualquer outra coisa, foi desaparecendo do seu rosto e ele me deu um olhar pensativo. Ele não sorriu. Nem sequer chegou perto disso. Mas só por um momento, eu me perguntei o que seria necessário para fazê-lo sorrir.

A curiosidade era assassino.

— Sa-ku-ra. — Ele rolou o meu nome na sua língua como se estivesse testando o tamanho. — Ok. Fique fora do meu caminho e vamos ver o que acontece.

* * *

 _Hellooo Everybody! Há um tempo li a série Stage Dive da Kylie Scott e tive a ideia de me basear em um dos livros e fazer uma adaptação para SasuSaku. Tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas mudanças que se adaptaram melhor, ao meu ver, às características dos personagens e como eles funcionariam. São algumas mudanças que no andamento de tudo não vão atrapalhar em nada a sua compreensão, apenas talvez os pairings mais comuns, mas sempre podem ocorrer mudanças._

 _Eu vou começar com o terceiro livro, **Lead,** porque eu senti que ele se encaixava melhor com Sasuke e Sakura e porque eu shippo esse casal até o resto da vida rs._

 _Dúvidas? Comentários? Deixem reviews, ou mandem mensagem privada!_

 _XOXO_

 ** _Holly_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakuravai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

Sasuke estava perdendo o controle.

A porta do quarto do hotel estremeceu com algo quebrando ruidosamente contra o outro lado. No interior, vozes estavam se erguendo, mas as palavras eram indistintas. Talvez eu devesse ficar no corredor por um tempo. Era tentador. Tudo isso era culpa minha, droga. Eu deveria ter ido embora há semanas. O fato era que, apesar do ótimo dinheiro, eu e este trabalho não estávamos engrenando. Toda vez que abria a minha boca para dizer a ele que eu ia desistir, as palavras desapareciam.

Eu não podia explicar.

— Hey. — Konan andou em minha direção vestindo um vestido preto simples, entrelaçando os dedos nervosamente. Seu cabelo azul tinha sido puxado em um coque elegante.

— Oi.

— Itachi está conversando com ele.

— Certo. — Eu provavelmente deveria ter usado um vestido também, embora não tradicional. A última coisa que eu queria era constranger publicamente Sasuke em um dia como hoje. Era novembro em Idaho, mas poderia rachar a bunda de frio. Para uma nativa de climas mais quentes, eles não faziam meias grossas o suficiente para combater este tipo de clima.

A banda e sua comitiva estiveram em Coeur d'Alene por pouco mais de uma semana e o humor de Sasuke estava hostil desde a nossa chegada. Pior do que o normal. A mãe de Naruto havia falecido há quatro dias, perdendo a batalha contra o câncer. Pelo que percebi, Kushina tinha sido como uma mãe substituta para os irmãos Uchiha. Sua própria, aparentemente, tinha sido pouco mais do que uma bandida de oxigênio, abandonando-os muito cedo. Eu só vi Kushina algumas vezes. Ninguém poderia contestar que ela tinha sido uma bela alma.

Mais gritos abafados. Outra batida.

— Acho que eu não deveria ter saído para o café da manhã. — O café, torradas, e muito xarope de bordo, era mais do que uma mulher precisava, e se agitavam no meu estômago. O bem estar da alimentação era uma merda. — Pensei em vê-lo depois da academia.

— Você não pode vê-lo o tempo todo.

— Eu sou paga para tentar. — Eu dei de ombros. — Deus me ajude.

— E se o fizesse, ele ia demiti-la por estar controlando-o. Assim como ele fez com todos os outros. Dar algum espaço para ele respirar, é uma coisa boa. — Konan vacilou, mais um grande estrondo veio de dentro do quarto condenado. — Normalmente.

— Hum.

Sasuke não despediu todos os cinco de meus antecessores, alguns ele gentilmente persuadiu a desistir. Ou pelo menos, é assim que ele descreveu. Mas não me incomodei em corrigi-la.

— Itachi irá acalmá-lo... — Konan disse, com sua voz absoluta.

Era doce o jeito como ela adorava o marido. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da última vez em que tive tanta fé em um namorado. Itachi e Konan tinham se casado em uma noite de bebedeira em Las Vegas há seis meses. Isso foi notícia em toda a mídia. Aparentemente, era uma grande história. Uma da qual eu não tinha conseguido ouvir tudo ainda. Konan me convidou para sair com ela e seus amigos algumas vezes, mas eu sempre inventava desculpas. Não que não apreciei o gesto, apenas não parecia bom comigo trabalhando para seu cunhado.

De qualquer forma, lidar com Sasuke era o meu trabalho. Eu dei a Konan um pequeno sorriso de desculpas e deslizei a chave do quarto na fechadura. Hora de vestir o chapéu de dura assessora, que de acordo com o meu ex, Deus o abençoe, definitivamente combina comigo.

Aos poucos, com calma, abri a porta. A um metro do meu rosto um copo se chocou contra a parede, com a revolta estourando dentro de mim. Eu me joguei no chão, meu coração estava a mil dentro do meu peito.

— Sakura! — Sasuke gritou. — Sai daqui!

Deus amaldiçoe os filhos da puta dos astros do rock. Sério.

Sorte que eu usava calças. Joelhos queimados de tapete não teria sido bom. Além disso, no minuto em que voltarmos para Portland, eu estaria finalmente desistindo ou exigindo periculosidade, ou ambos. De jeito nenhum estava ganhando o suficiente para isso.

— Jogue mais alguma coisa Sasuke, e vou enfiar meu salto de oito centímetros na sua bunda, e você vai precisar de uma equipe cirúrgica para extraí-lo. — Eu olhei para ele por trás da minha franja escura. — Entendeu?

Ele fez uma careta.

Eu zombei.

O mesmo rabugento de sempre.

— Você está bem? — Itachi Uchiha atravessou a suíte de luxo, contornando uma mesa lateral quebrada e uma lâmpada esmagada. Ele me ofereceu sua mão, ajudando-me a levantar. Ambos os irmãos Uchiha tinham aparência, dinheiro, fama e talento. Apenas um deles tinha boas maneiras, no entanto. Independentemente de etiqueta, meu olhar ficou colado no homem furioso, do outro lado do quarto.

— Tudo bem. Obrigada. — Arrumei meus óculos distorcidos.

— Eu não acho que ele esteja fazendo nada de errado... — Itachi disse em voz baixa. — Apenas tendo um dia ruim, sabe?

Deus, eu esperava que Sasuke não tivesse tomado nada. Pelo bem de ambos.

— É um momento difícil para todos, Sakura.

— Sim. Eu sei.

Em frente de nós, Sasuke andava para trás e para frente, com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Normalmente, o homem era um príncipe em seu cavalo, juntos um show de perfeição. Cabelo penteado para trás e designer de tudo. Como um colírio para os olhos. Seu status de Deus do Rock era ideal. Eu estava segura em fantasiar e saciar minha libido, permanecendo bem abaixo de sua percepção.

Infelizmente, o meu desejo sexual não morreu quando optei em não ter homem nenhum. Como a vida seria muito mais simples se tivesse.

Hoje, no entanto, Sasuke parecia mais humano, apenas metade vestido, com seu cabelo escuro caindo sobre parte do seu rosto e barba combinando alinhando sua mandíbula. Seu controle impenetrável não estava à prova. O estado dele e do quarto eram chocantes. Nada parecia ter sido deixado ileso. Devo ter parecido como um desses palhaços nas feiras, onde você arremessa uma bola em sua boca para ganhar um prêmio. Minha cabeça girava para um lado e outro, tentando absorver tudo.

— Que bagunça. — Eu murmurei.

— Quer que eu chame Juugo? — Itachi, referindo-se ao chefe de segurança da banda.

— Não, eu dou um jeito nisso. Obrigada.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

— Eu não posso imaginá-la fazendo qualquer coisa, mas... Ele está muito tenso. Tem certeza?

— Absolutamente. Nos encontraremos lá em baixo. — Confiança era tudo. Eu segurei a porta aberta e ele saiu, me dando um olhar preocupado o tempo todo. Meu sorriso falso, aparentemente, tinha falhado.

— Acho que vou ficar por aqui... — Ele disse. — Apenas no caso.

— Você me contratou para lidar com ele. Não se preocupe. Nós vamos ficar bem... — Eu disse, fechando a porta na cara de um Itachi e Konan carrancudos.

Sasuke continuou andando, ignorando a minha presença. Tomei uma respiração profunda, e depois outra. Agradável e lenta. Fria e calma. Todas as conversas estimulantes habituais giraram ao redor e dentro da minha cabeça. Você não precisa ser perfeita para fazer um trabalho, você só precisava ser motivada. Eu precisava de uma grande energia para esse homem, o seu bem-estar era o meu trabalho, a minha prioridade. Gostaria de fazer o meu melhor por ele. Vidro rangia sob meus calcanhares enquanto eu cuidadosamente fazia meu caminho pelo quarto, em torno do sofá derrubado e sobre a lâmpada quebrada. Eu não queria adivinhar qual seria a multa para toda essa destruição. A segurança deveria ter vindo até aqui. Outros hóspedes devem ter ouvido o barulho e reclamado, com certeza. Talvez cinco mil por noite compre algum isolamento acústico excepcional.

Sasuke me deu um olhar sombrio quando me aproximei. Suas pupilas pareciam bem, do tamanho normal. Ele bateu com sua bunda em uma cadeira da sala de jantar, apresentando irritabilidade e agressividade, mas excelente coordenação. Talvez ele não tivesse tomado nada.

— O que está acontecendo? — Eu perguntei, parando em frente a ele.

Não havia sinais de sangue, e apesar dos nós dos dedos estarem arranhados e rosa, olhei afetuosamente. Afastando as pernas, ele apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e baixou a cabeça.

— Saia, Sakura. Quero ficar sozinho.

— Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

Ele resmungou.

— Não é um pouco clichê, destruir seu quarto de hotel?

— Foda-se.

Eu suspirei.

Tudo bem, então confrontar ele provavelmente não era uma boa ideia. Empurrei meus óculos mais acima na ponta do meu nariz, me dando a chance de pensar. Hora de tentar algo novo. O homem só estava com uma calça de terno preta, sem camisa, sem sapatos. E o seu agradável peito e ombros cobertos com tatuagens descobertos, ele não poderia ir assim a um funeral. Especialmente neste clima.

— Sasuke, vamos embora logo. Você precisa ficar pronto. Você não quer se atrasar, não é? Isso seria desrespeitoso.

Nenhuma resposta.

— Sasuke?

— Eu odeio quando você usa essa voz... — Ele disse, ainda olhando para o chão.

— Que voz?

— Quando você tenta me acalmar e parece minha terapeuta. Você não é, assim, pare com essa merda.

Não havendo resposta certa, eu mantive minha boca fechada.

Veias se destacaram ao lado de seu pescoço e um brilho de suor delineava a musculatura das costas. Apesar da raiva, no entanto, sua pose era de um derrotado. O homem poderia ser mais do que um ocasional idiota arrogante, mas Sasuke Uchiha era forte e orgulhoso. Nos dois meses desde que me tornei sua babá, tinha visto ele em todos os tipos de estados de espírito, a maior parte deles ruim. Nunca, porém, eu tinha o visto abatido. Doeu. E a dor era tão indesejável quanto surpreendente.

— Eu preciso de alguma coisa... — Ele disse com voz gutural.

— Não!

— Sakura... Merda. Eu não posso...

— Você pode.

— Só me dê alguma coisa... — Ele retrucou.

— Eu não vou fazer isso, Sasuke.

Ele ficou de pé, com o rosto tenso em fúria. Cada instinto de sobrevivência em mim gritou para recuar, para correr e se esconder. Meu pai sempre disse que eu era muito teimosa para o meu próprio bem. Mesmo nos meus saltos, Sasuke se elevou sobre mim, e o novo passatempo favorito do homem era corrida e erguer pesos. A adrenalina subia pelo meu sistema, mas Sasuke não me machucaria.

Pelo menos, tinha certeza de que ele não faria isso.

— Uma maldita bebida. — Ele rugiu.

— Hey.

— Você não tem uma maldita ideia de como é isso. Eu só preciso de uma porra de uma bebida para me aguentar. Então vou parar novamente. Eu prometo.

— Não.

— Pegue o telefone e peça.

— Você quebrou o telefone.

— Então, pegue a sua bunda e vá até o térreo e me traga alguma coisa para beber.

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Você trabalha para mim! Eu pago seu salário. Você responde a mim. — Ele apontou o próprio peito com um dedo para enfatizar o ponto. — Lembra?

— Sim. Mas eu não vou pegar uma bebida. Faça todas as ameaças que quiser. — Minha voz vacilou, mas eu não recuei. — Isso nunca vai acontecer. Nunca.

Ele resmungou.

— Sasuke, você precisa se acalmar agora.

Sua mandíbula se apertou e suas narinas se alargaram.

— Eu não quero trazer mais ninguém para isso. Mas estou chegando a este ponto. Então, por favor, acalme-se.

— Porra! — A guerra que ele travava para se controlar mostrava em seu rosto perfeito. Com as mãos nos quadris, ele olhou para mim. Por um longo momento ele não disse nada, sua dura respiração era o único som no quarto. — Por favor, Sakura.

— Não. — Merda, eu não parecia convincente. Eu enrolei minhas mãos contra o meu estômago, convocando um pouco de força. — NÃO.

— Por favor! — Ele suplicou de novo, seus olhos eram aros vermelhos. — Ninguém precisa saber. Será apenas entre eu e você. Eu preciso de algo para tomar e aliviar a tensão. Kushina era... Ela era importante para mim.

— Eu sei e sinto muito que você a perdeu. Mas beber não vai ajudar... — Eu disse, lutando para me lembrar de todas as sábias palavras que li na internet. Mas meu sangue batia rápido, tornando impossível pensar direito. Eu não poderia estar com medo dele, mas eu estava apavorada por ele. Ele não poderia falhar. Eu não iria deixá-lo. — Beber é uma solução temporária que só vai dificultar as coisas à longo prazo. Você sabe disso. Você consegue fazer isso hoje. Você consegue.

— Nós estamos indo colocá-la embaixo da terra. — Sua voz falhou e ele caiu de volta na cadeira. — Ela nos alimentou, Sakura. Quando não havia nada em casa, ela sentava eu e Itachi na sua mesa e ela nos alimentava. Tratou-nos como se fossemos dela.

— Oh, Sasuke...

— Eu-eu não posso fazer isso.

Aparentemente, nem eu poderia. E para provar isso, eu fiquei ali totalmente inútil, com meu coração partido por ele. Eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com ele, para ele ser tão duro. É claro que tinha. Mas nunca imaginei nada como isto.

— Sinto muito... — Eu disse, e as palavras não eram suficientes.

A verdade era que Sasuke precisava de um terapeuta, um conselheiro ou alguém. Qualquer um menos eu, porque eu não tinha a menor ideia de como lidar com isso. O homem estava quebrando diante dos meus olhos e vê-lo desmoronar era uma tortura. Eu tinha sido tão cuidadosa nos últimos anos, tentando cuidar de mim mesma. Agora, de repente, a dor dele era como se fosse minha, rasgando meu interior, me deixando em carne viva. A sala ficava desfocada na minha frente.

O que diabos eu ainda estava fazendo aqui?

Quando assumi o trabalho, minhas instruções tinham sido assustadoramente simples: Fique colada ao seu lado e nunca, sob pena de morte, demissão, e tudo aquilo que seus advogados poderiam pensar para jogar em mim, deixá-lo consumir uma gota de álcool ou um grama de drogas. Nem uma única pílula poderia ser permitida. Tendo em conta que ele estava limpo por vontade própria durante quase meio ano, não parecia uma tarefa tão difícil.

Até agora.

— Vou tentar encontrar sua camisa... — Eu disse, piscando como louca, fazendo o meu melhor para me recompor. Qualificada ou não, eu era tudo que ele tinha. — Preciso te ajudar a se arrumar e então nós vamos.

Ele não disse nada.

— Nós vamos passar por isso, Sasuke. Nós vamos passar por hoje, então as coisas serão melhores. — As palavras tinham um sabor azedo. Eu esperava que não fossem mentiras.

Ainda nada.

— Ok?

— Por que eu disse que falaria no funeral? Que merda eu estava pensando? — Ele fez uma careta. — Os caras deviam saber que isso não daria certo, não deveriam me colocar nessa posição. Não estou em condição de fazer malditamente nada. Mas Itachi me falou "você precisa dizer algumas palavras, eu vou ler um pouco de poesia. Vai ficar tudo bem". Que besteira.

— Você pode fazer isso.

— Eu não posso. — Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos. — Senão vou estragar o funeral da melhor pessoa que já conheci, então preciso de uma bebida. Uma bebida, então eu vou parar de novo.

— Não. — Eu enfrentei-o. — Eles pediram-lhe para falar, porque, provavelmente odeiam admitir isso, mas eles sabiam que você faria melhor. Você é o vocalista. Você não precisa de uma bebida. Brilhar sob os holofotes é o que você faz. É quem você é.

Ele me deu um longo olhar. Tão longo que ficou cada vez mais difícil encontrar seus olhos.

—Você consegue fazer isso, Sasuke. Eu sei que sim. Não há uma única dúvida dentro de mim.

Nada. Ele nem sequer piscou, apenas ficou olhando para mim. O olhar não era cruel, não tenho certeza do que era, além de muita coisa. Esfreguei minhas mãos úmidas contra minha calça.

— Tudo bem... — Eu disse, precisando escapar. — Eu vou pegar suas roupas.

Braços fortes de repente estavam em volta de mim, me puxando. Eu tropecei para frente, apenas para ser parada pelo rosto quente pressionado em meu estômago. Seu aperto era brutalmente forte, como se eu fosse lutar para rejeitá-lo. Mas eu só fiquei atordoada. Todo o seu corpo tremia, seus tremores passavam por mim, sacudindo meus ossos. Ele não fez nenhum som, no entanto. Algo umedeceu a frente da minha camisa, tornando-a pegajosa.

Poderia ter sido suor. Eu tive a pior sensação de que não era.

— Hey. — Nenhum dos dois últimos meses tinha me preparado para isso. Ele nunca precisou de mim para nada. Se qualquer coisa, eu o incomodava. Nós entrávamos em confronto. Ele me interrompia. Eu fazia uma piada. A forma de funcionamento foi muito bem estabelecida.

O homem agarrado a mim era um estranho.

Minhas mãos pairavam sobre seus ombros nus, e o pânico borbulhava em mim. Eu definitivamente não estava autorizada a tocá-lo. Nem um pouco. O contrato de trabalho de cento e doze páginas tinha sido muito específico sobre o assunto. Antes disso, eu havia saído do seu caminho para evitar todo e qualquer contato, mas agora seus braços estavam apertados, e os dedos me prendendo. Tenho certeza que ouvi minha caixa torácica ranger. Porra, ele era forte. Ainda bem que eu era resistente, caso contrário, ele poderia me espremer até sufocar.

— Sasuke, eu não consigo respirar... — Eu ofeguei.

O aperto diminuiu um pouco e fiquei ali ofegante, com meus pulmões fazendo hora extra. Os braços grossos permaneceram em mim. Claramente, eu não ia a lugar nenhum.

— Talvez eu devesse ir buscar o Juugo... — Eu disse em um golpe de gênio, assim que recuperei a minha respiração.

O chefe de segurança dele parecia mais um bandido de terno. Mas aposto que ele dava ótimos abraços.

— Não.

Merda.

— Ou Itachi. Quer que o seu irmão volte?

Seu rosto moveu de encontro a mim, movendo-se primeiro à esquerda e depois à direita. Outro não.

— Você não pode dizer a eles.

— Eu não vou. Eu prometo.

Silêncio tocou em meus ouvidos.

— Eu só preciso de um minuto... — Ele disse.

Eu fiquei rígida em seus braços, inútil, um manequim teria sido mais eficaz. Merda, eu tinha que fazer algo. Lentamente, muito lentamente, minhas mãos desceram. A imperiosa necessidade de confortá-lo de longe superou qualquer ameaça de processo. Calor beijou as palmas das minhas mãos. Ele parecia febril, a transpiração descendo os contornos rígidos de seus ombros e a coluna grossa de seu pescoço. Minhas mãos deslizavam sobre ele, fazendo o meu melhor para acalmar.

Foi perturbadoramente agradável, ser necessária para ele, estar tão perto dele.

— Está tudo bem. — Meus dedos se enfiavam em seu espesso cabelo escuro. Tão suave. Não é à toa que não queriam que eu o tocasse, agora que comecei, não conseguia parar. Eu deveria estar com vergonha de mim mesma, sentindo o pobre homem em seu atual estado. Mas foi ele a iniciar o contato. Ele agarrou-me em busca de conforto e, aparentemente, quando ele veio a mim, eu tinha uma quantidade assustadora para doar.

— O que eu vou dizer? — Ele perguntou com a voz abafada contra mim. — Como posso fazer a porra de um discurso?

— Você diz o que ela significava para você. Eles vão entender.

Ele bufou.

— Não, sério. Basta falar com o coração.

Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo, descansando sua testa contra mim.

— Para completar, ela ligou.

— Ela? — Eu dei um olhar afiado no topo de sua cabeça. Droga, ele parecia bem. Certamente não é um delírio.

— Quem te ligou?

— Minha mãe.

— Oh. — Isso não poderia ser uma boa notícia. Melhor do que ele imaginando telefonemas da recém falecida, mas ainda assim. — O que ela quer?

— A mesma porra que ela sempre quer. Dinheiro. — Sua voz era áspera e baixa. Tão baixa que tive que me esforçar para ouvi-lo. — A avisei para ficar longe.

— Ela está na cidade?

Um aceno de cabeça.

— Ameaçou fazer um escândalo no funeral. Disse-lhe que ela seria presa se fizesse isso.

Inferno, a mulher parecia um pesadelo.

— Itachi não sabe... — Ele disse. — E é assim que vai continuar.

— Tudo bem. — Eu não sabia se era sensato, mas não era escolha minha para tomar. — Eu não vou contar a ele.

Com seus ombros engatados sob minhas mãos, seu sofrimento nos rodeando como um escudo impenetrável, nada mais existia.

— Você vai ficar bem. — Baixei a cabeça e me curvei, protegendo-o com o meu corpo. Meu coração doía e o distanciamento emocional era um sonho. A compulsão para consolá-lo era muito forte. Ele era, geralmente, um homem tão enlouquecedor, tão impensado e rude. A raiva, no entanto, fez o meu trabalho mais fácil. Quando ele se comportava como um idiota eu conseguia ficar indiferente na maior parte do tempo. Esses novos sentimentos perigosos me atravessando, no entanto, era suave e sentimental, quente e dolorido. De jeito nenhum eu poderia dar ao luxo de me importar tanto.

Merda. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo?

Ele agarrou meus quadris arredondados e virou o rosto para mim, desprotegido, pela primeira vez. Todas as suas arestas afiadas habituais foram entorpecidas pela dor e era algo que só fez sua beleza ficar mais evidente. Lambi meus lábios repentinamente secos. Dedos tensos se apertavam contra mim e sua testa enrugou quando ele fez uma careta para a mancha úmida na parte da frente da minha blusa.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Não tem problema.

Ele se afastou e minhas pernas balançaram, fracas com a perda.

A intimidade acabou e o constrangimento correu como um maremoto. Eu quase podia sentir suas paredes batendo de volta no lugar. As minhas eram mais lentas, mais fracas, malditas sejam. Alguém, em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, havia trocado a minha de titânio para papel alumínio, deixando-me totalmente aberta e exposta. Era tudo culpa dele. Por um momento, ele realmente desceu do seu auto imposto pedestal. Ele tinha sido verdadeiro comigo, me mostrou os seus medos, e eu, meio que resmunguei alguma merda vagamente reconfortante. Honestamente, eu não conseguia nem me lembrar do que mais. Não é de se admirar que ele tenha se fechado para mim novamente.

Além disso, estávamos estranhamente próximos, posicionados como estávamos. Havia poucos centímetros entre nós. Sasuke me deu um breve olhar envergonhado para reforçar o fato, no caso de não ter notado. Obviamente ele se arrependeu disso. Quero dizer, ele chorou na pessoa que ele contratou, pelo amor de Deus.

— Eu vou pegar suas roupas... — Eu disse, agarrando a primeira ideia útil que entrou na minha cabeça.

Às cegas, me deparei com o quarto. Pensamentos e sentimentos estavam correndo através de mim, tudo isso como um borrão. Eu precisava ligar para a minha mãe. Até onde eu sei, não havia histórico de doenças cardíacas na família. A leucemia levou o tio Han. Minha avó morreu devido á fumar um maço de cigarros por dia. Eu acho que a tia-avó Mei pegou alguma infecção por fungos estranhos nos pulmões, mas não falavam sobre isso. Mamãe sabe ao certo. O que quer que meu coração esteja fazendo, não podia ser bom. Eu tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos, jovem demais para morrer. Provavelmente a idade certa para se tornar uma hipocondríaca completa, no entanto.

Peguei uma camisa e gravata no seu closet gigante no quarto principal. O meu quarto, do outro lado da suíte, não era ruim. Este quarto, no entanto, menosprezava o Hotel Ritz. Lençóis, cobertores e travesseiros estavam espalhados sobre a cama gigantesca. Não que houvesse tido qualquer sexo louco no local, porque tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, o homem era assexuado, evitava, ou ambos. Ainda assim, ele obviamente não tinha dormido bem. Eu podia imaginar seu grande corpo forte e resistente se virando na cama. Completamente sozinho com todas as suas más recordações. E eu estava no quarto em frente ao dele, também sozinha e não dormia muito bem. Algumas noites meu cérebro simplesmente não se calava ou desligava e na noite passada tinha sido definitivamente uma dessas.

Eu fiquei congelada, hipnotizada pelo emaranhado de lençóis e cobertores.

Mais uma vez, meu coração fez algo estranho. Algo totalmente fora de contexto. O que aconteceu entre as minhas pernas era melhor ignorar. Estou certa de que alguma coisa no contrato de trabalho proibia toda e qualquer umidade da minha parte, especialmente se diz respeito a um Sasuke Uchiha.

— Hey... — Ele disse, aparecendo ao meu lado, assustando a merda fora de mim.

— Oi. — Hesitei, um pouco sem fôlego novamente por algum motivo. Talvez devesse verificar os meus pulmões também, só para ter certeza. — Você precisa de uma limpeza rápida. Venha.

Ele seguiu atrás de mim como uma criança obediente. As luzes do banheiro eram tremendamente brilhantes depois de todo o tumulto emocional, deslumbrando-me. Ok, o que vem depois? Garrafas e tubos estavam espalhados sobre o balcão. O meu cérebro ainda estava com dificuldades e não ofereceu nada.

— Temos que nos apressar... — Eu murmurei, mais para mim mesma.

Eu coloquei a camisa e gravata em cima do balcão, peguei uma toalha de rosto e molhei. Se eu não tivesse feito minha maquiagem, eu teria espirrado água fria no meu rosto, me acordando de toda essa estranheza. Enquanto isso, Sasuke olhava para longe, sua mente, obviamente, longe mais uma vez. Quando levantei o pano ele não reagiu em tudo. Esqueça isso, nós não temos tempo, eu farei o trabalho sozinha. O pano úmido frio fez contato e ele recuou com as narinas dilatadas.

— Fique quieto. — Eu disse, e embarquei pela primeira vez em limpar alguém. Basicamente, eu o limpei como uma louca. Eu até lavei atrás das orelhas com muito fervor.

— Cristo. — Ele murmurou, abaixando-se para tentar escapar de mim.

— Fique quieto.

Em seguida veio o pescoço, depois os ombros. Molhei o pano novamente e mudei para o seu peito e costas, apressando ao longo do processo. Era melhor não pensar, apenas vê-lo como Sasuke, como meu chefe. Melhor ainda, o corpo sob minhas mãos era de pedra, não real, de modo algum, apesar do arrepio em erupção por causa dele. Desejos básicos não importavam quando um trabalho estava em jogo, hormônios e emoções poderiam ficar em segundo plano. Eu poderia fazer isso.

— Ok. Camisa. — Peguei o algodão rico e grosso e segurei aberta para ele. Ele enfiou os braços, com a pele lisa roçando as costas dos meus dedos fazendo arrepios correrem até meu braço. Eu me atrapalhei para fechar os botões. — Precisamos de abotoaduras. E eu não sei como fazer o nó da gravata.

— Eu vou fazer isso.

— Tudo bem. — Eu passei para ele a tira de pura seda preta. Tudo bem, eu só precisava de um pouco de ar, quanto mais frio, melhor.

Sasuke deu um passo em minha volta, caminhando de volta para o quarto. Do alto do seu armário ele recolheu um par de abotoaduras de prata para as mangas de sua camisa. Na verdade, eram provavelmente de platina, conhecendo-o. Eu podia ver as tatuagens espreitando para fora, sob os punhos da camisa e acima do colarinho de seu pescoço. Não poderia haver disfarce para ele como algo que não seja o astro do rock que ele era. Ele não tinha sido feito para se ocultar, o homem era muito bonito para isso.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Eu perguntei, seguindo-o como um cachorrinho perdido. Meus dedos esticados e tensos enquanto minhas mãos pendiam flácidas ao meu lado. De jeito nenhum ele precisava saber que me fazia tremer.

— Eu estou bem. — Meias e sapatos esperavam no final da cama. Sentou-se, se ocupando. O terno pendurado no encosto de uma cadeira, e um longo casaco de lã preto dobrado em cima dele. Estávamos bem, tudo definido.

— Você tem o seu discurso? — Perguntei.

A carranca aumentou.

— Sim. Está no meu bolso.

— Ótimo. Eu só preciso pegar minha bolsa e jaqueta.

Seu queixo estremeceu e seu olhar deslizou por cima de mim.

— Você está bonita, por sinal.

— Ah, muito obrigada.

— Só afirmando um fato. Você parece bem. — Ele se virou.

Eu, no entanto, não me mexi. No começo eu estava atordoada com o elogio, mas, em seguida, por alguma razão, deixar Sasuke sozinho não parecia certo. A situação era embaraçosa. E se ele ficar chateado de novo e eu não estiver aqui para acalmá-lo? Sua sobriedade era muito importante para o risco.

Lábios finos estudavam a mancha lentamente secando na frente da minha blusa.

— Você definitivamente não vai contar a ninguém?

— Não. Nunca.

O ar assobiou entre seus dentes e sua expressão se acalmou.

— Ok... Eu balancei a cabeça, dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

— Escute, Lena?

— Hum?

Ele se virou.

— Não há nada aqui, sem pílulas ou álcool. Eu não tenho usado. Eu vou fazer um teste de saliva se precisar dele, e você pode procurar no quarto...

— Não, eu sei... — Eu disse, perplexa. — Se tivesse, você não pediria para eu conseguir algo e nós teríamos uma conversa completamente diferente. Ou você estaria de volta na reabilitação e eu estaria fora do trabalho.

— É verdade.

Nenhum de nós disse nada por um momento. Cruzei os braços sobre o peito, com o meu rosto tenso.

— Você pode me deixar sozinho... — Ele disse. — Está tudo bem, vai buscar as suas coisas. Faça o que for, para que possamos sair.

— Certo! — Um desses sorrisos pouco envergonhado falsamente assustado saiu de mim. Merda. Eu tinha esquecido completamente. — Sim, tudo bem. Vou pegar minhas coisas.

— Ótimo. — Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo do mesmo jeito que vinha fazendo, talvez uma dúzia de vezes por dia, desde que eu tinha vindo trabalhar para ele. Não era nada novo. Imediatamente, porém, meu coração fez aquela coisa de apertar e saltar novamente.

Não. NÃO.

Não poderia estar conectada a ele, eu me recusava a acreditar.

— Você vai? — Seu rosto distorceu com aborrecimento e agradeço a Deus por isso. Sua irritação aberta me aliviou sem fim, estávamos de volta ao normal.

— Sim, Sasuke. Vou.

— Agora?

— Agora. — Eu saí, batendo a porta do quarto, fechando atrás de mim.

Eu não tenho sentimentos por Sasuke Uchiha. Que pensamento ridículo. Ele era um ex viciado. E enquanto admirava e respeitava-o por assumir o comando da sua vida e lutar essa batalha, eu não tinha necessidade de me envolver com alguém que mal tinha ficado sóbrio por meio ano. Além disso, Sasuke não era um cara particularmente agradável a maior parte do tempo. A falta geral de interesse e consideração para com todos os outros que habitam o planeta era a sua definição.

Mas o pior de tudo, o homem era o meu chefe.

Eu não tinha sentimentos por ele. Eu não poderia, de jeito nenhum. Eu tive uma queda por idiotas criminosos instáveis no passado, mas eu tinha acabado com isso. Especialmente a parte dos idiotas instáveis. De jeito nenhum tinha sentimentos por ele. Eu realmente tinha crescido como pessoa e toda essa merda, né?

Eu caí contra a parede mais próxima.

— Porra.

Eu tomei uma respiração profunda, com foco no funeral.

As coisas iriam melhorar.

* * *

 _Aproveitando que eu estou me sentindo particularmente hoje, lá vai mais um capítulo!_

 ** _Holly_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

As coisas não melhoraram.

A mãe de Naruto aparentemente amava lírios. Minha cabeça girava com o aroma rico e doce. Os assentos da frente tinham sido reservados para a família, o que foi uma sorte, porque a igreja estava lotada. Me senti um pouco desajeitada ali sentada com os Uzumaki's, dado o fato que eu mal a conhecia, mas era onde Sasuke me queria. Seguranças estavam na frente, impedindo qualquer bobagem sobre visitantes indesejados. Um grupo de fãs estava do lado de fora, apesar deles e do tempo. Eles haviam chamado por Sasuke, acenando camisetas e outras merdas para serem autografadas quando entramos. Eu queria xingar e dizer-lhes para ter um pouco de respeito. Sasuke não tinha dado moral a eles. Pensei que na cidade natal do cara, haveria mais respeito por sua privacidade, especialmente em um momento como este. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não pensavam ou não lhes convinha pensar. O que eles queriam era mais importante e que se foda os outros.

Deus, eu odiava pessoas assim.

Na frente, o instrumentista martelava um hino no órgão e as pessoas cantavam junto o melhor que podiam. Sasuke iria falar a seguir. Seu rosto parecia ainda mais pálido do que o normal, até mesmo um pouco cinza. O homem podia ser invencível para mim, mas ele claramente não estava bem. Eu agarrei sua mão, segurando mesmo quando ele recuou com o contato. O olhar que ele deu a nossas mãos unidas foi nitidamente desconcertado.

— Está tudo bem. — Eu disse.

Ele desistiu de tentar libertar-se de mim e começou a mexer no nó de sua gravata.

— Sasuke, você vai ser ótimo.

A música se acalmou. Naruto se virou para nós e Deus, o rosto do homem. Ele parecia devastado, com os olhos tristes com a perda. Hinata, a namorada do baterista, estava ao seu lado, com o braço apertado em volta da cintura de Naruto. Tinha havido um contratempo com o seu grande caso de amor uma ou duas semanas atrás. Foi bom vê-los juntos novamente, especialmente hoje.

Naruto acenou para Sasuke, dando-lhe o sinal, e o que poderia ter começado comigo agarrando-o, agora a situação tinha sido definitivamente invertida. Seus dedos agarraram os meus, com os nós apertados, mas ele não fez nenhum outro movimento. Ele tinha congelado.

Do meu outro lado, Itachi se inclinou para frente, franzindo a testa.

— Sas?

Havia um murmúrio na igreja, a multidão crescendo inquieta. Até no púlpito, o pregador avançou, esticando o pescoço e olhando com expectativa.

Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

— Vamos. — Eu coloquei minha mão em suas costas e empurrei. Forte.

Ele piscou muito lentamente, como se eu o tivesse acordado de um sono profundo.

— Hora de ir, Sasuke. Você está no caminho. — Eu sussurrei. — Ande.

Com passos dolorosamente lentos, ele saiu para o corredor. Segui o peso de todos aqueles olhares que faziam o cabelo na minha nuca se arrepiarem. Não importa. Caminhamos lado a lado, minha mão guiando-o, nunca deixando suas costas. Subimos os degraus e depois para o pódio. Eu pesquei o discurso no bolso do casaco, colocando-o para fora na frente dele. Havia sussurros no meio da multidão sobre o nosso comportamento estranho. Foda-se. Nada importava, a não ser fazer com que ele saia intacto hoje.

— Você consegue? — Perguntei.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Sim.

Eu dei um passo para o lado. Por um momento, seu olhar procurou a multidão, movendo-se sobre Itachi e Konan, Shikamaru o baixista assustadoramente alto, e depois Naruto e Hinata. Em seguida, ele se virou para mim, sua boca estava uma linha sombria, mas seus olhos pediam algo. Dei-lhe um pequeno sorriso, um polegar para cima discreto. Nenhuma parte de mim duvidava que ele conseguiria fazer isso. O que quer que ele seja, Sasuke Uchiha era especial e complicado, bonito e bestial, tudo em um. Um artista nato.

Seu queixo caiu infinitamente em resposta e eu deixei escapar um suspiro. Ele poderia fazê-lo, e ele o faria.

Ainda assim, eu juro que eu podia sentir a sua dor caindo em cima de mim, ameaçando me quebrar em duas. Algum tipo de empatia tinha começado no quarto do hotel e agora eu não conseguia separar o meu sentimento do dele. Pior, eu não queria. Ele me deixou entrar sem saber se queria ou não e eu não podia deixá-lo sozinho com tudo isso. Amanhã eu tomaria um grande passo para trás. Hoje, ele precisava de uma amiga.

* * *

— Oi... — Ele disse, sua voz profunda e forte. — Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha. Conheci Kushina Uzumaki quando começamos a ensaiar em sua garagem. Eu tinha uns dezesseis anos na época. O Sr. Uzumaki não estava muito feliz em nos ter lá no começo, mas Kushina o convenceu. Ninguém mais nos queria por perto. Para ser justo, fazíamos um inferno de barulho. Abertamente uma porra... Desculpe-me, nós não tínhamos ideia do que estávamos fazendo. No verão, ela nos trazia grandes jarras de suco. As pessoas que me conhecem não ficarão surpresas ao ouvir que eu jogava fora cerca de um quarto, e enchia com uma vodca barata que eu convencia um dos caras da loja de bebidas próxima a conseguir para mim.

Ele olhou para seu irmão Itachi e lhe deu um sorriso tímido. — De qualquer forma... — Ele disse, limpando a garganta. — Teve uma vez que ela voltou e me pegou fazendo isso. Não importava que eu fosse maior do que ela. Ela me agarrou pela orelha, quase arrancou minha cabeça. Então ela marchou comigo para fora e me arrancou as orelhas de novo. Fiquei com cerca de dois centímetros de altura a menos quando ela terminou. Bom ou não, Kushina sabia como dar uma boa bronca. E uma vez que ela fez isso, ela se acalmou e falou comigo. Apenas sobre coisas em geral. Todos os tipos de coisas, na verdade. Mas cada vez que eu ia lá a partir de então, ela tinha um tempo para conversar comigo, mesmo que fosse apenas por dois minutos. Nossa própria mãe tinha ido embora nessa altura, por isso disciplina não era algo que eu tinha em casa. Eu não era filho de Kushina. Eu provavelmente nem era um garoto que ela queria perto de seu filho. Ainda assim, ela sempre fez questão de dar isso para mim. Ela ficou de olho em mim e Itachi, fez com que estivéssemos vestidos e alimentados, que tivéssemos o que precisávamos. Ela se importou quando ninguém mais ligou. — Ele fez uma careta, limpou a garganta. — Ela se importou quando ninguém mais o fez.

Seus dedos esticaram depois apertaram firmemente quando ele tomou um momento. — Eu gostaria de dizer que parei de beber na garagem de Kushina depois disso. É assim que a história deveria terminar. Mas uma parte de mim era um viciado, eu acho, mesmo naquela época. Eu queria parar por alguns dias, e eu disfarçava sobre isso depois. Eu não podia suportar a ideia de desapontá-la. Talvez isso faça parecer que ela não fez muito, que ela não tinha muito efeito. Mas o que ela fez foi enorme. Ela foi a primeira pessoa que já conheci que me fez desejar ser melhor. Era uma boa pessoa. Eu poderia fazer mais por mim. E isso é um poder genuíno. Se você faz que até mesmo um cara como eu queira ser um homem melhor, então você é algo especial.

Sasuke cuidadosamente pegou o pedaço de papel na frente dele e dobrou-o de volta. Não importava, ele não precisava disso. A poesia estava nele, na forma como ele estava mostrando o seu coração para essas pessoas. Ele era alto, de frente para a multidão. Sua verdade pode não ser bonita, mas não havia resistência em sua postura, ou orgulho. O calor floresceu em meu peito com a visão. Tive a sensação de satisfação que não tinha experimentado em muito tempo. Não que eu tivesse recebido algum elogio, eu sei, mas ainda assim...

— Isso pode parecer uma história estranha para contar... — Ele disse, com sua voz medida e calma. — Certamente não me faz parecer bom. Mas acho que é um longo caminho para explicar porque Kushina era tão importante. O que a fez tão incrível... Ela se importava. Ela realmente se importava com as pessoas. E isso é tão raro quanto belo. É por isso que é tão terrível perdê-la.

Limpei uma lágrima do meu rosto com a palma da minha mão antes que Sasuke conseguisse me pegar chorando. Infelizmente, não fui rápida o suficiente. Pelo menos eu não era a única pessoa nessa condição. Sorte do salão não ter inundado.

Ele se virou para mim, com o rosto desprovido de emoção. — Vamos.

Funguei. — Sim.

Nós andamos de volta para os nossos lugares, sua mão em minhas costas, dessa vez, me guiando para frente. Antes que pudéssemos alcançá-los, Naruto saiu. Sem dizer nada, ele colocou seus braços em volta de Sasuke. Ele agarrou-o com força, dando-lhe uma pancada na parte de trás do jeito que os homens fazem. Demorou um momento para Sasuke responder e bater de volta. O instrumentista começou a tocar o órgão novamente e todos se levantaram em volta de nós. Vozes encheram a igreja.

Eu deslizei para o banco e retomei ao meu lugar. Sasuke sentou ao meu lado, e a perna da calça do terno dele roçava a minha. Esperei ele lamentar, por não haver qualquer espaço para se mover devido ao aparecimento súbito de uma bolsa de mulher. Mas ele não fez isso. Sinceramente, depois de todo o drama e abalo emocional, ficar tão perto parecia uma boa ideia.

Para ele, é claro. Eu estava bem.

Seu olhar caiu brevemente para onde estávamos conectados antes de se afastar.

— Você está bem?

— Sim. E você?

Ele fez um barulho. Soou bastante agradável.

— Ótimo. — Eu coloquei as minhas mãos no meu colo.

No púlpito, o pregador começou a falar. A perna de Sasuke se inclinou um pouco mais firmemente contra a minha. Ele olhava para frente, no entanto, aparentemente sem saber o que sua coxa estava fazendo. Nada apareceu em seu rosto. Talvez tenha sido a sua maneira de me reconhecer, de dizer obrigado. Ou talvez o homem tinha uma cãibra. Que seja. Um pequeno sorriso curvou meus lábios, meus ombros caíram com alívio.

Nós tínhamos conseguido. Nós tínhamos ido até o fim.

* * *

 **Bem pessoas, é isso! Como esse capítulo é mais curtinho, estou pensando em postar outro esse fim de semana ainda, mas minha semana de provas está aí e vou trabalhar o fim de semana todo.**

 **Reviews me deixam mais feliz (caso se interessem).**

 **xoxo**

 **Holly**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

Torta de Mirtilo era obra do diabo.

Comi duas porções finas para ter certeza. Mas agora eu sabia. Sentei no canto da sala de estar dos Uzumaki, Konan de um lado e Hinata do outro. Pratos vazios estavam em todas as nossas voltas. O velório tinha sido outra coisa. Algo envolvendo comida, boa música, e quase todos os Uzumaki conhecidos. O clima triste tinha prevalecido no início. É claro que tinha. Mas a conversa e o riso calmo haviam penetrado lentamente o espaço até que se tornou mais uma celebração da vida de Kushina do que um luto pela sua morte. Agora, cinco horas mais tarde, a multidão começou a diminuir. Eu sufoquei um bocejo, piscando os olhos cansados. Tinha sido um inferno de dia com todos os altos e baixos emocionais.

Naruto se ajoelhou aos pés de Hinata. Seus lábios exuberantes estavam compreensivelmente virados para baixo nas extremidades. Não é que eu tenha o hábito de verificar a boca dos homens de outras mulheres. Às vezes, porém, as coisas eram um pouco difíceis de não notar.

— Hey. — Hinata disse disse suavemente, colocando a mão no rosto dele.

— Eu preciso ser feliz.

— O que posso fazer para você?

— Diga que me ama. — Ele se inclinou e ela o encontrou no meio do caminho, colocando um beijo suave em seus lábios.

— Eu te amo, Naruto... — Ela disse.

— Não, você não ama. Você só está dizendo isso para me fazer conversar. Isso é uma coisa horrível de se mentir para mim, abóbora. Eu não sei como você consegue dormir à noite.

— Eu durmo muito bem, deitada ao seu lado. — Ela sorriu e enfiou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Durante muito tempo, eles se abraçaram apertado, se provocando e murmurando carinhos.

— Onde está o Sasuke? — Konan perguntou, interrompendo o show.

Acho que não deveríamos azarar o casal apaixonado. Mesmo que estivessem sussurrando palavras doces e dando uns amassos bem em nossa frente. Eles eram bonitos. Sim, eu poderia admitir a falta de ter alguém especial, às vezes. Embora os homens que tinha namorado estavam mais inclinados a causar problemas do que conforto. Daí o meu voto para ficar sem sexo e sozinha. Eu tive que me proteger do meu próprio gosto de merda para homens, mesmo estando carente de uns abraços.

— Sakura? — Konan riu. — Olá?

— Desculpe. Ah, Sasuke... Ele está lá fora com o Sr. Uzumaki. Acho que ele estava precisando de algum tempo livre da Sakura.

— Ele fez um belo discurso.

— Sim, ele fez.

— E você fez um ótimo trabalho fazendo com que ele fizesse isso.

— Obrigada. — Eu estudei meu prato vazio.

— Ele não teve um monte de mulheres em torno dele para poder depender... — Ela disse, sua voz abaixando o volume. — Como ele disse, sua mãe foi embora cedo. Embora eu acho que foi, provavelmente, uma bênção. Do pouco que Sasuke me contou, ela não era alguém que você quer por perto.

— Sasuke não tende a falar sobre ela. Ele não tende a falar sobre qualquer coisa, normalmente. — Eu fiz uma careta para o vazio novamente. Eu aprendi mais sobre ele nas últimas duas horas do que nos últimos dois meses. Era uma responsabilidade muito grande. A maneira como o vi hoje foi diferente em todos os aspectos.

— Sim, Sasuke não é o que você chamaria de tagarela.

Eu bufei.

— Isso é dizer o mínimo. Se eu conseguir duas palavras dele sobre seus compromissos, estou indo bem.

— E ainda assim você sobreviveu mais tempo que todos. — Com um pequeno suspiro, Konan passava as mãos sobre a barriga. Ela também já havia provado várias das sobremesas. — Você está obviamente fazendo algo certo.

— Hum. Eu me pergunto o que? — Eu olhei para o teto um pouco mais, com os pensamentos profundos.

— Eu não sei. Talvez ele goste de você. Talvez ele esteja solitário e apenas gosta de ter você por perto.

— Sim, certo. Nós estamos falando sobre o mesmo Sasuke Uchiha aqui? O astro do rock?

— Que vergonha, Sakura. — Ela disse, com sorriso desmentindo suas palavras. — Você tem estado em torno por tempo suficiente para saber que ser um astro do rock nem sempre significa o que representa.

— Talvez...

— Se ele é cauteloso, é por uma razão.

— Ele falou com você sobre isso? — Eu perguntei, curiosa.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada.

— Ah, eu acho que não. Estou praticamente mantendo uma distância educada como todo mundo. Mas nunca se sabe, se perguntar agradavelmente, ele poderia falar com _você_.

Eu franzi o nariz. Apesar dos acontecimentos sem precedentes de hoje, o pensamento de Sasuke falando comigo de uma forma mais regular ao invés de apenas latir ordens de vez em quando parecia altamente improvável.

— Ele também pode simplesmente me demitir por enfiar meu nariz nos assuntos dele.

— É verdade. Estes são os riscos que corremos quando nos preocupamos com as pessoas.

Algo na maneira de como ela disse me colocou em alerta.

— Oh, não. Sasuke e eu estamos estritamente em uma relação profissional.

— Eu sei. — O sorriso dela? Eu não confiava nele.

Escutei passos batendo e Itachi marchou até nós. Um pequeno cachorro preto-e-branco se contorcia em suas mãos, o rabo abanando loucamente. O homem não estava muito feliz.

— O cachorro _mijou_ no meu sapato.

— Oops. — Konan lhe deu um sorriso irônico.

— Não é engraçado. — Itachi resmungou, soando tão parecido com seu irmão, que por um momento pareciam ser gêmeos. Foi fofo.

— Bem feito, Killer. — Naruto levantou o cão das mãos de Itachi. — Eu estou orgulhoso de você, filho.

— Ele não vai mudar o nome? — Konan perguntou.

Hinata deu de ombros, estendendo a mão para coçar a cabeça do cachorro.

— Eu meio que me acostumei com ele.

O filhote tinha sido um presente de aniversário para Anne, uma semana antes, embora Naruto achasse melhor dar um nome antes de presentear-lhe. Killer veio de um condomínio de luxo onde os animais eram provavelmente autorizados a fazer o que quisessem.

Com certeza, eu não iria reclamar.

Um grito alto soou do lado de fora. Outro imediatamente atrás. Só que dessa vez, o barulho continuou e continuou. Poderia ter sido um animal, se não houvesse palavras contidas e furiosas.

— Isso é uma mulher? — Eu perguntei, me encolhendo.

— Que diabos? — Naruto se apressou, entregando o cachorro para Hinata.

Naruto e Itachi correm para a porta, Konan e eu fomos atrás deles. Lá fora, o ar frio me deu um tapa no rosto após o calor da casa. Foi a cena mais estranha e cena perturbadora que já vi. Embaixo de uma árvore de carvalho, uma mulher sozinha estava ocupada gritando para Sasuke.

O que de fato estava acontecendo. Itachi correu em direção a eles.

— Mamãe. O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Seu ingrato fodido... — A mulher mais velha gritou, ignorando seu filho mais novo completamente. — Você acha que eu não vou contar tudo?

Sasuke nem piscou.

— Vá em frente. Eu não vou te dar mais dinheiro. Já lhe disse isso essa manhã. O que diabos imaginou que ia conseguir aparecendo aqui?

Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e a maçãs do rosto saltadas. A semelhança da família era óbvia, só a pele estava afundada e seu cabelo pairava em fios atados pelas costas.

— Suas ameaças não me assustam. — Ela zombou.

— Mãe, isto é um funeral. Saia daqui. — Itachi disse, tomando uma posição ao lado do irmão.

— Ita, você sempre foi mais doce para mim do que ele. Você vai ajudar a sua pobre e velha mãe, não vai? — Sua voz era nociva, falsamente doce. — Apenas um empréstimo, baby. Eu só preciso de um pouco de ajuda para seguir em frente.

Os ombros do homem se endireitaram.

— Pelo que eu ouvi você pegou empréstimo mais que suficiente de Sas e você jogou tudo por água abaixo. Não é?

— Eu preciso do meu remédio.

— Seu remédio? Que mentira descarada. — Sasuke zombou. — O que você precisa fazer é cair fora daqui antes que eu chame a polícia.

— Sai, mãe. — Itachi disse. — Isso não está certo. Estamos aqui para dizer adeus a Kushina. Tenha um pouco de respeito, huh?

As pessoas estavam se reunindo na porta da frente atrás de nós, observando a cena horrível com seus olhos arregalados e curiosos. A vadia apenas continuava em frente com sua imitação de bruxa. Como uma mãe poderia ser tão mesquinha estava além de mim, mas o que isto deve ter causado em Sasuke era a minha verdadeira preocupação. Deus, isso era a última coisa com que ele deveria lidar hoje.

Eu silenciosamente me movi atrás dele, chegando mais perto, caso ele precisasse de mim. No momento em que tivesse a chance de pôr fim a essa merda, eu faria.

Sua mãe deu uma gargalhada.

— O que essa vadia julgadora alguma fez, além de virar os meus filhos contra mim, huh?

— Vamos lá, mãe. Dê a si mesma algum crédito. — Sasuke disse, com sua voz cortante. — Você fez tudo isso muitas vezes, antes de conhecermos Kushina.

A mulher rosnou para ele, na verdade, aumentando o lado de seu lábio como um animal raivoso. Se ela começasse a espumar pela boca, não teria me surpreendido nem um pouco. Uma potente mistura de ódio e loucura encheu seus olhos. Não é de admirar que Sasuke tivesse seus problemas. Eu não conseguia imaginar ele sendo submetido a isso quando garoto.

— Você não passa de uma viciada. — Ele disse, jogando em seu rosto, provocando-a. — Uma escória desagradável de sugadores de merda da qual temos muito azar de sermos relacionados. Agora dê o fora daqui antes que eu chame a polícia atrás de você. Diga à mídia o que você quiser porque eu não vou dar a porra de dinheiro algum a mais para você comprar drogas. E se você acha que há alguma chance de eu deixar você tentar a mesma merda com Itachi, você está ainda mais louca. — O rosto dela ficou roxo como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. — Saia daqui.

Com a boca contorcida, ela lançou-se sobre ele. As unhas sujas arranhavam o rosto, deixando brutas linhas irregulares. Sem pensar, avancei, empurrando-o. Mas Sasuke estava muito ocupado agarrando os braços da mulher, tentando segurá-la de volta para se preocupar comigo. Seu irmão só olhava, boquiaberto. Louca de raiva, a mulher voltou para Sasuke novamente, tentando abocanhar com os dentes.

Sangue caiu do rosto de Sasuke e eu tinha há muito tempo visto vermelho. A raiva trovejou através de mim, me aquecendo, apesar do frio.

Os dois irmãos estavam juntos. Não importa. Eu empurrei para frente, firmando meu corpo entre eles. Então eu empurrei a cadela forte no meio de seu peito. Sasuke, obviamente, não esperava por isso. Seu controle vacilou e a mulher se estatelou no chão frio e duro. Seu casaco verde puído se abriu, revelando um vestido de verão desbotado. Seus membros eram magros, cheio de feridas vermelhas irritadas. Meu Deus, como essa mulher ainda estava viva?

— Eu vou processá-la. — Ela urrou para mim. — Isso é agressão. Você acha que eu não sei de nada?

Sim, certo. Mal ela sabia, que não valia nada me processando.

— Nem tente isso, mãe. — Sasuke sempre tão delicado, me deu uma cotovelada para eu voltar para trás dele. — Estou gotejando sangue aqui. Ataque instintivo. Sakura apenas me defendeu. A polícia vai rir de você se tentar.

— Vamos ver. — As características finas do rosto dela se torceram com malícia. Lentamente, a senhora Uchiha voltou a ficar em pé, envolvendo o casaco apertado em volta de seu corpo.

Nenhum de seus filhos disse nada.

— Vadia estúpida! — Ela cuspiu para mim, então tropeçou fora de todo o gramado, para a rua. Eu nunca estive tão feliz em ver as costas de alguém antes.

— Então, não há chance de eu ir para a cadeia, certo? — Eu perguntei, apenas curiosa. Tudo bem, talvez um pouquinho com medo das ameaças da mulher louca.

— Claro que não. — Sasuke olhou por cima do ombro para mim. Três linhas sangrentas estavam gravadas em sua bochecha.

A visão trouxe o frio correndo de volta.

— Precisamos limpar o seu rosto. Vamos para dentro.

A visão trouxe o frio correndo de volta.

— Precisamos limpar o seu rosto. Vamos para dentro.

— Ela me seguiu até o hotel, telefonou essa manhã.

Os lábios de Itachi nitidamente se alinharam.

— Por que você não disse nada?

— Tem coisa suficiente acontecendo para se preocupar com ela. — Sasuke disse.

— Pelo amor de Deus, cara. Ela é minha mãe.

— Sim, a minha também.

A testa de seu irmão ficou toda enrugada. Deve ser uma coisa dos Uchiha, ambos faziam isso em momentos de estresse, confusão ou apenas sobre qualquer outra emoção. Enquanto isso, Sasuke não se moveu um centímetro. Ele ficou ali, sangrando.

— Está frio. — Itachi disse.

Sasuke se virou, dando a sua mãe uma última olhada. Para todo o mundo, seu olhar devia parecer entediado, irritado. Mas os dedos mexendo na parte inferior de sua jaqueta deram uma pista, pelo menos para mim. Ele não era tão sem emoção como desejaria que todos acreditassem.

— O que você quer fazer, colocá-la em um abrigo? Ela não vai ficar. Devemos comprar-lhe algumas roupas mais quentes? Ela vai trocar por bebida e drogas em menos de um minuto. É tudo o que ela se preocupa e é tudo que ela quer.

— Sim, mas...

— Mas o quê? — Sasuke perguntou, com o sangue escorrendo lentamente de seu rosto.

— Merda. — Seu irmão passou a mão pelos cabelos na altura dos ombros. Eles realmente eram semelhantes em muitos aspectos. — Será que é realmente fácil para você simplesmente virar as costas?

— Eu sei que está frio, Ita. Eu sei.

— Porra cara, você está bem? — Naruto perguntou.

Sasuke se encolheu como se machucasse novamente.

— Sim. Sinto muito sobre isso, ela vir até aqui e tudo...

— Garotos, isso não foi culpa de vocês. — Todo mundo deveria ter um pai como o de Naruto. Sua voz era absoluta, não permitia nenhuma besteira. A boca de Sasuke abriu para protestar e o Sr. Uzumaki levantou uma mão. — Não, filho. Isso é o suficiente. Por que não vamos todos para dentro agora, sair desse vento.

Como o show terminou, os espectadores sobre os degraus da frente começaram a se mover para dentro. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e também fez o que lhe foi dito. Segui ele e Naruto para o banheiro no andar de baixo, cada parte de mim tensa com agitação. Eu não era uma pessoa violenta normalmente. O que eu não daria para ter outra chance com a mulher, no entanto.

O banheiro era um espaço apertado e estreito. Aparentemente, os Uzumaki's não tinham utilizado a ajuda do dinheiro de seu filho. A casa era um modelo mais antigo, de madeira, de dois andares, cercada com canteiros de flores agora adormecidas. Fotos alinhadas no corredor mostravam todas as cores que cresciam lá na primavera, no entanto. Minha mãe adorava jardinagem. Ela sempre mexia nos fins de semana no inverno, nunca sabendo muito bem o que fazer com ela mesma. Normalmente, ela começava algum artesanato complicado que facilmente seria abandonado no momento em que o solo começasse a descongelar. A súbita onda de nostalgia tomou conta de mim.

O que era bobagem.

De jeito nenhum eu queria voltar para casa ainda. Depois da comedia do casamento de minha irmã, agora que todo o alarido se acalmou? Tudo bem. Então eu passaria algum tempo com os meus pais, me reconectaria, e faria as coisas direito. Eu conversaria com meus velhos amigos e veria o que foi deixado para mim em casa. Era uma promessa.

— Minha mãe guardava todos os materiais de primeiros socorros aqui. — Naruto vasculhou o armário da pia, puxando uma caixa branca velha. — Ah, ai está.

— Não é tão ruim assim... — Jimmy disse. — Eu só vou lavar.

— Definitivamente não. — Eu disse.

— E o risco de deixar esse rosto bonito se infectar? — Naruto estalou a língua, intercedendo impecavelmente. — Por favor, princesa. Por mim?

Sasuke deu-lhe um leve sorriso e aceitou a caixa.

— E eu tenho certeza que Sakura gostaria de brincar um pouco de enfermeira. Vou deixar vocês crianças. — Eu me achatei contra a parede e Naruto apertou o passo, se retirando para o corredor. — Grite se precisar de alguma coisa.

A tampa da caixa de primeiros socorros antiga rangeu fortemente quando Sasuke abriu.

— Sim.

— Obrigada. — Eu sorri para Naruto. Ele piscou.

— Certo. Sente-se na borda da banheira. — Eu instruí, assumindo o comando.

Sasuke se sentou, inspecionando as manchas vermelhas escuras na parte da frente da camisa.

— Está arruinada.

— Você tem outras.

— Eu mandei fazer essa especialmente em Saville Road, em Londres. Você tem alguma ideia do quanto custa isso?

Por favor. O homem tinha mais dinheiro do que Deus.

— Você precisa de um empréstimo? — Ele bufou. — Porque, honestamente, eu não sei se eu gosto de você o suficiente para isso.

— Não sabia que você gostava de mim de jeito algum. — Ele disse, alisando sua camisa como se isso fosse ajudar a melhorar. Ele estava certo, a coisa merecia um bilhete só de ida para um saco de roupa velha.

— Hmm. Você não é tão ruim. Eu conheci muito, muito pior. — E nós realmente não precisamos disso em qualquer momento nessa década. Eu calei minha boca e empurrei para cima os meus óculos, me ocupando, procurando algo no armário de remédios. — O que nós temos aqui?

— Olha, Sakura, sobre hoje...

Eu esperei que ele terminasse. E esperei.

— O quê?

Ele fez uma careta para a parede, evitando meus olhos completamente.

— Eu só... Eu só queria dizer, ah...

— Sim-m-m?

— Bem, isso hum, você foi útil.

— Eu fui útil? — Minhas sobrancelhas subiram em alturas perigosas, eu podia senti-las. Depois de tudo o que passamos hoje, _útil_ foi tudo de bom que ele conseguiu?

— Sim, principalmente.

— Principalmente? Eu fui muito útil. — Lentamente, eu balancei a cabeça, reprimindo um sorriso incrédulo. Sorte de meu senso de autoestima não ser dependente dele, ou estaria destruída, triste e paralisada me escondendo em algum canto agora. Este homem, que fez a minha cabeça. Parecia justo em retribuir o favor. — Eu acho que isso foi a coisa mais legal que alguém já me disse, Sr. Uchiha. Foi simplesmente lindo, como poesia. Eu nunca vou pensar na palavra útil da mesma maneira, nunca mais.

Ele fungou com desdém, me dando um olhar severo.

— Ótimo. E foi _principalmente_ útil.

— Sim, desculpe, principalmente útil. Uau. Eu só não sei como lhe agradecer.

— Menos conversa seria um bom começo. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

— Sim, senhor. Agora mesmo, senhor. — Parei de saudar, mas apenas por enquanto.

No final do corredor os ruídos começaram a diminuir com o velório lentamente acabando. Havia o tilintar de pratos e talheres sendo reunidos. Eu podia ouvir Naruto dizendo adeus a alguém seguido pelo estrondo de arrepiar os cabelos da porta da frente. Devia ter sido apanhada pelo vento. Alguma velha canção de Bob Dylan tocava embaixo de tudo.

— De nada, a propósito. — Eu disse, suavizando a minha voz, lhe cortando em uma pausa. O dia dele, afinal das contas, tinha sido muito pior que o meu. Além disso, é óbvio que não era fácil para ele dizer obrigado. Não que ele tivesse conseguido dizer exatamente. — Eu estou feliz que eu esteja aqui para ajudar.

Ele olhou para mim, com os olhos desprotegidos. Pelo menos, não eram frios e duros para variar.

— Eu também. — Ele disse calmamente.

Por um momento, eu realmente me esqueci de mim mesma. Nós apenas olhamos um para o outro em quase silêncio, como se estivéssemos à espera de algo ou tentando descobrir alguma coisa. Eu não sei. Foi estranho.

Então ele se virou.

— Sakura, Olá? — Ele apontou para o rosto dele. — Eu ainda estou sangrando aqui.

— Certo. — Eu rasguei um pacote novo de gaze, então estava ocupada lutando com a tampa do desinfetante. Travas estúpidas de segurança para crianças. — Vamos ver se não podemos consertá-lo. — Quando eu furtivamente levantei o olhar, ele estava olhando para o infinito novamente, e aparentemente estava totalmente fora. — Isso vai doer. — Eu disse, generosamente molhando a gaze. — Quem sabe o quão suja as unhas dela estavam. Nós precisamos limpar muito bem.

Ele torceu o nariz com o cheiro.

— Não finja que você não vai gostar.

— Você me machucou. Como você, eu apreciaria causar-lhe dor leve ou desconforto. — Eu não conseguia tirar o sorriso do meu rosto. Claro, eu não estava me incomodando. As brigas verbais com Sasuke estavam rapidamente se tornando mais divertidas do que as que eu tive na maioria com outros homens nus. O que era triste.

Verdadeiramente triste.

Cuidadosamente, eu comecei a limpá-lo, limpando o sangue de seu rosto. Eu estava tentando não pensar em coisas demais, mas minha mente se recusava a abrandar. Agora havíamos nos tocado mais em um dia do que eu jamais imaginei ser possível. A julgar pela minha condição cardíaca em andamento, isso não era bom. Eu franzi o rosto, concentrando-me. Essa nova conscientização intensificada dele estava me deixando louca. Nós não tínhamos nos conectado, não realmente. Foi só por causa de hoje ser tão impressionável e tudo o mais. Tinha havido mais drama, altos e baixos, do que eu tinha experimentado em anos e colocar tudo em perspectiva levaria algum tempo. Amanhã teremos que voltar para Portland e as coisas voltariam ao normal com Sasuke me ignorando a minha existência. Não havia necessidade de surtar.

De qualquer modo, eu não podia largar o cara agora.

Fale sobre chutar alguém quando ele está pra baixo.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Ouch.

— Não seja um bebê.

Se apenas as minhas mãos estúpidas parassem de tremer, me dando espaço. Felizmente, Sasuke não pareceu notar. Quanto mais eu cuidava do seu rosto, mais louca eu ficava. Honestamente, que merda de dia. Mal perdeu uma mãe maravilhosa, enquanto Sasuke e Itachi sofreram através de uma muito viva e profundamente ruim. Onde diabos estava à justiça nisso tudo?

Vários pacotes de gaze e um mar de desinfetante depois, terminamos. Se a cadela tiver marcado o rosto dele eu faria pior do que empurrar a bunda dela na próxima vez. Apenas por segurança, eu lambuzei creme antibiótico suficiente sobre as feridas rasgadas para transformar o lado do seu rosto em um branco boneco de neve.

— Eu gostaria de ter atingido-a com mais força. — Eu disse. — Eu sinto muito, eu sei que ela é sua mãe, mas...

— Não faça aquilo de novo. — Ele disse. — Ela não é racional, Sakura. Você poderia ter se machucado.

— Ha. Então você teria que me ver virar uma cadela.

—Como o inferno.

— Você não iria brincar de enfermeiro Sasuke comigo? Como é triste. — Eu ri baixinho. Se eu pudesse manter as coisas leves e fáceis tudo ficariam bem. Ou, pelo menos, tão leve e fácil como as coisas nunca tinham sido entre nós. O ar de miséria em torno dele, no entanto, tornava impossível manter certa distância.

— Não foi sua culpa. — Eu disse.

Ele virou-se, com as mãos apertadas em torno do kit de primeiros socorros fazendo-o ranger novamente.

— Terminou?

Cuidadosamente, eu continuava esfregando o creme. O principal problema comigo era a minha boca. É que eu tenho uma e uso muito mais do que eu provavelmente deveria. É especialmente irritante quando teimam em trazer à luz informações que só servem para me fazer parecer idiota.

— Eu namorei um cara uma vez que vendeu meu carro para comprar maconha.

Sasuke se inclinou para trás, longe dos meus dedos.

— Um monte de maconha.

— Sim. — Eu apoiei minhas mãos em meus quadris, mantendo meus dedos gordurosos longe do meu corpo. — Às vezes você tem que afastar as pessoas para o seu próprio bem.

— Você acha que eu não sei disso? — Ele perguntou em uma voz enganosamente calma.

— Lá fora, você não conseguiria se forçar a bater nela. — Eu disse. — Mas ela precisava sair. O mínimo que eu podia fazer era dar a ela um empurrão na direção certa. E eu não me arrependo.

— Da próxima vez, fique de fora.

— Haverá uma próxima vez?

— Espero que não. — A dor em seus olhos era de partir o coração.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava me matando. Isso tinha que parar.

— Você é tudo de bom. — Eu pronunciei, me virando para lavar as mãos na bacia. Mais do que suficiente com o toque. Estava alimentando essa ideia ridícula de que Sasuke e eu éramos próximos, como se fôssemos amigos ou algo assim. Nós não éramos, eu precisava me sacudir. A história ditando mais uma vez quão tola eu era por produzir sentimentos por um cara, meu coração ficava preso até o amargo fim. Minha coleção de ex-namorados idiotas era épica. Quando era para misturar pênis com emoções, eu não poderia ser confiável. Ele era meu só meu chefe, nem mais, nem menos.

Sasuke se levantou e esticou atrás de mim.

— Merda de dia.

— Sim.

— Fique feliz quando acabar e podermos ir para casa.

Ele se estudou no espelho por cima do meu ombro.

— Sakura, eu não posso ir lá fora, assim! Cristo.

— Não há uma bandagem grande o suficiente na caixa para cobrir sua bochecha. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com o que eu tinha.

— Eu estou ridículo.

— Você parece bem. — Eu zombei.

Ele murmurou palavrões.

— Será que você pode se acalmar?

— Não estava falando com você. — Ele resmungou.

Ele se inclinou e me inclinei para frente, só que não havia lugar, nenhum lugar para eu ir. Qualquer contato entre a frente dele e as minhas costas deve ser evitado a todo custo. É basicamente impossível. Confie em mim, eu tentei. Então, eu me conformei em moer meus quadris na beira do armário do banheiro, tentando ficar fora do seu caminho. Era altamente improvável eu conseguir me reduzir de qualquer jeito, mas uma garota pode sonhar sempre.

Atrás de mim, ele começou a cutucar em sua bochecha, fazendo caretas estranhas.

— Pare com isso. — Eu disse. — Você vai fazer isso começar a sangrar de novo.

Gelados olhos negros estreitaram-me no espelho.

— Por que eu não vou perguntar ao Sr. Uzumaki se ele tem uma camisa que possa te emprestar?

Ele apontou com o queixo em acordo. Nove em cada dez vezes este era o método preferido de Sasuke de comunicação. Portanto, muito mais eficaz do que perder tempo com palavras.

— Hum, Sasuke? Se você puder parar de olhar para si mesmo no espelho por apenas um minuto...

— O quê?

— É um espaço pequeno. Você pode me dar algum espaço para me movimentar, por favor?

Seu olhar passou sobre as minhas costas, até a curva da minha bunda abundante e o que tinha de milímetro de espaço entre nós. Sem comentário, ele deu um passo à esquerda, para que eu pudesse ir para a direita.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse.

— Pergunte se ele tem uma camisa branca lisa, sim?

— Claro.

— E depressa.

Sem por favor. Sem obrigado. Sem nada. Típico.

Eu encontrei o Sr. Uzumaki em pé na pia da cozinha, olhando pela janela. Música e conversa fluíam da sala de estar, mas ele permaneceu à parte, sozinho. Ninguém poderia ajudá-lo a passar por isso. Não poderia haver coisa mais devastadora do que perder seu parceiro de vida, a sua outra metade.

E se tivesse sido minha mãe ou meu pai? Merda. Minha garganta apertou. Eu empurrei o pensamento horrível para longe. Eles estavam bem, eu falei com eles no outro dia. Eventualmente, porém, isso tinha que acontecer, eles estavam ficando mais velhos. Meus pensamentos sem rumo tinham que chegar a um fim. Eu precisava voltar e vê-los mais cedo ou mais tarde, porque se algo acontecesse, eu nunca me perdoaria.

Não parecia certo interromper o Sr. Uzumaki. Sasuke teria que esperar.

Eu dei um passo para trás, meu cotovelo batendo em uma tigela de frutas sobre o balcão. O vidro soou ruidosamente, alertando a todos dentro de um raio de doze quilômetros a minha presença. O Sr. Uzumaki virou, olhando-me com surpresa.

— Sakura. É Sakura não é?

—Sim, Sr. Uzumaki. Desculpe incomodá-lo.

— Por favor, me chame de Minato. Sasuke está bem? — As rugas no rosto dele multiplicaram.

— Ele está bem. — Eu sorri. — Mas o senhor poderia emprestar uma camisa? A dele está manchada de sangue.

— Claro. Siga-me. — Ele me levou até a escada atapetada para o segundo andar em um quarto coberto de papel de parede floral. O cheiro de lírios permaneceu aqui também. Sobre a cômoda estava uma foto de casamento e ao lado dela estava uma mais informal deles a partir dos anos 70, eu acho.

— Sua esposa abalava em um par de botas brancas até o joelho. — Eu disse, agachando-me para dar uma olhada melhor. Naruto tinha obviamente herdado o sorriso dela, o brilho malicioso nos olhos. Todo o dinheiro, dizia a Sra. Uzumaki, não trazia a felicidade como as coisas simples do dia, e realmente ela viveu a vida ao máximo.

Eu esperava que ela tivesse.

— Ela abalava em tudo, Sakura. — A profundidade da tristeza na voz do Sr. Uzumaki era imensurável. Assim também como o afeto. — Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci.

Lágrimas ardiam meus olhos.

— Qual delas você acha que será aceitável? — Ele ficou na frente do guarda-roupa aberto. Metade do espaço ainda continha roupas de Kushina. Fileiras de saias e calças compridas e blusas. Um par de vestidos. Como você seguiria ir em frente, quando metade de sua vida tinha ido embora?

Peguei a primeira camisa que eu vi, precisando sair logo.

— Essa vai ser ótima. Obrigada.

— Você tem certeza? — Suas sobrancelhas subiram.

— Sim. Sasuke vai adorar. Obrigada!

Eu saí antes de começar a chorar e então nós dois ficaríamos envergonhados. O homem tinha o suficiente para lidar sem que eu ligasse o meu reservatório de água. Eu saí de volta para baixo pela escada, respirando com dificuldade.

— Aqui. — Eu segurei a camisa para Sasuke.

Ele parou, levantou a cabeça.

— Você está demitida.

— O quê?

— Sakura, olhe para isso.

Eu olhei então.

— Huh. Bem, é muito brilhante e alegre. Ninguém vai reparar no seu rosto, isso é certo.

— Sim. É por isso que você está demitida.

— Acho que rosa choque e as árvores de Natal vermelhas fazem um lindo destaque. E os veados saltitantes são bem legais... Espere, isso é um salto ou ele realmente está montando debaixo dele?

Dedos irritados voaram sobre os botões de sua camisa branca em ruínas. Ele arrancou os últimos que saíram voando batendo nos quatro cantos do banheiro.

— Oh, Deus. Há até mesmo um trio acontecendo na parte de trás. Essa camisa realmente tem tudo. Mas eu acho que se alguém consegue fazê-la funcionar, é você. — Eu deveria parar. Eu realmente deveria parar. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. — O Sasuke Uchiha. Quero dizer, uau. Você é basicamente o rei do estilo.

— Eu não sei por que diabos eu aguento você.

Dei de ombros.

— Nem eu. Mas você continua me pagando, então eu me mantenho por perto.

— Incrível. Vá embora.

— Você quem manda, chefe. — Eu pairava na porta, tentando não rir. — Você realmente vai colocá-la?

Ele jogou a camisa manchada no chão, trabalhando a mandíbula.

— Eu tenho, não é? Não posso insultar Minato.

— Sinto muito.

— Sim. Você teria uma porra de mais credibilidade se não estivesse rindo.

É verdade. Risos derramavam de mim. Tinha que ser devido a todo o estresse de hoje. Embora o olhar no rosto do pobre Sasuke fosse hilariante. E a maneira como ele lidou com a camisa como se fosse algo semelhante à merda de cão, a boca desenhada ampla com desgosto só tornou tudo melhor.

— Estou realmente demitida? — Eu perguntei, enxugando os olhos lacrimejantes. Isto certamente resolveria muitos dos meus problemas. Ou apenas o principal. Se eu não tivesse que vê-lo todos os dias, meus novos sentimentos infelizes iriam diminuir e desaparecer, certo? Certo.

Bem, provavelmente.

— O que está acontecendo? — Itachi caminhou sobre o corredor em sua forma legal de roqueiro. Me movi para dar-lhe algum espaço. — Como está o seu rosto e o que diabos você está vestindo?

— Pergunte a Lena. — Sasuke disse.

— Eu não posso. Sua camisa é tão feia que a fez chorar.

Eu ri ainda mais forte. Algo puxou a bainha da minha calça, e junto veio um rosnado.

— Ai, Killer. O que você acha da camisa do tio Sasuke, hein? — Peguei o cachorrinho lindo antes que ele pudesse roer um buraco na minha bainha. — É magnífica, não é?

— Hey. — Naruto se apertou por trás de Itachi e eu, olhando por cima dos nossos ombros. — O que é isso, uma reunião no banheiro? Preciso entrar, Shikamaru?

Sasuke xingou mais um pouco e colocou o paletó com uma enorme pressa.

— Oh, você está usando a maldita camisa de veado. — Naruto disse, coçando a cabeça de Killer e, gentilmente, acariciando-o. — Isso é ótimo, cara. Comprei para o meu pai como uma brincadeira há alguns anos atrás. Mas eu acho que é fantástico que você é confiante o suficiente consigo mesmo e com sua masculinidade para ir lá fora.

— Eu acho que combina. — Eu sorri. — Ela reflete sua beleza interior como poucas outras camisas poderiam.

— Combina, combina mesmo. — Naruto sorriu e, dessa vez, foi um pouco mais próximo do seu normal. Certamente a melhor tentativa de hoje. — Eu tenho que levar esse cara de volta para sua mãe. Ele deve ir para a sua casinha.

Eu entreguei o filhote.

— Tchau, Killer.

Com o filhote suspenso alto em uma mão, Naruto voltou para o corredor.

— Você o fez sorrir. — Itachi disse.

Sasuke parou de brincar com os botões do seu paletó e seu rosto se iluminou.

— Pelo menos isso foi útil para alguma coisa.

— Você fez um bom trabalho no funeral. — Itachi cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encostado no batente da porta. — Muito bom. Foi um belo discurso.

Sasuke esfregou a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

— Acha que já podemos voltar para o hotel? Eu quero ir para a academia.

Evitando completamente as palavras de seu irmão, que parecia deter mais vergonha, como se elogios não tivessem lugar no mundo de Sasuke. Estranho para um astro do rock. Alguém poderia pensar que ele ia gozar de toda a atenção dada pela forma como ele era exigente com sua aparência. O homem era uma contradição ambulante.

Nenhuma surpresa que a resposta de Sasuke não se registrou no rosto de Itachi. Em vez disso, ele sorriu.

— Claro. Eu vou encontrar Konan e Shikamaru.

— Bom.

Itachi fez uma pausa.

— Olha, mais cedo sobre a mãe. Eu não quis dizer...

— Está tudo bem. — Sasuke cortou. — Esqueça.

— Eu só... Eu não desisti de você. Parece duro não dar a ela a mesma chance.

Sasuke respirou fundo.

— Você estava pronto para desistir de mim. Inferno, você ameaçou, lembra? Todos vocês fizeram. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu dei a ela todas as oportunidades ao longo dos últimos anos. Tudo o que ela fez foi me procurar por mais dinheiro a cada porra de chance que ela tinha. Ela não quer ajuda. Ela é perfeitamente feliz vivendo na sarjeta.

Itachi fez uma careta.

Eu estudei os meus pés e fiquei em silêncio. Você não conseguiria cortar o ar com uma faca, seria necessário uma motosserra, no mínimo.

Estranho como o inferno.

Se Itachi não tivesse bloqueado a porta, eu teria feito uma saída rápida, dando-lhes um pouco de privacidade para resolver isso. Mas eu estava presa, forçada a testemunhar. Eu duvidava que Sasuke estava apreciando eu ver tanto dele em um dia. Não ele, no sentido físico, mas ele e seus segredos, seu passado. Essa informação tinha um jeito de ligar as pessoas e meu chefe era uma das pessoas menos propensas a querer uma coisa dessas. Ele fez os meus esforços em ficar separada e sozinha ao longo dos últimos anos parecerem brincadeira de criança. A relação tensa que ele tinha com seu irmão, com quem ele também trabalha junto, era um excelente exemplo.

— Sim. — Itachi suspirou, virando-se para ir. — Acho que ela não quer.

Esperei até Sasuke e eu estarmos sozinhos para falar. Por um longo momento, o único som era o gotejamento da torneira. Hora de quebrar o silêncio.

— Ele está certo. — Eu disse. — O discurso foi perfeito. — Sasuke olhou para mim debaixo de suas sobrancelhas escuras. Seus olhos eram como tempestades de gelo, com a mandíbula rígida. — Você fez um trabalho brilhante. — Eu disse, concentrando na parte positiva de sua conversa com o irmão. — Realmente fantástico. Assim como eu disse que faria.

A borda de sua boca se contraiu. Algo dentro de mim aliviou com a visão.

— Você tinha que colocar isso para fora, não é? — Perguntou.

— Sim, eu tinha.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Ótimo. Eu não disse para você ir embora?

— Você está sempre me dizendo para ir embora. Eu teria meio caminho andado até Yukon por agora se eu realmente escutasse você. — Eu bocejei lindamente. Se ele não se agitou muito divertido, havia uma boa chance de eu parar. Bem, pelo menos. — Você não me disse se eu realmente estou demitida ou ainda não.

Suas sobrancelhas arquearam, em expectativa.

— O que você acha, Sakura?

— Eu acho que, independentemente de tudo o que sai da sua boca, você continua me pagando. E o dinheiro fala. — Ele não disse nada. — Eu também acho que se eu realmente for embora, você sentiria minha falta, Sasuke Uchiha. — Por um breve momento, uma parte confusa e carente de mim ansiava que ele concordasse, o que era completamente insano. Eu deveria cortar a parte boba fora e cauterizá-la, extirpá-la do meu corpo. Sem dúvida, seria a coisa mais sensata a fazer. Qualquer desejo ridículo por algo semelhante a uma emoção mais suave de Sasuke era um grande erro. Ou ele não tinha sido feito dessa forma para começar, ou quaisquer partes mais suaves tinham sido moídas há muito tempo por essa puta épica que era a mãe dele. Além do que, por si só era melhor, eu acho que nós dois sabíamos disso. Devido à situação, só passamos a gastar o nosso tempo a sós juntos nesses dias. Eu acho que era melhor do que estar sozinho.

— Ah é? — Ele me deu um olhar frio.

— Por que você não vai embora e aí nós vamos descobrir?

Eu sorri.

— Ok, tudo bem.

* * *

 **Eeee foi isso.**

 **Obviamente não consegui postar dois capítulos semana passada, mas gostaria de agradecer a quem está lendo e a leitora que deixou a primeira review ( _meu coração bateu muito forte, moça_** **).**

 **É isso por hoje!**

 **xoxo**

 **Holly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

 _Dois dias depois..._

— O quê? — Sasuke perguntou com uma voz lacônica, sem tirar os olhos da TV. Na tela, um jogo de hóquei se enfureceu, alguém contra alguém. Não, eu sinceramente não me importava o suficiente para descobrir quem estava jogando.

Nós voltamos para Portland há dois dias e tínhamos voltado para a nossa rotina habitual, com apenas uma ou duas diferenças de comportamento menores.

— Hum? — Eu perguntei, o dedo brincando sobre a tela do meu e-reader.

— Você fica me olhando estranho.

— Não, eu não fico.

— Sim, você fica. — Ele se mostrou indignado, dando-me os olhares laterais impacientes. — Você vem fazendo isso todos os dias.

— Eu não fico. Você está imaginando coisas.

Ele não estava imaginando coisas. Desde aquele dia em Coeur d'Alene, as coisas estavam sendo diferentes. Eu tinha estado diferente. Eu não conseguia ver, ouvir, ou estar perto dele sem reagir de maneiras que eu sinceramente desejava não fazer. Ao contrário das minhas esperanças, os sentimentos não haviam se dissipado. Em vez disso, eles pareciam ter se estabelecido para durarem, afundando mais e mais no meu coração e mente. Todos esses vislumbres de sua psique e seu passado conturbado tinham mudado as coisas de forma irrevogável. Tanto na forma como eu olhava para ele, e com que frequência. A verdade é que essa idiota e horrível paixão, ou seja lá o que era, provavelmente, se mostrava em meu rosto toda vez que eu virava no seu caminho. Certamente parecia como sendo isso.

— Eu não vou surtar novamente ou algo assim, Sakura. — Ele disse. — Relaxe.

Uma pausa.

— Não, eu sei. Eu não estou preocupada com isso.

— Então pare de olhar para mim. — Ele resmungou.

— Eu não estou! — Eu protestei, dando uma olhada.

Ele afundou ainda mais para baixo, no canto do sofá, uma carranca embutida em seu belo rosto. Jeans e uma camisa Henley preta formavam um traje casual para Sasuke usar em casa. Não duvidava que um modelo masculino pudesse estar usando este traje também. O homem tinha show e um estilo inato. Com meu cabelo desordenadamente amarrado em cima da minha cabeça e óculos sentado no fim do meu nariz, eu provavelmente parecia uma forte candidata para a senhora louca dos gatos. Dê-me uma ninhada de gatinhos e eu estaria pronta.

Eu coloquei o meu e-reader de lado, dando-o como uma causa perdida. Com ele na sala, eu aparentemente tinha a capacidade de concentração de uma criança de quatro anos de idade, carregada de açúcar. Mas também, eu tinha, de fato, vindo aqui por um motivo especial.

— Você não ligou para seu irmão de volta.

— Hmm.

— Ele ligou duas vezes.

Um encolher de ombros.

Rios minúsculos de chuva escorriam pelo lado de fora da janela e um poste de luz brilhava na distância. Clima frio e úmido, típico para essa época do ano. Apenas o pensamento de como estaria do lado de fora foi o suficiente para me fazer tremer.

— Eu poderia pegar o telefone para você se quiser. — Eu disse. — Eu estava prestes a ir buscar algo para beber.

Ele alisou o cabelo para trás com a palma da sua mão.

— Por que você está aqui? Você normalmente se fecha em seu quarto à noite.

— A minha presença aqui é um problema?

— Não disse isso. Apenas querendo saber o que mudou.

Muito tinha mudado. Muito e, em seguida, um pouco mais além, a maior parte dos quais eu ainda estava tentando descobrir. Nenhuma conclusão pura havia ainda sido apresentada. Eu poderia ter mentido um pouco sobre não estar preocupada com ele. Ele parecia bem. Não queria dizer que não era ainda o meu trabalho manter um olho nele. O funeral e seu grande golpe ainda estavam frescos.

— Nada mudou. — Menti. — Só fiquei entediada sozinha, eu acho.

Eu puxei meu grande cardigã verde velho e confortável mais apertado em minha volta, me sentindo insegura. Além disso, os meus faróis estavam altos por algum motivo. Não vamos explorar o porquê. Mas a minha irritação era um dado adquirido, eu provavelmente poderia controlá-la simplesmente respirando, tamanha era a glória de disposição de Sasuke. Na verdade nunca deveria ter me preocupado antes, no entanto. Eu devo estar ficando mole. Talvez eu não devesse ter descido. Talvez eu deveria abortar a missão gastar-tempo/verificar ele e recuar para o meu quarto.

— Ok. — Ele disse.

Era isso. Todo esse tumulto interior e ele não podia sequer ser incomodado dizendo uma palavra inteira com relação a minha presença. Eu acho que ele realmente não se importava.

— Está com frio? — Ele perguntou.

— Perdão?

Sua cabeça estava contra o encosto do sofá, lentamente me olhando por cima. Nada mudou em seu rosto, mas seus olhos pareceram aquecer de alguma forma. Ou talvez eu só estivesse imaginando coisas.

— Vocês está toda agasalhada. — Ele disse. — Precisa que eu ligue o termostato?

— Não. Obrigada. — Talvez seja necessário colocar um pouco de enchimento no meu sutiã assim meus mamilos ficariam menos óbvios na presença dele. A sala, no entanto, estava adorável e quente e o sofá debaixo da minha bunda era bem confortável. Sasuke não tinha limites em luxos para a sua vida. Ele não era barato.

— Eu estou bem. — Eu disse. Com a ponta do queixo. — Então, quem está ganhando o jogo de hóquei? — Eu enrolei minhas pernas magras vestidas com jeans debaixo de mim.

— Eu não estou realmente prestando atenção nele. Você pode escolher algo para assistir, se quiser.

— Tudo bem. — Eu estendi minha mão para o controle remoto.

Uma risada suave saiu dele, um som raro e delicioso, de fato. Fez cócegas sobre a minha pele da mais estranha, contudo, mais agradável forma. Se ele realmente alguma vez risse alto eu estaria em apuros.

— Sem chance, Sakura. Só eu que posso operar o controle remoto. Vou percorrer os canais e você pode me dizer se alguma coisa lhe atrai.

— Só você pode operar o controle remoto?

— Sim.

— Maníaco do Controle.

— É um moderníssimo Home Theater, Sakura. Eu importei direto da Alemanha, especialmente. — Ele acenou para o controle remoto preto balançando ao redor como se fosse seu cetro. Rei Sasuke. Bem que ele queria. — De jeito nenhum eu vou arriscar isso com você.

— O quê? — Fiquei de boca aberta. — O que quer dizer, você não vai _arriscar_ isso comigo?

— A máquina de café. — Ele pegou uma almofada e enfiou atrás de sua cabeça, mudando até o primeiro canal. Um programa de culinária.

— Continue. — Eu gostava de comida. Eu só não queria particularmente ser aquela a ter que fazer isso. Minha mãe sempre tinha cozinhado em casa, me costumou assim. — Eu mal toquei na máquina de café. Foi uma estranha falha mecânica aleatória por parte do universo.

— Tanto faz.

Em seguida era algum filme antigo dos anos 80 feito para a TV. Você poderia dizer olhando pelo cabelo, que era tão alto e seco. Que maravilha um tratamento de queratina teria feito para essas pobres mulheres. E as ombreiras extremamente grandes, caramba.

— Continue, por favor. — Eu disse. Um velho episódio de Vampire Diaries cintilou no próximo canal. — Ooh, Ian, você é adorável. Mas eu já vi este, então continue.

— Graças a Deus. — Sasuke apertou o botão e veio um documentário sobre a natureza. Ou pelo menos eu esperava que fosse isso, dado que um garanhão preto brilhante montando uma égua com aparência um pouco apavorada tomou a tela.

— Hey, é como aquela camisa que você emprestou do Sr. Uzumaki! — Aplaudi com alegria e com uma pequena quantidade de malícia. — Cavalos transando, isso é lindo.

— Você gosta disso, não é? — Ele perguntou com sua voz maliciosa.

Com o pressionar de um botão, quilômetros e quilômetros de carne nua e saltitantes encheram a tela grande. Com exceção dos peitos da mulher no sanduíche de homem. Esses peitos ficaram estranhamente imóveis desafiando a gravidade. E ao contrário dos meus, eles não estavam nem um pouco pontudos.

— Isso é tão doce... — Eu suspirei. — Nada como o amor verdadeiro em uma penetração dupla.

Sasuke riu e mudou o canal, carros rugiram em torno de uma pista de corridas.

— Por que é que tantos homens têm o senso de humor de um idiota adolescente malcheiroso e espinhento? — Eu ponderei em voz alta.

— Você não acha isso encantador? — Ele perguntou, com a sobrancelha levantada.

— Eu sou estranha, eu sei. — Eu agarrei uma almofada e a abracei no meu peito. — Eu tinha um namorado uma vez que pensou que era divertido... Na verdade, não. Eu não quero contar essa história. Nunca.

— Vá em frente.

— Não. Estou mais feliz fingindo que ele nunca existiu. Vamos deixar as minhas escolhas de namoro vergonhosas no passado.

— Isso não é justo. — Ele disse. — Você sabe o suficiente da minha merda.

Antes que eu pudesse formar uma resposta, a _Fórmula Um_ alterou para _Downton Abbey_ e eu gritei com entusiasmo.

— Pare aqui. Pare!

Sasuke estremeceu, esfregando a orelha.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não grite.

— Esse é uma série ótima. — Dois dos amantes da série estavam conversando, vestidos com o equipamento habitual glorioso típico da nobreza Inglesa. Incrível. — E particularmente pertinente para a nossa situação, eu acho.

— Huh? — Lábios enrolados, ele olhou para a tela, nitidamente impressionado pelo esplendor. Plebeus.

— É toda sobre a vida em uma casa nobre na virada do século, na Inglaterra.

— Sim. O castelo e o que eles estão vestindo meio que é óbvio.

— Os vestidos não são lindos? — Abracei minha almofada feliz. Eu viveria e morreria em jeans, mas era bom sonhar. — Veja, há os lordes e damas ricas que têm tudo e os seus servos, que não têm nada e tem que correr atrás dos lordes e damas, atendendo a todos os seus caprichos com apenas um agradecimento todo o dia. Quero dizer, eles são tratados basicamente como cidadãos de segunda classe e completamente subestimados por seus patrões. Não é tão bárbaro?

Meu irônico comentário rendeu um gemido solitário. Embora, para ser justa, ele poderia colocar muita emoção em um grunhido, uma grande variação de tom e caráter. A forma como Sasuke fazia isso, era quase uma sentença, uma história. Ele transformou ser um homem das cavernas em uma forma de arte.

— E aquela é Lady Mary. — Eu apontei para a tela. — Ela diz todos os tipos de coisas horríveis que ela não quer dizer, sempre se escondendo por trás desse arrogante e rude personagem. Quando na verdade embaixo ela tem um coração quente, terno e uma consciência assim como nós todos. Não se parece semelhante a alguém que conhecemos?

— Você fala muito. — Ele bocejou. — Estamos assistindo isso ou o quê?

— Você vai assistir comigo?

— É meio legal ter companhia. — Ele manteve os olhos na tela. Eu pensei ter detectado uma pitada sombria em sua voz. Talvez Konan tenha razão e ele esteja muito sozinho. Frequentemente, os caras estavam indo e vindo durante o dia, mas com Naruto passando algum tempo em Idaho com sua família, a banda estava em uma pausa. Sasuke estava mais inquieto do que o normal, sem saber o que fazer com ele mesmo. Mesmo normalmente, no entanto, à noite a casa grande ficava muito quieta.

— Sim, é... — Eu disse.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, nós dois estudando a tela. Bem, com exceção de mim, ocasionalmente, estudando-o maliciosamente. Com o tempo eu seria uma especialista em relações secretas quando eu finalmente deixar Portland.

Ele colocou as mãos para trás da cabeça, rosto relaxado e de olhos abertos. Curiosamente, ele aparentemente foi pego no drama de época. Era bom mostrar que você não deve julgar as pessoas. Me senti bem ali sentada com ele ao invés de ficar sozinha no meu quarto. Eu teria que fazer isso mais vezes. Por causa dele, é claro.

— Tem certeza que você não quer ligar para Itachi? — Eu perguntei.

O canto da boca dele virou para baixo.

— Eu posso colocar de volta no jogo se você quiser.

— Não é da minha conta, você está certo. Vamos aproveitar a série em silêncio, não é?

— Vamos. — Ele disse em sua voz profunda.

* * *

 _Quatro dias mais tarde..._

— Sakura, você viu minha velha camisa preta do Led Zep?

— Não.

— Tem certeza? — Suas sobrancelhas se tornaram uma linha escura curvada. Os arranhões no rosto estavam cicatrizando bem, graças a Deus. Embora não reduziu a minha vontade de estrangular a sua mãe diariamente.

— Sim. Eu não a vi.

— Não a encontro em nenhum lugar...

— E isso é uma surpresa, por quê? — Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos do meu jeans. — Sasuke, você possui mais roupa do que a Cher, a Britney e o Elvis, todos juntos. As coisas podem sumir.

— Tem certeza que você não a viu?

— Pelo amor de Deus, o que você acha, Sasuke? Que eu roubei para dormir ou algo assim? — Eu ri amargamente. Com certeza, a verdade merecia um bom deboche. Eu tinha descido tão desprezivelmente baixo.

Eu não tive a intenção de roubar a coisa estúpida, mas a camisa tinha se misturado com a minha roupa alguns dias atrás. Tinha sido a primeira que eu coloquei minha mão depois de sair do chuveiro, pronta para ir para a cama. Sem pensar, eu a coloquei e tinha sido tão suave, o cheiro dele persistente sob o sabão em pó. Todas as noites, a partir daí, eu a vestia para dormir. Minha vergonha não conhecia limites. E não, eu não tinha como parar. As palavras ainda não haviam chegado nem perto de sair da minha boca.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Não.

— Que eu tenho algum desejo secreto profundo em me sentir próxima a você, resultando em roubar sua camisa como uma pervertida assustadora?

— Claro que eu não acho isso, porra. — Ele respondeu irritado, chegando a agarrar o topo do batente da porta. Todos os seus músculos salientes esticaram os braços de sua camiseta branca da maneira mais agradável. Era tudo que eu podia fazer para não começar a babar, meu coração começando bater forte em algum lugar entre as minhas coxas. E quem poderia culpá-lo? Eu não. Talvez se eu fosse para cama com alguém, isso iria embora e as coisas voltariam ao normal. Seria mais seguro evitar esfregar-se contra quaisquer homens no caso de eu me empolgar e começar a namorar novamente. Esta nova situação, porém, mudou tudo.

— Bem, é claro que não! Isso seria uma loucura. — E não era a mais pura verdade? Estou louca. Tranquem-me e joguem a chave fora, porque não era como se eu não soubesse.

— Só não consigo descobrir onde diabos poderia estar.

Anjos não poderiam ter sorrido mais inocentemente. Eles poderiam ter tentado, mas teriam falhado, os pequenos mentirosos, alados de boca suja.

— Sasuke, eu não sei onde ela está. Mas eu vou procurar para você mais tarde, ok?

— Sim. — Ele disse, e então adicionou como uma reflexão tardia. — E pare de me olhar estranho.

— Eu não olho!

* * *

 _Seis dias mais tarde..._

— Não, vamos lá. — Ele gritou. — Eu vi isso. Essa foi uma olhada.

— O quê?

— Você olhou para mim. — Seu dedo ameaçador pontudo sentou debaixo do meu nariz.

Eu bati-o fora.

— Eu não estou autorizada a olhar para você? Sério? Isso é como uma daquelas diretivas estranhas que você ouve sobre pessoas famosas? Ninguém está autorizado a falar com você ou olhar para você, e deve haver tigelas de pudim de chocolate em todos os lugares onde você vá a partir de agora?

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

Eu poderia até sentir uma pequena culpa lá no fundo. Mas essa era uma questão de sobrevivência, eu não tinha escolha.

— Eu não estou em nada e eu não vou pirar de novo. — Ele murmurou.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe?

— Sim.

— Então não sou eu, é você.

Sirenes e alarmes soaram na minha cabeça.

— Do que você está falando?

— Negue o quanto quiser, mas eu estou certo. Alguma coisa está acontecendo com você. — Ele disse em voz baixa. — Eu não sei o que diabos é. E eu não quero saber. Eu só quero que pare. Entendeu?

— Sakura, sério, nada está acontecendo. — Enrolei o meu cabelo comprido e o amarrei em um nó frouxo, mantendo minhas mãos ocupadas, os tremores traindo a minha culpa, os sacanas. — E você já ligou para Itachi de volta? Ele me ligou novamente. Estou ficando cansada de inventar desculpas por você.

— Eu tenho estado muito ocupado. — Ele virou as costas para mim, olhando para fora da janela. — E eu te pago para dar desculpas por mim.

— Eu acho que vou começar a cobrar extra pelas mentiras. Alguém tem que pagar pela mancha na minha alma.

Sem resposta. Seus ombros largos pareciam estar dobrados sob algum peso, sua espinha curvada. Não é bom. Este era um estado de espírito que eu aparentemente não podia brincar com ele.

— Você sabe que você ultimamente esteve realmente tenso... — Eu disse. — Por que eu não reservo uma massagem para você? Isso não seria bom? E então, depois, poderíamos relaxar e ver televisão.

Ele me olhou por cima do ombro, um músculo contraiu-se em sua mandíbula.

— Claro, parece bom. Eu estou saindo para outra corrida.

— Está chovendo.

— Eu não vou derreter. — Sem mais delongas ele saiu, desaparecendo no corredor. Ele estava certo, é claro, algo estava acontecendo comigo. O que estava acontecendo com ele e seu irmão me preocupava muito mais.

* * *

 _Sete dias mais tarde..._

— Você está fazendo isso de novo! — Sasuke parou no meio das flexões, suor pingando do seu rosto bonito. — Eu não estou imaginando. Você está fazendo de novo.

— Humm? — Eu respondi calmamente, sentada no balcão preto-e-branco de mármore italiano da cozinha, porque só o melhor seria bom para Sasuke. Sua casa era cara, luxuosamente austera. Três níveis de paredes cinzentas no exterior e decoração em preto-e-branco por dentro. Basicamente, parecia que um pós-modernista tinha vomitado aqui e o decorador decidiu que estava bom. Como se um toque de cor mataria qualquer um. Eu estava meio tentada a começar a comprar acessórios irritantemente brilhantes cor de arco-íris, almofadas, e um vaso ou dois, e deixá-los em volta da casa em protesto só para ver o que ele faria.

— Você está me olhando estranho o tempo todo.

— Não, eu estou organizando o seu e-mail. Uma coisa completamente diferente. — Eu ergui meu olhar de seu corpo quente (em todos os sentidos da palavra) e retornei para o laptop. — Oh, olhe. Garota de lingerie lhe enviou outra foto. Sutiãs, dessa vez, rosa sexy com franjas. Eu acho que as franjas são um toque agradável. Ela ainda anexou um vídeo dela fazendo-os balançar. Uma garota tão atenciosa.

— Exclua.

— Mas e se ela disser algo importante?

— Ela é uma completa estranha e me enviou fotos de si mesma dançando quase nua e se curvando sobre os móveis.

Eu cantarolei.

— Sim, hoje temos uma máquina de lavar. Muito sexy em um tipo de forma de erotismo doméstico. Uma declaração poderosa sobre o feminismo, eu acho. Esta mulher é profunda.

— Certo. — Ele retomou o seu exercício. — Essa mulher não vai dizer nada que eu preciso ouvir.

Lá fora, um relâmpago iluminou o céu, fazendo-me saltar. O estrondo do trovão veio em seguida.

— Esse foi perto. — Eu o vi continuar, independentemente da natureza se exibindo. — Algumas de suas fãs são loucas. Felizmente, outras são simplesmente encantadoras.

Um grunhido.

O problema com as flexões estavam dentro do jeito que praticamente imitavam o ato sexual. (Postura. Sim.) Todo o suor, esforço, e para cima e para baixo da região pélvica. Era desagradável, não deveria ser permitido. Além disso, eu realmente precisava ficar com alguém ou encontrar alguém disposto a ficar de mãos dadas comigo, pelo menos. Talvez eu tivesse atingido os limites da depravação física e eu estava faminta por um toque. Deus, eu esperava que isso fosse tudo. Ele me segurando antes do funeral tinha despertado algumas necessidades que eu, infelizmente, não poderia atender por conta própria. Nem gastando mais tempo com ele estava ajudando. Tínhamos praticamente caído em um hábito de passar tempo juntos todas as noites, debatendo quem iria escolher o que íamos ver.

Era agradável. Muito agradável.

Ontem à noite, quando eu entrei na sala, ele na verdade, quase sorriu e trocou seu canto do sofá. Como se ele estivesse esperando por mim ou algo assim, antecipando minha chegada. Eu tinha que estar lendo os sinais errado. Eu dei um sorriso desajeitado, sentei e suportei quinze minutos de futebol antes de meu juízo voltar, eu estava tão surpresa. Mesmo que eu estivesse errada, poderia ser apenas a hora para quebrar a proibição de homens, sexo e romance. Ou, pelo menos, no que diz respeito aos homens e às partes do sexo. Eu não poderia vaguear por Sasuke como uma adolescente apaixonada. O problema era, o tempo gasto com ele apenas acalmou algo em mim. Alguma necessidade de companheirismo ou um desejo para ter amigos que eu tinha deixado para trás quando eu decidi sair de cabeça desse grande mundo mau há alguns anos atrás. Quando tudo tinha ido para a merda.

Se ele não fosse tão pervertido diante de mim. Eu cruzei as pernas, apertando minhas coxas. O suor escureceu o fino algodão de sua camisa e o tecido se prendeu a ele delineando cada músculo. Cara, ele tinha um monte deles, seus braços, por exemplo...

— Sakura!

— O quê?

— Pare com isso.

Minha boca se fechou.

— Você está me olhando o tempo todo e é fodidamente assustador. Eu não aguento mais.

Oh Deus, ele estava certo.

Observava-o constantemente, eu não conseguia me conter. E quando eu não podia vê-lo, eu pensava sobre ele. Principalmente sobre como eu não queria sentir nada por ele, mas isso ainda contava. Eu estava enlouquecendo. Na verdade, eu já tinha enlouquecido de volta em Coeur d'Alene para ser brutalmente honesta. Meu coração estúpido gaguejou como se tivesse um segundo sentimento. Todos os sentimentos bobos por ele estavam crescendo a cada dia, espremendo cada último vestígio de bom senso.

Isso não podia continuar. Eu não podia passar por isso novamente.

— Eu tenho que ir. — Eu murmurei. A ideia de deixá-lo era como ter meu coração cavado com um garfo de plástico, mas o que eu podia fazer?

Ele fez uma pausa.

— O quê?

— Quero dizer... Eu estou cansada e eu trabalho muito duro. Você acha que lidar com seus e-mails de fãs é fácil?

— Ninguém lhe pediu para lidar com os meus e-mails de fãs. Você aceitou esse trabalho por si mesma.

— Bem, eu não posso simplesmente segui-lo o dia todo sem fazer nada. Eu preciso de estimulação mental.

Com um som exasperado, Sasuke pulou de uma forma excessivamente atlética. Se exibindo. Aposto que ele era incrível na cama. Não, esqueça isso, ele seria um amante egoísta, muito ocupado olhando para si mesmo no teto espelhado se vendo com o negócio na mão. Entre minhas pernas, só precisava acalmar o inferno. Pequenas linhas apareceram entre suas sobrancelhas.

— Explique-me como verificar fotos de garotas dançando de calcinha é mentalmente estimulante para você. Eu preciso ouvir sobre isso.

— Não são todas assim. Algumas delas são bastante agradáveis e só querem uma foto autografada sua ou um obrigado por entrar em contato comigo, ou que bom que gostou do álbum. Você estava ignorando-as. Foi rude.

— A gerência pode lidar com elas. E se você está cansada, vá tirar uma soneca e saia da minha frente com sua esquisitice. — Ele olhou para mim como se eu estivesse morando no lado errado das paredes do manicômio.

É justo, realmente.

— Tudo bem. — Eu apertei no teclado, fechando o laptop. — Eu vou.

— Cristo, você está mal-humorada ultimamente. Pior do que eu.

Eu soltei uma gargalhada.

— Sasuke, você acabou realmente de fazer uma piada às suas custas?

O canto da boca enrolou um pouquinho. Meu Deus, foi como um lampejo de uma covinha? Meu pulso disparou como se fosse o dia da independência. Porra, eu amo covinhas. Elas eram tão sexy, tão divinas.

— Sakura! — Ele rosnou.

Instantaneamente, eu me senti molhada.

— Desculpe. Eu só... O que é isso?

Eu parei e cheirei o ar. Havia um cheiro persistente de fumaça estranha na sala sob o almíscar de suor de Sasuke e os restos de sua colônia. Eu pensei que minha imaginação devia estar pregando peças em mim, mas não. Meu coração afundou para as profundezas do meu peito. Como esse sinal passou, isso não era bom.

— O que é o quê? — Ele perguntou.

— O cheiro de cigarro. — Eu levantei, andando em volta da mesa. — Ele está vindo de você.

Ele sentou-se sobre seu quadril.

— Não sei do que você está falando.

— Ele também está vindo de sua jaqueta.

Seu olhar saltou para a peça de roupa em questão, deixada pendurada nas costas de uma cadeira da cozinha. Era uma cinzenta para todos os climas, nada chique, mas eu aposto que custou uma fortuna. Perfeitamente adequada para se esconder lá fora para fumar um cigarro. Ele lambeu os lábios, os olhos subitamente cautelosos.

— Sakura...

— Você começou a fumar de novo, não é?

— Não preciso da sua permissão. Eu posso fazer o que eu gosto.

— Então por que você tem escondido isso de mim?

Ele se levantou, limpou as mãos.

— Porque não é da sua conta.

— Tente de novo, amigo. Você e sua saúde são exatamente da minha conta.

Com a mão estendida, ele pegou a jaqueta. Infelizmente, para ele, eu estava bem à frente já. Eu apertei o casaco contra o meu peito, vasculhando os bolsos com uma mão. Não poderia estar acontecendo por muito tempo. Ainda assim, eu deveria ter prestado mais atenção, estaria sobre isso no minuto em que começou.

— Me dê. — Ele disse, puxando a manga.

Eu liberei a caixa de papelão dourada do bolso lateral e a segurei diante de mim, fora do alcance dele.

— Não mais, Sasuke. Você trabalhou tão duro para ficar saudável, você não vai perder terreno agora.

— Você vai ser uma cadela para mim sobre beber café na próxima vez? — Ele jogou a jaqueta de lado, irritado. Seu cabelo úmido pendurado em seu rosto, os olhos faiscando de fúria. — É a porra de um cigarro ocasional. Eu desisti de tudo mais. Me entregue, Sakura.

— Você sabe que não deveria fumar. É por isso que você parece tão culpado.

— Eu não pareço culpado. — Ele disse, com a voz lacônica e o rosto culpado como o maldito inferno. — Eu sou um homem crescido e repito, isso não é da sua conta.

— Eu me preocupo com você. — Eu rapidamente corri de volta para longe dele, colocando algum espaço entre mim e o astro do rock irritado. A grande e agradável mesa de cozinha de oito lugares fez uma barricada adequada. Embora idealmente uma cerca elétrica teria sido melhor, dado o olhar em seu rosto. Um marcador de gado não feriria tampouco.

— Você começou de novo por alguma razão. — Eu disse. — O que é?

— Me devolva. — Ele estendeu sua mão exigindo, boca plana e não pressionada.

— Você fez a escolha de parar de usá-los meses atrás, não é? Por que você fez isso, Sasuke? Fale.

Ele se recusou a responder. Em vez disso, ele se moveu lentamente para a esquerda. Por isso, é claro, me movi para a direita, mantendo a mesma distância e, a mesma parte da mesa entre nós. Segurança importava.

— Sakura. — Ele disse em voz baixa. — Eu não sinto vontade de sair hoje à noite nessa tempestade para comprar outro maço, assim você vai dar isso de volta para mim. E então você vai manter seu lindo nariz fora do que não lhe diz respeito.

— Não.

— Isso é uma ordem, Sakura.

Será que ele realmente ainda achava que ordens funcionavam comigo? Pelo conjunto firme de sua mandíbula, eu imaginei que sim. Ilusão louca da parte dele.

— Vamos comprometer aqui. — Eu disse, puxando uma cadeira para fora debaixo da mesa. — Acho que devemos sentar e conversar sobre isso como adultos. Discutir os prós e contras, e certificar que você está fazendo uma decisão consciente.

Seu corpo grande segurou extremamente forte com os dedos o encosto da cadeira na frente dele.

— Claro. Nós podemos fazer isso.

— Obrigada. Isso é tudo que estou pedindo.

Lentamente, ele sentou-se na cadeira. Ele inclinou a cabeça, esperando por mim para fazer o mesmo. As veias de seu pescoço e braços se destacaram contra a pele. Por favor, como se ele não estivesse pronto para atacar. O homem devia pensar que eu era uma idiota. Minha respiração acelerou, meus seios subindo e descendo sob minha camisa. Por um momento, seu olhar ficou apanhado sobre eles, a cor iluminando o seu rosto. Seios faziam uma distração incrível.

Mas não seriam capazes de impedi-lo de fumar a longo prazo. Eu sabia disso. Mas eu esperava com certeza fazer ele parar hoje à noite e, em seguida, conversar com ele sobre isso corretamente. Infelizmente, ele sentou-se entre mim e o triturador de lixo que teria brevemente o trabalho de destruir as coisas. Eu teria que ser criativa.

— Ok. Estou muito feliz que podemos ser razoáveis sobre isso. — Eu fingi começar a baixar a minha bunda curvilínea na cadeira. — Obrigada por ter concordado em conversar comigo, Sasuke.

Dentes afiados brilhantes preencheram seu sorriso bonito.

— Claro, Sakura. Qualquer coisa por você.

— Isso é tão doce. — Eu sorri.

E então eu saí correndo.

Adrenalina passou por mim e minhas pernas estavam bombeando para tudo o que eu valia à pena. Eu iria molhar os filhos da puta no banheiro no corredor da frente. Perfeito. Sorte que não era tão longe, porque mesmo com a vantagem, ele estava ganhando rapidamente. Dado que ele gostava de corrida e eu gostava de tortas, isso era de se esperar.

A campainha da porta da frente da casa ecoou. Ela manteve o tempo com as batidas do meu coração e as batidas dos passos pesados de Sasuke atrás de mim. Agarrei a borda da porta do banheiro, golpeei os pés deslizando no chão de mármore liso. Tão perto agora. O braço de Sasuke enrolou ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando para trás. Mas, com seus pés descalços e os meus golpeando, nenhum de nós tinha uma excelente tração. Nós, no entanto, tivemos bastante impulso. Eu voei para frente, os pés deixando o chão duro e frio. Se não fosse o abraço de Sasuke eu teria aberto meu queixo no chão do corredor. Como era previsto, meus joelhos absorveram um pouco do impacto. Sua palma bateu com força contra o chão de mármore, quebrando a nossa queda e me segurando aqueles poucos centímetros necessários para poupar a minha cara de cumprir sua condenação. Eu perdi o meu controle e o maço de cigarros deslizou pelo chão, parando.

Mais uma vez a campainha tocou.

Meu cabelo tinha escapado do coque, caindo no meu rosto em um emaranhado rosa. Avistei o maço há alguns metros para fora da porta da frente e corri para frente, agarrando a maldita coisa.

Sasuke pôs fim a isso simplesmente colocando o seu peso monstruoso em cima de mim, prendendo-me de barriga para baixo. Os músculos o faziam ter aproximadamente o mesmo peso de um filhote de elefante.

Descobri então, que quando esmagada, eu fazia um som horrivelmente perto de _"oomph-urgh"._

Sasuke riu maldosamente mais.

— Saia de cima de mim! — Eu gritei, contorcendo embaixo dele.

— Você vai desistir disso? — Sua respiração era quente contra a minha orelha, o comprimento do seu corpo pressionado contra minhas costas. Em qualquer outra situação, seria malditamente excitante. Minha bunda acidentalmente esfregou contra sua virilha e oh uau, santo inferno. A onda de calor varreu direto através de mim.

Droga. Então, foi excitante.

— Nunca!

— Você não vai ganhar. — Dedos suados envolveram meu pulso, segurando-o para trás para pegar o seu tesouro. Eu podia sentir seu pau endurecendo, pressionado contra o meu traseiro. Inferno, agora ele estava gostando muito, muito. Tinha de ser apenas uma resposta física por parte dele. — Você está sendo ridícula.

— Oh, e você não está? — Eu ofegava, meus mamilos perfurando o piso de mármore.

— Sakura...

Alguém bateu na porta da frente. Huh, isso é certo, tínhamos um visitante do lado de fora esperando no meio da tempestade. Tudo isso enquanto lutávamos de uma maneira pseudo sexual no piso da entrada da frente. Excelente.

Chaves tilintaram e o bloqueio da fechadura virou-se, em seguida, Itachi Uchiha entrou junto com uma rajada cortante de ar úmido e frio. Uma folha úmida de fim de outono me deu um tapa no rosto. Sasuke cuidadosamente se endireitou antes que eu pudesse reagir. O vento cortou quando Itachi fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele ficou franzindo o cenho para nós.

— Caras... — Ele disse, com os olhos acesos de riso. — Vocês estão se ocupando com luta livre ou o quê?

— Claro. — Eu bati meus dedos de unhas curtas contra o chão, coloquei minha cabeça em minha mão. — Está chovendo muito para Sasuke ir correr, então... Sim. Tive que improvisar.

A língua de Itachi jogou por trás de sua bochecha, seu sorriso enorme.

— Certo. Ótimo.

Nas minhas costas, Sasuke gemeu.

— Ela estava agindo como louca sobre algo. É uma longa história.

— Eu estava fazendo o meu trabalho e cuidando de seu bem estar... — Eu disse. — Você vai sair de cima de mim agora?

Em seguida, Itachi percebeu o maço de cigarros a seus pés. Merda. As rugas na sua testa eram muito numerosas para contar. Com a ponta da bota, ele chutou-os para nós. Como um relâmpago, Sasuke pegou. Droga.

— Você começou a fumar novamente, Sas? — A voz do irmão expressou grande desgosto e decepção.

Cada centímetro de Sasuke ficou tenso contra as minhas costas.

— Eles são meus. — Eu disse.

— Não, eles não são. — O peso colossal do meu chefe desapareceu de cima de mim. Antes que eu pudesse me voltar para uma posição ereta, ele me agarrou por baixo dos braços. Eu fui levantada para ficar em pé como se eu não pesasse mais que um dente de leão.

Sasuke pigarreou.

— Outra coisa para você desaprovar sobre mim, certo Itachi?

— Não é do jeito que é... — Seu irmão disse, o rosto sombrio. — Eu tenho tentado falar com você durante toda a semana.

— Sim. Desculpe, estava ocupado.

— Certo.

Os dois irmãos meio que olhavam um para o outro. Essa reunião não estava indo bem. Se Sasuke prendesse os lábios mais firmemente juntos, logo eles teriam desaparecido da existência. Mulheres em todos os lugares iriam chorar sua perda. Ou pelo menos eu iria. A dor e a tristeza nos olhos de Itachi eram horríveis de se ver.

Certamente Sasuke iria perdoá-lo. Ele era da família. Veja bem, eu não era exatamente a garota propaganda para absolver irmãos. Mas estes dois eram diferentes, eles se amavam.

— É bom que você veio. — Eu disse. — Como está Konan?

— Bem. Obrigado. — Itachi assentiu.

— Estamos apenas no meio de algo aqui, Itachi. — Dedos apertavam esmagadoramente o maço de cigarros, e Sasuke fazia a sua habitual evasão para evitar todos. Ele olhava para o chão como se tivesse comido o último mini chocolate na embalagem. Não que ele comesse chocolate, mas você entendeu o que eu quero dizer.

— Eu converso com você mais tarde. — Ele disse com desdém, nem mesmo olhando para o irmão.

Meu espírito mergulhou. — Sasuke...

— Mais tarde, tudo bem, Itachi? — Sua voz firme ecoou pela sala. O silêncio que se seguiu foi horrível.

— Não faça isso. — Eu me aproximei dele, mantendo a voz baixa. — Vocês dois deveriam conversar.

— Está tudo bem, Sakura. — Itachi coçou a cabeça, me deu um olhar levemente envergonhado. A água pingava de sua jaqueta, formando poças aos seus pés. — Vamos conversar quando ele estiver pronto.

Com a mandíbula apertada, Sasuke olhou para mim, sem dizer nada. Sem outra palavra Itachi virou-se e abriu a porta, voltando para a tempestade. Sasuke fechou a porta. Plástico enrugou quando ele esmagou o maço de cigarros em nada mais do que em lixo mutilado.

— Vá atrás dele. Agora. — Eu corri até o armário do corredor e abri a porta, agarrando a primeira jaqueta que eu encontrei.

Ele arremessou a confusão de papelão e tabaco na mesa ao lado. Os cigarros tinham definitivamente encontrado seu fim.

— Fique quieta, Sakura.

— Não. Você só tem um irmão e ele é realmente um cara muito legal... — Eu disse, as palavras caindo fora de mim em uma corrida. — Ele estava errado em dizer o que ele disse e se aliado com sua mãe em Idaho, e eu sei que te machucou. Mas, Sasuke, ele sabe disso também e ele se arrepende muito. Isso está comendo-o por dentro, dá para ver isso em seus olhos.

— Nós não vamos falar sobre isso.

— Eu tenho uma irmã e nós odiamos as entranhas uma da outra. É basicamente como dividir a minha família em dois. Confie em mim, você não quer essa situação evoluindo para isso. — Eu agarrei o braço dele. — Sasuke?

Ele se afastou.

— Será que podemos não fazer isso?

— Todo mundo comete erros em algum momento. Você de todas as pessoas sabe disso. Mas ele é seu irmão e ele te ama. Dê-lhe uma chance para se desculpar.

— O que, então você está do lado dele agora, não é? — Ele olhou para mim. — Itachi sempre foi o menino bonito com o coração mole. As garotas o amam. Mas você tem que saber que ele já tem dona, Sakura. Ele não vai te dar o que você precisa.

— Oh, por favor! — Eu empurrei-o com força no peito com a jaqueta, na verdade, fazendo-o balançar de volta um passo. Tão malditamente frustrada que eu poderia tê-lo chutado. — Você é de verdade? Eu não estou interessada em seu irmão. E eu estou do seu lado. Sempre. — O homem não parecia convencido. — Estou apenas preocupada com você e como acabou ferido na semana passada, se preocupando com isso e sentindo falta dele. Itachi estava errado, mas ele sabe disso. Eu prometo. — Por um momento ele olhou para mim. — Por favor, Sasuke.

Ele desviou o olhar, seu pomo de Adão balançando. Então, com um grunhido, ele torceu a maçaneta da porta, correndo em linha reta para fora na chuva. O vento frio chicoteava meu cabelo e picou meu rosto. Enrolei-me em sua jaqueta esquecida, escondida atrás da porta parcialmente aberta. Sasuke correu pelo gramado da frente e para o 4x4 preto, estacionado no meio-fio. A porta do carro se abriu e Itachi saiu. No início, eles mantiveram uma distância de corpo entre eles, os braços de Itachi cruzados e os de Sasuke em seus quadris. Em seguida, Itachi estendeu a mão, apertando o ombro de seu irmão e dando-lhe uma sacudida como se implorando a ele. Sasuke pareceu desprenderse, depois disso, eles se aproximaram. Em breve suas cabeças estavam juntas, obviamente, tendo algum tipo de conversa, apesar da tempestade. Bom. Isso foi bom. Eu acho que Itachi concordava. Era difícil de ver.

Um monte de folhas na cor de ouro e marrom passou por mim entrando na casa. Sasuke se virou para voltar e seu irmão agarrou seu braço, puxando-o para um breve abraço batendo nas costas.

Sim. Obrigada, querido Jesus.

Finalmente, Sasuke correu de volta para a casa, encharcado até os ossos.

— Cuidado para não escorregar com os pés molhados. — Eu ofereci-lhe a jaqueta, mas ele balançou a cabeça e tirou a camisa. A água corria de seu cabelo molhado, pelo rosto e pescoço. — Eu vou pegar uma toalha.

— Não se incomode. Eu estou congelando. — Ele foi para o banheiro e direto para o chuveiro, ligando a água quente.

— Está tudo bem com vocês agora? — Perguntei.

— Sim. — Ele empurrou para baixo suas calças, mostrando a cueca boxer preta confortável com bastante volume na frente. Puta merda, suas coxas, sua barriga tanquinho, era o máximo. Todas as fantasias sexuais súbitas encheram a minha cabeça, fiquei surpresa que não havia qualquer espaço para nada. Meu corpo entrou em choque, a pulsação disparada. Eu poderia aquecê-lo. Com certeza, meu rosto e outras partes pertinentes do corpo estavam em chamas. Meu Deus, eu aposto que sua pele tinha um sabor divino.

Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sakura?

Eu pisquei.

— O que, você está esperando para eu dizer que você estava certa de novo?

— Oi?

— Considere feito. — Sasuke ficou de pé, as mãos nos quadris, olhando para mim. O olhar em seus olhos, eu não conseguia decifrar. Mas os lábios entreabertos parecia que ele estava quase a ponto de me perguntar algo. Em seguida, mudou de ideia. — Vamos lá, o que você está fazendo aqui? A menos que você esteja se oferecendo para esfregar minhas costas, você precisa sair.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, como seria prazeroso.

— O quê? Você está falando sério?

Gentilmente, ele me agarrou pelo braço e me atirou para fora do banheiro.

— Saia, Sakura.

— Eu só estava tentando falar com você. — Eu, portanto, não estava tentando falar com ele. Mas agora, é muito necessário discutirmos suas necessidades para esfregar suas costas e eu, como funcionária do mês, poderia fazer.

— Fale comigo mais tarde.

— Mas...

E ele bateu a porta na minha cara. Bem feito. Idiota.

A decepção era uma grande besta desagradável e estava sentada bem no meu coração. Eu passei meus braços em minha volta, me protegendo contra o frio. Parecia que em pé na porta, eu tinha ficado um pouco úmida com a neblina e a chuva invadindo. Principalmente, porém, era sobre ser expulsa do céu, conhecido também como o banheiro do andar térreo. Como isso era uma forma de gratidão? Eu bati na porta com o dedo.

— Você fez bem. — Ele gritou de dentro.

Eu deixei cair meu braço para o lado.

— Obrigada.

— Itachi e eu estamos de bem de novo.

— Ótimo. — Eu gritei de volta.

— Sim, você me disse isso.

Eu sorri. — Estou feliz. Você vai parar de fumar?

Murmurou xingamentos.

— Sim, está bem. E pare de andar perto da porta enquanto eu tomo banho. Isso é assustador.

Revirei os olhos. Como se eu pudesse ver alguma coisa pelo buraco da fechadura. Vamos fingir que eu não tentei.

* * *

Duas e meia da manhã era uma espécie de cadela enquanto as horas passavam. Isso caiu no meio, em nenhum lugar da terra. Muito tarde para ter uma boa noite de sono, mas muito cedo para começar o dia.

Rolei sobre minhas costas e olhei para o teto. Permaneci tão inquieta e sem sono como nas últimas quatro horas. Sobre minha mesa de cabeceira, meu copo de água estava vazio. Isso fazia sentido já que minha bexiga estava completamente cheia. Tudo em mim estava estranho e desconfortável. Aposto que Sasuke pagou muito dinheiro por esse colchão, provavelmente reis e rainhas dormiam no mesmo estilo. E, no entanto, ainda não me fazia bem.

Com um gemido eu joguei as cobertas e arrastei a minha bunda para o banheiro. Fiz o que tinha que fazer e lavei as minhas mãos. Como eu já estava de pé e mal-humorada, eu poderia muito bem ir em busca de um chocolate.

Não questione a lógica. Fazia sentido para minha mente privada de sono e isso é tudo o que importava.

Eu me arrastei descendo as escadas. A luz trêmula veio de dentro da sala, jogando sombras em toda a parede oposta. Eu tinha abandonado Sasuke para um documentário sobre Phil Spector horas e horas atrás. Spector pode ter sido um gênio musical, mas considerando onde ele acabou, era tudo um pouco macabro para o meu gosto. Eu desejei uma boa noite para o astro do rock.

Tigres estavam rugindo silenciosamente e vagando pela savana dourada na tela grande. Sasuke jazia desmaiado no sofá, dormindo. As linhas de seu belo rosto não eram tão determinadas e duras em repouso. No entanto, elas pareciam mais suaves de alguma forma sem a rabugice. Seus longos cílios escuros estavam contra seu rosto e seus lábios estavam um pouco separados. Eles pareciam tão macios. Um sentimento, uma sensação trabalhou o seu caminho acima do fundo do meu ventre, espalhando através de mim até que ela vibrou em meus dedos. Era tudo sobre ele. Era quente e frio, para sempre e nunca de uma só vez. Foi físico, mas também foi mais, muito mais. Eu queria conhecê-lo, até a última coisinha sobre ele. E eu queria que ele me conhecesse. Eu queria ser uma parte real de sua vida, e não apenas sua empregada. Ser a pessoa que ele confidenciasse mesmo seus pensamentos mais sombrios, a pessoa que ele confiava.

Era uma loucura. Já notou como o mundo parece diferente nas altas horas da manhã, quando fica acordada por muito tempo? Surreal de alguma forma e ainda mais clara, mais silenciosa para que você possa ouvir a verdade sussurrando as coisas que você não poderia trazer para enfrentar à luz. Meus sentimentos por Sasuke não estavam desaparecendo. Eu fui uma tola por imaginar que estariam, vivendo em sua casa e respirando o mesmo ar que ele. Eles não iriam embora tão cedo.

Se eles não fossem embora, então eu tinha que fazer algo. Eu não poderia ter outro coração partido. Especialmente quando eu poderia vê-lo chegar a um quilômetro de distância, como no caso de Sasuke Uchiha. Ele precisava de mim para ser sua ajudante e uma amiga, não uma imbecil apaixonada derretendo com olhos sonhadores para ele. Ele já tinha um monte de fãs apaixonadas.

Eu respirei fundo, deixando para lá. Se ao menos eu não sentisse como se estivesse sendo lentamente cortada com a ideia de deixá-lo. Excessivamente macabro e dramático, mas é verdade. Mas era como a velha analogia de arrancar o Band-Aid. Melhor uma pequena dor agora do que desgosto de se arruinar devagar.

Ainda assim, as próximas semanas seriam difíceis.

Depois, uma vez que eu tivesse arrumado o meu substituto, talvez eu me sentasse em uma praia em algum lugar e sentisse pena de mim mesma. Sair da chuva e ir para o sol por um tempo, pedir bebidas espumantes com pequenos guarda-chuvas e frutas neles. Eu poderia esperar o casamento da minha irmã e, em seguida, esgueirar-me em casa enquanto ela estava ausente em sua lua de mel. Sim, eu tinha um plano.

Os pés de Sasuke estavam agrupados, os braços pressionados contra o peito. Pobre baby. Ele devia estar com frio. Não é bom, depois de seu tempo na chuva esta tarde. Peguei um par de mantas no armário, coloquei uma sobre seus pés e espalhei a outra sobre ele. O material de lã fina caiu cobrindo de seu ombro aos seus pés.

— Melhor. — Eu sussurrei.

— Sim. — Ele sussurrou de volta, abrindo um olho para me olhar. — Pijama bonitinho.

— Eu quero que você saiba que pijama de flanela de ursinho dá a impressão que está na vanguarda da moda. — Sentei-me, caindo, cansada. — O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Adormeci. Você me acordou batendo os pés ao descer as escadas. — Ele sentou-se em câmera lenta, esfregando a cabeça. Seu cabelo escuro esticado em todas as direções. A televisão fazia sombras em seu rosto. — Que horas são?

— Apenas duas e meia.

— O que você está fazendo acordada?

Dei de ombros. — Não consegui dormir. Às vezes eu simplesmente não consigo fazer minha cabeça estúpida desligar.

Um aceno de cabeça e um bocejo.

— Tenho certeza que podemos encontrar algo melhor do que um documentário sobre a natureza para assistir.

— Você não tem que me fazer companhia. Está tarde. Ou muito cedo. — Eu emendei. — Vá para a cama, eu vou ficar bem.

Ele pegou o cobertor sobressalente e jogou no meu colo. — Quando eu acordo assim eu não consigo voltar a dormir tão fácil.

— Desculpe, eu te acordei. Pode me passar o controle remoto?

Ele riu sombriamente.

— Sakura, Sakura. Você devia se envergonhar. Eu estou meio acordado, não louco.

— Garotos e seus brinquedos. — Enrolei o cobertor em torno de mim, fixando-o em mim.

Ele só me deu um meio sorriso com um pequeno traço de uma covinha. Na verdade, foi mais um meio sorriso com uma pitada de diversão. Mas ele estava melhorando no sorriso e isso é o que contava. Seria um dos arrependimentos da minha vida eu nunca ter visto a coisa completa. Aposto que era letal de todas as formas.

Nós não conversamos muito. Foi bom apenas ter a companhia. A última coisa que eu lembrava era de estar espalhada no meio do sofá grande, assistindo algum filme em preto-e-branco antigo legal sobre gangsters nos anos 40. Eu acordei na minha própria cama, na manhã seguinte, cuidadosamente colocada. Com tanto cuidado, foi uma luta para colocar meus braços de debaixo dos cobertores. Sasuke, obviamente, me levara para cima e me colocou na cama. Quando eu tentei agradecê-lo, ele simplesmente me ignorou e mudou de assunto.

O mesmo Sasuke de sempre.

* * *

 ** _*Reviews*_**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _Holly_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

 _Três semanas mais tarde..._

— Sakura!

Minha cabeça disparou, a caneca de café saltou das minhas mãos. Líquido quente escaldou meus dedos, ardendo.

— Merda.

Sasuke veio batendo abaixo da escada interna.

— Onde você está?

— Na cozinha.

— Peguei um pano de prato, esfregando minha pele rosada.

— Que porra é essa? — Ele rugiu, caminhando até a cozinha, pingando de suor.

Eu suspirei como apenas o sofredor pode fazer e esfreguei as manchas de café na minha camiseta verde.

— Que porra é essa, o que, Sasuke?

Outro conjunto de passos pesados seguiu por trás do homem em questão. Shikamaru o baixista veio à tona. Imagine um lenhador sexy com habilidades musicais e você praticamente o tem do lado direito. Ele estava igualmente suado – apropriado, considerando que ambos tinham acabado de sair para uma corrida.

— Hey, Shikamaru. — Eu acenei com a mão e o grande cara me deu seu cumprimento habitual com o queixo. Mas espere, isso era um sorriso persistente em seus lábios? Ele se encostou na parede e cruzou os braços, obviamente, fixando-se em alguma coisa.

O que quer que estava acontecendo aqui, eu já não estava gostando.

Sasuke jogou o telefone em cima do balcão da cozinha na minha frente.

— Por que diabos eu tenho um tal de... — Ele pegou o celular novamente para cima, olhando para a tela. — Kabuto Yakushi realmente ansioso para se encontrar comigo sobre o novo cargo de assistente?

Meu estômago caiu.

— Oh. Isso.

— Sim. Isso.

— Eu estava esperando o momento certo para lhe dizer.

As sobrancelhas apertaram, Sasuke apoiou as mãos no balcão.

— Vamos tentar agora.

— Bem, eu decidi deixar o seu belo emprego. — Eu disse, segurando minha cabeça erguida e falando agradavelmente e claro, num tom simpático e profissional. Só gostaria de ter praticado uma e outra vez no chuveiro, na cama, no banheiro. Praticamente em qualquer lugar e em toda parte para quando chegasse esse momento. Não há mais desculpas. — Não que eu não tenha valorizado o tempo que passamos juntos, mas eu sinto que estou pronta para seguir em frente com novos desafios. Kabuto é quem eu sugiro que você contrate como meu substituto. Ele tem formação em aconselhamento, mas é...

— Você está se demitindo?

Nunca tinha sido tão difícil encontrar seus olhos.

— Sim, Sasuke. Eu estou. Está na hora.

— Você organizou tudo isso pelas minhas costas. — Não era uma pergunta, era uma declaração, e ele estava muito irritado com isso. Seu olhar frio habitual caiu para bem abaixo de sub-zero. Foi pura sorte eu não congelar no local. Em vez disso, eu balancei a cabeça, arrepios saíram por toda a minha pele. — Quando?

— Quando eu organizei, ou quando eu saio?

Ele apontou com o queixo. Levei-o para dizer "sim" em ambos os casos.

— Nas últimas duas semanas, e mais algumas semanas. — Eu disse. — Pensei em passar alguns dias adaptando Kabuto antes de sair, certificando-me que tudo estava bem. É claro que há outros candidatos, é sua escolha contratá-lo ou não.

— Muito atencioso de sua parte.

— Mas você terá que encontrar alguém para me substituir.

— Quando você ia me contar, Sakura?

— Em breve. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Este fim de semana... Em algum momento, eu daria o aviso prévio. Quero dizer, definitivamente bem antes de Kabuto chegar para sua entrevista com você na segunda-feira. Você provavelmente iria querer uma chance de se preparar, então... — Eu lhe dei o meu sorriso mais encantador. Não importa o que, nunca realmente admita a verdade. — Segunda de manhã o mais tardar. — Cor impregnou no rosto de Sasuke. Limpei a garganta. — Voltando à experiência anterior de Kabuto, que eu acho que é importante notar que, ao contrário de mim, ele realmente tem algumas em um campo relevante...

— Não.

Eu pisquei.

— O quê?

— Não. Você não vai desistir.

— Ah, sim. Eu vou. — Ele balançou a cabeça apenas uma vez, mas foi uma agitação feroz, brutal mesmo. Estou surpresa que ele não deu a si mesmo uma chicotada. E, embora eu soubesse que ele provavelmente não iria abraçar a minha decisão, eu não esperava este nível de obstinação. — Eu sou uma secretária, Sasuke. Não uma conselheiro de vício. O fato é que eu nunca deveria ter aceitado esse trabalho em primeiro lugar. Eu não sou qualificada, nem sou particularmente boa no que faço.

— Eu acho que estou em melhor posição para tomar essa decisão. Inferno, Sakura. Isso é ridículo, o que é que você quer que eu diga?

Dei de ombros, surpresa com sua resposta.

— Adeus, eu acho. E se você não se importar, uma carta de recomendação seria bom.

Por um momento ele não disse nada, apenas deixou sua cabeça cair para trás para que ele pudesse olhar para o teto. Os músculos de seu pescoço eram grossos, as veias rígidas sob a pele.

— Qual é a verdadeira questão aqui? Você quer mais dinheiro?

— Não. Para ser honesta, provavelmente você está me pagando muito bem. Não que eu esteja me voluntariando para uma diminuição.

— Então o quê? — Seu olhar entediado parou em mim, os olhos de um tom mais leve do que seu irmão. Os olhos de Sasuke eram como um céu noturno, o ônix perfeito. Eles eram lindos, mas raramente serenos. E que Deus me ajude para sequer perceber, muito menos ficar poética.

— Por que você quer tanto que eu fique? — Eu joguei minhas mãos. — A maioria dos dias você mal me tolera. Na semana passada, você parou de falar completamente e apenas resmungou para mim por três dias. De repente, você parece que não pode suportar que nós fiquemos separados? Vamos lá.

Shikamaru riu.

— Ela tem um ponto.

— Mais tarde, Shika. — Sasuke disse, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

— Certo. Divirtam-se, crianças. — O grande homem caminhou em diante, não particularmente se preocupando em esconder o sorriso.

— Eu só... Eu estava um pouco aborrecido na semana passada. — Ele cruzou os braços e disse com pressa. — Mas não tinha nada a ver com você.

— Não, claro que não. Mas eu tenho que viver com você. Então, quando você entra nesses humores, isso me afeta. — Ainda mais carrancudo. — Não que isso seja sobre nós. — Eu balancei minha cabeça. — Quero dizer, não há nenhum nós. Eu não sei por que eu mesma usei a palavra. Esta decisão é apenas sobre mim. É hora de eu seguir em frente.

A mandíbula de Sasuke apertou.

— Eu não gosto de mudanças.

— Vamos tornar a transferência o mais suave possível.

— Eu estou acostumado a estar perto de você. Nós nos damos bem. Por que diabos eu deveria ter que passar por todas as dificuldades de adestrar alguém novo só porque você dormiu com a calcinha virada e resolveu fazer algo novo e provavelmente sem nenhuma importância?

Minha boca se abriu, mas não saiu nada. Eu estava oficialmente estupefata. Sobre os comentários de adestrar ou as calcinhas viradas eu não conseguia dizer muito, embora, na verdade, não deveria ter me surpreendido. Este era Sasuke em toda a sua glória, rude pra caralho e sem um único escrúpulo social nele. Pelo menos eu estava disposta a fingir que me dava bem com as pessoas a maior parte do tempo.

— Bem? — Ele vociferou. Quando eu levei muito tempo para responder, ele puxou o moletom vermelho pela cabeça, e usou para limpar o rosto.

— Minhas razões, que são pessoais, não importam. Talvez não para você, mas importam para mim.

Ele olhou para o lado, seus lábios desenhados amplamente em uma expressão verdadeiramente ofendida. Tinha qualquer homem, alguma vez, sido tão mal tratado? Não, eu acho que não, de acordo com aquela cara.

— Eu tomei minha decisão. — Eu disse.

— Eu vou te pagar vinte por cento a mais.

— Você estava ouvindo? Isto não é sobre o dinheiro.

— Pelo amor de Deus. Cinquenta.

Eu esfreguei o meu nariz.

— Sasuke...

Sua mão cortou o ar.

— Chega disso. Eu dobro. Você corta a merda e nós não falamos sobre isso de novo, entendeu? Agora eu tenho coisas para fazer.

— Pare! — Eu gritei.

Ele olhou para mim, sem piscar. Hostilidade parecia escorrer de seus próprios poros.

— Estou indo embora.

— Por quê? — Ele perguntou, com os dentes cerrados. — Vamos lá, você pelo menos me deve uma explicação, Sakura.

Lá fora começou a chover, as pesadas nuvens cinzentas finalmente desabaram. E Sasuke ainda esperava. Eu apertei meus olhos fechados contra a visão dele. Oh Deus, eu não podia. Eu simplesmente não podia. Não estava acontecendo nada como eu tinha planejado.

— Eu sei que não somos melhores amigos, mas eu pensei que nós nos dávamos bem. — Ele disse.

— Nós nos damos, basicamente.

— Bem, então?

— Eu não sou certa para esse trabalho.

— Olhe para mim.

Abri um olho, ele realmente parecia razoavelmente calmo. Seus grandes braços cruzados, camisa suada colada ao peito, mas de outro modo, ele não parecia muito irritado. Então abri o outro olho também. Corajoso da minha parte, eu sei.

— Ao contrário dos outros companheiros de sobriedade, você não me irrita completamente. — Ele disse.

— Eu sei. Eu sou principalmente útil. — Eu ri. Não que fosse particularmente engraçado. — Gah! Por que você está lutando tanto sobre isso?

— Porque a gravadora e Orochimaru ainda gostariam de ter alguém por perto para manter um olho nas coisas. Eu concordo que não é uma ideia completamente ruim. — Ele disse. — Eu não preciso de você me aconselhando e mexendo com a minha cabeça, me dando a sua versão de qualquer merda filosófica sobre isto. Eu só preciso que você esteja aqui. É assim tão difícil?

— Não é. Mas isso não explica por que você está tão obcecado que essa pessoa seja eu.

— Olha, você é basicamente a melhor fora do grupo, ok? Outra pessoa pode ser muito pior. Eu não vou arriscar. Você tem que ficar.

Meu nariz enrugou, eu podia sentir isso.

— Espera aí, isso é sobre o que aconteceu antes do funeral? — Ele perguntou. Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não tinha nada. Ele não quis dizer quando ele se agarrou a mim, mas graças a minha consciência culpada, era tudo que eu conseguia pensar. — É. — Sua testa franziu. Ele passou a mão no cabelo dele e pegou um punhado, puxando-o. — Isso foi... Havia circunstâncias atenuantes. Você nunca esteve em perigo físico comigo, Sakura. Jamais.

— Eu sei.

— Você sabe? Entendo que eu assustei você. — Ele disse. — Eu sei que destruí aquele quarto, mas eu nunca iria...

— Não é sobre isso.

— Então qual é o problema?

Eu me virei, a mente lutando por uma mentira plausível. Deve haver algo que eu poderia usar, deixá-lo pensar que eu estava fisicamente com medo dele não era sustentável. Ele tinha problemas mais do que suficiente para enfrentar.

— É esse o problema. — Ele gemeu, esfregando o rosto com as mãos. — Porra.

— Não. Realmente não é. Entendo que você estava em um lugar ruim naquele dia.

— Então o quê? O que você precisa aqui, um pedido de desculpas? — A irritação encheu seus olhos. — Pelo amor de Deus. Sinto muito, está bem?

Meu queixo caiu.

— Uau. Você é incrivelmente ruim em pedir desculpas, não é?

Seu celular tocou em cima do balcão. Nós dois ignoramos.

— Sasuke, para referência futura, quando você pedir desculpas a alguém, você pode querer soar como você realmente quisesse dizer isso. Considere não falar como uma crítica ou zombando, talvez. Humm?

Ele chutou seu pé contra o chão, procurando se esconder de todo o mundo como um colegial sendo repreendido.

— Ok. Desculpe... E outras coisas.

— Um pouco melhor.

— Então, nós terminamos por aqui? Nós estamos bem? — Ele perguntou, já se movendo em direção a porta.

— Posso dizer para Kabuto que segunda-feira você combina com ele?

— Sakura! Merda. — Ele fez um barulho de pura exasperação. — Por quê?

As palavras ficaram presas na minha garganta. Eu poderia ter me engasgado com elas, que era, provavelmente, um destino melhor do que deixá-las sair, considerando todas as coisas. A tensão enrolou dentro de mim, enorme e horrível. Se pelo menos eu pudesse ter desaparecido no ar.

— POR QUÊ? — Ele gritou, o som ecoando pela sala.

— Porque eu tenho sentimentos por você, tudo bem! E não grite comigo.

Silêncio. Absoluto, puro, silêncio. Pequenas linhas apareceram ao lado de seu nariz.

— O que você disse?

— Você me ouviu.

— Você tem _sentimentos_ por mim? — O jeito como ele desenhou a palavra, rolando-a sobre a língua como se o gosto desse nojo nele e menosprezasse nós dois. Eu nunca poderia me recuperar.

— Sim.

— Você está brincando comigo.

— Não. — Eu disse, meu coração na minha garganta. Na verdade, esqueça a garganta, meu peito parecia que tinha sido rasgado, aberto. Fiquei ali completamente exposta, tudo à mostra. Muito bruto realmente. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu tinha que gostar. — E então? — Ele só olhou para mim. — Diga algo!

O bastardo caiu na gargalhada.

Grandes gargalhadas encheram a sala, o som me circulando, batendo na minha cabeça. Eu não poderia ficar longe dela. Havia facas em um rack na parede da cozinha, muitas facas brilhantes, luminosas, todas em uma fileira. Seria tão fácil simplesmente jogar o estranho objeto brilhante nele só para ver no que eu poderia acertar. Eu não poderia estar em qualquer perigo físico com ele, mas ele estava em perigo comigo e isso era uma possibilidade distinta. Imaginei-o ensanguentado e espancado, sangrando no chão. Isso me impediu da violência imediata, apesar dos meus punhos cerrados.

— Você vê agora a sabedoria do porque eu não querer te dizer. — Eu disse, principalmente para o meu próprio benefício. De jeito nenhum eu iria ficar ouvindo o seu cacarejar insano. O homem ficou curvado, realmente limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos. Eu orei fervorosamente a Deus para que ele caísse morto, mas não aconteceu nada, Sasuke não parava de rir. — E o sentimento mais forte que eu tenho por você agora é ódio. — Eu disse. — Só no caso de você estar se perguntando.

Aos poucos (cerca de um século mais tarde) o riso diminuiu e, eventualmente cessou. Não foi uma batalha fácil para ele. Ele olhava para mim, para o chão, para a janela, o esforço revestia seu rosto. Tudo que eu podia fazer era esperar. E fazer comentários sarcásticos.

— Ok, isso é ótimo. — Eu disse. — Ainda bem que você pode tirar isso do seu sistema.

— Desculpe. — Ele esfregou a mão na sua boca. Isso não escondeu o sorriso de forma alguma. — Cristo, eu só achei que todas as vezes que você estava olhando para mim engraçado, você ou tinha algum tipo de Déficit de Atenção ou precisava ficar com alguém ou alguma coisa. Eu não fazia ideia...

— Excelente. — Bati palma, colando um sorriso. — Então, de volta para a nossa discussão. É evidente que isso cruza uma linha profissional. Por isso, eu vou embora.

— Não, você não vai. Não seja idiota, Sakura.

— Você é feliz aí, Sasuke, vivendo em sua negação? O clima é agradável nesta época do ano? — Eu olhei para ele. — Você sabe que eu tive meu coração partido por estúpidos variados no passado e eu jurei nunca mais. Então, eu não vou fazer a coisa do amor não correspondido com você. Isso não soa como a minha ideia de diversão, me desculpe.

Meu sorriso pode ter sido um toque frágil, mas o dele era brilhante. Aquele sorriso poderia mover montanhas. Também poderia quebrar corações. Eu podia sentir o órgão desaparecendo dentro do meu peito. A rejeição ardia, não que eu quisesse que abrisse os para mim, eu não estava mais impressionada com os meus sentimentos equivocados do que ele. Mas ele tinha que se dissolver em histeria?

Desejar se apaixonar por alguém que você nem sequer particularmente gosta na maldita metade do tempo. Quem fazia algo tão estúpido?

Quero dizer independente de mim, obviamente.

— O que vai acontecer é isso... — Ele disse, a voz absoluta e um pouco aborrecida, mesmo. — Você vai superar essa paixão idiota que você tem por mim e eu vou fazer o imenso favor de esquecer que isso aconteceu, ok?

— Você é um idiota. — Deus, ele era. Ele realmente era. Eu lhe dei um olhar que espero que transmitisse essa verdade dez vezes. — Você não acha que se eu pudesse apenas desligar, eu já não teria feito isso por agora? Você acha que eu quero sentir isso por você?

— Não é sobre mim, Sakura. É a coisa toda sobre a fama. Quando você perceber isso, você vai poder apenas passar por isso e seguir em frente.

— Esse é o problema. Isso é sobre você. E é por isso que eu não posso seguir em frente. — Eu disse, apontando na direção geral dos meus seios, que estavam, aliás, arfando por causa da minha agitação. O olhar de Sasuke caiu sobre meu peito e depois precipitadamente voltou para o meu rosto. Seus lábios com raiva, como se eu o tivesse levado a me verificar. Como se eu pudesse... — Acontece que eu gosto desse trabalho. — Eu disse. — Me pagava bem, mesmo antes de você começar a jogar mais dinheiro em cima de mim. Consigo viver no seu palácio de graça e na maior parte, o trabalho é fácil. É tudo de bom. Mas a coisa é, às vezes, quando você não está sendo um idiota, eu gosto de você tanto que dói. Gosto da maneira como o seu eu verdadeiro sai quando você acha que ninguém está olhando.

— Sakura...

— Mas são as pequenas coisas, na verdade. Como o jeito que você finge não se lembrar de quem é a vez de escolher o que assistir na TV para que eu tenha mais vezes do que você. E a maneira que você se senta comigo às vezes quando eu não consigo dormir.

Ele agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

— Deus, Sakura. Vamos lá, isso é loucura. Isso aí não é nada.

— Você está errado. É algo. Eu sei que você não aceita bem um elogio, mas você não é tão horrível como quer parecer ser.

— Sim, você está certa. Eu sou um amor incompreendido. Merda.

— Eu não estou dizendo que você é perfeito. Nós dois sabemos que você tem um longo caminho para percorrer, e sim, eu também. Só estou dizendo... — Eu procurava as palavras e frustrantemente veio um vazio. Inferno, que conversa. — Gah! Mais uma vez.

— Então, o quê? Você está preocupada que seus... — Ele fez aspas com os dedos. — Sentimentos por mim vão interferir com você fazendo o seu trabalho?

— E se por algum motivo você pirar de novo e eu não conseguir ser boca dura e dizer não para você, porque eu estou muito ocupada me sentindo mal por você? E se eu ceder? É um risco muito grande.

— Isso não vai acontecer. — Ele andou em volta do balcão e passou por mim, pegando um copo do armário e encheu com água. Sem pausa, ele bebeu todo o copo cheio, seu pomo de Adão fazendo horas extras. O cheiro do seu suor encheu o ar. Se eu não precisasse falar, eu estaria tentada a segurar minha respiração. Eu não precisava do cheiro dele me intoxicando, as coisas já estavam bastante difíceis.

— Poderia. — Eu disse. — Você não está levando isso a sério. Além disso, você deveria tomar banho.

— Este é o meu ponto.

— O quê?

— Você não deve fazer quaisquer escolhas precipitadas até você descobrir o que você quer. Nos últimos cinco minutos você já admitiu ter sentimentos por mim, então disse que me odiava. Você me disse que eu sou um idiota e agora você diz que estou fedendo.

— É claro que você fede. Você está pingando suor.

O olhar divertido nunca me deixando, ele encostou-se ao balcão.

— Sim, e se você estivesse tão oprimida por esses supostos sentimentos por mim, você não se importaria. Você ainda iria me querer em cima de você. Na verdade, a maioria das mulheres iria me querer mais.

Minha mente basicamente explodiu, tentando abranger o que têlo em cima de mim poderia acarretar. Não, não, não, maus pensamentos, pensamentos carnais errados, horríveis.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Mulheres que estão afim de mim, não se importam com um pouco de suor. O que você acha que acontece depois que já estamos na cama por horas? Suor, é o que acontece. E aquelas outras mulheres, elas não fazem todos esses comentários sarcásticos como você. Elas, com a maldita certeza, não me insultam a cada dois minutos. — Ele me deu um lento olhar por cima. Não fiquei sensibilizada. — Quer dizer, eu pensei que todos os olhares estranhos eram sobre o que aconteceu em Idaho. Sempre pensei que você gostava de mulheres... Pensei que era uma pena, francamente, então aí vai você.

Quantos anos eu iria pegar por estrangulá-lo? Essa era a pergunta.

— Espere. Você está realmente sugerindo que qualquer mulher que não beija sua bunda deve, portanto, ser lésbica? — Ele deu de ombros. — E você se pergunta por que eu tenho que insultá-lo.

— Você está fazendo o que precisa ser feito, não é um problema, Sakura. Você não vai ter qualquer problema me dizendo não. — Alheio à minha incredulidade, o homem estalou o pescoço, dando-me outro olhar entediado. — Seja qual for o negócio aqui, vamos resolver o problema. Eu entendo que você está envergonhada, mas você vai ter que superar isso. Ok? — Eu não fiz promessas. Mas, novamente, eu não podia fazer muita coisa naquele momento. Se eu abrisse minha boca para falar, eu duvidava que eu seria capaz de formar palavras. — Ok. Nós terminamos aqui. — Sasuke disse, passeando pela sala como se ele não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo.

* * *

 _ **Reviews por favor *-***_


	7. Chapter 7

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

A batida na porta do meu quarto foi pouco antes da meia-noite.

Depois da nossa "conversa", tínhamos praticamente voltado ao normal. Sasuke tinha se exercitado pela manhã e à tarde, geralmente com pelo menos um dos rapazes junto. Porque eu não era muito uma conselheira de sobriedade, e ficar na cola de Sasuke ficou chato depois de um tempo, além disso, eu tinha assumido o papel de ser sua assistente também. Eu verifiquei seus e-mails, e de vez em quando li em voz alta as partes que ele precisava saber. Eu conversei com Konan (esposa e assistente de Itachi) e seja quem for o mais recente pobre e infeliz assistente de Orochimaru, o gerente da banda, e a pessoa das Relações Públicas. Há muito envolvido em manter um astro do rock organizado. Esses dias, eu também cooperei com os construtores e com os técnicos responsáveis por transformar parte do porão em um estúdio de gravação. Com esse projeto em fase de conclusão os caras começaram a praticar e escrever composições aqui, ao contrário de na casa de Itachi. Aqui tinha mais espaço.

Tudo somado, estávamos ocupados.

Nós habitamos a mesma casa e muitas vezes a mesma sala, mas não necessariamente falávamos muito. O silêncio não era desconfortável, mas sociável, eu já tinha há muito tempo me acostumado com isso. Normalmente, depois de um tempo, Sasuke colocava uma música. Hoje no aparelho de som estava The Dead Weather, que era justo, porque lá fora o tempo ficava cada vez pior. Dentro, no entanto, estávamos em nosso próprio mundo suficientemente pacífico. Houve alguns olhares de lado curiosos de vez em quando, mas eu decididamente ignorei todos eles.

Ele bateu novamente na porta do meu quarto. Então, sem se preocupar em esperar por permissão, seguiu em diante.

— Estive pensando...

— Eu não disse que você podia entrar. — Estudei-o por cima dos meus óculos de leitura, deitada no meio da minha grande cama apoiada por nada menos que três almofadas. Conforto importava.

— É a minha casa. Pijama legal. Patos, dessa vez, hein? Legal. — Ele lançou um olhar divertido sobre o meu conjunto de flanela, porque, naturalmente, sua alteza ainda parecia impecável (jeans e uma camisa de manga comprida preta que lhe cabia à perfeição), não importa a hora. Suado de uma corrida era tão despenteado como um homem jamais iria ser. Mesmo assim, o cabelo úmido escuro parecia ter sido desenhado por dedos devassos de uma modelo de lingerie, em oposição aos elementos.

— Você só está com ciúmes do meu estilo impressionante. — Eu segurei o meu e-reader contra o meu peito, fazendo o meu melhor para esconder meus mamilos felizes. — Eu aposto que você dorme vestido com Armani ou algo assim, não é? Prada, talvez? — Ele riu. — O que você quer, Sasuke?

— Nunca estive aqui antes.

— Você veio aqui na noite em que me trouxe para a cama depois de eu ter apagado no sofá. — Eu lembrei.

— Eram quase quatro da manhã. Não parei para olhar em volta. — Ele deu um passeio lento pelo quarto, lançando um olhar sobre os meus pertences. Pode-se dizer que eu tenho problemas de arrumação quando se trata de meu espaço pessoal, roupas jaziam abandonadas na cadeira, sapatos embaixo dela. No meu banheiro, maquiagem, fios de cabelo, e produtos de higiene feminina decoravam a bancada de mármore cinza. Eu tinha ficado excessivamente confortável desde que me mudei para cá e expandi os meus pertences. Nos últimos dois anos, eu tinha vivido uma existência mínima. Ele começou a mexer em tudo ao redor. Os excessos de coisas fariam meu eventual arrumar as malas e movê-las uma dor de cabeça.

As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se uniram.

— Não usa o serviço de limpeza?

— É claro que eu uso.

— Eles vêm duas vezes por semana, Sakuraa. Como diabos você consegue fazer uma bagunça de novo tão rápido?

— É um dom. Eu não deixo as minhas coisas em todo o resto da casa. Este é o meu espaço pessoal e, portanto, nada da sua conta. Você entrou aqui por uma razão?

Ele me encarou, com as mãos nos quadris.

— Sim, depois da nossa conversa de hoje, eu queria saber onde você estava?

— Então você aceita que me pedir para ficar na verdade não torna nada uma realidade?

— Talvez. — Ele serpenteou sobre a minha mesa e começou casualmente a vasculhar os escombros. Metade do conteúdo da minha bolsa estava espalhada sobre a mesa, junto com um par de revistas. Ah não droga, uma delas estava aberta. Merda. Eu já tinha sofrido tanto constrangimento hoje, o suficiente para durar uma década. Por favor, Deus, não deixe que ele veja.

— Deixe minhas coisas, por favor, Sasuke.

— O que é isso? — Ele pegou, é claro que ele pegou. Então ele começou a ler. — _Guia para superar ele._ Interessante.

— Bem, você não esperava que eu virasse as costas e corresse sem ao menos investigar alternativas, não é?

Ele ergueu um ombro.

— Quase.

— Ótimo. Sua fé em mim é animadora. Então, o que você estava pensando?

— Seus sentimentos. — Ele brincou, olhando para cima da revista.

Eu respirei.

— Sasuke, estou impressionada. Você quase conseguiu dizer em uma voz normal dessa vez. — Eu pratiquei lá embaixo por um tempo. — Ele se sentou na beira da minha cama, pernas abertas, completamente em casa. Que eu acho que faz sentido para a situação.

— Então, o que sobre meus sentimentos?

— Você sabe que isso não é de todo ruim. Alguns desses conselhos são muito bons. — Ele continuou a leitura.

— Você já sofreu de paixões não correspondidas, eu presumo.

Ele bufou.

— Claro que não. Eu sempre tive quem eu quis.

— É claro que teve. — Baixei a cabeça, propriamente me censurando. Vergonha de mim por pensar de outra forma. Sem dúvida, ele tinha deixado um rastro de corações partidos atrás dele, um oceano vasto. — O que não foi sempre uma coisa boa. — A arrogância escorregou de seu rosto e ele franziu a testa, o queixo tenso. Ele olhou distante, lembrando o que, eu me perguntava? Quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando para ele, ele engoliu em seco, deu a revista uma sacudida. — Nós deveríamos fazer isso.

— O quê? Fazer o que?

— Um. Você precisa sair e ver outras pessoas. — Ele fez uma careta. — Você obviamente não é boa em fazer amizades, então não se preocupe, eu vou te ajudar com isso. Dois. Tente se concentrar em meus defeitos.

— Você quer que eu siga uma lista para me ajudar a superar a minha paixão por você?

— Sim, pare de interromper. Isto é importante. Dois. Concentre-se em meus defeitos. — Ele me deu um olhar superficial. — Eu não vejo você tendo algum problema com isso. Três. Pare de sentir pena de si mesma, carente ou com raiva.

Eu empurrei meus óculos.

— Entendo.

— Sim. Honestamente, não é realmente atraente, Sakura. Ninguém quer ver essa merda.

— Cer-to.

— Quatro. Um grupo deles meio que enrolam em um aqui, novamente. Saia com os amigos. Tente algo novo. Fique em forma. Mime-se. Divirta-se. Aproveite a vida. Vá em uma viagem. Pinte as unhas dos pés, qualquer merda. Blá, blá, blá. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

— Hum. — Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Isso é basicamente tudo.

— E eu tenho que seguir isso?

Ele me deu um longo olhar.

— Você disse que realmente não quer ir embora, que gosta do trabalho. Prove.

Eu dei uma risada ligeiramente maníaca. A decisão tinha sido tomada e não tinha sido fácil. Regressar agora não parecia sensato.

— Sasuke, por favor. É só um artigo de revista estúpido provavelmente escrito por um estagiário entediado em sua pausa para o almoço. Isso não é ciência. Não vai resolver nada.

— Então por que estava aberto bem nessa página?

Boa pergunta. Fios de cabelo preto pairaram sobre sua testa, caindo nos olhos. Sem pensar, ele empurrou-os para trás. Meus dedos coçaram para fazer exatamente isso, para escovar o cabelo para trás e acalmar sua testa febril. Agora que ele parecia particularmente quente no sentido de temperatura.

E ele pensava que um pouco de sabedoria de uma revista poderia me curar.

— Nunca se sabe, Sakura. Só que pode funcionar. — Ele largou a revista no meu colo, o olhar prendendo-me no local. — E eu acho que você deve isso a mim, deve tentar.

Meu queixo subiu.

— Eu devo, huh?

— Eu lhe dei uma chance. Dei-lhe esse trabalho, e fiz todos os esforços para acomodar você. Não é justo que você queira sair após dois meses sem dar o seu melhor. Você me deve.

— Você me contratou porque achou que eu seria mais fácil de manipular do que outro conselheiro de verdade e porque Naruto e Itachi obrigaram você. Não vamos perder de vista a verdade aqui.

Um ombro grosso subiu e desceu.

— Isso importa? Eu dei-lhe o trabalho, e você disse que gosta dele. O mínimo que você pode fazer é dar uma chance.

— Eu vou pensar sobre isso.

— Faça isso. — Um fantasma de um sorriso tocou seus lábios. — Eu sei tudo sobre vícios e não quero coisas que não são boas para você, Sakura. No fim do dia, cabe a você decidir se assume o controle e luta contra isso ou não.

Sasuke Uchiha como uma substância controlada, ilegal, e perigosa. Curiosamente, eu poderia visualizar isso. O homem me afetou em todos os níveis, não importa o quanto eu tentei resistir, caramba. Ele se dirigiu à porta, fechando-a lentamente atrás dele.

— Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

* * *

Um tiro como de uma espingarda me assustou do sono. Atirei-me na cama, piscando na semi-escuridão. Mas que diabos foi isso? Uma sombra embaçada caminhou para mim.

— O q...

— Levante-se. — Sasuke ordenou. — Nós vamos correr.

— Você perdeu a porra da sua mente?

— Levante e brilhe. O primeiro dia do seu programa intensivo de dessensibilizar-se-de-mim está prestes a começar. — Ele jogou para trás as cortinas, deixando a luz fraca do sol entrar. — Você tem tênis, certo?

Eu me atrapalhei na mesa de cabeceira com os meus óculos e os enfiei no meu rosto. O mundo explodiu.

— Deus, Jimmy. É madrugada ainda. Um Nike preto voou em minha direção. Eu mal consegui desviar dele.

— Hey!

— Vamos lá. Mova-se. — Em seguida, veio um conjunto antigo de moletons cinza largos, atirados para o final da minha cama. Sua senhoria já estava enfeitado em um equipamento de ginástica todo preto. Pronto e ansioso para ir. — Você tem um sutiã esportivo aqui em algum lugar? Garota,com o seu tamanho, eu estou pensando que você precisa de um.

— Sai da minha gaveta. — Eu joguei de volta meus cobertores e caminhei até ele. — Não mexa nas minhas roupas intimas, seu imbecil.

Ele me ignorou e continuou mexendo nas minhas gavetas.

— Na minha linha de trabalho, não é nada que eu não tenha visto antes. Vamos lá. Você precisa ficar pronta.

— Eu repito, você está louco?

— Eu te disse, eu não estou querendo uma companheira, então eu vou ajudá-la a ajudar a si mesma. Vamos trabalhar na nossa pequena lista para que possa passar por esses sentimentos bobos que sente por mim. Se alguém pode matar uma paixão, sou eu.

— Você sabe onde pode enfiar a sua lista. E se você precisar de ajuda, deixe-me ir buscar uma luva de borracha e um pouco de lubrificante e eu vou ser direta com você.

Com um suspiro, Sasuke se endireitou. Ele estendeu a mão com os punhos altos, e lentamente desenrolou os dedos. Muito lá em cima sobre a minha cabeça pendia um par bonito de calcinhas de seda preta.

— Diga que você vai correr comigo e eu vou devolvê-las.

— Eu estou tão tentada a dar um soco no seu pau agora e acabar com isso. Quero dizer, isso tem de acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde, certo?

Ele não fez nenhum movimento para se cobrir, não demonstrou fraqueza. Em vez disso, um lado de sua boca se curvou para cima e uma covinha apareceu. Meu estômago caiu. Eu estava certa, definitivamente, pelo menos, uma covinha. Ele balançou a calcinha na mão. Dada a minha falta de altura e a altura de Sasuke, não havia como eu conseguir alcançá-la.

— Você realmente espera que eu pule como uma idiota? — Eu perguntei em um tom fulminante.

— Isso iria me divertir.

— Não me faça matá-lo a essa hora da manhã, Sasuke. Não é civilizado.

O semi sorriso desapareceu e ele deixou cair a calcinha na minha mão.

— Obrigada.

— Você pensou na lista? — Com as mãos nos quadris, ele olhou para mim.

Eu tinha, na verdade. Enquanto ficar longe de Sasuke podia fazer sentido, também doía. Culpa se esgueirou todo o tempo. Talvez ele e meu substituto não se dessem bem, quero dizer, Sasuke e eu muitas vezes não nos dávamos bem. Mas fizemos de uma forma onde ele permaneceu sóbrio e na trilha. Então eu acho que na principal via que importava, esta parceria desequilibrada foi um sucesso.

— O que você quer aqui, Sakura? — Ele esfregou sua têmpora. — Eu sei que você lidou com alguns idiotas no passado, mas essa não é a situação aqui. Eu não estou fazendo qualquer dano. Eu só quero que você continue fazendo o seu trabalho.

— Eu sei.

— Cara. — Ele gemeu. — Ajudaria se eu disser "por favor"?

— Eu não tenho certeza. — Eu respondi honestamente. — Talvez. Você nem sabe como dizer essa palavra sem anexar qualquer sarcasmo e ironia indevida a ela.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para trás como se estivesse em um apelo silencioso para o céu.

— Por favor.

— Por favor, o quê?

— Venha correr comigo. Faça a lista. Pare com essa merda. Sakura, por favor?

Ele parecia sincero, e estava certo, eu não completamente, cem por cento, queria sair. Além disso, era importante recompensar o bom comportamento.

— Ok, Sasuke. Vamos dar uma chance.

* * *

— Oh Meu Deus, eu te odeio. — Eu ofeguei, arrastando minha bunda arrependida atrás do desgraçado a quem pertencia esse sentimento.

— Está vendo? Já está funcionando. — Sasuke não tinha nem um suor ainda. Sua bunda atlética poderia muito bem ter saído para um passeio. — Além disso, você vai ser mais saudável. Todo mundo ganha.

— Eu sou saudável. Eu como fruta.

— Na torta não conta.

Se ao menos eu tivesse feixes de laser nos olhos. Maldita falta de tecnologia.

— Não estou dizendo que há algo de errado com você. — Ele disse, virando-se para me encarar. Ainda correndo, fazendo a porra do seu show particular. Se ao menos ele caísse de bunda no chão, eu iria gostar muito disso. Seu olhar passou rapidamente por cima de mim, demorando um pouco, embora não depreciativamente por incrível que pareça, em meus quadris. — Eu gosto de um pouco de gordura no tronco.

Eu sussurrei palavrões porque não havia ar suficiente em mim para realmente dizê-los em voz alta.

— Temos que correr todos os dias, trabalhar lentamente sua distância, você pode comer mais torta. O que acha disso?

Parecia que ele era um idiota condescendente me julgando. Mostrei-lhe o dedo do meio.

— Sakura, olhe para mim. — Parei, olhei. Além disso, eu sugava a minha respiração ofegante, porque multitarefa é importante para uma mulher moderna. — Você é uma garota bonita e suas curvas são legais. — Ele disse, ainda se movimentando no local. — Ficar um pouco mais saudável não vai doer, apesar de tudo. Aumentar seus níveis de energia e coisas assim.

Sasuke achava que eu era bonita? Claro, ele poderia estar sendo apenas gentil. De qualquer forma, isso não importava, não realmente. Assim, a minha barriga deve simplesmente parar de balançar como uma lunática e ficar quieta. Embora a brincadeira sobre torta ainda me irritava. O pessoal de um restaurante local abastecia a nossa geladeira, havia saladas, carnes grelhadas, massas, e sim, de vez em quando torta. Como se eu fizesse eles colocarem ela lá com uma arma ou algo assim. O que eu comia não era da conta dele e sua opinião não deveria me importar. Não deveria e ainda assim importava.

— Eu não preciso estar em conformidade com as suas ideias de beleza. — Eu disse, uma vez que minha respiração havia estabilizado.

Ele estava olhando fixamente para as casas grandes e árvores em torno de nós, mas agora seu olhar disparou de volta para mim.

— Claro que não, nunca disse que você precisava.

— Nem todos nascem parecendo perfeitos como você, Sasuke.

— Você está chateada? — Ele se aproximou. — Sakura, eu tenho um monte de defeitos. Estamos vivendo na mesma casa já há dois meses então você de todas as pessoas sabe disso. Não gostar da sua aparência, não é um deles. Você quer me dar uma bronca por algo, escolha outro tema, você está por fora sobre este.

Nenhum de nós falou por um momento. Nós encaramos um ao outro, nossas respirações saindo como fumaça no ar frio da manhã.

— Eu poderia estar um pouco na defensiva sobre isso. — Admiti finalmente.

— Eu poderia ter notado. — Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás de seu rosto. — Eu provavelmente também não disse isso direito. Adicione isso à minha lista de falhas, dificuldade para me expressar.

— Especialmente em formas que são socialmente aceitáveis.

Ele me deu um olhar divertido.

— Você acha que importa, o que todos pensam?

— Às vezes. Depende da situação.

Ele bufou.

— Você não pode deixar se afetar pelo que as pessoas pensam, Sakura. Se eles querem pensar o pior, eles irão. Eu não vou desperdiçar energia tentando fazer todos felizes. Eu tenho o suficiente em minhas mãos apenas mantendo minha própria merda junta.

Havia sabedoria em suas palavras, embora elas não fossem totalmente exatas.

— As pessoas julgam você seja o que for. — Ele disse. — As pessoas fodidamente amam suas próprias opiniões e são muito felizes em jogá-las para você, não importa se você pediu ou não. Você tem que ser feliz consigo mesma.

— Sim. Mas você se importa com o que os rapazes pensam. — Eu disse.

— Claro. — Ele começou a movimentar-se novamente, dessa vez mais lentamente, obrigada, Deus no céu.

Mesmo muito relutante, eu caí um passo ao lado dele. Minhas pobres panturrilhas e coxas queimavam. Sem dúvida elas me odiavam com uma paixão ardente e eu não as culpo.

— E Konan e Hinata. Você se preocupa com elas. — Ele resmungou. — E o Sr. Uzumaki. — Infelizmente, eu lutava para acompanhar mesmo nesta velocidade menor. — Embora você mutila suas palavras, ocasionalmente, não parando para pensar antes de falar. Mas não fazemos isso todos nós?

— Vamos passar para outra falha. — Ele disse.

— Tudo bem. — Eu procurei na minha mente obcecada por munição.

— Que tal...

— Eu sou egoísta.

— Sim. Isso é verdade. Você é muito arrogante e narcisista.

Uma senhora corredora passou por nós, da cabeça aos pés vestida com uma roupa de Lycra. Ela deu a Sasuke um grande e convidativo sorriso de vamos fazer esporte juntos. Ele acenou para ela, em seguida, concentrou no caminho mais uma vez.

— Não inteiramente sem justa causa, concedido. Mas você não namora. — Eu disse, parando (ele parou também, felizmente). Movimentar-se e falar ao mesmo tempo simplesmente não funciona para mim. É claro que nem correr e respirar. — Por que isso? Você coloca todo esse esforço em sua aparência, em seu corpo, compra as melhores roupas. E sim, parabéns para você, funciona. Mas você não sai a menos que seja negócios ou algo a ver com os rapazes, você é basicamente um eremita.

— Existe uma questão em algum lugar?

— Por quê?

— Por que eu cuido de mim mesmo ou por que eu sou um eremita?

— Vamos começar com a primeira. — Eu disse. Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu sou vaidoso. O que você vai fazer sobre isso?

Hum.

— Então, você está completamente feliz com você mesmo?

— Com a minha aparência? Claro. — Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. — Minha aparência é a única coisa que sempre funcionou para mim, sempre me deu atenção. Se eu estou fazendo beicinho na capa de alguma revista, isso ajuda a vender discos. É um fato. Eu não sou um poeta como Itachi ou louco talentoso em um instrumento. Eu canto bem, com certeza. Mas o que eu tenho é essa cara, é com isso que eu contribuo. E neste negócio, você deve usar todas as vantagens à sua disposição.

Eu fiz uma careta para ele, espantada.

— Você realmente acredita nisso. — Ele franziu o cenho para mim. — Sasuke, você é mais do que apenas um rostinho bonito. Você tem uma voz linda. — E eu deveria saber. Ele cantava para eu dormir no meu iPod na maioria das noites. — Meu Deus, quantos Grammys você ganhou?

— É um concurso de popularidade, tanto quanto qualquer outro. — Ele lambeu os lábios. — E você?

— Eu o quê? — Você está feliz com a maneira como você está?

Pela primeira vez, eu segui o meu próprio conselho e realmente pensei antes de mover meus lábios.

— Obviamente, não, dado a nossa conversa há pouco. Mas eu tento estar. Nem sempre é fácil com todas as representações da mídia de beleza, e blá, blá, blá. Eu nunca terei um metro e oitenta de altura, com pernas até o pescoço, e como você disse, eu gosto de torta. Eu não estou disposta a descartar comê-la pelos próximos 50 anos apenas para ter menos ondulações em minhas coxas. Pequenos prazeres importam.

— Sim, importam. — Um fantasma de um sorriso tocou seus lábios. — Minha marcha para a sensatez, eu não quero voltar a cair em maus hábitos. Sexo, drogas, álcool, todos eles andavam juntos para mim. Se você está mudando sua vida, parando a merda destrutiva, então você tem que saber quais são os seus gatilhos.

— Você não teve relações sexuais desde que ficou limpo?

— Não.

— Sério?

— Sim.

Meus olhos se alargaram tanto quanto eles poderiam estar, e muito mais.

— Oh.

Uau, extremo, mas obviamente tinha funcionado. O homem tinha convicção. Na verdade, sua franqueza e honestidade me surpreenderam. Eu acho que ele estava falando sério sobre minha desprogramação.

— Você nunca bebeu ou usou drogas quando estava sozinho?

Ele se encolheu.

— Sim, eu fiz. É por isso que você ou um dos rapazes geralmente estão ao redor, apenas no caso.

— Nós não estamos o tempo todo. Mas você ainda está preso a isso. — Eu apontei. — Eu acho que é preciso muita coragem para fazer o que você fez, para mudar sua vida.

Ele fez uma careta.

— Não dê desculpas para mim, Sakura. Eu não sou uma boa pessoa. Eu fodi a primeira namorada do meu irmão. Você sabia disso?

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

— Sim, parti o coração dele. Eu estava com tanta inveja dele que eu mal podia respirar. Eu menti. Eu enganei. Eu roubei. Eu destruí tudo o que significava algo para mim e feri todos ao meu redor. Eu apagava constantemente, tive duas vezes overdoses, quase morri. O que você acha que fez a eles... aos rapazes? Me visitando no hospital, me vendo daquele jeito? — Ele olhou em todos os lugares, menos para mim.

Um vento frio soprou entre nós.

— Essa é a verdade, é quem eu sou. Não dê desculpas para mim. Eu ainda sou o mesmo mal-humorado, fodido e egoísta que eu sempre fui, sóbrio ou não. — Sua respiração acelerou mesmo que ainda estivéssemos parados. — A coisa é, você nunca vai ter muito de uma vida estando à minha disposição. Você está melhor longe de mim, e eu sei disso, e eu ainda não me importo. Esse, Sakura, é quem eu sou.

Eu não tive nada.

Sasuke fechou a cara e foi para casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

O jantar de Ação de Graças para a banda aconteceu na véspera de Ação de Graças. Eu tinha dado a minha mãe um monte de desculpas sobre por que eu não poderia ir para casa. Felizmente, ela tinha aceitado.

Todos se reuniram na casa de Naruto e Hinata no novo condomínio, em frente ao antigo de Itachi e Konan. Antigo como se eles tivessem vivido lá por seis meses ou mais. Ambos os locais eram lindos com muito brilho, caro e novo, tanto quanto você esperaria. As varandas davam para o Distrito de Pearl. Muito bonito.

Uma fotografia de Kushina, a mãe de Naruto, assumiu uma posição privilegiada sobre a lareira. Sasuke tinha se detido sobre ela quando chegamos, tendo um momento. Seu irmão se aproximou depois de um tempo e eles calmamente tinham se falado. Eu não acho que a dor de qualquer um sobre perdê-la iria embora tão cedo.

Aparentemente, Shikamaru não tinha contado a ninguém sobre o meu anúncio para sair. Apreciei sua discrição imensamente. Sasuke mal tinha falado desde a nossa conversa de ontem. Ele infelizmente tinha martelado novamente na minha porta ao amanhecer desta manhã e jogou o tênis para mim, no entanto. Eu me arrastei me lamentando por trás dele, suando por todo o caminho. É difícil dizer exatamente o quão longe fomos, tudo misturou em agonia sem sentido após os primeiros metros. No final do dia, uma massagista do tipo esteticista chegou para me mimar, cumprindo assim mais um dos pontos da lista. Eu tenho que admitir, aquelas três horas de prazer pagas por Sasuke compensou um monte de corrida.

Não tudo. Mas muito. Parecia um pedido de desculpas silencioso ou, talvez, incentivo de sua parte. Ou talvez tenha sido apenas mais uma atração para me convencer a ficar.

Agora ele se sentou à minha frente, o cabelo artisticamente em seu rosto. Esteticamente, o homem reinava supremo como um rei em toda a terra. Se eu me importava de fingir que ele era o meu tipo ou não, isso não poderia ser negado. Ele sempre parecia tão polido, tão perfeito, que eu quase poderia ignorar o caos e a dor vivendo dentro dele. Mas as coisas que ele me disse giravam em torno e dentro da minha cabeça. Deus, ele ferrou o seu próprio irmão. Não admirava que as coisas pareciam tensas entre eles algumas vezes.

Ao meu redor, a conversa no jantar continuou. Nada disso me fascinava tanto quanto Sasuke. Era uma divisão entre o bem e o mal, o belo e o ruim.

Ele abandonou seu casaco de lã preto na porta, enrolou as mangas de uma camisa de botão vagamente padronizada. Meu próprio estilo era mais calmo, consistia em botas até o tornozelo, jeans apertados e um top longo de malha. Quando ele veio sentar junto comigo, ele me tocou. Ele mudou de posição, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Esses pulsos eram grossos, eu nunca tinha notado antes, mas as mãos devem ser fortes. Quando eu tinha lutado pelo maço de cigarros, no entanto, ele tinha sido gentil. Tão gentil como você poderia ser, rolando no chão com alguém. A lembrança de seu peso em cima de mim encheu minha mente. Graças a Deus ele não havia fumado mais. Ele havia me dado sua palavra e estava cumprindo. Uma mistura de tatuagens cobria seu braço direito. Havia uma estrela, um coração, chamas, e palavras. Eu adoraria chegar mais perto e estudá-las, realmente tomaria o meu tempo sobre elas. Eu tomei um gole de água, minha garganta seca precisando de alívio. Mais acima, os dois primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam desfeitos e alguns pelos escuros e finos do peito apareciam.

Era um prazer. O idiota também usava botas de sola grossa. Algo fez evidente para mim quando alguém chutou sobre os meus inocentes e desavisados dedos dos pés. Eu gritei.

— Hinata está falando com você, Sakura. — Ele disse.

Merda. Eu estava olhando para ele de novo. Culpa dele. Se ele se sentasse ao lado, em vez de em frente para mim, isso nunca teria acontecido. Eu tentei chutá-lo de volta, mas meu pé balançou sem rumo, entrando em contato com nada além do ar. Foda-se ele e suas longas pernas.

— Sasuke, você acabou de chutá-la? — Konan perguntou, com a boca franzida.

— Não. — Ele mentiu.

Konan virou os olhos curiosos para mim como se eu pudesse contar a verdade.

— Isso seria uma coisa mesquinha e juvenil para ele fazer. Mas não, eu simplesmente sentei um pouco rápido demais. — Eu disse. — Acho que me animei demais.

— Ela faz isso, às vezes. — Sasuke confirmou. — Uma garota muito animada, é a nossa Sakura.

Mostrei-lhe o meu mais bonito sorriso forçado. Na outra extremidade da mesa, a mãe de Hinata, a convidada de honra, franziu a testa. A boa impressão foi embora. E todo mundo estava tentando não praguejar, e muito menos agir como doido. Bem, todo mundo além do cachorrinho Killer que há muito havia sido banido para sua caixa e estava há algum tempo em silêncio. Shikamaru estava igualmente em desgraça por ter incitado ele em primeiro lugar. Ele, no entanto, teve que ficar na mesa. O cão deveria queixar-se sobra a dupla hipocrisia. Com toda a honestidade, isso era extremamente injusto.

Sasuke limpou a garganta, em voz alta, chamando toda a atenção da mesa.

— Não acho que eu disse para vocês. Sakura está falando em ir embora.

Boom! Eu fiquei emboscada.

O quês, porquês, e sons gerais de desagrado encheram a sala. Muito mais do que eu já tinha antecipado. Do outro lado da mesa, Sasuke me deu um sorriso, seguido de um olhar de "bem, que porra você esperava". Argumentei com o meu olhar de "você é um idiota e isto foi desnecessário e vá a merda com esse olhar". Parecia que podíamos nos comunicar totalmente sem palavras.

Incrível.

— Nãooo. — Naruto disse da cabeceira da mesa. — Vamos lá, Sakura. Por que você se demitiria? Você é a única que se encaixa com a gente e não irrita a merda que vive fora de Sasuke. Você não tem ideia de quão rara isso te faz.

Um mar de rostos tristes me cercou. Bem, além da mãe de Hinata, todos apenas brincavam com a comida. Mesmo a irmã de Hinata, Temari, parecia para baixo com a notícia e tínhamos nos encontrado duas vezes, talvez? Este nível de apego foi tão surpreendente quanto emocionante.

Lágrimas ardiam meus olhos quando a solidão otária me deu um soco. Eu nem tinha percebido que eu tinha estado sozinha, mas a forma como essas pessoas se importavam me pegou de surpresa. Eles realmente me queriam por perto.

— Que porra você fez? — Itachi reclamou para o irmão.

O sorriso caiu do rosto de Sasuke.

— Nada. — Eu disse, meu modo defensivo instantaneamente totalmente engajado em seu nome. — Sasuke não fez nada. Eu apenas pensei que talvez seja hora de seguir em frente. Eu não decidi totalmente ainda.

Alerta de intensa competição de olhares entre os irmãos. Aparentemente, Sasuke ganhou porque Itachi virou-se primeiro, a testa fortemente franzida. Sobrancelhas emotivas obviamente era uma marca na família Uchiha.

— O que é que você faz, Sakura? — A mãe de Hinata perguntou. Harumi, era o nome dela. Ela parecia ter uns cinquenta, com o cabelo negro desbotado.

— Ela é minha companheira de sobriedade e assistente. — Sasuke disse sem hesitação. — Ela me impede de beber. Me mantém limpo.

As pessoas se acalmaram, olhando para outro lugar. A boca de Harumi estava boquiaberta como um peixinho dourado, mas nada foi dito. Dadas as poucas coisas que eu tinha ouvido de Hinata sobre sua mãe, Harumi deve ser a última pessoa a julgar alguém. Ela não tinha exatamente ganhado o título de mãe do ano, muito menos nos últimos vinte anos.

Normalmente, nós não discutimos os problemas de Sasuke em companhia de outras pessoas, muito menos sobre esse assunto. O mundo inteiro sabia cada detalhe sórdido, então não havia necessidade de verdade. Quando ele tinha ido para a reabilitação, a notícia de sua queda tinha saído em todos os lugares, mas, aparentemente, de alguma forma, Harumi tinha perdido.

O silêncio se estendeu e Sasuke ficou tenso parecendo se distanciar. Olhos do Ártico olhando para o nada. Talvez as pessoas tivessem vergonha por sua história, como se todo mundo fosse impecável. Ele havia caído mais do que a maioria, é verdade, mas ele arrastou seu caminho de volta para cima novamente, também. A força veio de muitas formas. Eu sempre presumi que o tema sobre seus vícios não era tocado devido à sua necessidade de privacidade. Esse silêncio, no entanto, parecia errado, e me irritou.

Por que diabos alguém não dizia alguma coisa? Alguém como eu, talvez.

— Eu gostei de trabalhar para Sasuke. — Dobrei meu guardanapo, coloquei-o sobre a mesa. — Eu continuo gostando. O problema é meu, não dele.

Seu olhar ligeiramente aqueceu, seu rosto ainda enfrentando voltar à vida.

— Qual é o problema? — Itachi perguntou.

— É pessoal. Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso.

— Ela precisa ter uma vida, esse é o problema. — Sasuke disse, empurrando para trás da mesa, dando-se algum espaço. — Ela precisa misturar as coisas um pouco. Estar comigo o tempo todo não é necessariamente a festa que você imagina.

Itachi deu um meio sorriso.

— Ela está entediada? — Hinata me estudava de três cadeiras ao longe. — Nós podemos consertar entediada.

E tudo isso me deu uma sensação muito ruim.

— Gente, essa é uma decisão pessoal, e não um projeto de grupo. Obrigada pelo carinho, mas...

— Não, abóbora. — Naruto me estudou por cima do seu copo de vinho tinto. — Eu não acho que ela esteja entediada tanto quanto ela precisa de um amigo. Um amigo especial, se você sabe o que quero dizer.

— Eu juro, que essa é a resposta de vocês para tudo. — Konan riu.

— Hey, agora. Todo mundo precisa de alguém especial para foder e abraçar. Não há vergonha nisso. — Naruto disse, ignorando o pequeno suspiro assustado da mãe de Hinata. Hinata não parecia preocupada também, curiosamente. — E Sakura precisa de alguém que não seja Sasuke, por razões óbvias.

Ao longo da mesa, Itachi sentou-se em sua cadeira.

— Por que não Sas?

— Porque ela trabalha para mim? — Interrompeu meu chefe, puxando a gola da camisa. Parecia que ele não gostava de ser o tema da conversa tanto quanto ele gostava de me atirar aos lobos. É muito ruim, amigo.

— Itachi, por favor. — Naruto continuou como se Sasuke não tivesse falado. — Pare e pense sobre isso. Todo mundo que dorme com ele acaba odiando-o.

— Isso não é verdade. — Sasuke disse.

— Não? Cite uma mulher que você fodeu que ainda fala com você. — O tempo passou, mas Sasuke não respondeu, e ninguém veio em seu socorro também. — Meu ponto exatamente. Você não faz cuidados posteriores e demonstra. — Naruto se voltou para Itachi. — Ele não tem sequer a cortesia de fingir estar interessado em ligar novamente. Não pega o número de telefone ou qualquer coisa. É simplesmente rude.

— Isso é terrível. — Eu disse, me divertindo imensamente. Foi só pela graça de Deus que eu consegui evitar que a bota de Sasuke se conectasse com os meus dedos pela segunda vez. Ele errou, acertando uma das pernas da minha cadeira em seu lugar. Eu zombei dele grandemente com os meus olhos.

— E você! — Naruto apontou o dedo para mim. — Você está sempre lhe dando merda. Você não consegue evitar. Vocês dois têm suas pequenas desavenças e agora está tudo bonito e engraçado e todos nós podemos rir de você nas suas costas sobre isso. Mas, Itachi, cara. Imagine se eles realmente estivessem brincando de esconder a salsicha. Nós estaríamos gastando cada feriado ouvindo-os brigar e continuar na mesa, fazendo uma cena. Não é apenas isso. — Minha boca estava aberta. — Aconteça o que acontecer, vocês dois não devem brigar feio. Eu quero a palavra de vocês sobre isso. — Naruto sinalizou apontando o dedo, dessa vez com o benefício adicional de abanar. — Isso tornaria a vida impossível para todos nós.

A mãe de Hinata fugiu da mesa.

— Quando foi que eu disse que Sakura e eu ficaríamos juntos? — Com um longo gemido, Sasuke olhou para os céus pedindo ajuda. — Alguém cale a boca dele. Atire nele ou algo, qualquer coisa.

Shikamaru coçou a cabeça.

— Sakura e Sas brigam muito.

Itachi e Konan apenas olhavam levemente perplexos.

— Então, espere, eu deveria estar indo embora ou ficando? — Eu perguntei. — Eu não consigo acompanhar.

— Oh, você não pode ir. — Naruto continuou. — Qualquer pessoa, quando foi à última vez que Sas mesmo teve um amigo, além de nós, que não estava ou usando com ele ou fornecendo a ele, hein?

Depois de um momento, Itachi balançou a cabeça.

— Honestamente não me lembro.

— Na escola, talvez. — Shikamaru disse. — Aquele garoto que trabalhou para nós de assistente de palco no último ano?

— Deus, você está certo. — Konan disse, olhos brilhantes com alguma emoção. — Sua única amiga é Sakura. Nós não podemos deixá-la ir embora.

— Ela não é minha única amiga. — O rosto dele ficou vermelho.

— Calma, Sasuke. — Mal ordenou. — Os adultos estão falando.

— Mas eu não sei se eles ficarem juntos é uma boa ideia também. — Shikamaru disse.

— Ou talvez você e Naruto devam cuidar das suas vidas. — Itachi passou o braço em volta dos ombros de Konan.

— Mas casais não brigam? — Hinata perguntou.

— Mas ela o atormenta, abóbora. — Naruto disse. — Eu a vi. Ela acha que é engraçado provocá-lo. Queria saber o que isso significa para ela. — Seus olhos brilhavam de curiosidade.

Sentei na minha cadeira.

— Ok. Eu acho que essa conversa já foi longe demais.

— Sabe, costumava ter uma garota na segunda série que sempre me provocava. Mas cada vez que brincávamos de capturar e beijar ela vinha atrás de mim com tudo que ela tinha. — Ele se virou para Hinata. — Está tudo bem, abóbora. Eu era rápido, ela nunca me pegou.

— Isso é um alívio. — Hinata sorriu.

— Eu poderia ter um pouco de medo de germes de garota naquela época. Mas ela me faz lembrar de Sakura com Sasuke. Eu contei como Itachi encontrou os dois rolando no chão um dia desses?

— Essa foi uma intervenção profissional. — Eu disse.

— Sas, só por curiosidade, quantas intervenções de Sakura acabaram ficando físicas? Você acha que ela muitas vezes vem com desculpas para lidar com você, por assim dizer?

— Eu não. — Eu disse, a voz subindo o volume.

— Olha como ela se irritou quando eu tentei saber mais sobre ela. — Naruto disse. — É por isso que você está pensando em desistir, não é? Com medo que você esteja ficando muito apegada, talvez?

— Naruto, isso é o suficiente. — Hinata disse. — Deixe a pobre garota em paz.

A raiva subiu, correndo quente através de mim. Um dos meus botões tinha sido definitivamente empurrado. Eu pulei sobre os meus pés, enviando minha cadeira para trás.

— Você não tem ideia do que está falando.

— Fodam-se. — Sasuke levantou e chegou do outro lado da mesa, a mão agarrando meu pulso. — Acalme-se, Sakura.

— Mas...

— Acalme-se. — Sasuke repetiu. — Ele está sendo um idiota.

Eu bufei.

— Sim. — Naruto disse. — Mantenha sua amiga sob controle, Sasuke.

— Naruto. — Sasuke deu ao nosso anfitrião impiedoso um olhar de grande infelicidade. Seu polegar acariciou suavemente contra o interior do meu pulso, para trás e para frente, para trás e para frente. Duvido que ele mesmo tenha percebido que estava fazendo isso. — Estou falando sério. Isto é Ação de Graças, chega dessa merda. — Ele se virou para mim. — Ok?

A luta sangrou de dentro de mim. É triste dizer, só me incomodou um pouco que o seu carinho funcionou.

— Sim.

Naruto não disse mais nada. Mas ele percebeu o aperto de Sasuke em mim e deu uma espécie de sorriso presunçoso. Droga, o baterista estava brincando conosco.

Infelizmente, a atenção fez Sasuke também olhar para sua mão. A carranca em seu rosto quando ele encontrou seus dedos ainda enrolados no meu pulso era todo-poderoso. Como se os dedos pertenciam à outra pessoa. Eu rasguei-me para fora de seu controle, batendo em retirada e sentei.

Tantas coisas interessantes para olhar na sala. O homem do outro lado de mim e qualquer expressão que pode ter em seu rosto perfeito nem sequer importava. Por exemplo, Hinata estava ocupada esfregando as têmporas. Se o meu namorado fosse aquele insano, eu provavelmente estava esfregando as minhas têmporas também. Enquanto isso, Temari estava ocupada verificando seu telefone enquanto sua mãe Harumi ainda tinha que voltar para a mesa. Konan, Itachi e Shikamaru ainda estavam discutindo a possibilidade de Sasuke e eu sermos um casal. Maravilhoso, este jantar estava sendo oficialmente um inferno. Nenhuma quantidade de torta de abóbora poderia compensar e foi tudo culpa de Sasuke por trazer o tema, em primeiro maldito lugar.

— Certo. Calem a boca, todos vocês. — Sasuke bateu com o punho na mesa, interrompendo a conversa e fazendo os pratos e talheres chacoalharem. — Sakura não vai embora e não somos a porra de um casal ou qualquer outra coisa que vocês acabaram de imaginar... Parem.

Ninguém falou por cerca de um momento. Naruto relaxou em sua cadeira, o rosto impassível.

— Então, qual é todo o drama, cara?

— Cristo. — Sasuke esfregou o rosto com as mãos. — Olha, Sakura está pensando em sair. Mas eu tenho uma ideia de como fazê-la ficar. Poderia usar vocês para ajudar com isso, na verdade. Todos nós poderíamos apenas agir com sensatez apenas pela porra de minuto do dia.

Tanto medo, eu poderia ter engasgado com isso.

— Sasuke.

— Ela precisa sair mais. Conhecer algumas pessoas. — Ele disse. — Então... Shika, você vai levar Sakura para sair, não vai?

— O quê? — Eu fiquei reta.

— Essa é uma ótima ideia. — Konan exclamou, enquanto Itachi balançou a cabeça em aprovação.

Shikamaru me deu um grande sorriso afável.

— Claro, Sas. Adoraria.

— Bom. — Sasuke disse, recusando firmemente minhas tentativas para chamar sua atenção. — Não amanhã à noite, tenho planos para amanhã. Na noite seguinte.

— Tudo bem para mim. — Shikamaru disse.

— Legal. O que você está pensando?

— Hey. — Eu bati meus dedos na direção de Sasuke. Rude, mas altamente eficaz. — Pare com isso. Eu não preciso de você me arrumando com as pessoas.

— O prazer é meu, não se preocupe com isso. — Ele se virou para Shikamaru.

— Sasuke. — Eu rosnei, em advertência.

As pessoas olhavam para trás e para frente entre nós, rostos extasiados. Tanto para uma boa Ação de Graças, estava rapidamente se transformando em uma guerra.

— Estamos fazendo isso ou não, Sakura? Você disse que ia tentar. Você vai dar para trás com isso agora?

Oh, a culpa. Ele era tão manipulador de merda.

— Você está me envergonhando. — Eu disse calmamente.

Ele se inclinou e baixou a voz.

— Não, olhe de novo. Essas pessoas são seus amigos. Ninguém está te julgando ou pensando mal de você.

— Eu estou julgando-a. — Naruto gritou. — Ouch, não me bata, abóbora. Estou apenas sendo honesto. Ela não deve querer deixar-nos, nós somos os melhores.

— Sakura. — Shikamaru disse, seus olhos escuros quentes. — Está tudo bem, realmente. Eu gostaria de levá-la para sair. O que você diz?

Sasuke me observou pacientemente (juntamente com todos os outros). Não parecia haver nenhuma maldade nele, apenas a vontade habitual de fazer o seu melhor. Eu tinha concordado com este plano de quatro etapas, era verdade. Mas tanto quanto eu conseguia lembrar, ser transformada no entretenimento da noite não tinha sequer uma vez sido mencionado. Se eu tivesse que estipular, no entanto, Shikamaru Nara era uma boa escolha. Atraente, poderia levar uma conversa, rico como a rainha da Inglaterra. O homem marcava um monte de pontos e, aparentemente, ele queria sair comigo.

Um ponto positivo.

Na pior das hipóteses, seria uma agradável noite com um amigo. Na melhor das hipóteses, os meus sentimentos de alguma forma magicamente iriam se separar de Sasuke e se virar para alguém que (choque de horror) pode realmente querer eles. Uma vitória por toda parte.

— Talvez seja a hora de eu começar a namorar de novo. — Eu disse, ombros para trás e peitos para fora. Nenhum ponto de ser indiferente sobre isso. — Mas eu posso organizar isso sozinha. — Eu virei para o baixista. — Shikamaru, como você se sente sobre ir jantar comigo algum dia?

— Amo a ideia. — Ele disse com um sorriso.

— Ótimo. Ok, então. — Isso não foi tão difícil.

— Certo. — Sasuke continuou, seu ar arrogante esmaecido um pouco. Ele amassou o guardanapo e jogou-o sobre a mesa. — Onde você vai levá-la, Shikamaru?

Com a boca aberta, o baixista pensou sobre isso um pouco.

— Ah, e que tal o bar de esporte? Allen's?

— Ela não gosta de esportes e não será barato. Essa é a Sakura, você tem que levá-la em algum lugar bom. Descontraído, mas bom. Humor é importante.

Meu Santo Jesus. Eu afundei mais baixo no meu lugar.

— Obrigada por sua preocupação, Sasuke. Mas Shikamaru e eu podemos discutir isso mais tarde. Em particular.

— Está tudo bem. Deixe-me pensar. — Shikamaru coçou a barba curta. — Que tal aquele lugar japonês que fomos algumas vezes?

— Não. — Sasuke disse. — Não é certo.

— Bem, onde você sugere? — Shikamaru perguntou, a diversão iluminando os seus olhos.

— Por que eu não reservo uma mesa em um lugar que eu conheço no centro da cidade?

— Feito. — Shikamaru disse. — Obrigado, Sas. Sakura, eu estou ansioso para o nosso encontro no sábado. Vou buscá-la às oito.

— Certo. — Meu sorriso não era muito fixo.

Temari igualmente me deu um olhar tenso. Eu conhecia o sentimento. O peru e o molho de cranberry sentaram como chumbo em minha barriga.

— Você está ansiosa para isso também. Você não está Sakura? — O sorriso de Sasuke pareceu vacilar um pouco. Apesar de que poderia ter sido minha imaginação. Meu próprio sentimento estranhamente parecia como se tivesse sido colado.

— Sim. Absolutamente.

* * *

— Pegue.

Uma colher de sobremesa foi atirada para o meu colo.

— Você vai parar de jogar coisas em mim? É ruim o suficiente você sentir a necessidade de começar o dia assim.

O dia de Ação de Graças em si foi tranquilo, apenas nós dois na casa. Eu telefonei para a minha mãe e para o meu pai de manhã e tive uma conversa longa e agradável com eles. Em seguida, Sasuke e eu tínhamos ido a uma reunião do AA. Ou melhor, Sasuke tinha. Eu sentei lá fora no corredor, tomando uma xícara de café quente. Ele saiu calmo e com um humor bom, sempre uma coisa boa.

— Você tem um sono pesado. Tenho de acordá-la de alguma forma. — Sasuke disse. — Você foi um pouco melhor na corrida essa manhã, a propósito.

— Obrigada. — Eu resmunguei, um pouco apaziguada. Elogios vindos dele não aconteciam muitas vezes. Embora ele tenha dito que eu era bonita no outro dia então talvez isto estivesse melhorando.

— Sim, você só hiperventilou duas vezes. É uma melhora.

Ou não.

— Ótimo. Agradeço a resposta positiva.

— Mova-se, você está monopolizando o sofá. — Ele se jogou no sofá, me sufocando. Um balde de sorvete e outra colher estavam em suas mãos.

— O que estamos fazendo?

— Pense nisso como mais terapia de aversão. Aqui. — Ele entregou as guloseimas. Massa de biscoito de chocolate meio assado no sorvete de baunilha francês.

Oh, o inferno sim. Minha boca começou a salivar.

— Hum. Não me vejo detestando você a qualquer momento em breve, se você continuar me dando sorvete.

Ele ligou a TV. Pássaros voavam sobre a água e artísticas fotos de luz solar e um rio longo e sinuoso apareceu na tela. Foi tão familiar que foi inesperado.

— Vamos assistir Diário de uma Paixão? — Eu perguntei com a boca cheia de sorvete. — Sério?

— Falar sobre meus defeitos no outro dia não foi tão bom. Imaginei que tentaríamos de novo. — Ele se acomodou no assento. — O artigo disse que você deveria passar mais tempo com suas amigas, assistir filmes bobos e comer sorvete, falar mal sobre mim, e merdas afins. Mas eu conheço meus defeitos melhor do que qualquer um de qualquer forma. Então, aqui estamos nós. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Você prefere que eu arranje algumas garotas a mais para ficar aqui com você?

— Não, isso está bem. — Eu engoli um pouco mais de sorvete. A verdade era que nós estávamos relaxando na frente da TV à noite já a algum tempo. Era confortável. Além disso, parecia um pouco hipócrita e patético eu começar de repente a aceitar a oferta de sair à noite com Konan, agora que Sasuke tinha anunciado a falta da minha vida social a todos. — Você disse que não tocava nenhum instrumento, mas eu pensei ter ouvido um violão mais cedo.

— Eu disse que eu não tocava tão bem quanto os outros. Não que eu não toco.

— Você escreve músicas? — Eu perguntei.

— Para a banda? Não. Itachi faz todas as letras.

— Para você?

— Sim, Sakura. — Seu riso era frágil. Ele tirou a minha colher para fora do caminho e se serviu novamente. — Eu me escrevo canções de amor dizendo o quão quente eu sou. Eu sou muito de um narcisista.

Eu levantei minha cabeça, estudando-o.

— Te chateou. Minha declaração disso.

Ele zombou.

— Eu não dou à mínima.

Por um longo momento, ele olhou para a TV e eu olhei para ele. As coisas importavam para Sasuke, é claro que sim. Eu só não pensei que a minha opinião sobre ele era uma dessas coisas. Demorou um pouco para a minha mente absorver o fato de que ele realmente se importava com algo que eu tinha dito. Era sabido que ele não tinha mais emoções do que um tijolo e então lá estava eu, vendo-as bem de perto. Até o funeral de Kushina, isso simplesmente não tinha acontecido. Sasuke tinha sido como Superman, balas ricocheteavam nele, então simples emoções nunca tiveram uma chance. Mas nos dias de hoje... Eu precisava ser mais cuidadosa. Ele não era tão duro quanto parecia.

— Sinto muito. — Eu disse.

Ele me deu um olhar estranho.

— Sobre o quê?

— Dizer que você é um narcisista.

— Eu repito, eu não dou à mínima. — Ele sempre enunciou as palavras tão claramente. — Eu te disse que era vaidoso, não disse?

Certo, ele não tinha emoções mais profundas, erro meu. O homem estava tão reprimido que fazia meus dentes doerem. Embora quando você pensava sobre isso, fazia sentido. Não só a mãe dele tinha feito um trabalho com ele, mas ele esteve escondendo seu consumo de bebidas e drogas desde a idade de catorze ou quinze anos. Uma natureza secreta e solitária deve ser o resultado natural desse tipo de situação. Eu não precisava procurar no Google para descobrir isso.

— Eu procurei o que significa narcisismo. — Ele disse, quase lendo minha mente. — E eu não acho que estou em perigo de passar dias sonhando acordado olhando no espelho para mim mesmo. Eu acho que você não vê nada, apenas defeitos cada vez que você olha em um que é mais um problema. Talvez ser um pouco vaidoso não seja uma coisa tão ruim.

— Eu não vejo qualquer coisa, apenas defeitos.

— Mas você não é feliz. Isso não faz sentido para mim.

Eu fiz uma careta. O filme continuou. Nada foi dito. Passei-lhe o pote de sorvete antes que eu comesse toda a maldita coisa.

— Embora eu não esteja convencida de que você é um narcisista, afinal de contas. Acho que eu fui muito longe sobre isso. — Ele me deu um olhar interrogativo. — Eu pensei no que você disse, sobre como a aparência é como uma ferramenta para você. E eu acho que a sua aparência é apenas uma área da sua vida em que você está acostumado a exercer o controle extremo.

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Sakura, não banque mais a psicologia pop, ok? É para o seu próprio bem.

Ele pode ter razão. Não era o meu forte.

— Tudo bem, então, vamos mudar de assunto. Conte-me sobre as músicas que você escreve.

— Não disse que eu escrevia qualquer música.

— Você não disse que não escrevia, também.

— Eu sou apenas o cantor, Sakura. Isso é tudo.

— Você toca violão. Ouvi lá embaixo antes.

— Cristo, você é irritante. — Ele cavou ao redor, pegando um bom pedaço de chocolate. — Eu estive me ensinando a tocar, tudo bem? Nada mais. Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

— Itachi sabe?

— Não. — Seus olhos brilharam. — E você não vai contar a ele também.

— Você tem a minha palavra.

Meu acordo imediato pareceu acalmá-lo. Ele sentou de volta no sofá, exalando duro. Um músculo em sua mandíbula se moveu várias vezes parecendo que ele estava rangendo os dentes.

— Nós deveríamos estar reclamando sobre mim ou algo assim.

Eu gemi.

— Não podemos simplesmente relaxar em vez disso? Tudo isso sobre corrida constante e desprogramação é cansativo. Você não é tão interessante para começarmos a conversar sobre como você acha que você é.

Ele me deu um de seus sorrisos "não-muito-sorriso".

— Funciona para mim.

Peguei o sorvete de volta dele. Então me processe. Estava muito bom.

— Realmente temos que assistir a isso? — Seu nariz enrugou com desdém aparente. Era fofo.

— Foi sua ideia brilhante. — Eu sorri. — Que outros filmes você tem?

— Titanic, Thelma e Louise e O Lado Bom da Vida.

— Mistura interessante. Coloque Thelma e Louise, eu acho que você vai gostar mais. Tem um final edificante, feliz.

— Feito. — Ele mexeu com o controle remoto e a voz sexy de Brad Pitt apareceu na tela gigante. Um ótimo filme. Mas Brad Pitt realmente era um excelente exemplar de masculinidade.

— Você pode colocá-lo de volta ao início, por favor, Rei do controle remoto? Está aproximadamente na metade. — Ele fez isso. — Loiros se divertem mais, todo mundo sabe disso. — Eu disse. — Você já pensou em clarear o seu cabelo? — Ele me deu um olhar arrogante. — Talvez eu deva ser loira ao invés disso. — Eu disse.

— Não, não. — Ele disse logo, o rosto enrugado de preocupação. — Quero dizer, você está bem como está. Estou te dizendo isso há dias. — Ele roubou de volta o sorvete. — Você não escuta.

Huh.

— Eu pensei que você estava apenas sendo gentil. — Sorvete derretido pingava da minha colher, para os meus jeans. Eu raspei com um dedo, lambendo-o. Era por isso que eu não poderia ter coisas boas.

Olhei para cima para encontrar Sasuke olhando para a minha boca. Seus próprios lábios estavam entreabertos, os olhos nebulosos. Eu congelei. De jeito nenhum.

Ele não estava tendo esse tipo de pensamentos sobre mim. Impossível, e mesmo assim a evidencia na minha frente dizia uma história bem diferente. Um nó torceu e apertou profundamente no meu ventre, uma espécie de corrida emocionante derramando em minhas veias. Assim facilmente, ele ligou o interruptor, me excitando. Eu não acho que ele sequer percebeu o que estava fazendo.

— Sasuke?

Seu olhar saltou da minha boca para os olhos e a testa franzida desceu.

— Eu não sou gentil. E eu não digo coisas que eu não quero dizer. Não faço elogios, para você saber. É um desperdício do meu tempo.

Uma resposta curiosamente mal-humorada, até mesmo para ele.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse. — Isso é realmente muito gentil da sua parte... De uma forma estranha. — Ele voltou a assistir ao filme, me deixando sem qualquer resposta. — Sabe, se eu acabar indo embora. — Eu disse. — Nós ainda podemos sair às vezes, fazer coisas juntos. Eu não vou simplesmente desaparecer da sua vida. — Ele jogou a colher na mesa de café onde ela caiu com um violento barulho. — Sasuke? — Eu quis dizer as palavras como um conforto. Claramente, elas não haviam sido recebidas dessa forma.

— Para responder à sua pergunta, eu estive na capa, provavelmente, de centenas de revistas. Eu não sei. Tenho uma pilha de discos de platina e um patrimônio líquido atual de cerca de sessenta e dois milhões. — Ele disse, a voz plana e hostil. — Estraguei alguns direitos de produtos e parte de uma turnê com o uso de drogas ou o que mais aparecesse. Eu sou dono dessa casa e outra em Los Angeles. É onde guardo minha coleção de carros. Eu também tenho algumas pinturas pelas quais me afeiçoei.

— Impressionante. Eu tenho cerca de quatro mil no banco na poupança. Meu relógio é um Swatch. Provavelmente, realmente não vale nada. — Eu arrastei a manga da minha blusa para baixo sobre a pobre coisa inexpressiva para que ele não tivesse ideias. — Por que você está me contando tudo isso?

— Porque, a última vez que tive uma overdose, Itachi deixou claro. Continuo limpo ou eu estou fora. Fora da banda, fora de sua vida. Ele estava cheio, todos estavam. — Ele esticou os braços ao longo do encosto do sofá, com os dedos amassando no couro. Pode parecer a pose de um homem relaxado, mas a realidade era a mundos de distância.

Eu tinha percebido isso do que havia acontecido em Coeur d'Alene, mas ainda assim, era difícil ouvir. Esses caras eram todos o mundo dele, eram tudo para ele. Eu não conseguia imaginar como ele deve ter se sentido. Não importa o que ele tinha feito, e eu sei que ele tinha feito muito, eu aceitava isso. Isso não mudava os fatos. Sua mãe o tinha ferido e o abandonado, seu pai tinha falhado, seu irmão e melhores amigos ameaçaram expulsá-lo da banda. E agora eu estava falando sobre ir embora. Seja qual fosse a nossa relação, há vários meses eu tinha sido um componente essencial em sua vida, do qual ele aparentemente gostava, na sua própria maneira.

A minha vontade de ir embora exigia receber uma reação.

— Então, eu fiquei limpo. — Ele disse. — Cortei os laços com todos em LA, qualquer um que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com antes. Eu vim até aqui e comecei tudo de novo. Todos eles me deram apoio de verdade, meu irmão, a banda. E eu entendo por que eles estariam dispostos a virar as costas para mim, eu faria o mesmo. Não posso dizer que não fico ressentido de vez em quando, mas fui eu quem os forçou a isso.

— Sasuke...

— Apenas ouça. — Seus olhos frios e duros nunca saíram do meu rosto. — Se você ir embora, eu não vou cair e começar a usar novamente. Saiba disso. Eu não estou tentando fazer chantagem com você aqui, eu estou apenas tornando algo claro. Os rapazes provavelmente estavam certos na noite passada sobre você ser minha única amiga além deles. Nós nem sempre nos damos bem, mas ainda assim, sinto você como uma amiga. — Ambas as mãos passaram para a parte de trás do sofá para que prendesse seu cabelo para trás. Ele deu um puxão nos fios escuros. — Você é uma amiga que eu pago para ficar por perto, o que é incrivelmente patético e confuso, mas é isso.

— Eu ainda posso ser sua amiga. Ainda gostaria de ser sua amiga.

Outro puxão.

— Não será a mesma coisa.

Minha boca se abriu, mas eu não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava certo, não seria o mesmo. Não iria mais vê-lo e falar com ele todos os dias, relaxar com ele quase todas as noites. Esta parte da minha vida, o tempo gasto com ele, se tornaria uma lembrança. A tristeza dentro de mim era enorme, avassaladora. Eu não poderia contê-la. Muito mais disto e eu explodiria, decorando sua intocada e minimalista sala de estar em uma confusa Lena emocional. Cara, ele ficaria chateado. Minha língua idiota ficou imóvel por um longo tempo.

— Eu não sei o que dizer.

— Eu pedi a sua opinião? — Ele retrucou. — Não.

— Hey. — Eu rosnei em advertência. — Cuidado.

Ele virou o rosto, o queixo deslocando inquieto. Coisas aconteciam na TV, e nada disso importava.

— Sakura, o que eu estou tentando dizer é, a lista é importante. E isso não vai funcionar se você não estiver comprometida em fazer funcionar. Portanto, não me fale de nós ainda sermos amigos, se você apenas irá embora, ok? Só... Se comprometa.

Eu respirei fundo, estudando suas feições ferozes. Tudo na vida era tão malditamente complicado, tão confuso quando vinha do coração. Eu não sei quando isso aconteceu exatamente, provavelmente em algum momento durante os primeiros anos da adolescência, quando os meninos ultrapassaram o meu interesse em pôneis e glitters. Ressentia muito isso em alguns dias.

— Tudo bem, eu estou comprometida. — Eu disse, a única resposta que eu poderia dar.

— Tudo bem. — Ele relaxou de volta, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, aparentemente satisfeito.

Mas eu já sabia, a lista não estava funcionando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

— É isso que você vai usar? — Sasuke encostou-se na parte inferior da balaustrada me vendo descer. Ele usava um terno preto e camisa branca, muito elegantes e muito caro. Aposto que custam mais do que eu ganhava em um mês. O homem era como um show, um que eu era só hormonalmente suscetível.

— Sim, é isso que vou vestir. — Eu disse. — Por quê?

— Por nada.

Na primeira chance que eu tivesse, eu escreveria para o Papai Noel e pediria a capacidade de ler a mente das pessoas este Natal. Ou apenas uma mente - a de Sasuke. Embora eu duvidasse de que eu gostaria do que eu encontrasse lá.

— O que há de errado com isso?

Ele olhou na minha blusa de bolinhas branca e azul com babados, legging preta e botas.

— Nada. Apenas... Escolha interessante.

— Eu gosto dessa escolha.

— Claro, é muito legal. Só pensei que você pode se vestir mais um pouco.

— Nós vamos apenas a um jantar no centro. É para ser descontraído. — Arrumei meus óculos. Estava ficando com raiva dessa vez, foda-se ele, eu tinha até os acessórios certos. Além disso, eu tinha meticulosamente aplicado minha maquiagem e ajeitado meu cabelo rosa. Longo e grosso, que era o meu único e verdadeiro orgulho e alegria. Mas Sasuke parecia totalmente não impressionado, e não é de admirar que eu tinha dificuldade em acreditar em seus cumprimentos escassos quando logo no dia seguinte ele olhava para baixo do seu nariz para mim.

— E você está descontraída. — As chaves do carro passaram de um dedo.

— Oh, cale a boca. Onde você vai? — Eu perguntei. — Achei que você tivesse dito que ficaria em casa essa noite.

— Eu vou levar você. — Ele disse. — Eu disse a Shikamaru que o encontraríamos no restaurante.

— O quê? Por quê?

— Não há necessidade dele vir buscá-la quando estou indo para lá. — Ele pegou meu casaco vermelho, mantendo-o aberto para que eu vestisse. Típico da dicotomia no comportamento dele. Ele confundia a minha mente, me insultava em um minuto e em seguida, comportava-se como um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Obrigada. — Eu disse. — Você vai com Itachi e Konan?

— Hum.

— Bem, isso é bom, você terá um pouco de companhia.

Ele balançou a cabeça e abriu o caminho para a garagem no andar de baixo. O novo e quase terminado estúdio estava à frente do edifício, a grande área aberta meio desordenada com equipamentos de exercícios e instrumentos musicais. Na parte de trás estava a garagem com os dois carros de Sasuke. O preto cromado 1971 Plymouth Barracuda brilhava na luz fraca. Eu sempre quis roubar as chaves de Sasuke e dar uma volta. Mas, como sempre, ele dirigiu-se para a Mercedes último modelo. Tão sensível nesta época do ano.

Nós dirigimos em silêncio por todo o caminho até lá, uma chuva fina caindo. Em vez de parar na frente do restaurante, ele dirigiu e virou até a esquina e estacionou no primeiro local disponível.

— Você não vai embora? — Eu perguntei, estendendo a mão para o meu guarda-chuva.

— Vou ver você entrar. Dizer oi para Shikamaru.

— Está bem.

Nós descemos amontoados, o braço de Sasuke frouxamente em torno de minhas costas e sua mão sobre a minha, ajudando a segurar o guarda-chuva dos constantes ventos fortes. O restaurante especializado em cozinha de fusão asiática e francesa era bastante extravagante. Muitas das cadeiras e mesas eram de madeira entalhada, as paredes tinham faixas de seda vermelha. Um espelho antigo mostrou o meu cabelo antes liso e agora crespo e úmido com perfeição. Oh, bem, eu tentei. O moderno penteado de Sasuke ainda parecia perfeito, é claro. Eu duvido que a Mãe Natureza se atreveria a mexer com ele mesmo ela sendo mais brava. Ela fazia tanto esforço para tê-lo bem, depois de tudo.

Em uma mesa de canto, Shikamaru levantou-se e acenou. Curiosamente, o seu sorriso só cresceu com a visão de seu colega de banda ao meu lado. Eu assenti para a linda garota loira tatuada na recepção e fiz o meu caminho através do labirinto de clientes devorando seu jantar. Não houve vestidos de noite em evidência, eu estava vestida bem.

— Hey, Sas. Não sabia que você iria se juntar a nós. — Shikamaru me deu um grande sorriso. — Sakura, você está fantástica.

— Ora, muito obrigada, Shikamaru. — Eu disse. — Você está muito bonito.

Ele abaixou-se, obviamente, com a intenção de beijar minha bochecha. E então ele se inclinou um pouco mais enquanto eu estiquei o pescoço e fiquei na ponta dos pés (é importante ser prestativa). Além de eu ser um pouco abaixo da altura média, o cara era malditamente alto.

— É bom ver você, Shika. — A mão de Sasuke atirou para dentro diminuindo rapidamente o espaço entre Shikamaru e eu, me batendo fora de equilíbrio. Antes de eu tropeçar, Sasuke agarrou meu cotovelo, me segurando firme.

— Sim, Sas. — Shikamaru deu à sua mão uma batida saudável. — Você também.

— Ele está apenas me deixando e dizendo oi. — Eu disse. — O que ele já fez agora.

— Na verdade, eu tenho tempo para tomar uma bebida. — Sasuke levantou a mão e um garçom se apressou. — Uma garrafa de Coca-Cola para mim e um Gin Tônica para ela. Obrigado.

O garçom assentiu e saiu correndo. Uma garrafa de cerveja já estava em cima da mesa na frente de Ben.

Eu dei uma olhada para Sasuke enquanto me sentava. Não era feliz.

— O quê? Você não queria isso? — Sem esperar por uma resposta, ele arrastou uma cadeira desocupada de uma mesa próxima. Não se preocupando em virá-la para enfrentar a nossa, ele sentou-se nela de trás para frente. Seus braços descansaram ao longo do encosto alto. O homem parecia pronto para uma sessão de fotos do caralho. Desta forma, ele tinha sobre ele, uma graça natural, o que me irritava profundamente. Se ao menos ele fosse mais como nós, pessoas pequenas, desajeitadas e ineptas. Mas não. — Eu sei que é isso o que você bebe às vezes, Sakura. — Ele disse. — Não é grande coisa.

— Água teria sido bom. — Eu alisei a carranca do meu rosto com um pouco de esforço. — Como você sabe o que eu bebo? Eu não tenho bebido na sua frente. Nunca.

O que Sasuke estava passando confrontando seus vícios já era bastante difícil, sem eu ser tão insensível. Além disso, havia respeito, apoio, solidariedade, coisas assim a considerar.

— No segundo casamento de Itachi e Konan. — Ele disse. O casal decidiu se casar novamente no seu aniversário de seis meses. Muito extravagante, tanto quanto você possa imaginar. Eu vinha trabalhando para Sasuke a um mês ou mais na época. — Eu estava conversando com Shikamaru na varanda por uma hora ou algo assim, você estava lá dentro. — Ele disse. — Eu acho que o garçom se aproximou, um pouco mais tarde eu vi você tomando um Gin Tônica. Ele foi embora no momento em que voltei.

— Como é que você notou, ou se lembra? — Eu perguntei. — Eu não sei se eu deveria estar emocionada ou preocupada.

— Não foi nada. — Ele marcou o queixo saliente. — Meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha e eu sou um alcoólatra. Eu sei o que Shikamaru bebe. Eu sei o que você bebe. Eu nem mesmo sei como as nove pessoas sentadas nas três mesas ao nosso redor se parecem. Mas eu poderia dizer o que cada uma delas está bebendo.

— O inferno que você pode. — Shikamaru disse.

Sasuke sorriu sombriamente e sentou-se na cadeira, movendo seu rosto perto do de Shikamaru para mostrar que ele não precisava olhar ao redor.

— A mesa das garotas à minha esquerda. Duas tequilas e um Long Island Iced Tea. E a pobre coitada tomando suco de laranja, acho que ela é a motorista da rodada. O casal atrás de mim é fácil - a garrafa ainda está na frente deles. Cerveja Porters. O desafio é os senhores à minha direita - um deles está tomando uma cerveja, de modo que é bastante simples. Mas os outros dois? Óculos espirituosos. Líquido âmbar, mas não puro. Não efervescente. Sem gelo. A pista, crianças, são copos altos de água. Eles são bebedores profissionais, apenas o suficiente de um esguicho de água para tirar o gosto do seu Scotch. Já que eu sei por experiência própria que a prateleira superior daqui termina em algum lugar no sótão. Suponho que Blue Label Johnnie Walker. — Ele deu de ombros. — A menos que eles sejam aficionados em malte, neste caso eu não tenho nem uma maldita ideia.

— Caramba, cara. — Shikamaru disse. — Você deveria estar na TV.

— Eu estou na TV, seu idiota.

— Eu não deveria ter deixado você entrar. — Eu disse. — Você costumava beber aqui. Este lugar é um gatilho para você.

Ele bufou e abriu os braços.

— Esse mundo é um gatilho para mim.

— Sasuke, estou falando sério. Você deve ir.

— Ainda não.

— Ele não confia em mim com você. — Shikamaru disse, deslizando seu celular sobre a mesa.

Eu fiz uma carranca.

— Isso é ridículo.

Sasuke só me deu um olhar frio.

— Eu amo Shikamaru como um irmão, mas eu o conheço a um maldito longo tempo. Sem ofensa, certo Shika?

— Nenhuma. — Algo apareceu no celular de Shikamaru e ele deslizou um dedo pela tela, se dobrando mais perto para ler a mensagem.

Tão calmo como poderia ser, Sasuke se aproximou e deu um tapa atrás de sua cabeça como se fosse um filho mal criado.

— Não seja tão rude. Você está em um encontro com Sakura, guarde isso.

— Esperando notícias sobre alguma coisa, não enche. — Shikamaru tomou um gole de sua cerveja e piscou para mim. — Então, Sakura. Sobre o que devemos conversar?

— Cristo. — Sasuke gemeu. — Você vai fazer com que ela faça todo o trabalho? Sério?

Mate-me agora.

— Assistiu algum filme bom ultimamente? — Shikamaru perguntou, sem perder a compostura.

— Ah, sim. Nós assistimos Thelma e Louise ontem à noite. Eu já tinha visto antes, mas é sempre muito bom rever.

— Você e Sasuke assistiram juntos?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

— Sim, nós muitas vezes assistimos TV à noite. Você já assistiu esse?

— Não posso dizer que assisti.

— Não é um final feliz. — Sasuke disse. — Eu posso te dizer isso.

— Depende da sua perspectiva. — Eu respondi com um sorriso.

O garçom entregou nossas bebidas. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a visão de Sasuke, e, em seguida, de novo por Shikamaru. Para seu crédito, ele não teve problema em saber de quem eram as bebidas. Eu pedi uma água com gás pura e coloquei o gin de lado.

— Você parece elegante, Sas. Deveria ter pensado em usar um terno. — Shikamaru usava um suéter vermelho e jeans. Combinava. Deus abençoe um homem desalinhado em um par de jeans azuis. Hum. Sasuke com seus ternos e formas elegantes nunca tinha sido o meu tipo. Esta atração por ele, basicamente, era contra as próprias leis da natureza. Eu poderia vencê-la, eu só tinha que tentar.

Eu arrastei para frente no meu lugar, determinada a renovar os meus esforços com o meu par. Quem sabe, talvez Shikamaru e eu nos déssemos bem. Com certeza, como um casal fazíamos muito mais sentido.

— Você deveria ter pensado em trazer flores também. — Sasuke disse. — Isso teria sido uma boa coisa a fazer.

Shikamaru deu um tapa na testa.

— Você está certo. Eu deveria ter feito isso.

— Você não precisava. Está tudo bem. — Eu dei a Sasuke um olhar de advertência, com luzes e sirenes vermelhas, perigo à frente.

É claro que ele ignorou.

— Envie algumas para casa amanhã.

— É isso aí, Sas. — O celular junto ao cotovelo de Shikamaru piscou de novo e ele deu-lhe um olhar furtivo. — Desculpe, Sakura. Eu só preciso responder a isso.

— Cara... — Sasuke estendeu a mão novamente, mas eu peguei seu pulso antes que ele pudesse atacar.

— Pode atender, Shikamaru. — Eu disse. — Não tenha pressa.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

— Quem é Shika?

— Ninguém. — Seu dedo ficou tocando ocupado contra a tela.

— E esse ninguém é mais importante do que ser educado com Sakura, eu presumo?

Minhas unhas escavaram nas palmas das minhas mãos.

— Você não deveria estar indo para Itachi e Konan? Nós não queremos segurá-lo.

— Está tudo bem. Eu não falei o horário.

Ótimo.

— Sasuke, leia nas entrelinhas. É hora de você ir.

Ele virou um olhar verdadeiramente doloroso para o céu.

— Um homem não pode terminar seu refrigerante? É realmente pedir muito?

— Sim. Por favor, saia.

— Você não tem nenhum problema comigo estando aqui um pouco mais, tem, Shikamaru?

— Nem um pouco, Sasuke. Então... Sakura. — Shikamaru finalmente largou o celular e pegou sua cerveja, dando-me um sorriso fácil. — Assistiu ao jogo de ontem à noite?

Com um gemido, Sasuke passou a mão em seu rosto.

— Ela acabou de lhe dizer que assistimos a um filme. Além disso, ela odeia esportes. Você está aborrecendo-a, isso é um desastre.

Uma das ótimas coisas sobre esse restaurante era as mesas pequenas. Eu poderia facilmente chutar Sasuke na canela, e quase não precisava me esticar muito.

— O que diabos foi isso? — Ele reclamou, se abaixando para inspecionar a perna da calça. — Esse é um terno feito sob medida, Sakura. Tenha um pouco de respeito.

— Oops. Desculpe. — Eu menti com uma careta, mostrando, assim, minhas habilidades de atuação brilhantes. — Será que eu acidentalmente bati com a minha bota?

— Não! Você me chutou de propósito.

Meus lábios apertaram juntos.

— Oh, seu idiota. Eu menti e acobertei você na outra noite com Konan.

Com movimentos bruscos e irados, Sasuke pegou um guardanapo e cuidadosamente limpou suas calças. Ameaças de vingança brilhavam em seus desagradáveis, bonitos e lustrosos olhinhos.

Sim, pode vir, baby.

— Por que vocês dois estão sempre chutando um ao outro? — Shikamaru perguntou, interrompendo os olhares aquecidos. — Só por curiosidade?

Sasuke encolheu os ombros.

— Todo mundo tem seus hobbies, Shikamaru.

— Certo. — A diversão iluminou seu rosto e assim nesse momento, percebi, esse encontro era uma farsa. Seu telefone tocou novamente. — Sinto muito.

— Parece que você está muito ocupado com quem manda mensagens para você. Talvez devêssemos tentar outra noite, desacompanhados, mesmo. — Eu dei a Shikamaru um sorriso doce. O que eu dei a Sasuke era nitidamente o contrário.

— Não, Sas está certo, eu estou sendo rude. Vou guardar isso. — Ele deu ao celular um último olhar de saudade antes de colocar o lado da tela para baixo sobre a mesa. — Ah... O que devemos pedir? — Com um floreio, ele me passou o menu. — Alguma coisa chama a sua atenção?

Sasuke tomou um gole de Coca-Cola em silêncio. Ele pode ou não ter feito um beicinho, eu me recusei a verificar.

— Hum, tudo parece bom. — Também tudo era descontroladamente superfaturado. Eu sempre gostei de dividir a conta, mas dessa vez, isto poderia muito bem me matar. Confie em Sasuke para escolher o maldito lugar mais caro da cidade. Fiquei tentada a chutá-lo mais uma vez, apenas por diversão.

O celular de Shikamaru vibrou novamente e Sasuke se aproximou para pegá-lo. Suas sobrancelhas subiram mais alto quando verificou a tela.

— Porra, cara. Você está com vontade de morrer?

— Não é da sua conta. — Shikamaru estendeu a mão.

Sasuke colocou o celular de volta no lugar.

— Certo. Boa sorte com isso, eu vou garantir que realmente seja legal o seu funeral.

Shikamaru não respondeu.

— Eu poderia só pedir uma entrada. — Eu disse, interrompendo o que estava acontecendo entre eles. — Eu não estou com fome.

— O que está errado? Você não sabe o que pedir? — Sasuke perguntou, roubando o menu de mim. Ele tomou o seu tempo procurando-o. — Por que você não pede o frango com gengibre, ele tem um molho caramelizado. Você gosta de coisas doces. E... Vermicelli com verduras asiáticas. Isso deve ser bom, eu acho que você vai gostar.

— Eu posso pedir por mim mesma, obrigada. — Eu reclamei. — Eu não estou com fome.

— Você não comeu desde o almoço. Claro que você está. — Seu rosto enrugou em confusão. — Vamos lá, o chef daqui é muito bom ou eu não teria escolhido o lugar.

— Só uma sopa ou algo assim, está bom. Posso ter isso de volta, por favor?

— Não.

— Sasuke.

Ele segurou a coisa estúpida fora do meu alcance.

— Diga-me o que está errado.

Shikamaru não disse nada e se escondeu atrás de seu próprio menu. Covarde. Estávamos terminado. Eu nunca poderia namorar um homem que não ficasse ao meu lado, em face da opressão sem sentido. Além disso, ele era muito alto, eu teria dores no pescoço constantes tentando ser alta o suficiente para beijar o cara.

— Você está errado. — Eu disse, com o rosto aquecido de raiva. — Você está se comportando totalmente errado. Você não deveria estar aqui.

Ele levantou a cabeça e me estudou. Ainda não passou o maldito menu. Juro que vi vermelho, e infinitas extensões dele. Apesar de que poderia ser a seda escarlate que revestia as paredes do restaurante. Eu cliquei meus dedos em pedido.

— Me dê.

Um momento depois suas feições relaxaram e, finalmente, um longo e maldito tempo depois, ele entregou a coisa estúpida.

— Você está preocupada com dinheiro. — Eu segui o bom exemplo de Shikamaru e me escondi atrás da pasta preta grossa. — Sakura? — Sasuke enganchou um dedo na parte superior do menu, puxando-o para baixo para que ele pudesse me ver. — Eu ou Shikamaru vamos pagar. Por que diabos você está se preocupando com isso? Apenas divirta-se, coma o que quiser. É por isso que eu te trouxe aqui.

Fechei os olhos por um momento, em busca de um calmo lugar feliz. Me iludi.

— Sasuke, eu divido a conta quando eu saio em um encontro. É o meu jeito e espero que respeite isso. Além disso, você não me trouxe aqui. Shikamaru, você me trouxe, mas... Não importa, eu estou aqui em um encontro com Shikamaru. Você deveria estar em outro lugar. Não sentado aqui, se preocupando com o que escolho para jantar, quem vai pagar ou sobre o que estamos conversando.

— E se eu estivesse em outro lugar, você ia acabar tomando uma sopa que você nem mesmo quer e ir para casa com fome e ficando entediada enquanto Shika mexia em seu telefone. Então é só por isso que eu estou aqui. — Ele apoiou o queixo no topo da parte de trás de sua cadeira. — Certo, Shikamaru?

— Certo, Sas. — Shikamaru levantou-se.— Gente, eu estou indo só usar o banheiro. Não vou demorar muito.

— Claro. — Sasuke disse, com os olhos ainda em mim.

Com um breve sorriso, Shikamaru virou para ir. Então parou, pegando o seu celular em cima da mesa.

— É melhor levar isso comigo. Sério, eu estou me divertindo muito com vocês dois. Nós definitivamente deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. Vejo vocês logo.

Eu assisti o grande homem andar em um corredor. A vasta extensão de suas costas desaparecendo em um túnel mal iluminado. Indo, indo, desaparecendo.

— Ele não vai voltar, não é? — Perguntei.

— Não. Ele, provavelmente, já saiu pela porta dos fundos.

— Eu nunca realmente fugi de um cara no primeiro encontro antes. Que façanha.

— Não pense assim.— Sasuke olhou para cima do menu, prendendo-me com os olhos. — É o jeito de Shikamaru. Você é ótima.

Minha mente girou e minhas entranhas se viraram em desordem.

— Não vê? Esse é o problema com você. Para cada movimento ou canalhice impensada que você faz, então você se vira e faz ou diz algo maravilhoso e faz parecer tudo certo. Eu nunca consigo encontrar o meu equilíbrio, porque nunca sei o que vai vir em seguida. Você é impossível.

Ele me deu um longo olhar.

— Terminou?

— Sim.

Ele se levantou e devolveu a sua cadeira furtada para uma mesa próxima. Depois se sentou na que o baixista tinha recentemente desocupado.

— Estou pensando em rolos de camarão na cana de açúcar, frango com gengibre, bolinhos de carne de porco para churrasco, e um prato de legumes. Parece bom?

— Claro.

— Eu não sei se você e Shikamaru seriam bom juntos afinal de contas. Não sei o que eu estava pensando. — Ele não parecia particularmente incomodado com o fracasso. Mas, novamente, lá no fundo, onde importava, nem eu estava. Eu deveria estar chateada com a situação. Com Sasuke sentado à minha frente me olhando, hormônios felizes inundaram meu cérebro provando mais uma vez apenas que idiota eu era quando se tratava dele.

— Oh, bem. Não teria sido melhor se eu tivesse escolhido alguém. — Eu disse com um sorriso. — Eu tenho o pior gosto para homens. — Ele não disse nada. — Desculpe. Sem ofensa.

— Nenhuma.

— Minha coleção de namorados do passado não é algo para se orgulhar.

— É tão ruim, hein?

— Você não tem ideia. Eu já namorei um trapaceiro, um ladrão, um homossexual reprimido, um podólatra, e vários homens que só queriam uma oportunidade de conhecer a minha irmã.

— Por que o fetichista por pé era tão ruim?

— Eu sempre usava saltos altos de tiras. Meus pés estavam me matando.

— Ah.

— De qualquer forma, este não é mais um encontro. — Eu precisava dizer isso em voz alta, colocar isso para fora, para o universo ouvir. Não vamos explorar o porquê.

— Não, claro que não. — Ele concordou imediatamente com grande convicção. Só doeu um pouco. — É uma reunião de negócios entre mim e minha assistente. Eu estou pagando, peça o que quiser.

Eu engoli um gole de água com gás.

— Obrigada. Eu danifiquei seu terno?

— Não, só precisa de uma limpeza. Mas eu tenho certeza que você me machucou.

— Você machucou meus dedos. — Eu disse. — Nós estamos quites.

Eu larguei o menu e desabei para trás no meu assento enquanto Sasuke fazia os pedidos para o jantar. Pobre, Shikamaru. Além disso, que vergonha, espero que ele não fale para os outros. Embora todos eles saibam que estávamos planejando sair, de modo que a história se espalharia. Eles ririam como hienas. Naruto em particular nunca me deixaria viver em paz. Às vezes, ter amigos era um pé no saco.

Era nada mais nada menos do que a verdade. Eles eram importantes para mim. De alguma forma, apesar das minhas melhores intenções de manter para mim mesma, eu tinha falhado miseravelmente. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu tinha pessoas que eu considerava como amigos. As pessoas com quem eu convivia em casa e saíamos. Pessoas que me convidavam para algo e realmente queriam que eu estivesse lá. Como eu gostaria de aceitar estes convites.

Era bom.

Antes que o garçom pudesse escapar, eu lhe entreguei o meu gin intocado.

— Eu acabei com isso. Você pode levá-lo, por favor? Obrigada.

Sasuke assistia à sua maneira blasé de costume, completamente imperturbável.

— Você podia ter bebido. Eu não teria me importado.

— Eu poderia. — Eu disse. — Mas não seria certo. E enquanto é ótimo que você tenha opiniões sobre tudo o que penso, visto, e faço, eu não vou fazer algo que não me sinto bem só para agradá-lo, Sasuke.

— Você não vai beber por causa de mim, de modo que isso realmente não faz sentido.

Dei de ombros, e um sorriso hesitante.

— Às vezes as coisas que fazem o mínimo sentido são a mais pura verdade. Tal é o mistério da vida.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha para mim, depois olhou para o menu e balançou a cabeça.

— Você tirou isso de um biscoito da sorte, não é?

— Talvez.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

— Você nunca disse que sua irmã ia se casar em breve.

— O que você está fazendo aqui e como você sabe sobre isso? — Eu perguntei, cuidadosamente aplicando uma última camada de rímel. Cabelo feito, salto alto e vestido, a segunda rodada de sair com outras pessoas estava em movimento. Esperemos que, com mais sucesso hoje à noite, porque não poderia ser menos que isso. Sasuke e eu precisávamos ter uma conversa severa sobre limites com um possível chute na bunda dos envolvidos.

O nosso dia tinha sido normal misturado com bizarro por conta do chef de sushi aparecendo para me dar aulas antes do almoço. Outra surpresa de Sasuke para cobrir o ponto quatro da lista. Foi divertido, embora eu duvidasse que eu estivesse me mudando para a indústria hoteleira e alimentícia em breve. Sasuke deu uma olhada nas minhas tentativas de sashimi e anunciou que tomaria um shake de proteína para o almoço. Sr. Teuchi tinha acabado de me dar um suspiro triste. Para ser honesta, a decepção não tinha batido com muita força, peixe cru realmente não era a minha praia.

Mas de volta a mais recente invasão do meu quarto de Sasuke.

— Isso se misturou com as minhas coisas. — Ele jogou o convite marfim brilhante na minha pia do banheiro. Sem meus óculos, ele era apenas um borrão sexy no espelho. — Vestiu-se bem dessa vez. — Ele curvou-se, aparentemente verificando minhas pernas ou a bainha na altura do joelho da minha saia. Tanto faz. Me recusei a ser enganada por suas falsas atenções. Ele não estava interessado em mim, não de qualquer forma que contava para a minha vagina ou para o meu coração conseguir o que queria. — Bom. — Ele disse. — Vermelho fica bem em você.

— Obrigada. Agora, saia.

— Coloque isso. Você precisa ver alguma coisa.

Meus óculos vieram para mim. Cuidadosamente, ele os posicionou no meu nariz. Eu tive a minha reação habitual a vê-lo e tê-lo tão perto. A certa leveza na minha cabeça, os sentimentos oscilantes em meu peito e pélvis, esse tipo de coisa. Eu não estava orgulhosa, mas o calor e a atração de seu corpo eram inegáveis para as minhas partes intimas. Então, por trás das costas, ele colocou um buquê de flores, dispostas em um vaso de vidro. Meu Deus.

— Você me comprou dálias? — A cor me surpreendeu.

Meu coração deu um pulsar muito esperançoso.

— Elas são lindas.

Ele bufou.

— Claro que não te comprei a porra das flores. Leia o cartão.

— _Desculpe por partir... Vamos ser apenas amigos. Shikamaru_. — Eu ri de mim, dele, e do universo. Parecia a melhor resposta possível. — Você disse-lhe para me enviar estas flores, não é?

— Hum. — Ele pronunciou enigmaticamente. Então ele pôs sobre o balcão enquanto eu coloquei a correção final sobre a minha tentativa de colocar o meu cabelo em um coque. Ele ficou lá olhando, o que não foi útil para o meu nervosismo pré-encontro. Eu fiz o meu melhor para ignorá-lo. Difícil, dada a forma como ele me olhava, seu olhar fazendo um circuito lento do meu corpo, nenhuma curva passando desapercebida. O homem era o rei de mensagens contraditórias. Eu não sabia se chutava-o ou pulava em cima dele, isso era ridículo. De repente, me equilibrar em meus saltos altos parecia um teste de grande destreza e convicção. O homem me fazia tremer.

— Sasuke?

— Sim?

— Você está me encarando.

Ele me olhou nos olhos, piscou.

— Quanto tempo você vai precisar ficar fora para o casamento?

— Nenhum. — Eu disse, procurando seu rosto por algum sinal, algum reconhecimento de o que ele estava fazendo. Mas ele só me deu o rosto amassado de desaprovação, os olhos e sobrancelhas tensas.

Não, vamos lá. Ele tinha que saber que ele estava me olhando como uma coisa sexual. Quero dizer, como se eu fosse uma pessoa como quem ele queria ter relações sexuais.

Sim. Puta que pariu, meu coração e hormônios. Ambos estavam sendo testados.

— Eu não vou. — Eu disse, concentrando-me em reorganizar a bagunça em cima do balcão. Se eu pudesse ter um momento para me recompor eu estaria bem.

— Por que não?

— Os próximos meses serão antes que a turnê saia. Estou muito ocupada. Você não pode ficar sem mim aqui.

— Bobagem. Eu posso poupá-la por alguns dias.

— Ah, mas eles não sabem disso. Mova-se, por favor. — Eu bati em seu nariz com a ponta do meu dedo.

Ele deu um passo para trás, franzindo a testa.

— Então você tem problemas familiares? Fiquei imaginando isso quando você não pediu para ir para casa no dia de Ação de Graças. Acredito que isto é sobre essa irmã a quem você odeia, da qual você mencionou quando eu estava tendo problemas com Itachi?

— De fato é. Mas eu estou bem com o resto da minha família. Eu ligo para minha mãe mais de duas vezes por semana e converso com meu pai também.

— O que ela fez com você?

— Por que está tão curioso? — Peguei meu casaco e bolsa e apaguei a luz. — Eu pensei que os acontecimentos estranhos sobre as pequenas pessoas não lhe interessavam, oh poderoso Sr. Uchiha.

Fiz uma pausa, esperando para ver se ele realmente admitia isso. Mas não fez. Ele me seguiu descendo as escadas. Sem terno esta noite, em vez disso ele usava jeans preto e uma camisa preta, cabelo bagunçado, caindo sobre o rosto. Difícil dizer o que era mais potente, Sasuke sério ou relaxado. Ambos eram quentes como o inferno.

— Então, o que nós sabemos sobre esse Kiba além do fato de que ele é um amigo de Hinata? — A sala parecia um bom lugar para aguardar sua chegada. Larguei minhas coisas e depois me sentei no sofá enquanto todos os músculos de meus quadris até meus dedos gritavam em agonia. Correr tinha sido estúpido. A longa imersão em um banho quente teria sido os planos para a noite se não fosse o "você tem que se encontrar com outras pessoas" do mandamento do deus do rock.

Minhas esperanças para o encontro foram subjugadas, cortesia da noite anterior. Se ele ficasse por aí até a refeição principal eu diria que é uma vitória.

— Possui uma loja de livro ou algo assim. É tudo que sei sobre ele. — Sasuke estava sentado com a graça natural de costume. Tal era a natureza das bailarinas, modelos, astros do rock, e outras criaturas sobrenaturalmente de boa aparência. Embora, para ser justa, Sasuke tinha desmaiado dramaticamente várias vezes em público naquela época. Fotos dele desacordado no chão tinham aparecido, pelo menos, uma ou duas vezes. Acho que quando ele tinha ficado sóbrio ele colocou tudo isso para trás.

— Por que você está franzindo a testa para mim? — Ele lamentou.

— Como você era quando estava usando?

Sua testa passou de calma para enrugada em um instante. Essa parte de seu rosto era basicamente um barômetro.

— De onde diabos você tirou isso?

— Eu não sei. Eu só... Eu quero saber coisas sobre você. É tão errado assim?

O olhar em seus olhos disse que sim. Claro que sim. Além disso, eu era com toda a probabilidade uma deficiente mental por conta de ter batido a minha cabeça várias vezes quando era uma criança.

— Não se preocupe. — Eu murmurei.

— Já não falamos sobre isso o suficiente? Eu era uma bagunça, Sakura. Um total idiota. Eu estava com raiva e fodido e não alguém que você gostaria de conhecer. — Seus lábios apertaram. — Agora, eu sou um pouco mais calmo, pelo menos. Eu estou no controle à maior parte do tempo. — Eu balancei a cabeça. — O que está acontecendo com o casamento de sua irmã? — Ele atirou de volta para mim. Meus lábios selaram apertados. — Eu respondi a sua pergunta. Então responda a minha.

Ele tinha um ponto, não significava que eu gostasse. Admitir qualquer fraqueza na frente de Sasuke parecia uma coisa perigosa e essa fenda especial na minha armadura ainda doía.

— Ela vai se casar com o meu ex-namorado. Ele me deixou por ela.

Toda a expressão caiu de seu rosto.

— Ele é o traidor de quem você falou?

— Sim. Estranho, né? Minha própria irmã e tudo mais. — Eu ri, principalmente de mim mesma. Que sorte a minha ter o único cara decente que eu já namorei fugindo com Karin. — Você pode imaginar o meu alívio por não ter sido convidada para ser uma dama de honra disso.

— Isso é muito foda mesmo.

Meus ombros relaxaram, descendo para um território mais normal.

— Foi o que pensei na hora. Aparentemente, eles estão felizes juntos, então...

— Comparado a isso. — Sasuke fez uma careta para a mesa de café como se estivesse pensando em pegar um machado para ela. — Não mataria sua irmã mostrar alguma lealdade. Não é melhor do que o que eu fiz para Itachi, e isso foi... Isso foi ruim. Ela não deveria ter feito isso com você, Sakura.

— Obrigada. — Meus lábios se curvaram em vontade própria.

Sua opinião significou muito mais para mim do que deveria. A convicção absoluta em sua voz me aliviou. Era tentador jogar um pouco das coisas que Suigetsu, meu ex-namorado, tinha dito por aí. Falar para ele só para ter a alegria de Sasuke as desmentindo. Como eu era muito dura e difícil, individual e inacessível. Então ele estendeu a mão para a minha irmã e abençoe a falta de lealdade entre irmãos, ela o alcançou.

Danem-se os dois.

Mas se Sasuke concordasse com algum dos venenos que meu ex tinha jorrado, faria mal a uma parte de mim que eu não tinha certeza se poderia curar. Por todas as suas humilhações, dentro dele, ele parecia pensar bem de mim. Eu valorizava isso mais do que palavras poderiam dizer.

— De qualquer forma... — Eu disse. — Obrigada por abrir-se para mim sobre quando você estava usando. Sobre um monte de coisas ultimamente. Tem sido bom, falar com você.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Falar supostamente ajuda ambas as nossas situações.

— Isso ajuda você? — Eu perguntei.

— Não, não realmente. Eu aceito a responsabilidade por todas as coisas que fiz, e tentei fazer as pazes. Hora de seguir em frente. — Ele jogou o cabelo para trás. — Ajuda você?

Olhei para ele, paralisada. O amor é uma coisa complicada, na verdade, há pouca simplicidade para ele lá no fundo. É composto por camadas de emoções, pensamentos e memórias, aglomerando-se em um ponto esmagador. O conhecimento de que uma pessoa neste mundo significa mais para você do que qualquer coisa. Bom senso e a razão não fazem sentido. O homem às vezes era um bastardo confuso, mas eu adorava tudo dele.

— Não, não. — Eu disse. — Porque as suas partes escuras não me assustam, Sasuke. Elas nunca assustaram.

— Elas deveriam. — Ele lambeu os lábios, segurando meu olhar o tempo todo.

Meu Deus, sua boca, tão bonita. Meu estômago entrou em queda livre. Em seus olhos, quase parecia haver algo de verdade lá. Uma ligação tangível ou emoção que estava além das nossas interações cotidianas normais. Eu não sei, é difícil de explicar. Mas, como sempre, estava fora do alcance.

Afastei-me primeiro desta vez, autoproteção tinha que funcionar eventualmente. A campainha tocou e o momento acabou. Provavelmente era melhor assim.

— Lembre-se, você prometeu não interferir. — Fiquei em pé. Infelizmente, ele foi mais rápido.

— Não vou interferir, estou apenas interessado em conhecê-lo.

— Sasuke...

— Hey, você deve ser Kiba. — A porta estava aberta e os largos ombros de Sasuke encheram o espaço. Eu não podia ver nada a não ser ele.

— Sasuke Uchiha, eu presumo. — Disse uma voz amigável e suficientemente masculina. Eles apertaram as mãos, em seguida, Sasuke deu um passo atrás. Kiba tinha estatura média, magro, e agradável de uma forma com um menino moderno, cabelo escuro curto e óculos de aro grosso.

— Oi, eu sou Sakura. — Eu acenei.

Olhamos um ao outro por cima. Os primeiros encontros realmente estavam entre os mais torturantes dos empreendimentos sociais. Quem quer que os tenha inventado, merecia um belo tapa na cabeça. Mas o sorriso de aprovação de Kiba encheu seu rosto, então parecia que eu tinha passado no teste. Talvez esta noite se mostrasse promissora afinal de contas.

— Eu só vou pegar meu casaco. — Eu disse, voltando para a sala de estar com todo o ímpeto.

Deus sabe o que Sasuke diria ou faria sozinho com ele por muito tempo. Este encontro era para durar mais do que 15 minutos. Meu orgulho exigia.

— Então, onde você vai levá-la, Kiba? — A voz do meu chefe ecoou pela casa.

Eu agarrei o meu casaco e bolsa e corri de volta, os saltos estalando contra o piso de mármore. A inquisição devia ser interrompida a todo custo antes que Sasuke continuasse.

— Pronto!

— Pensei que poderíamos sair para assistir a um filme, se isso soar bom para você, Sakura? — Kiba enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Parece ótimo! Vamos. — Meu rosto já doía de tanto sorrir.

Se eu fosse muito ousada eu apreciaria uma caçada com arma de fogo. Sasuke exalava uma rajada e não sorriu.

— Ótimo. Então eu vou esperar ela voltar, o que... Cerca de três, quatro horas?

— Ah, claro. — Kiba disse, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

— Ignore-o. — Eu abotoei o meu casaco com pressa. — Sasuke, falo com você mais tarde. Tenha uma boa noite.

— Dirija com cuidado. — Ele ordenou, com um olhar severo passando para o meu companheiro agora com o rosto perturbado. — Vá devagar.

— Sempre vou. — Kiba disse, dando alguns passos, obviamente ansioso para ir embora.

Lutei com a maçaneta da porta na mão de Sasuke e empurrei em seu estômago liso e duro.

— Vá para dentro, está frio.

Ele ficou onde estava. Havia muito olhar irritado acontecendo.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Eu sussurrei assobiando.

— Eu não gosto da aparência dele.

— Ele parece bom.

Olhos gelados lançando-me mais olhares duvidosos.

— Não, há algo sobre ele.

— Sasuke.

— São os óculos, eu não confio neles. Acho que ele está tentando esconder alguma coisa.

— Eu uso óculos.

Ele deu de ombros e me deu o seu olhar bem-você-tem. Que idiota.

— Ele não é um assassino. Ele é um amigo de longa data da Hinata. — Eu disse, mantendo a voz baixa. — Você prometeu se comportar.

— Mas e se...

— Você prometeu.

Sua boca se fechou. Após um olhar final em Kiba, ele cedeu, graças a Deus. Poucas coisas tinham alguma vez soado tão doce quanto o clique da fechadura quando eu fechei a porta da frente.

— Ok. — Eu respirei, dando ao meu companheiro um sorriso aliviado. — Estamos prontos para ir.

— Ele é sempre assim?

— Não, bem... Ele se preocupa, às vezes, eu acho. — Eu não sei como explicar o recente surgimento de instintos possessivos de Sasuke. Ele não me queria, por isso ele realmente precisava cortar o papo furado.

— Hinata me contou um pouco sobre você e sua situação com Sasuke. Como você trabalha para ele e tudo mais. — KIba arrastou os pés. — Eu realmente não sou um assassino.

— Oh, você ouviu isso. Bom.

— Não se preocupe. — Ele retornou o meu sorriso inanimado com uma risada. — Vamos embora.

Kiba dirigia um carro de modelo mais velho, e ele, de fato, dirigiu lenta e cuidadosamente a uma das salas de cinema da cidade. O homem imediatamente comprou um balde grande de pipoca cativando-me, assim, imensamente. Desfrutar a importância de lanches não era pouca coisa. Nós vagamos através do lobby, verificando os cartazes de filmes e parafernálias de publicidade. Você não pode se apressar decidindo qual filme irá assistir. Escolha imprudentemente e você não conseguirá essas duas a três horas de sua vida de volta, e muito menos o dinheiro.

— Há coisas explodindo nesse aqui. — Eu apontei para o mais recente sucesso de Hollywood. — E perseguição de carro.

— Você não quer ver esse? — Ele virou-se para um cartaz de filme de namoro.

Um casal estava rindo enquanto eles estavam na chuva. Que clichê, eu mal segurei o meu gemido. Ele ainda estrelava com Ino Yamanaka, a mais recente estrelinha loira de Hollywood. Mate-me agora.

— Eu não sei. — Eu falei, sendo vaga.

— Hinata disse que você poderia apreciar.

Havia algo na maneira como ele disse o nome dela, algo que eu escolhi ignorar por enquanto. Ele tinha afinal comprado pipoca. Este encontro tinha que ser melhor, ele só tinha que ser.

— Eu aposto que tudo termina em lágrimas. — Eu brinquei. — A heroína provavelmente pega gripe de ficar na chuva e morre de pneumonia.

Ele piscou.

— Hinata disse que teve um final feliz. Ela pensou que você poderia gostar.

Oh não, lá estava ela de novo, a reverência. Relíquias sagradas foram citadas com menos admiração do que Kiba falando o nome de Hinata. O sentimento de afundamento veio mais forte dessa vez, me inundou. A polidez ditou para eu não perguntar abertamente se ele concordou em me encontrar hoje à noite para fazer outra mulher feliz. As suspeitas, no entanto, eram fortes.

— Hinata sugeriu isso? — Eu perguntei.

Sorrindo ele balançou a cabeça com tanta força que eu temi que seu pescoço torcesse.

— Hinata é realmente é ótima. — Eu coloquei a pipoca na minha boca, olhando para ele, em vez dos cartazes.

E lá estava, todo o drama que minha noite precisava. Eu ainda não tinha ido comprar o bilhete para assistir os destroços de um amor não correspondido reproduzido em 3D. Nem um único veículo foi ferido ou perseguido na tomada.

— Sim, com certeza ela é. — Um olhar distante sonhador entrou em seus olhos.

Eu sinceramente esperava que eu não parecesse assim quando pensava sobre Sasuke.

Que vergonha.

— Você acha que ela está feliz com o Naruto? — Ele perguntou. — Quero dizer, ele parece estar tratando-a bem, certo? Eles não estão a ponto de terminar ou qualquer coisa assim?

Não pude deixar de notar a nota de esperança em sua voz. Um frio penetrou em meus ossos, apesar de estarmos dentro de um recinto com portas fechadas. Meu coração chorou lágrimas ruidosas e feias. Que confusão. Esta noite foi uma tragédia. Quando se tratava de amor, uma cigana com um senso de humor perverso tinha me amaldiçoado ao nascer, disso eu tinha certeza. Porque a única outra coisa em todas estas fenomenalmente más escolhas de encontro tinham em comum era eu, e culpar a mim mesma não me atraia.

— Eu acho que não. — Eu disse suavemente. — Eles parecem comprometidos. Apaixonados.

— Certo. — Sua boca se virou para baixo nos cantos. Filhotes chutados pareciam menos oprimidos.

— Você gosta de Hinata.

— Sim. — Suas mãos apertaram ao redor do balde de pipoca. — Que tal você e Sasuke?

— Ha. Sim. Meus sentimentos são igualmente indesejáveis e não correspondidos. Não somos um par? — Eu olhava sem ver a agitação das pessoas, reunindo através das portas do cinema. Tantas pessoas apenas em suas rotinas, experimentando a dor e o desespero similar. Não éramos os únicos e ainda assim a dor parecia tão malditamente grande, como se me consumisse. Como se fosse comum a perversidade da vida.

Bom Deus, o amor era uma merda.

— Por que não vamos ser apenas amigos? — Sugeri.

Kiba suspirou e arrastou os pés.

— Amigos... Sim. Você ainda vai assistir a um filme comigo?

— Claro. Por que não?

— O violento?

Eu consegui um sorriso.

— Vendido.

* * *

Cortinas balançavam na janela da frente.

Alguém estava bisbilhotando.

Para um homem de inteligência razoável, Sasuke Uchiha não estava agindo particularmente racional esta noite. Claro, minhas próprias ações onde lhe diziam respeito não eram nada para se vangloriar. Kiba esperou eu abrir a porta da frente para se afastar e eu fiquei no frio, observando até que suas lanternas traseiras desapareceram de vista. Segundo encontro feito e acabado.

Viva equipe Sakura.

Nós tivemos uma noite bastante agradável, mas nós não faríamos isso de novo. Curiosamente, compartilhar histórias de amor não correspondido e ofertas de rejeição de um coração não levantava muito o ânimo. Ignorar essas coisas funcionava melhor, eu acho. Se alguma vez fui tentada a jogar minha regra de não beber ao vento, esta era a noite. Mas eu não tinha. Eu não sei, meio que parecia que eu estava nessa jornada com Sasuke e nenhum de nós podia se dar ao luxo de falhar. Bobo, mas é verdade. O alcoolismo não era meu fardo para carregar, e simbolicamente, eu não poderia aliviar a carga dele, eu não poderia fazer nada.

— Você pode sair. — Eu fechei a porta, coloquei meu casaco e bolsa na mesinha. — Eu sei que você está aí... Espiando.

— É a minha casa. Eu posso me esconder onde eu quiser. — Ele apareceu da escuridão que era a sala de estar, roupas pretas se misturam com as sombras. — E não largue suas coisas aí, leve para o seu quarto.

— Sim, senhor.

— Como foi sua noite?

Eu sufoquei um bocejo.

— Ok. E a sua?

Um ombro subiu e desceu.

— Assisti um pouco de TV.

— Hum. — Eu peguei meus pertences de volta.

Tão ridículo, só Sasuke teria móveis e não deixaria as pessoas usá-los. Como se uma aparência perfeita fizesse mais sentido do que realmente utilizar algo por sua finalidade projetada. O homem era puro absurdo.

— Vejo você de manhã.

— Isso é tudo?

Com um pé no degrau, eu parei.

— Cheguei em casa inteira, assim a sua teoria do assassino com machado está eliminada e a necessidade de você me substituir também. O que mais você quer de mim?

— Você não se divertiu?

— O filme foi divertido. Muitas explosões.

— Gostou dele?

— Claro, ele é um cara legal. Ele é apaixonado por Hinata embora, então o material de namoro não é primordial.

— Ah. — Com o rosto contemplativo, ele veio ao meu lado, apoiando-se no corrimão. Hoje ele não tinha feito a barba e o impulso de correr meus dedos sobre sua barba parecia intransponível. Meus dedos cavaram fundo no couro da minha bolsa, lutando por controle. Tudo nele me chamava, o olhar cauteloso, mas curioso em seus olhos, o seu lado mais suave raramente visto. Talvez, se sua mãe não tivesse acabado com ele quando era criança ele teria sido diferente, menos cansado do mundo e danificado, mais aberto. Ou talvez se eu fosse mais supermodelo, menos bonitinha e fofinha. O que seria necessário, quantas mudanças teriam de serem feitas para ele me ver de forma diferente? Porque ele estava a menos de um metro de distância de mim, mas parecia uma eternidade. Meu coração se partiu muito lentamente e eu sentia cada pedaço dele quebrar e cair. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso, nem uma única coisa. Fixei um sorriso cansado ao meu rosto.

— Ainda foi uma noite boa.

— Será que Hinata sabe? — Ele perguntou.

— Eu duvido ou ela não iria sugerir que eu saísse com ele.

— É verdade.

— Eu realmente não acho que devemos dizer nada.

Suas sobrancelhas subiram.

— Por que não? Ela não iria querer saber alguma coisa?

— Ele tem sentimentos por ela, Sasuke, não está planejando um ataque surpresa. Não é segredo nosso para compartilhar e não vai mudar algo. — Eu abracei meu casaco e a bolsa no meu peito. — Kiba não tem a menor chance. Ela não está interessada nele dessa forma. Ele está na friendzone e ele sabe disso.

Pobre coitado.

— Eu não sei se me sentiria bem em não dizer a Naruto. — Ele disse.

— Eu acho que só iria causar problemas. Embora honestamente Naruto provavelmente já saiba. Kiba não é particularmente eficaz em esconder isso.

Ele olhou por cima do meu ombro para a parede.

— Estúpido da parte dele, sentir alguma coisa por Hinata quando ele não tem a menor chance.

— Quem disse que o coração é inteligente ou que ele segue as instruções?

Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Isso é fodidamente estúpido. Ele precisa ficar esperto e superar isso. É patético, não admira que Hinata não o queira.

E eu meio que precisava ir embora antes de recorrer à violência. Essa conversa estava fazendo minha cabeça doer.

— Uau. Essas são palavras sábias, de fato.

Os olhos do homem brilharam em compreensão súbita.

— Eu não quero dizer que você... Ah, bem, obviamente você não está na mesma categoria que ele.

— Não?

— Não, claro que não. — Ele colocou as mãos nos quadris, em seguida, mudou de ideia e ligou-as atrás da cabeça.

Durante todo o tempo olhou para mim como se eu estivesse apenas há um pequeno passo de distância do hospício. Pelo menos, seguimos em frente rindo dos meus sentimentos.

— Quero dizer, hellooo! Situação completamente diferente. — Ele disse.

— Isso é um alívio.

— Sim, você ainda não percebeu que nunca daria certo entre nós. — Ele olhou para mim e eu quase podia ver as engrenagens e rodas desesperadamente trabalhando horas extras em sua cabeça.

— Fale-me disso, Sasuke.

Estou razoavelmente certa de que o suor estourou em sua testa.

— Bem, eu pareço o tipo de cara que leva relacionamentos a sério? Não, eu sou um mulherengo.

Eu levantei minha cabeça.

— Só que você não é, você não fez sexo todos estes dias.

— É verdade. Mas quando faço, não sou do tipo que vai voltar para a segunda rodada. Estive lá, fiz isso. E como eles disseram no jantar, eu não finjo que estou interessado em mais. — Ele colocou as mãos em volta da grade, segurando forte. — E elas não devem estar também. Eu sou um inferno de uma má aposta, Sakura. Um fodido viciado em recuperação. Quero dizer, merda, meus problemas são enormes. Eu não quero nada disso. Eu apenas quero ser deixado em paz, sabe?

— Se você quer ficar sozinho, então por que você não quer que eu saia?

— Com isso eu posso lidar. Nós nos damos bem. É bom. Mas eu não posso fazer mais. Eu simplesmente não posso. — Sua voz tinha tanta certeza de partir o coração.

— Como você sabe se você nunca tentou?

— Não. — Ele olhou para mim de debaixo das sobrancelhas escuras, com os dedos brancos, ele segurava o corrimão tão apertado. — Há muito a perder.

Eu só olhei para ele atordoada.

— Eu acho que essa é provavelmente a coisa mais legal que alguém já me disse.

Ele prendeu os lábios fechados, aparentemente não estava feliz com a notícia. Havia tanta informação girando dentro da minha cabeça. Eu precisava de tempo para fazer sentido, para entender. As coisas estavam mudando de novo, eu podia sentir, mas não entendia muito bem ainda. A situação era tão complicada quanto o homem.

— Seja como for, eu não acho que vou continuar saindo com pessoas. — Eu disse, sugando meu estômago. — Vamos concentrar em outras coisas. Se alguma coisa pode me convencer de que você é um monstro, a corrida por si só deve funcionar.

— Sakura, você precisa continuar saindo. — Pequenas rugas apareceram ao lado de seus olhos, e sua mandíbula apertou. — O próximo encontro vai ser melhor. Será divertido, eu prometo.

— Eu não acho que Deus quer que eu namore. Os sinais têm sido muito claros.

— Só mais um. — Ele disse, com a voz caindo para um estrondo altamente persuasivo. — Vamos lá, apenas dê mais uma chance, então eu vou deixá-la em paz, eu prometo.

— Eu não sei...

— Por favor? Veja, eu usei minhas boas maneiras.

— Isso é ótimo.

— Sakura...

— Tudo bem, mais um, então é isso. E tenho uma condição. No próximo encontro, você está banido de ficar lá de baixo. Você não vai conhecê-lo, e você com certeza não vai interrogá-lo. Na verdade, eu não quero nem te ver. Eu quero ver você, em casa no sofá, a noite toda assistindo TV. Sem desculpas. Sem os "ses", "mas", ou "talvez". Temos um acordo?

Sua mandíbula ficou tensa, deslocando sob sua pele.

— Tudo certo. E o próximo encontro vai ser melhor, você não vai se arrepender.

Eu já me arrependi.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

— Orochimaru enviou informações sobre os primeiros locais e hotéis reservados etc. — Passei para Konan meu iPad.

Nós estávamos sentadas nos degraus, olhando os caras trabalhando no novo porão do estúdio de gravação. Os últimos retoques tinham sido colocados no dia anterior e Sasuke tinha tirado tudo para fora. As paredes alternavam à prova de som negra com vidro do chão ao teto e tinha vários equipamentos de alta tecnologia instalados. A alegria em seus olhos quando os caras fizeram todos os sons certos de aprovação foi adorável. Eu tinha a sensação de que toda a construção e equipamentos era o seu jeito de tentar pedir desculpas a eles pelo passado, sua maneira de tentar fazer as pazes.

Seja qual for à maneira que você olhasse para isso, o estúdio foi uma coisa muito boa.

— Parece que a máquina publicitária acelera após o Ano Novo. Não há muito agendado até então. — Eu disse. — Algumas entrevistas, isso é tudo.

— Bom, eles precisam de uma pausa.

— Sim.

Um cara australiano de cabelo branco chamado Jiraya e sua linda esposa Tsunade, que tinha alguma herança dos primeiros colonizadores americanos, estavam esperando na porta quando voltamos da corrida (tropeço rápidos/caminhada), essa manhã. Normalmente, depois de ter cumprido a tortura, eu tinha o meu tempo, e Sasuke decolava por conta própria para uma corrida "adequada".

Hoje, no entanto, ele agiu moderadamente satisfeito em ver essas pessoas. O mais amigável que eu já testemunhei dele era os pequenos sorrisos que Konan recebia para si mesma de vez em quando. Ele tinha mesmo sofrido com um abraço de Tsunade, apesar de seus membros enrijecidos e rosto estragado. Eu não acho que eu já conheci alguém tão avesso a deixar as pessoas chegar perto. Jiraya era aparentemente um amigo de longa data que também passou a ser um roadie/guru de som e tecnologia/gravação. Sua esposa, Tsunade, era fotógrafa. Ela prontamente pegou uma câmera muito bacana, e começou a tirar fotos dos caras trabalhando no novo estúdio. Eu a segui, incomodando-a com perguntas. Felizmente, ela não se importou.

Tsunade disse que eles estavam pensando em usar as fotos para as ilustrações de dentro do próximo álbum. Ela até me deixou clicar com sua câmera, me dando dicas e mostrando-me quais os botões usar. O jogo de luz na imagem e a forma como alterou a imagem era incrível. Eu nunca tinha estado com um fotógrafo profissional de verdade antes. Todo o dia, sempre que tive uma chance, fiquei atrás dela. Foi divertido e interessante, desafiador de maneira que administração simplesmente não era. Não para mim, pelo menos. E brincar com a câmera me tirou do meu mau humor.

— Segure-a dessa maneira. — Tsunade disse, reposicionando os meus dedos ao redor da Nikon.

Eu segurei e mirei novamente, observando como o foco automático do zoom ia e voltava várias vezes.

— É incrível. O mundo parece tão diferente. O detalhe, a luz e tudo.

— Sim. — Tsunade sorriu. — Realmente parece.

— Eu não quero saber quanto uma dessa custa, não é?

— Não. — Ela confirmou. — Você realmente não quer.

Sasuke ofereceu a Jiraya e Tsunade um dos quartos de hospedes para a sua estadia, mas eles recusaram, já tendo reserva em um hotel da cidade. Uma pena, porque eu teria gostado da oportunidade de passar mais tempo com ela e sua câmera.

— Então... — Konan começou. — Sasuke ligou ontem à noite. Para eu organizar uma noite para as garotas. Disse algo sobre você precisar se animar.

Eu me encolhi. Vários fatores me fizeram ficar inquieta e agitada durante todo o dia e essa linha de conversa era altamente improvável para melhorar as coisas. — Ele não precisava fazer isso.

— Eu ouvi sobre o encontro com Shikamaru.

— Isso me lembra, eu não lhe agradeci pelas flores ainda.

Konan balançou a cabeça.

— Não posso acreditar que ele fugiu de você. Bem, eu posso, eu só queria que ele não tivesse.

— O encontro com Kiba não foi um sucesso delirante também. Ele é um cara legal, mas eu não sei se estou para um namoro espiritual.

— Sasuke conseguiu conter-se dessa vez?

Eu serro minha mão.

— Na maior parte. Não importa, Kiba ainda está preso a Hinata.

— Ok. Isso vai funcionar. — Konan me devolveu o iPad.

Ela virou o rosto, com os dedos tamborilando na parede.

— Então, eu só vou cuspir as coisas. Eu amo Sasuke, ele é uma família para mim. Mas, Sakura, você percebe, ele foi ferido em maneiras que nós estamos apenas começando a perceber.

— Konan...

— Por favor, deixe-me terminar. — Se a sinceridade em seu rosto tivesse sido um pingo a menos, eu teria me levantado e me afastado.

Minha vida amorosa me doía o suficiente sem isso.

— Tudo bem. — Eu disse.

Ela brincava com o fim da trança.

— Ele disse alguma coisa para você sobre a mãe desde que ela apareceu em Idaho?

— Não, não realmente. Ainda não é algo que ele tende a falar. — E o pouco que ele tinha dito era confidencial.

— Mas ele fala com você. Mesmo sendo só um pouquinho, eu não acho que você perceba o milagre que é. Itachi disse que ele nem sequer discutiu a sua infância, quando ele teve aconselhamento. Apenas recusou. — A preocupação encheu seus olhos. — É por isso que você não pode sair, se você se importa com ele de qualquer...

— É claro que eu me importo com ele.

— Mas você se importa demais, não é? Esse é o problema. — Eu deixei o meu silêncio falar. — Eu não quero ver nenhum de vocês machucado. Sasuke fez muito progresso, ficando sóbrio nos últimos seis meses. — Ela engoliu em seco. — Ele estava determinado a passar por isso sozinho até você aparecer. Mas já te ocorreu que talvez ele não tenha condições de enfrentar esses tipos de pressões ainda? Ele foi aconselhado a não entrar em nenhum relacionamento sério no primeiro ano de sua recuperação.

— Você acha que eu faria algo para machucá-lo?

— Não de propósito, não.

E de repente eu estava com raiva, eu estava realmente muito chateada.

— Sabe, não podemos ter as duas coisas. Eu devo me importar o suficiente para ficar e continuar colocando-o em primeiro lugar. — Eu fiquei em pé precisando de espaço. — Mas eu não estou autorizada a sentir tanto e complicar as coisas.

— Sakura, espera...

— Você acha que eu não sei que ele está frágil?

Konan pegou o tablet e se levantou também.

— Eu acho que agora vocês dois estão.

E ela provavelmente tinha razão. Além disso, eu poderia ter exagerado um pouco.

— O que está acontecendo? — Sasuke perguntou, aparecendo na parte inferior da escada parecendo qualquer coisa menos frágil, do lado de fora, pelo menos.

Incrível.

Agora Itachi também estava lá, parecendo todo interessado.

— Baby?

— A culpa é minha. — Konan disse, ficando em pé. — Eu disse a coisa errada.

— Sakura? — Sasuke começou a subir as escadas em direção a mim.

Lá embaixo, Itachi chamou Konan para fora da vista, deixando-me sozinha com Sasuke.

— Não, eu... Merda. — Eu caí contra a parede me sentindo dez tipos de estúpida e hormonalmente descontrolada. — Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Não minta para mim. O que está acontecendo? — Ele perguntou, parando um passo abaixo de mim.

O que nos deixou quase da mesma altura. Porra, ele era bonito, por dentro e por fora, e ele nunca seria meu. Essa informação sentou certa e segura dentro de mim, me transformando em pedra, porque era absolutamente inegável. Mas eu ainda era esperada para ficar aqui, estar com ele, e apoiá-lo, o trabalho que eu tanto queria e não queria com todo o meu coração.

— Eu estou sendo descontroladamente pouco profissional de novo. — Eu disse.

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Só isso? Era uma pergunta hipotética, mas ainda assim, pensei sobre isso.

Dentro de mim, as emoções estavam correndo alvoroçadas. Minha falta de profissionalismo definitivamente não era tudo.

— Preciso de um abraço. — Eu disse.

— O quê?

— Eu preciso de um abraço. — Eu balancei a cabeça, aquecendo com a ideia. — Sim, isso é o que eu preciso. Quero dizer, nem me faça começar sobre aquela farsa de um encontro com Shikamaru. Mas, você sabe, na noite passada com Kiba foi muito ruim. — Sua boca se abriu, mas eu continuei. — Você é meu melhor amigo, agora, Sasuke. Com essa posição vêm certas responsabilidades.

Com os olhos bem abertos, ele deu ao teto um longo olhar interrogativo aflito.

— Pelo amor de Deus. Não é o suficiente para você que eu garanta que sua torta de creme de chocolate favorita esteja na geladeira nesse período do mês? Eu realmente tenho que aturar isso também?

— Sim. Aparentemente você tem. — Isso provavelmente deveria ter me surpreendido, mas não aconteceu.

Nós tínhamos vivido juntos por alguns meses agora e para alguém que eu outrora considerei egocêntrico, Sasuke percebia as coisas mais estranhas. Minha menstruação ter chegado no meio da manhã, certamente, explicava a minha merda de humor nas últimas 24 horas.

— Ainda que eu aprecie a torta.

— Ótimo. Eu não abraço. — Ele disse.

— Todo mundo abraça.

— Não eu, tocar não é a minha praia. — Ele cruzou e descruzou os braços. — A menos que foder esteja envolvido e nós não vamos fazer isso.

Ele estava tentando me escandalizar. Eu sabia disso sobre ele. Eu me pergunto o quanto ele ficaria escandalizado se eu oferecesse.

Em vez disso, eu disse:

— Você me tocou nada menos que dezoito vezes no mês passado. Você é mais tocador do que imagina.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, então se estreitaram.

— Você só tirou esse número fora de sua bunda, não é?

— Você conta bebidas, eu conto toques.

— Hmm. Eu não vou fazer isso.

— O que você é, um homem ou um rato? — Eu perguntei com minha voz desafiadora.

— Seu chefe.

Boa resposta. Ainda assim, em Coeur d'Alene, quando ele queria conforto, ele tinha me abraçado. Não tinha havido nenhum debate, nenhuma negociação. Ele com certeza nunca perguntou o que eu queria, ele tinha apenas tomado o que precisava. E o que eu precisava agora era ele, até a última pequena molécula dentro de mim sabia.

Foda-se.

Lancei-me para ele. Sasuke me pegou com um "oomph", com as mãos lutando com minha cintura. Meus braços apertados em volta do pescoço dele. Eu poderia ter acidentalmente quebrado meu nariz na clavícula dele, mas não importa.

Ele agora era obrigado a me consolar, fisicamente. A dor na ponta do meu nariz podia ser ignorada. O homem ficou petrificado, eu quase podia sentir seu medo. Mas isso, de estar tão perto dele, era o nirvana. Felicidade pura, não adulterada. Sua respiração engatou, mas, em seguida, seu peito se moveu rápido contra mim, costelas subindo e descendo. Eu esperei por ele livrar-se de mim, ou, mais provavelmente, me erguer com um pé de cabra. Aos poucos, os músculos duros de pedra aliviaram contra mim. A mão hesitante me deu um "tapinha" nas costas, fora do ritmo. Aparentemente, anos de musicalidade e seu talento natural inato tinham sidos perdidos devido ao meu abraço. Ah, o poder, eu nunca ia deixá-lo. Os sons combinados da nossa respiração ecoaram na escadaria.

— Sakura?

— Shh, estou me concentrando. — Eu me agarrei mais apertado, apenas no caso dele agora decidir tentar escapar.

Ele cheirava loucamente bem, algum agradável perfume caro sublinhado com o suor e o cheiro dele. Graças a Deus ele tinha esquecido a camisa que eu tinha roubado. O mesmo cheiro era muito mais fraco nela. Nada como respirar profundo direto da fonte. E cuidado com a ponta do meu nariz questionador dolorido, eu tinha atingido pele, a base de seu pescoço, mesmo. Maravilhoso.

— Seu nariz está frio. — Ele reclamou.

— Quieto. Você está estragando o clima.

— Não há clima. Você está agindo como uma louca, isso é tudo.

No andar de baixo as pessoas estavam falando, o bater de tambores silenciado, mas nada importava mais do que aqui e agora.

— Nós terminamos? — Ele perguntou.

— Não.

— Um minuto a mais, então é isso, Sakura.

— Dois.

Ele exalou duro.

— É melhor eu não ter que fazer isso todos os meses a partir de agora.

Outro tapinha tímido ou dois. Então, muito lentamente, o outro braço envolveu levemente em torno de mim, a mão deslizando por baixo do meu cabelo. Seu dedos acariciaram para frente e para trás sobre a parte de trás do meu pescoço. Ficamos ali, com meus seios esfregando contra seu peito duro. Ele apoiou o queixo no topo da minha cabeça e eu podia sentir sua respiração levemente contra o meu couro cabeludo, mexendo meu cabelo. Apesar das diferenças de altura, nós nos encaixamos. Sua outra mão começou com firmeza alisando para cima e para baixo a minha espinha, me pressionando contra ele. Cada vez que ele ia um pouco mais longe, os dedos deslizando sobre a base das minhas costas e no início da curva da minha bunda. Minha respiração vacilou cada vez que sua mão caiu, morrendo de vontade de saber até onde ele iria, desejando que ele deslizasse mais.

Meu abraço medicinal estava se transformando rapidamente em pornográfico.

— Desculpe os encontros furados. — Ele disse. Eu realmente não queria falar sobre os encontros. — Hoje à noite vai ser melhor. — Outros homens poderiam se perder. — Sakura?

Puta que pariu.

— O quê?

Sua boca era uma linha apertada.

— Konan realmente te aborreceu?

— Não. Vamos resolver isso entre nós.

— Tem certeza disso? Eu vou falar com ela se você precisar.

— Você realmente iria?

— Certamente.

— Você é tão sonhador, Sasuke Uchiha. — Eu suspirei feliz.

— Cristo, agora você está realmente soltando as bizarrices para fora. — Suas mãos se instalaram em meus quadris. — Ok?

— Sim.

Ele me deu um dos seus sorrisos hesitantes enquanto ajeitava sua camisa, endireitando-se. Estranhamente, ele parecia quase tímido, olhando para baixo, evitando meus olhos.

— Certo. Vou voltar para o trabalho. — Mas ele não se moveu. Em vez disso, ele olhou para mim como se não estivesse inteiramente certo de quem eu era ou o que estava fazendo em sua casa.

A mão trêmula alisou a frente de sua camisa. Eu sorri suavemente.

— Obrigada, Sasuke.

Eu precisava disso.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se fosse dizer alguma coisa, mas depois não fez. Acenou distraidamente e desapareceu.

* * *

— Diga uma palavra sobre o que estou vestindo e vou chutar você. — Eu disse ao homem que estava sentado no degrau inferior e eu quis dizer cada palavra.

— Eu não ousaria. Quando ele vai chegar? — Sasuke olhou para cima, verificando meus jeans e blusa preta apertada.

Deus sabe que eu tinha atrativos, e poderia muito bem usá-los. Apesar dos meus seios fartos, sua cuidada expressão vazia nunca se alterou. Ele estava na academia, malhando desde que todos saíram há menos de uma hora, suor umedecia o seu cabelo e as costas de sua camiseta cinza.

— Ele não vem. — Eu disse. — Vou me encontrar com ele na cidade.

— Você não confia em mim para não dizer merda.

— Não, não confio.

— Por que não posso levá-la?

— Porque eu não confio em você para não lhe dar merda, nós sabemos disso. Além disso, eu posso dirigir. — Eu disse. — Nós mulheres somos livres nos dias de hoje. Por que, o lado oposto não queria nem que votássemos!

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e me deu um olhar severo.

— Certo. Você não pode levar o seu carro pedaço de merda, ele não tem sido usado nos últimos meses. Eu nos levo em todos os lugares.

— Meu carro pedaço de merda vai ficar bem. Obrigada.

Ele soltou um suspiro longo de sofrimento, admitindo a derrota.

— Pegue a Mercedes. Pelo menos assim eu saberei que você vai chegar bem.

— Você é um doce por se preocupar comigo. — Um grunhido. — Posso levar o Barracuda?

— Nem fodendo.

Eu sorri.

— Você feriu minha alma, Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele apenas me observava, mexendo com o meu cabelo no espelho da entrada.

— O que você vai fazer hoje? — Perguntei.

Seus ombros e braços flexionaram, esticando o algodão fino de sua camiseta.

— Ainda não decidi.

Algo em sua voz me fez parar, uma pitada de solidão ou uma certa tristeza que não tinha ouvido antes. O homem parecia quase beirando o desânimo. Irritadiço e mal-humorado era normal, não se tratava disso.

— Nenhum dos caras vai voltar? — Perguntei. — Você não quis sair com eles?

— Eles estavam aqui trabalhando o dia todo. Estaremos juntos todos os dias em turnê. Não é preciso começar agora.

Eu não gostei disso, mas fazia sentido.

— Nenhum jogo? Eu não vou estar aqui para me queixar da monotonia insuportável, pelo menos uma vez.

— Não estou com humor para assistir TV.

— O que você vai fazer, então?

Ele gemeu.

— Eu sou um homem crescido, Sakura. Posso me entreter.

— Eu sei que você pode. — Abracei meu casaco e minha bolsa na frente de mim. — Mas confio em você para dizer se você precisar de mim por perto essa noite.

— Eu não preciso de você por perto.

Hesitei enquanto seus olhos frios me observavam.

— As chaves estão no carro. — Ele disse.

A situação me levou a pensar sobre o que aconteceria com Sasuke se eu fosse embora. Não importa quanto gelo recobria o seu olhar, ele não estava congelado por dentro, ele só gostava de fingir. Mas eu tinha visto a sua dor e sua insegurança. Talvez o que Konan disse anteriormente ficou na minha cabeça. Concessões tinham que ser feitas para mantê-lo no caminho. Eu precisava pensar no futuro, fazer os seus melhores interesses. O amor vinha em todos os tipos de formas e tamanhos, mas se não for baseado em fazer o que era certo para a pessoa que amasse, então o que valia a pena, realmente?

Nada.

E isso é o que meus sentimentos por ele era, amor. Não importa o quão assustador fosse, havia uma certa calma para enfrentar a verdade. Pode ou não ter sido predestinado, mas estava rapidamente se tornando realidade.

— Eu acho que você deveria namorar também. — Eu disse as palavras pequenas e apertadas.

É uma maravilha que pudesse encontrá-las.

— O quê?

— Eu acho que você precisa começar a namorar de novo para o nosso bem. Basta pensar nisso.

Ele fungou.

— Eu estou bem como estou. É uma ideia idiota.

— Escondendo-se aqui, escondendo-se do mundo? Isso não é uma solução a longo prazo.

— Não, você está certa, Sakura. — Ele bateu as mãos, esfregando-as rapidamente.

— Já sei, vamos para o meu bar favorito e curtir por um tempo. Nós vamos beber umas para relembrar os velhos tempos e então eu posso pegar uma garota ou duas, trazê-las aqui para brincar. Parece divertido, não é? Eu acho que todos nós nos divertiríamos.

— Eu não tinha nada para sugerir em troca.

— O que, você não gosta dessa ideia?

Mudança de planos. O que eu mais queria para o Natal era limpar o sorriso idiota do seu rosto. Ninguém mais me deixava tão louca.

— Se você terminou de ser um idiota, eu vou explicar o que eu quis dizer. — Eu disse.

— Oh, por favor.

— Eu acho que você precisa de mais. — Minha voz era enfática. — Você precisa de amigos fora eu e a banda.

— Então eu preciso namorar para fazer você se sentir melhor?

— Não, Sasuke. — Eu apertei meu casaco contra meu peito como um escudo. — Você namoraria porque você está pronto. Porque você é um homem maravilhoso que tem muito a oferecer a uma mulher quando você não está sendo um canalha completo e absoluto como agora.

Ele me deu uma lenta salva de palmas.

— Isso foi lindo, Sakura. Como poesia. Eu acho que quase chorei.

— O que mesmo é isso quando você fica assim? Você está com medo? É a sua vez de estar com TPM, o que é isso exatamente? Você precisa de um abraço? — Atravessei o chão entre nós. — Porque eu estou tentando entender o que motiva essa merda em você. Mas no final do dia, você é um homem crescido no controle de si mesmo e você está escolhendo agir como um idiota absoluto e está afastando as pessoas que se importam com você no processo. Explique isso para mim.

— É um dom.

— Tente novamente. — Eu me elevei sobre sua forma sentada em meus calcanhares, furiosa.

O homem tinha muita sorte de não haver armas à mão. Então, lentamente, ele se levantou, com o comprimento sólido dele quase me obrigando a dar um passo atrás. Só que me recusei.

— E então?

A borda de sua boca se curvou para cima.

— Você nunca desiste, não é?

— Por que diabos eu iria?

Quase parecia haver uma pitada de cinza em seus olhos.

Como se ele tivesse visto demais. Sua voz se suavizou.

— Tão destemida.

— Não, eu apenas me recuso a ter medo de você. — Eu disse. — Eu acho que muitas pessoas ao longo dos anos têm adquirido o hábito de correrem para fazer os seus comandos por medo de ser alvo de seus comentários sarcásticos, ou o mero indício da famosa raiva Uchiha. É besteira. Eu não vou ser assim com você. Você não é uma criança cansada tendo um chilique, você é um adulto. Você pode controlar a si mesmo se você escolher. E é hora de você escolher.

Ele apenas olhou para mim, com o rosto inexpressivo.

— E então?

Ele ergueu a mão e sempre tão cuidadosamente, levantou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha. Em seguida, ele se inclinou perto o suficiente para seus lábios escovarem minha orelha, com seu hálito quente.

— Você está certa, eu fui um idiota com você agora.

— Eu sei. — eu sussurrei de volta.

O sorriso estava em seus olhos mesmo faltando em sua boca. Ele estudou o meu rosto, tomando seu tempo.

— Você nunca tem que ter medo de mim. Eu nunca vou te machucar.

— Eu sei disso também. — Não, de propósito ele não faria.

Nunca de propósito.

— Vá em frente. Vá para o seu encontro, Sakura.

Meu queixo levantou-se.

— Pense no que eu disse.

Ele exalou então me deu um aceno relutante.

—De acordo.

* * *

— Essa é a décima primeira vez que você verifica o seu telefone na última meia hora. Algo errado?

— Deus, eu sinto muito. — Eu disse, deslizando a coisa estúpida de volta na minha bolsa. — Você estava me explicando exatamente o que faz um técnico de som e eu não prestei atenção em você, o que foi terrivelmente rude.

Meu encontro me deu seu sorriso torto.

Porra, ele era bonito.

O problema em passar um tempo com os divinos garotos da Stage Dive era perder o contato com a normalidade. Eles eram os sonhos pornográficos ideais.

Bem aqui ao meu lado, no entanto, Gaara Sabaku era tudo isso e mais um pouco. Cabelo ruivo caindo sobre os ombros e um piercing de prata nos lábios, olhos verdes me olhavam com fraco humor.

— Eu tenho trabalhado com Sasuke durante os últimos seis anos. — Ele disse. — Eu sei que ele pode ser um tanto rude, então se você precisa voltar e falar com ele, podemos fazer isso outra noite.

— Isso é muito legal da sua parte, mas ele está bem. Ele me queria fora da casa, então ele provavelmente precisa de algum espaço.

Gaara assentiu.

— Eu acho que é ótimo o jeito como ele está limpo e tudo.

— Sim.

— Pode não ter sido fácil.

— Não.

Ele pegou o rótulo na sua garrafa de cerveja.

Em torno de nós, pessoas legais festejavam no bar no subsolo. Era em Chinatown, uma banda e seus puxa-sacos favoritos. Talvez este bar também fosse o que Sasuke tinha se referido como a sua escolha, embora não fosse o tipo de lugar que eu poderia imaginar alguém vestindo terno.

Havia uma jukebox cantando clássicos do rock, um par de máquinas de fliperama e uma mesa de bilhar. O lugar tinha uma vibração boa, sombrio, com piso pegajoso e eles também faziam batatas fritas com pimentas impressionantes. Eu coloquei uma em minha boca e meu paladar chorou de gratidão. Ou isso, ou eu estava babando, elas eram apenas boas.

— Desculpe. Acho que realmente não posso falar sobre ele. — Gaara disse, me chamando de volta ao presente mais uma vez.

Eu meio que cobri minha boca com a mão.

— Não, não realmente.

— Há coisas no meu contrato sobre não falar sobre eles também, mas já que você é um dos nossos...

— Mundo estranho em que vivemos, não é? Estando à margem da vida das pessoas famosas.

Ele riu.

— Sim, é. Algumas das coisas que eu vi ao longo dos anos, quando todos os caras eram solteiros e festejavam todas as noites, era insano.

— Groupies e todas essas coisas desprezíveis?

— Tudo isso. — Ele tomou outro gole de cerveja.

Bem, agora isso me interessou. Sentei-me para frente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa que compartilhávamos.

— Você tem que me contar tudo. Não deixe de fora nenhum detalhe.

Gaara soltou uma gargalhada.

— Eles me matariam.

— Se você não está disposto a sacrificar-se para saciar a minha curiosidade, que utilização você tem?

Ele balançou a cabeça, com os olhos brilhando.

Um homem tão bonito, não lindo de morrer como Sasuke, mas quem era? Eu mesma não era nenhuma top model e ainda assim Gaara se embaralhou um pouco mais perto, seu sorriso nunca esmorecendo. De vez em quando, seu olhar caía para os montes de meus seios. Eu poderia perdoá-lo e, na verdade, eu até que gostei. Ser apreciada como uma mulher de verdade era uma sensação boa, uma que eu não tive há muito tempo desta forma.

— Eu posso contar sobre a vez que ele convidou duas garotas para o palco, em Roma, cerca de cinco anos atrás. É praticamente de conhecimento público de qualquer maneira. — Ele disse.

Engoli em seco, no melhor estilo choque/horror. Fofoca era o pior.

— Eu me lembro de ouvir os boatos sobre isso.

— Sasuke tinha bebido muito, todos eles bebiam nesta época. No começo era legal, as garotas estavam apenas penduradas nele, enquanto ele se apresentava. Mas, em seguida, durante o solo de guitarra de Itachi os três começaram a dar uns amassos. Uma das garota enfiou a mão nas calças de Sasuke enquanto a outra desfazia a fivela do cinto e indo para o zíper. Sasuke estava rindo pra caramba, e não se importava. Os seguranças subiram ao palco e parou-as, mas os policiais fecharam o show devido à exposição indecente. Multaram ele com uma porrada de dinheiro sobre isso.

— Uau.

— Sorte que ninguém tem uma imagem clara.

— Muita.

Gaara balançou a cabeça lentamente, admiração brilhando em seus olhos.

— Sasuke era um inferno de um cara no passado.

Eu fiz uma careta.

— Ele estava fora de controle, prejudicando a si mesmo.

— Sim. Isso também.

— Eu acho que eu prefiro o homem que ele é hoje.

— É claro. — Gaara disse rapidamente. — Absolutamente.

— Você nunca foi tentado a pegar um violão ou algum outro instrumento e sair no palco sozinho? — Eu perguntei, mudando de assunto.

— Eu não sou Sasuke Uchiha. Multidões me assustam. Todas aquelas pessoas olhando para você, me dá arrepios. — Ele estremeceu simulando uma demonstração. Eu ri.

— Não, isso realmente não me atrai também.

— Sim. Mas esses caras, são feitos para isso. Especialmente Sasuke. O homem é uma lenda viva.

Eu balancei a cabeça em concordância. Em seguida, o, pensamento mais ferrado e horrível desceu sobre mim e eu não poderia afastá-lo.

— Oh Deus, ele não está te pagando para me levar para sair hoje à noite, não é?

— O quê? Porra, não, claro que não. — Gaara recuou. — Por que você mesmo pensaria isso?

Minha testa se reuniu a mesa, cabelos rosados caindo ao meu redor em uma cortina para esconder a minha idiotice.

— Desculpe. Eu não quis dizer que você se prostituiu para o meu benefício.

— Sakura?

— Eu sinto muito.

— Sakura, olhe para mim.

Uma mão suavemente aplicou pressão embaixo do meu queixo, incentivando-me a subir. Seus olhos eram tão maravilhosamente verdes que você quase tinha que perguntar se eles eram lentes de contato. Não que isso importasse, eu estava grata que eles não eram negros gelo. Também o rosto de Gaara era mais amplo do que o de Sasuke, menos esculpido. Ele não era tão alto, mas ele estava olhando para mim como se ele gostasse do que via, como se eu encaixasse em seus critérios, ou o que quer que fosse. Sem desdém, sem impaciência.

Era refrescante.

— Hey. — Eu murmurei. — Então, vamos esquecer que eu perguntei isso.

Sempre tão cuidadoso ele colocou meu cabelo para trás das minhas orelhas, assim como Sasuke tinha feito anteriormente. O contato foi surpreendente, mas eu continuei imóvel, deixando Gaara se aproximar, curiosa para saber onde isso podia ir.

— Eu gosto de me envergonhar horrivelmente de vez em quando. — Eu disse. — Mantém a vida interessante.

— Certo, eu vou ter isso em mente. — Ele sorriu. — Eu acho que o que temos aqui é uma oportunidade para se divertir um pouco. Então, com isso em mente, você sente vontade de dançar comigo, senhorita Haruno?

Meu sorriso pode ter sido lento, mas era totalmente genuíno.

— Eu gostaria disso.

* * *

Gaara me acompanhou até meu carro perto da meia-noite. Para "meu carro", eu quis dizer o de Sasuke, é claro.

Gaara deu um longo olhar para o veículo muito caro e brilhante e disse um monte de nada.

— Sasuke insistiu para eu dirigi-lo. — Eu disse de repente me sentindo autoconsciente. — Ele se preocupa comigo dirigindo na chuva. Eu tentei dizer que não, mas...

Dean apenas balançou a cabeça.

— Sim, de qualquer maneira. — Eu preciso calar a boca.

Fale sobre protestar muito. O suor na parte de trás do meu pescoço de dançar me deu arrepios no ar frio da noite e meu corpo sentia-se agradavelmente cansado, meu cérebro estava a passos lentos para dormir. Eu tenho que acordar para ir para casa. Se eu colocar um arranhão no seu carro, Sasuke me mataria.

— Eu tive uma boa noite. — Eu disse, oferecendo a Gaara minha mão.

Com um sorriso, ele pegou, me puxando suavemente em direção a ele. Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Lábios quentes, respiração quente, tudo quente, e seu rosto estava tão perto. Eu não fechei os olhos, eu acho que eu estava um pouco atordoada. O momento tinha penetrado sobre mim, bobo, mas é verdade. Meu Deus, seus cílios eram muito longos. Além disso, eu nunca tinha beijado ninguém com um piercing no lábio antes. Metal pressionado contra o lado da minha boca, era uma sensação estranha.

Ele deu um passo para trás e sorriu.

— Eu gostaria de fazer isso de novo.

— Eu também gostaria. — E eu quis dizer isso, tivemos uma grande noite.

Ele deslizou as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans.

— Eu te vejo depois. — Eu remexi na minha bolsa procurando as chaves. — Boa noite.

Logo que eu estava em segurança lá dentro ele se inclinou para baixo, e acenou. Eu acenei de volta. Então ele ficou na calçada, esperando até que eu fui embora sorrindo. Hoje à noite tinha sido muito melhor, não havia realmente nenhuma comparação. Um encontro com um bom homem, inteligente, que me surpreendeu com um beijo suave no final.

Foi doce.

Você não precisa encontrar alguém que transforma seu mundo de ponta cabeça para ser feliz; explosões internas do corpo e mini ataques de coração não eram necessariamente a resposta para a alegria em longo prazo. Mas esse calor, de contentamento, foi bom.

Sasuke ficaria satisfeito.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

Nós estávamos do outro lado do quarteirão, na manhã seguinte, quando Sasuke parou, sua respiração estava arfante. Não, tudo bem, essa era eu. Sasuke não estava nem mesmo respirando pesado, apesar da corrida ter me dividido por dentro de alguma forma. Não poderia ser saudável. Embora eu tivesse feito isso mais antes de cair aos pedaços, depois de ontem. O progresso era uma coisa lenta, gradual e agonizante.

— Você chegou tarde na noite passada. — Ele inclinou à cintura, se alongando.

— Sim, nós fomos dançar. — Não é de admirar que as minhas panturrilhas estavam implacáveis nessa manhã.

Sasuke fez algum barulho. Eu não sabia o que isto significou. Quando eu tinha ligado no meio do meu encontro para checa-lo, ele disse algo sobre estar brincando com um violão. A conversa tinha sido curta. Basicamente ele relatou que estava bem, disse-me para voltar ao meu encontro, e depois desligou na minha cara. Um tipo normal da conversa telefônica onde lhe dizia respeito.

Ele se endireitou.

— Pensei sobre o que você disse, sobre eu namorar.

Eu tentei manter minha surpresa fora do meu rosto.

— E?

Aparentemente as árvores da rua eram fascinantes porque seu olhar ficou colado nelas.

— Liguei para uma velha amiga. Ela, ah... Ela ficou sóbria recentemente também, passou por uma reabilitação. Nós conversamos por um tempo. Ela está pensando em vir para LA, para que possamos recuperar o atraso.

— Sasuke, isso é ótimo. — Eu tentei sorrir.

Juro por Deus, eu dei tudo de mim, mas meu rosto estava duro, falso. Recuperar o atraso pode significar muitas coisas. Para minha mente distorcida, recuperar o atraso estilo astro do rock tinha tudo a ver com sexo e nada a ver com bolo e café com os amigos. Afinal, era de Sasuke Uchiha que estávamos falando. Sua abstinência sempre me surpreendeu. Ele era um grande animal tão mal-humorado rondando a casa, mordendo e rosnando. Com muita facilidade, minha mente fornecia imagens sinistras dele afundando seus dentes em alguém, língua lambendo, unhas arranhando...

Oh, Deus, agora eu estava ofegante por uma razão completamente diferente. Minha mente imunda estava fora de controle. Ele disse que só tocava quando ele fodia. Eu aposto que essa sua velha amiga teria dedos marcados sobre ela dentro de um dia, garota de sorte. E pensar que tinha sido minha idiota ideia brilhante. Deus, eu me odiava.

— Ótimo. — Eu disse, tentando evocar imagens mentais de Gaara.

Tão bonito e doce e outras coisas, muito mais ao meu alcance. Ele não tinha desgosto escrito sobre ele do jeito que Sasuke tinha. Não havia necessidade de um sinal de alerta em sua testa bonita.

— Sim. — Finalmente ele olhou na minha direção e eu escondi a minha miséria o melhor que pude.

— Olha, Sakura. Lamento que eu fui um idiota quando você sugeriu, acho que você me pegou de surpresa.

— Você está me pedindo desculpas? — Ele fez a coisa idiota com o queixo. — Uau.

— Não faça um grande negócio com isso. — Ele murmurou.

— Não. Não, tudo bem. Você pode apenas dizer isso mais uma vez para mim?

Ele revirou os olhos.

— Sinto muito.

— Você está perdoado. Não faça isso de novo ou eu vou chutar a sua bunda até a próxima semana.

— Você é quase a metade do meu tamanho.

— Ah, mas eu sou altamente motivada e possuo uma excelente seleção de botas de bico fino. Considere-se avisado.

— Certo. — Ele disse com a voz em algum lugar entre cauteloso e divertido.

Mal sabia ele exatamente quão séria eu estava. Algumas dessas botas poderiam fazer um dano real nos pés de uma mulher com rancor. Então ele se aproximou, inspecionando a área geral da minha boca.

— O quê? — Eu perguntei, meio tentada a cobrir o rosto com a mão.

— Você tem a pele um pouco arranhada por barba.

— Oh. — Esfreguei meus lábios, não que isso faria qualquer coisa além de torná-lo pior.

O sentimento de culpa se esgueirou dentro de mim por algum motivo, como se beijar no primeiro encontro fosse um crime. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido. Gaara deu um passo perto de mim e seus lábios estavam nos meus e eu deixei. Essa era a verdade, todos os sentimentos por Sasuke à parte, eu deixei Gaara me beijar. Ele não chegou à segunda base.

— Como foi? — Ele perguntou, ainda de pé muito mais perto do que o necessário, ainda olhando fixamente para os meus lábios.

O medo do olhar estranho em seus olhos me manteve imóvel. Exatamente o que ele estava perguntado, eu não queria saber. E se eu não perguntasse, eu poderia fingir que ele quis dizer da comida da noite passada ou algo igualmente inofensivo como o tempo.

— Foi... Bom. — Eu disse.

— Bom. — Ele disse, em voz baixa e hipnotizante. — Você gostou. — Dei de ombros, me comprometer de qualquer outra forma parecia perigoso de alguma maneira. — Até que ponto você o deixou ir? — O olhar dele percorreu meu pescoço, meu peito, e onde quer que ele olhasse, acendia. Eu estava suada, descabelada, e fedendo.

Quando ele me olhava desse jeito, isso não importava. Levou toda a minha contenção não cruzar os braços sobre o peito. Eu só podia esperar que o meu moletom com capuz fosse grosso e largo o suficiente para esconder qualquer evidência de excitação. Meus mamilos estavam em contínuo entusiasmo pelo homem, era uma coisa terrivelmente equivocada.

— O-o quê? — Eu perguntei.

— Debaixo de suas roupas ou por cima?

— Eu não vou contar isso.

— Estou pensando sobre isso. — Ele meditou. — Você não me parece o tipo de dar cedo demais.

Empurrei os meus ombros, ficando em linha reta.

— Você está certo, Sasuke, eu sou uma virgem pura e brilhante. Minha capacidade de manter meus joelhos fechados apertados é uma inspiração para todos. Agora podemos parar de falar sobre isso?

— Você está desconfortável?

— Oh, como se isso não fosse o seu objetivo aqui.

O canto de sua boca se contorceu.

— O que posso dizer? Você me interessa, muitos não interessam.

— Isso é ótimo e me sinto quente e formigando sobre isso. Mas eu ainda não vou contar o que se passa entre eu e outro homem. — Eu coloquei meus pés em movimento novamente, andando aos tropeços quando ele passou por mim correndo.

Tal estilo. Tal graça. Um momento depois, ele diminuiu os passos ao meu lado. Como sempre, suas pernas longas e níveis de aptidão fizeram uma paródia da minha falta de fôlego.

— Vamos, Sakura. Você não pode me deixar viver um pouco indiretamente através de você?

— Não.

— Você não está impressionada que eu até mesmo sei a palavra, um grande desistente escolar como eu? — Ele riu, mas ele não parecia exatamente feliz com isso.

— Não.

Ele me deu um sorriso cínico.

— Certo.

— Com tudo o que você realizou em sua vida, você acha que eu ia duvidar de sua determinação ou inteligência?

— Todas as drogas e merdas, você quer dizer? Sim, eu realizei uma carga fodida disso.

— Você é um empresário bem sucedido e um músico experiente e multipremiado aclamado pela crítica. — Eu reagi. — Chocante! Você cometeu alguns erros. Quem diabos não comete? Você pagou por eles e seguiu em frente.

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— É isso o que você realmente pensa de mim?

— Sim. Você também tem uma triste tendência a ser um idiota ocasional, mas estamos trabalhando nisso. Tenho grandes esperanças para a sua recuperação completa. — A rigidez de sua mandíbula me avisou que ele não estava convencido.

A insegurança sobre a sua educação, obviamente, era profunda.

— Não é como se eu tivesse ido para a faculdade. — Eu disse. — Eu não fiz bem o suficiente para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos. O pai de um amigo possuía uma empresa e ele me deu uma chance me testando como uma recepcionista, sorte para mim. Caso contrário, eu provavelmente estaria virando hambúrgueres pelos próximos 50 anos.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

— Obrigado.

— Sem problemas.

Corremos por um tempo em silêncio. Mas, claro, ele não podia deixar isso em paz, podia?

— Então, me diga o que constitui um bom primeiro encontro, Sakura? Você sabe sobre esse tipo de merda. Me ensine, como se faz para conquistar uma garota, hmm?

— Não posso falar. Correndo.

Ele bufou.

Nenhum de nós falou por meio quarteirão e ainda bem. Conversar com Sasuke era perigoso para a minha saúde.

O homem realmente tinha necessidade de vir com um grande adesivo de aviso vermelho na testa. Na verdade, o adesivo deve cobrir todo o seu rosto. Se você só tivesse que lidar com o seu corpo quente você poderia ter uma chance de resistir. Ah, e sua voz - bom Deus, a voz dele - foi criada para fazer partes sexuais de uma garota cantar.

Não que eu quisesse pensar em sexo, cantar ou Sasuke, nem qualquer variação lasciva e apaixonada de todos os três combinados. Minha mente, no entanto, estava claramente contra mim.

— Você sabe, eu acho que estou melhorando. — Eu disse finalmente.

Minha necessidade de preencher o silêncio era uma fraqueza definitiva.

— Eu não estou ficando sem fôlego facilmente.

— Bom. Então você vai sair com ele de novo?

— Ainda estamos falando sobre isso?

— Sim. Por que você está dando a ele um segundo encontro?

Eu gemi.

— Porque ele é agradável.

— Você está usando essa palavra muito confiante. _Agradável_. Ele é agradável. Você teve um tempo agradável. Eu não acho que qualquer mulher já tenha usado essa palavra quando se trata de mim.

Eu tirei fios molhados de cabelo do meu rosto.

— Você pode ser agradável quando lhe convêm.

— Eu não quero ser agradável, Sakura. — Ele riu. — Mas você usando isso para descrever Gaara me faz pensar que sair com ele é quase tão interessante como ficar sentado durante uma reunião de negócios com Orochimaru. Talvez você devesse sair com outra pessoa.

— Hey, Foi muito divertido estar com Gaara. Por um lado, ele não me incomoda com perguntas pessoais inadequadas, como você faz.

— Você vai transar com ele?

— Sasuke!

— O quê? — Ele mal escondeu um sorriso afetado de volta. — Qual é o problema?

— Estou certa de que havia algo no contrato de trabalho sobre nunca levantar o assunto de sexo. Além disso, você está sendo rude.

— O contrato de trabalho? — Uma covinha brilhou. — Acho que estamos um pouco além disso, não é?

Ele tinha um ponto.

— Provavelmente, sim.

— Se eu me preocupasse com o contrato de trabalho eu poderia ter demitido você no segundo dia.

— Você não poderia. — Ele me deu um olhar divertido. — Bem, talvez um pouco. Mas sua vida teria sido miserável por isso.

— Certo. — Ele brincou. — E se ele tivesse levado você a um restaurante caro? Será que você o deixaria senti-la, então?

— Você está sugerindo que eu me prostituiria por uma toalha de mesa de linho e uma refeição de três pratos?

— Apenas querendo saber. Você não seria a primeira.

— Puta merda, você está falando sério. — O homem fazia minha cabeça girar em todas as maneiras.

Nós realmente vínhamos de mundos diferentes.

— Isso é tão... Incrivelmente...

— O quê?

— Triste. Apenas triste. Sasuke, você precisa mirar um pouco mais alto. Tente namorar pessoas que não vão cair sobre suas costas com as pernas abertas com base só no comprovante do seu saldo bancário.

— Isso mantém a vida simples e fácil.

— Fá-cil. Huh. Sabe, fácil não parece ter feito muito bem a você. Na verdade, fácil fez uma confusão de coisas para você do que eu posso ver. — Mais "reviradas de olhos".

Se ele continuasse assim ele só poderia prejudicar a si mesmo.

— O tipo certo de complicação pode ser apenas o que você precisa, Sasuke.

— Desperdício de tempo. — Sua voz era absoluta. — Se isso não acontece no primeiro encontro, por que voltar para mais?

— Hmm, eu acho que você precisa descobrir isso por si mesmo. — O mundo turvou por um momento e eu pisquei o pingo de suor dos meus olhos.

— Você só sai com uma mulher, se você quer fazer sexo com ela?

— Praticamente... Além de você. — Ele empurrou o cabelo para trás.

Apenas consegui manter o meu suspiro luxurioso para mim mesma. Era realmente muito triste o quanto eu gostava de uma coisa tão simples.

— E sobre essa garota que está chegando para visitá-lo?

— O que tem ela?

— Bem, ela é apenas para o sexo ou você realmente vai tentar ter algum tipo de relacionamento com ela?

— Eu não sei. — Ele disse. — Ainda não pensei sobre isso.

Tantas coisas que eu poderia dizer. Nenhuma delas parecia muito certa ou imparcial, no entanto.

— E se for apenas sexo? — Ele disse.

— Você não quer mais?

— Tenho tudo o que preciso. Você disse que eu deveria tentar sair mais. Isso é o que eu estou fazendo. Se acontecer de eu estar fazendo isso com uma garota que eu gosto de foder, qual é o problema? Eu tenho você para conversar, eu não preciso de um relacionamento, o que quer que você esteja pensando que isso é.

Esfreguei meus olhos com as palmas das minhas mãos. Suor estúpido, tão bagunçado e inconveniente. De todos os segredos humanos para experimentar em sua volta, ele tinha que infligir esse em cima de mim. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça em minha aparente insensatez.

— Então, você está disposta a fazer sexo no terceiro ou quarto encontro? Mais ou menos?

Eu parei, olhando para ele com admiração absoluta.

— Eu te pergunto quantas vezes você se masturba, Sasuke?

— Pelo menos uma vez por dia, ultimamente. — Ele jogou a informação ao vento, como se nem mesmo importasse. — Minha libido meio que desapareceu por um tempo, mas está de volta com força total. Você provavelmente está certa com a ideia de namoro, porque se eu não conseguir alguma coisa em breve eu vou quebrar a porra do meu pulso.

— Pare com isso! — Tapei minhas orelhas, tomando respirações profundas, igualadas.

Essa era a chave. Quaisquer imagens chocantes de Sasuke se masturbando apenas podia ficar fora da minha mente, minha mente suja obscena, de forma excessivamente descritiva.

— Nós não somos o tipo de amigos que falam sobre essas coisas.

— Você leva o sexo muito a sério.

Eu parei de tentar bloqueá-lo para fora dado que eu não podia se eu cansasse.

— Eu levo, hein?

— Sim. — E o seu sorriso, oh Deus, seu sorriso, eu queria limpá-lo do rosto dele com uma picareta.

Eu seria suave, você pode confiar em mim.

— Enquanto você não leva a sério os sentimentos de forma alguma. — Eu disse. — Eles são uma piada para você.

— Eles não são uma piada para mim. Mas os dois não têm que ir junto. Esse é o erro que você comete.

— Oh, Deus, Sasuke, isso é tão clichê. Você é o homem mulherengo e eu sou a garota sensível. E eu nem sou particularmente sensível, pelo amor de Deus, só que comparado a você...

— Comparado a mim, o quê?

— Bem, você é tão reprimido. Você não se deixa sentir nada até que você está fervendo e fora de controle.

Ele balançou a cabeça, deixando escapar um suspiro duro.

— Explique-me como merda eu dizendo que o sexo e as emoções não têm que ir juntos leva a este ponto. Porque estou perdido.

— Olha, o que você disse é verdade suficiente. — Eu disse. — O sexo pode ser apenas uma atividade física para fazer você se sentir bem. Não tenho nenhum problema com isso.

Ele zombou.

— Você acabou de me condenar por isso.

— Não. Eu só te condenei por insistir que poderia ser algo mais do que isso. Eu só acho que você deve ter relações sexuais com pessoas de quem você realmente gosta, pra variar. Pode ser refrescante para você.

Um ombro grosso se contraiu, eu acho que foi um encolher de ombros.

— Você acha que eu deveria ter dormido com Gaara na noite passada então - no primeiro encontro?

— Não estou dizendo isso. — Um de seus tênis escavou no chão, como uma grande besta feroz que ele era. — Eu só acho que, falar sobre foder ou, na verdade, foder não deve ser um grande negócio. É da natureza humana, todo mundo faz isso.

— Com exceção de nós.

— Sim, com exceção de nós. Eu tive que limpar a lousa sabe? Apenas deixar tudo para trás e começar do zero, me tornar direito. — Ele disse com um suspiro. — Apesar que desistir do sexo não foi nada em comparação com a cocaína. Eu me sentia como um deus com essa coisa, nada poderia me tocar. Parar não foi fácil.

— Não, eu aposto que não foi.

Ele sorriu para mim, ele realmente sorriu covinhas duplas para mim. Porcaria. Não só meus joelhos enfraqueceram, mas meus dedos curvaram, foi tão impressionante, o brilho das estrelas e luar não poderiam se comparar. Unicórnios poderiam fodidamente voar.

— Então, Sakura, querida, me diga, por curiosidade. Quando você faz sexo?

Eu me aproximei, indo de igual para igual com ele. Ele ficou preocupado em seguida, as covinhas desaparecendo e sua testa vincando. Ele fodidamente deveria mesmo.

— Sasuke, meu amor. — Eu disse, com minha voz doce e suave. — Eu não transo com um cara até que ele tenha bolas para realmente criar coragem e falar comigo sobre seus sentimentos.

O riso me seguiu durante a maior parte da corrida de volta para casa.

* * *

A campainha soou pouco depois das duas da tarde. No térreo, a banda e a equipe estavam fazendo música após um almoço constituído por tudo o que tinha na geladeira. Eu já tinha alertado os nossos fornecedores para a necessidade de mais. Com os caras trabalhando aqui o tempo todo, o nosso pedido de costume poderia facilmente ser triplicado e mais um pouco.

Naruto sozinho parecia comer o seu peso em alimentos em cada refeição.

Como então ele conseguia pular e bater os tambores, eu não tinha ideia. Eu passei o dia me fazendo útil. Quando eles estavam gravando, fazia sentido apenas contribuir e ajudar onde eu pudesse. Se isso significava fazer café e pegar refrigerantes então que assim seja. Gaara tinha vindo trabalhar com eles hoje, um bônus feliz. Corri até as escadas, cada parte de mim balançando. Nota amável: eu não perdi o fôlego, a corrida estava começando a dar frutos. Bom para mim. Apenas no caso de haver algum paparazzi aleatório, eu afrouxei meu rabo de cavalo para esconder o rosto. A tela da câmera de segurança mostrava uma mulher escultural solitária do outro lado da porta.

Grandes óculos escuros escondiam seu rosto. Hmm, interessante.

— Olá? — Eu estava de volta, abrindo a porta apenas o suficiente para obter uma boa olhada nela.

Em seguida, todo o meu mundo parou.

Ino. Fodida. Yamanaka.

A estrela de cinema.

Essa que era a velha amiga de Sasuke e tinha, obviamente, não perdido tempo e vindo para Portland para se recuperar. Meu coração gradualmente reiniciou, lento e doloroso era o caminho. 1,83m de mau caminho bronzeado com cabelos loiros platinados olhou para mim por cima dos seus óculos de marca.

Eu seria a rosada atarracada em jeans e uma camiseta de manga longa então. Adorável, por favor, apenas ignore minha pele pálida e pastosa. Ela usava sandálias de tiras bonita, apesar do clima frio e úmido e até mesmo sua pedicure estava impecável. Por causa do meu orgulho, não poderia a mulher, pelo menos, ter uma unha lascada ou algo assim? Certamente, não era demais para pedir.

Minha própria culpa na verdade, eu acho que é o que você tem por se apaixonar por um Adônis do rock 'n' roll. Suas ex-namoradas ou amigas de foda ou qualquer coisa que Ino seja, eram obrigadas a ser impecáveis. O cuidado que ele tinha com seu cabelo eram provas suficientes. Como se ele só aceitasse um corpo nada menos que o melhor.

— Oi. — Eu disse.

Com uma voz "pequena".

— Sakura? — Com uma mão ela baixou os óculos. — Você é Sakura não é? Sasuke me falou de você, disse que você estaria aqui.

Eu pisquei. Ela estendeu a mão.

— Oi.

Minha mão tremia muito antes dela começar a sacudi-la. Felizmente, ela pensou que eu estava fascinada. Deixe a dama achar o que ela quisesse.

— Entre, por favor.

— Obrigada. — O sorriso dela vacilou um pouco diante do meu comportamento estranho.

Dane-se ela, eu estava fazendo o melhor que podia diante das circunstâncias.

Visões de Sasuke e Ino juntos encheram minha mente. Ele com seu cabelo escuro e ela com a ensolarada boa aparência da Califórnia, um contraste tão dramático, a câmera iria simplesmente comê-los. E eu não conseguiria. Eu não podia descer as escadas e ver a expressão em seu rosto quando ele a visse. Isso me mataria. Ele sorria para mim tão raramente, mesmo um lampejo de sua covinha fazia o meu dia.

Se Ino Yamanaka recebesse um sorriso perfeito eu derreteria em uma poça de miséria ali mesmo. Então, ao invés disso, eu meio que apontei o meu polegar na direção do porão.

— Eles estão lá em baixo. Trabalhando. Eles, hum... Sim. Você deveria descer.

— Tudo bem. — Seu sorriso se transformou em plástico, fixado no lugar.

Acho que suas habilidades de atuação não são tão boas, afinal.

— Prazer em conhecê-la.

— Sim.

— Eu te vejo mais tarde.

Eu não tinha nada. Com passos delicados, ela desceu. Eu queria odiá-la, teria tornado a vida mais fácil, mas Ino realmente parecia meio decente, amigável mesmo. Se ao menos ela tivesse sido uma cadela furiosa. Minha antipatia teria sido muito mais simples e razoável.

— Hey. — Gaara vagou para fora da cozinha. Ele apareceu naquela manhã com Jiraya e estava ocupado no estúdio o dia todo, por isso mal tinha conseguido um olá. — Eu estava pensando, talvez pudéssemos fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?

— Parece bom. — Eu lhe dei o melhor sorriso que eu tinha em mim.

Bom, Gaara era normal. A visão dele não conseguiu acalmar meu coração, porém, em consideração a ele ser o órgão mais sem noção que existe. Eu deveria exigir um transplante.

— Eu gostaria disso.

— Ótimo. Tentei ter um momento a sós com você o dia todo.

— Você tentou?

— Sim, mas tem sido ocupado lá em baixo. — Ele se aproximou. — Eu gosto do seu cabelo assim.

— Obrigada. — Gratidão filtrava em meus poros por suas palavras amáveis, era patético realmente.

Seu aperto deslizou pelo meu braço, seus dedos deslizaram sobre os meus, até que estávamos de mãos dadas. Meus músculos desenrolaram e relaxaram. Eu não estava sozinha. Minha vida não tinha acabado porque Ino Yamanaka tinha chegado, eu continuaria. Isso era bom. Para tanto, a pequena intimidade de dar as mãos embalou um soco. Sexo era ótimo, mas sexo não era tudo e quando se tratava de Gaara, eu simplesmente não estava pronta ainda. Mas mãos dadas funcionava. E isso levaria a mais beijos, um pouco de carícias talvez, alguns toques, seguidos, eventualmente, por um pouco de fricção nos lugares certos. Os degraus que levam até o sexo devem ser desfrutado em um ritmo calmo, as preliminares de namoro e conhecer alguém só poderia ser feito uma vez, por isso deve ser feito certo.

E Gaara era agradável.

Sasuke poderia pensar o que quisesse sobre a palavra. Agradável era agradável. Ele parecia certo, e eu queria sentir algo por Gaara. O sentimento por ele era agradável, indolor e plausível. Três coisas que eu tinha começado a apreciar mais e mais. Os dias de jogar o meu coração e alma aos pés de Sasuke Uchiha estavam acabados.

Um pedaço de culpa existia sobre namorar Gaara quando eu tinha sentimentos por Sasuke. Mas se eu não quisesse esses sentimentos, se eu estava disposta a trabalhar no sentido de conseguir passar por eles...

— O que você está pensando? — Ele perguntou.

— Trabalhando o lixo. — Não era totalmente uma mentira.

— Eu deveria voltar lá para baixo.

— Eu também. — Ele disse, dando-me o seu sorriso torto.

E foi assim que acabamos andando de mãos dadas descendo os degraus em direção ao estúdio de gravação. Bem quando os rapazes e companhia estavam saindo do lugar. Os olhos de Sasuke trancaram em nossas mãos unidas e seu rosto endureceu. Poderia ter sido apenas eu, mas eu tenho certeza que a temperatura na sala disparou para níveis de lava.

— Se ela está aqui, ela está trabalhando, Gaara. — Ele disse, com sua voz plana e hostil.

Que diabos?

— Certo. — Gaara soltou minha mão como se tivesse sido mergulhada em veneno. — Desculpe, Sasuke.

— Na verdade eu estava na minha pausa. — Eu disse, apesar do fato de que eu nunca realmente tive uma pausa oficial desde que comecei com ele.

Ele provavelmente me devia muitas. Um músculo saltou na mandíbula de Sasuke.

— Sakura, eu lhe pedi para conseguir informação sobre a entrevista para a próxima semana.

— Ela está esperando por você no escritório.

— Eu não estou no escritório, Sakura. Estou aqui.

— Estou vendo. Apenas me dê um momento e eu vou buscá-la para você.

— Se não for muito trabalho.

— Nem um pouco, Sasuke. Qualquer coisa para você.

Sua mandíbula se endureceu.

— E nós podemos fazer sem você carregando seu namorado durante o horário comercial a partir de agora. — Ele disse.

Carregando? Pelo amor de Deus. Havia muito que eu poderia dizer em resposta, mas tudo isso veio com a clara possibilidade de colocar Gaara na linha de fogo.

— Devidamente anotado.

— Ótimo.

— Impressionante.

Ele só olhou para mim. Portanto, eu tive a última palavra e eu ganhei. Tome isso, seu deus idiota tirano maldito arrogante. Eu não sabia se ele estava com ciúmes ou o que, mas talvez ele vociferasse e me despedisse dessa vez. Ele certamente parecia bastante irritado, seus olhos prometiam todos os tipos de danos. Parte de mim esperava que ele fizesse, meu coração batia forte dentro do meu peito. Faça isso, faça isso, faça isso.

— Isso é o suficiente. — Ele retrucou.

— Eu não disse nada.

— Você não precisou.

É verdade. Poderíamos ler um ao outro muito bem, às vezes.

Todo mundo tinha congelado em algum momento durante o nosso combate verbal, todo o melhor para assistir a conversa. Mesmo Ino, a estrela de cinema, parecia incomodada com a cena. Sua cabeça virava nessa direção e aquela, de olhos arregalados com a confusão óbvia.

Então Naruto deixou escapar um lamento alto.

— Eu odeio quando mamãe e papai brigam!

O baterista enlouquecido acelerou até as escadas em uma saída dramática. Se Gaara e eu não tivéssemos presos contra a parede teríamos sido derrubados.

Itachi se engasgou com uma risada, Shikamaru, pelo menos teve a decência de dar as costas antes de rachar, e atrás deles, Jiraya e Tsunade não disseram nada. A estrela de cinema ainda estava alheia a coisa. Em seguida, sua mão deslizou por baixo do braço de Sasuke, os dedos envolveram seu forte bíceps apertando antes de seus dedos afastarem.

— Sasuke?

Ele meio que começou, a raiva caindo de seu rosto.

— Sim, Ino. Por que não saímos?

Eu podia ver por que a mulher tinha feito milhões, seu sorriso iluminou a sala. Sorte para mim e minha sensibilidade, o rosto de Sasuke permaneceu mais reservado.

— Posso ter uma palavrinha com você antes? — Eu perguntei a ele.

Nós precisávamos limpar o ar sobre esse negócio de dar as mãos. Isso, e eu não podia suportar a ideia de ele sair com ela, e do que poderia acontecer entre eles em seguida. Eu simplesmente não estava pronta. Mais um minuto ou dois e talvez eu estaria bem, se pudéssemos corrigir essa última briga.

— Não agora. — Ele disse.

— Mas...

— Agora não. — Sua voz foi um chicote e ele cortou.

A diversão dos caras cessaram drasticamente.

— Sas... — Itachi disse com o rosto sério.

— Fique fora disso, Ita. — Sasuke estendeu a mão para Ino e ela aceitou.

Aparentemente, a questão comigo tinha sido encerrada.

— Nós vamos interferir. — Shikamaru disse, dando-me olhares preocupados quando passou por mim na escada.

Eu sorri de volta com determinação.

— Mais tarde, pessoal.

Deus, todo mundo sabe sobre o meu grande amor não correspondido? Ou não, as palavras doces do meu chefe tinham chegado a eles. Talvez eles pensassem que eu ia explodir em lágrimas. Como o inferno, seria necessário mais do que palavras duras de Sasuke Uchiha para fazer isso. Gaara agora estava distante de mim, preocupado com seu trabalho, sem dúvida, isso era justo. Nós tínhamos ido em um único encontro, não era o suficiente para lançar a sua carreira longe.

Quando Itachi estava passando, ele estendeu a mão, pegou a minha mão e apertou-a. Eu não sei como Sasuke reagiu porque eu segui seu irmão para cima nas escadas sem olhar para trás. Não queria dizer que não o faria se arrepender por essa humilhação depois. Ino disse algo atrás de mim e Sasuke respondeu com uma voz adequadamente controlada. Eu não queria saber o que. Eu pedi por isso, disse a Sas para ter um encontro, o empurrei para ela. Mas então ele me fez ir a encontros também e então me rasgou por me atrever a segurar a mão de alguém. Raiva fervia dentro de mim, como um inferno. Eu não precisava levar merda.

Sasuke estava saindo, ele realmente não se preocupava com a informação da entrevista. Em vez de cumprir o meu dever, eu poderia bem ir para o segundo andar. Eu não corri, porque correr seria insinuar que eu era algum tipo de covarde fazendo uma fuga. Eu não bati a porta do quarto também, tranquei-a com calma em seu lugar.

Tudo estava bem. Eu estava bem.

E Sasuke Uchiha podia se foder.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

A maçaneta da porta do meu quarto começou a chocalhar pouco depois das cinco, me acordando do meu sono da tarde.

Por três horas estive escondida no meu quarto. Um inferior mortal poderia ter chorado até dormir, mas eu tive um cochilo com uma pequena quantidade de drama do canal lacrimal.

Tanto faz.

Eu tinha deixado Sasuke Uchiha me virar de dentro para fora. Era hora de começar a agir como uma mulher adulta e colocar o disparate atrás de mim.

— Sakura. — Mais batidas.

Eu levantei minha cabeça cansada do travesseiro, esfregando os olhos doloridos. Algumas batidas.

— Abra a porta.

— Você veio para se desculpar? — Eu perguntei.

— Por que porra eu tenho que me desculpar?

Lentamente me sentei.

— Oh, eu não sei. Tente por ser um hipócrita, gritando comigo, e me envergonhando na frente de outras pessoas para começar.

Um momento de silêncio.

— Não seja ridícula, abra a porta.

— Não.

— Abra. A. Porta.

— Podemos discutir isso amanhã, Sasuke. Boa noite. — Então eu iria para a cama sem jantar.

Pela primeira vez, a minha barriga não importava e meu coração estava muito rasgado. Nesse ponto, Sasuke explodiu.

— É a porra da minha casa e você trabalha para mim. Não é bom para você estar carregando ele durante o horário comercial. Onde diabos está o respeito? Você está no meu horário, e você sabe muito bem disso. É uma absoluta besteira. Vocês dois estão completamente fora da linha. Eu pago você, você é a minha assistente, e ele tem a porra da ousadia de tentar algo com você nas minhas costas, na minha casa. Ele não tem nada que te tocar, nunca. Eu não quero ver essa merda acontecer novamente, ele vai ficar longe de você. O filho da puta nem sequer te defendeu, Sakura. Você notou isso? Eu não sei o que diabos você está pensando tendo alguma coisa a ver com o idiotinha.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta para a porta. Claramente, o homem tinha perdido sua "amada" mente. Ele não disse coisa com coisa, mas continuou. Aparentemente, o fato de que ELE marcou um encontro com Gaara, sido completamente esquecido. Incrível. Eu tinha que desligar, para o bem da minha sanidade. Eu cruzei as pernas e encostei na cabeceira da cama, esperando-o sair.

* * *

Eventualmente, o silêncio era ensurdecedor em ambos os lados da porta. Esforcei-me para ouvir alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Em seguida, a batida forte começou.

Boom!

O primeiro barulho de osso rangendo fez todo o meu corpo saltar. Da segunda vez não foi muito melhor. A porta do meu quarto quebrou e Sasuke caminhou para dentro, parecendo duas vezes mais alto que o normal, deixando a maioria das montanhas com vergonha. Justa indignação ardia em seus olhos. Vermelho tingia sua pele. Talvez devesse ter ficado com medo, mas estava muito ocupada estando puta.

— Você acabou de arrombar a minha porta? — Eu gritei o óbvio. — Você enlouqueceu?

— A minha porta, sim. — Ele marchou em cima da cama, parecendo ter dez metros de altura.

Então, de repente ele parou.

— Você estava chorando?

— Não. Eu estou muito bem. Obrigada por perguntar. A minha porta, por outro lado, nem tanto! — Tenho certeza de que minha aparência, provavelmente de olhos vermelhos e pele manchada contavam uma história diferente. Mas dane-se ele. Tal era a beleza de chorar feio, seu legado duraria horas, não machucaria ter um sono de beleza.

Eu provavelmente parecia ter sido atropelada pelo semi reboque que era a lenda do rock 'n' roll Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele se sentou na beirada da minha cama. Seus ombros largos estavam caídos pela metade, pelo menos.

— Você estava, você estava chorando, porra. Eu não acredito em você.

Dai-me força! Como se fosse um crime contra ele, e eu deveria ser aquela a pedir desculpas.

— Meus olhos estão autorizados a fazer o que quiserem, Sasuke. Não há nada no contrato de trabalho sobre isso. Enquanto isso, a pobre porta estava danificada além do reparo, ele tinha realmente arrebentado-a. Insano. Como diabos esse dia tinha tomado tal rumo para a drama total, e loucura, não tinha ideia.

— Sakura. — Sua voz era uma suave ordem. — Olhe para mim.

Exalei.

— O quê? O que você quer que eu diga, Sasuke?

Ele virou, prendendo os lábios fechados. Que confusão. Peguei um travesseiro e abracei-o contra o meu peito. Parecia não haver indícios óbvios de sua transa com Ino Yamanaka, sem mordidas em seu pescoço ou o que for. Não que isso estivesse me deixando louca, somente sentida com isso. Uma dor de cabeça fraca de todas as lágrimas permaneceu atrás dos meus olhos doloridos. Nós tínhamos começado o dia rindo e provocando um ao outro.

Como é triste ter terminado dessa forma.

Sasuke se arrastou para a cama, sentando ao meu lado com as costas na cabeceira da cama. O sistema de aquecimento estava ligado e era o único ruído em toda a casa. Sentamos lado a lado, sem dizer nada.

Estudei-o com o canto do meu olho, suas mãos se mexiam em seu colo, pegando pedaços soltos de fiapos de sua calça jeans preta, alisando-os. Uma vez que terminou com o seu "alisar", ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Mas seus dedos continuaram estendendo, em seguida, enrolando, uma e outra vez.

— Você me magoou. — Eu disse, porque um de nós precisava ser corajoso e se confessar.

Seu queixo se empurrou para cima.

— Não faça a coisa do queixo, diga alguma coisa. — Esperei um momento. Minha paciência não foi recompensada.

— Por que você arrombou a porta?

Virou para mim, com os olhos torturados.

— Sasuke?

— Eu não conseguia suportar isso, você me trancando para fora. — As palavras soaram arrastadas, chutadas e gritadas. — Você deveria ter me respondido. Você não deveria ter... Você não deveria ter feito isso.

— Por que não?

Seus olhos se estreitaram.

— Que porra você quer dizer com "por que não"?

— Por que eu deveria abrir a porta para você, se você estava gritando comigo? Se tem agido como um idiota completo e feriu meus sentimentos? Pare por apenas um minuto, ponha-se no meu lugar e me diga, por que eu deveria deixá-lo entrar? — Ele fez algum ruído nasal. — E não me venha com essas merdas de "eu-sou-o-chefe", "é-minha-casa", "eu-pago-você". — Eu disse. — Sim, é tudo verdade. Não, na verdade não importa nessa circunstância, estamos além disso.

— Mas...

— Não.

Suas narinas inflaram e emoção brilhou em seus olhos.

— Você não deveria ter me trancado para fora.

Eu olhei para ele.

— Eu precisava... — Uma mão gesticulou sem rumo na frente dele enquanto ele procurava palavras. — Eu precisava ser capaz de falar com você, cara a cara, tá bom?

Para ele, isso era tudo. Não havia mais nada além disso. Palavras se assentaram na minha língua, desesperadas para sair. Levei um momento para limpar minha cabeça, formar uma frase coerente.

— Você precisava falar comigo tão desesperadamente que arrombou minha porta. — Nada dele. — Sasuke, isso soa como uma amizade normal para você?

— Eu sei. Eu estraguei tudo. — Ele disse com a voz áspera.

— O que você fez? — O medo me encheu.

Além da palidez, ele parecia bem, as pupilas estavam normais. Por favor Deus, deixe que ele não tenha tomado nada.

— Você.

— Eu?

— Você. Hoje. Eu estraguei tudo. Sinto muito, Sakura, eu só... Sinto muito. Merda só saiu da minha boca e eu sabia que não era certo. — Ele fez uma careta. — Sinto muito.

— Honestamente, Sasuke, isso não está me convencendo.

— O que eu faço então? Diga pra mim. Eu não sei como fazer essas coisas. — Ele disse. — Reagir certo.

— O que você pretende fazer?

— Eu queria consertar as coisas, mas eu só ferrei ainda mais. — Com os olhos agitados, ele cerrou os dentes. — Na banda, havia sempre a música para acalmar as coisas se a merda ficasse fora de controle. Se a música está indo bem, o resto só se arruma. Mas não há nada parecido com isso aqui com você. Eu não sei o que fazer quando isso fica confuso.

— Você fala comigo, Sasuke. Você não precisa gritar como um louco e não fica desprezível. Você apenas vem e fala comigo sobre isso. — Eu disse. — É tão difícil e tão simples. — Ele não respondeu. — Por que você pirou quando você me viu segurando a mão de Gaara?

— Eu não sei. — Ele deu um rosnado baixo e recuou, olhando-me no rosto. — Apenas me diga o que fazer para me desculpar. O que você quer? Eu vou comprar o que for.

— Eu não quero que você me compre nada.

— Bem, o que posso fazer?

— Nada. — Eu disse, porque pedir que ele ficasse pelado estava provavelmente fora de cogitação. Implorar para nunca mais ter nada a ver com Ino Yamanaka ficou em segundo lugar. — Você pode arrumar a minha porta. Isso seria bom.

— É claro que vou consertar a porta, mas você tem que querer mais do que isso. — Ele parecia tão inflexível, com olhos iluminados com fervor com a ideia de fazer reparos.

O problema era que eu não poderia ter o que realmente queria. Nós já tínhamos estabelecido isso.

— Tudo bem. — Eu disse. — Vamos dar uma volta no Barracuda para a minha sorveteria favorita.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Claro.

— Mas... — Meu dedo indicador da desgraça pairava na frente do seu rosto. — Eu vou dirigir. — Sua boca se abriu. — Não é negociável. Você acabou de perguntar como poderia fazer para me compensar e eu estou dizendo a você como. Vou dirigir o Barracuda e você vai no banco do passageiro. Você não fará comentários sobre a minha condução e ficará feliz.

Ele me deu um olhar arrogante.

— Tudo bem. Mas só para tomar um sorvete.

— Absolutamente, Sasuke.

* * *

— Você pensa que é inteligente, não é?

Eu sorri e encolhi contra seu lado, usando-o como uma proteção contra o vento. Seu grande corpo duro tinha que ser útil para alguma coisa. Estava tão malditamente frio, meus dentes batiam.

— Quem, eu?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e lambeu sua casquinha de sorvete coberto com pistache. Eu não olhei para a sua língua. O meu olhar só vagou em sua direção, isso é tudo, nem um pouco minha culpa.

— O ar salgado do oceano não é estimulante, Sasuke?

— O seu está derretendo.

— Oh. — Eu lidei com a delícia de caramelo triplo antes que pudesse escorrer pelos meus dedos. — Mm, delicioso. Melhor sorvete de todos. Eu não disse que eles tinham o melhor sorvete aqui?

— Sim, você disse. Muitas e muitas vezes na uma hora e meia de carro até aqui.

— Hey, eu poderia ter nos levado para Seattle. — Dei de ombros em meu casaco. — Seja grato. Eu deixei você se safar muito facilmente

— Certo.

— Você está se divertindo, não é? — Ele me deu um olhar de muito julgamento. — Admita. — O mais fraco dos sorrisos passou pelos seus lábios. — Podemos sentar no carro agora, estou congelando?

— Não. Você não vai pingar sorvete no meu carro, Sakura. Isso é estofamento de couro, um automóvel clássico, tenha um pouco de respeito.

— Eu não posso acreditar que você se importa mais com uma coisa do que com o meu conforto. — Meu celular tocou silenciosamente no meu bolso. — Três chamadas não atendidas.

Sasuke se inclinou, ficando em meu espaço. Pena que eu gostava de tê-lo assim. Muito.

— Você ia fazer algo com Gaara essa noite?

— Eu esqueci. — Eu passava as mensagens de texto. — Merda.

— Ele pareceu um pouco chateado na última.

— Diz o cara que chutou a porta do meu quarto. — Eu mandei uma mensagem para Gaara, com um breve pedido de desculpas.

— Não acho que ele ficará satisfeito. Isso não soou muito triste.

— Sim, bem, você confundiu toda a situação. E poderia ter ocorrido a Gaara que eu poderia estar um pouco chateada depois da cena com você.

Ele olhou para a imensidão negra do oceano. Ondas caíam na costa.

— Já disse que sinto muito.

Dizer que está arrependido não é uma correção imediata de tudo, Sasuke. As ações têm repercussões, você de todas as pessoas deveria saber disso.

Uma pausa.

— Você não perguntou sobre Ino.

Todo o meu corpo se apertou, estava tentando não pensar em Ino. Na verdade perguntar sobre ela parecia como um simples suicídio.

— Eu deveria? Acho que não percebi que era da minha conta.

— Eu a levei para um hotel e conversamos por um tempo. Liguei apenas para checar você. — Ele andou alguns passos até a lixeira, jogou sua casquinha de sorvete. A vasta extensão de suas costas no casaco de lã preto era uma sombra nítida contra o resto da exibição.

— Você ligou? — Eu perguntei, surpresa.

— Sim. Você não atendeu.

— Não, eu estava dormindo.

Ele se virou, com o vento soprando o cabelo em seu rosto. Com uma mão ele segurava-o para trás.

— Eu comecei a me preocupar que tivesse ido embora. Que desistiu de mim e foi embora, como ia antes.

— Eu não faria isso sem falar com você primeiro.

— Eu não tinha certeza. — Ele evitou meus olhos. — Depois do jeito como eu te tratei, pensei que você poderia ter apenas partido.

— Isso é o que te deixou tão agitado?

Ele sugou as bochechas, acenando com a cabeça. De repente, o sorvete perdeu o seu sabor para mim também. Também joguei o resto do meu, lambendo meus dedos pegajosos. Sasuke observou o tempo todo, com o rosto limpo de expressão. Essa conversa era um campo minado. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era dizer a verdade, fazer o meu melhor por nós dois.

— Eu estava com ciúmes. — Admiti, colocando tudo para fora. — É por isso que queria falar com você, para pedir para não sair com ela. Eu simplesmente não estava pronta.

— Sim, eu sei.

Eu balancei a cabeça, coloquei minhas mãos em meus bolsos e esperei. E então esperei um pouco mais. Nada. Eu segurei meu gemido, mas apenas por enquanto.

— Sasuke, agora é sua vez de admitir que estava com ciúmes quando me viu segurando a mão de Gaara. Um relacionamento é dar e receber, sabe?

Ele bufou. E então zombou. Então meio que se virou em um círculo, com a boca torcendo como se tivesse provado algo sujo. Eu meio que esperava que ele fugisse correndo, dado todas as táticas de evasão apresentadas anteriormente.

— Quando você estiver pronto. — Eu disse.

—Eu...

— Sim?

Ele fez uma careta.

— Eu acho que não pensei sobre como seria se você realmente gostasse de um deles.

— Mesmo que esse fosse o objetivo? Gostar de um deles mais do que eu gosto de você? — Um encolher de ombros. — Você superou isso agora? — Eu perguntei.

— Sim. — Ele riu. — Claro, está bem. Não vai acontecer de novo.

Oh, a dubiedade, quase me convenceu. Mas eu não poderia fazê-lo admitir que se importava comigo mais do que ele gostaria. Eu não poderia fazê-lo fazer merda.

— Tudo bem, mais uma vez. Eu gostei de sair com Gaara e eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente.

— Ok. Bom.

— Com uma condição. Ele me deu um olhar desconfiado.

— O quê?

— Você conhecer Kabuto.

O queixo "Real" subiu às alturas imprevistas.

— Aquele cara substituto? Não. Porra nenhuma. Nós conversamos sobre isso, você precisa se comprometer, Sakura.

— Isso sempre deveria ter sido um show temporário. Dado o quanto estamos nos sufocando. Acho que pode ser bom ter um plano B no caso de eu não poder continuar. — Eu inclinei meus ombros, mais altos.

— Eu não acho que nós deveríamos fazer isso.

— Sasuke...

— Se você só tentasse, Sakura.

E esse foi o ponto onde a realização marcou: amor era difícil para todos os envolvidos. Às vezes, porém, você só tinha que acontecer.

— Sasuke, eu não estou pedindo para você. Eu estou lhe dizendo. Você vai falar com o homem.

Eu gostaria de ter tirado uma foto da surpresa em seus olhos. Sua mandíbula se moveu, e seu rosto se enrijeceu.

— Porra, tudo bem.

Eu segurei as chaves do carro para ele, a luz do luar refletia nelas.

— Você quer nos levar para casa?

Ele arrancou-as da minha mão. Algo me disse que seria uma viagem longa e dolorosa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, a atitude de Sasuke não tinha melhorado.

Sua resistência ao muito alto magro e educado Kabuto Yakushi era clara como o dia em sua linguagem corporal. Se ele girasse mais em sua cadeira, suas costas estariam doendo completamente.

— Kabuto estava envolvido no aconselhamento de casais, Sasuke. Isso não é interessante? — Eu disse, meu maxilar estava doendo de tanto apertar.

Uma dor de cabeça de tensão estava lenta, mas constantemente se formando atrás dos meus olhos.

— Sasuke?

O idiota nem sequer olhou para cima de seu celular. Era como tentar lidar com uma criança, uma muito irritadiça. Infelizmente, ele sentou-se em frente à sala, fora do alcance para chutar. Eu odiaria ter que bater na cabeça dele com um travesseiro na frente de Kabuto. Talvez pudesse ser deixado como minha opção final.

— Sasuke?

Ele olhou para mim debaixo de sua franja escura.

— O quê?

A campainha tocou. Sorte para ele, na verdade.

— Deixe-me apenas atender enquanto vocês dois conversam. — Eu dei ao idiota ignorante um olhar significativo.

Ele apenas piscou. Antes que eu pudesse alcançar a porta, Naruto e Shikamaru entraram rapidamente.

— Sakuraa, oláááá. — Naruto apertou minha mão tão energicamente que eu temia que meu ombro fosse deslocar. — Parecendo astuta e durona em sua roupa de negócios. Eu receberia ordens de você se meu coração e alma não se pronunciassem.

— Obrigada. — Eu tinha comprado o terninho azul marinho em uma tentativa de passar uma impressão certa para Kabuto.

Sasuke tinha acabado de dar à minha roupa nova um olhar estranho e me disse que seios duplos não combinavam com uma garota com tais ativos. Eu estive mexendo nervosamente nos botões do blazer desde então.

— Estamos na sala de estar? — Shikamaru perguntou, já fazendo o seu caminho para dentro do referido local.

— Espere, estamos...

— Oi. — Itachi, Konan, e Hinata o seguiam de perto.

Konan e Hinata estavam arrumadas, a primeira em jeans e um top justo, a segunda em um vestido de malha verde quente. Seus estilos eram incríveis, porém não respondia a nenhuma das perguntas que derramavam em minha cabeça.

— Hey. — Konan disse, beijando minha bochecha, enquanto Itachi me deu a elevação rockstar de queixo.

— Eu estou realmente ansiosa para essa noite. — Hinata disse.

— Ótimo. — Eu sorri.

Ela parou e me estudou.

— Merda, você não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, não é, Konan?

— O que está acontecendo? — Konan virou sobre as suas botas legais.

— Sakura não sabe nada sobre isso.

O rosto dela caiu.

— O quê?

— Não.

— Merda.

— Sim.

— Por favor. — Eu disse, ficando um pouco desesperada. — O que está acontecendo? Por que vocês estão todos aqui?

— Sasuke nos convidou para jantar. — Konan disse.

— Ele fez isso?

E através da porta marcharam o que eu só podia adivinhar sendo um pequeno exército de mordomos e um chef. Logo, muitos ternos pretos com um alto chapéu branco inchado na cabeça.

— Nós vamos nos preparar. — O mais velho dos mordomos disse ao entrar.

— Certo. — Eu murmurei, voltando para Hinata e Konan. — Ele me superou.

— Às vezes... — Konan disse, colocando um braço em volta do meu pescoço. — Você apenas tem que seguir o exemplo de Sasuke.

— Você está louca? Ele vai me levar direto para o inferno.

— Talvez. Mas ele gosta de você, então suponho que ele vai trazê-la de volta sã e salva.

Apertei os olhos para a mulher louca.

— Estamos entrevistando meu substituto. Agora mesmo.

O rosto dela caiu, mais uma vez.

— Precisamos entrar lá. — Hinata disse.

— Então, Kabuto. Kabuto é o seu nome, não é? — Naruto projetou sua voz tão bem.

Isso positivamente ecoou pelos corredores de mármore do mini palácio de Sasuke. Todas as três corremos para a sala de estar. O baterista sentou ao lado do pobre inocente Kabuto. Seus braços musculosos estavam estendidos ao longo das costas do sofá de dois lugares.

— Sim, Sr. Uzumaki. É. — O bastante pronunciado pomo de Adão de Kabuto balançava.

Oh Deus o ajudasse, eles iam comê-lo vivo. Eu nivelei um olhar mortal a Sasuke, um desperdício de esforço fútil já que ele não percebeu.

— Kabuto, você se considera um homem de rock 'n' roll? — Naruto perguntou.

Meu coração parou quando Kabuto visivelmente pausou.

— Ah, na verdade, eu prefiro música clássica.

Shikamaru deixou escapar uma risada. Ele estava fora da minha lista de cartões de Natal.

— Ah sim, ele vai se encaixar grandemente. Boa pedida, Sakura.

— Ele está aqui para discutir se tornar companheiro de sobriedade de Sasuke. — Eu disse. — Que tipo de música ele ouve é irrelevante.

— Claro, claro. — Naruto disse, suavemente. — Só por curiosidade.

Konan tinha empoleirado no braço da cadeira de Itachi, enquanto Hinata sentou imprensada entre Shikamaru e Sasuke no sofá ao lado de Kabuto e Naruto. Tínhamos uma casa cheia.

Com todos os assentos tomados, optei por ficar em pé.

— Agora, Sasuke gosta de passar seu tempo livre malhando. — Naruto disse. — Como você se sente sobre correr e levantar peso, Kabuto?

Pela aparência dele, eu duvidava que Kabuto levantasse algo mais pesado do que um livro.

— Naruto, isso é o suficiente. — Eu intercedi, alguém tinha que fazer.

— Agora você está correndo com ele, Sakura. Ele está acostumado a ter companhia. Você negaria isso a ele? Todos nós só queremos o que é melhor para Sas, não é?

O homem em questão tinha uma mão cobrindo a boca, seu rosto meio virado para longe de mim. Tão fodidamente contente que ele achou graça.

— Ele ainda corre sozinho também. — Eu levantei, as mãos nos quadris.

— Talvez. Kabuto, Sakura também gasta todo o seu tempo livre com Sasuke, assistindo TV ou geralmente só relaxando com ele. Isso seria um problema?

O homem me deu um olhar preocupado.

— Ser um companheiro de sobriedade é um grande compromisso, é claro. Mas... Ela não tem uma vida própria, afinal?

— Claro que eu tenho a minha própria vida. — Eu disse com uma voz ligeiramente elevada.

— Sasuke é a vida dela, Kabuto. Esse homem é tudo para ela. — Naruto cruzou as pernas e relaxou contra o sofá. — Você está disposto a fazer tanto? — Kabuto empalideceu. — Sakura também vem trabalhando com Sas em quebrar seus limites em relação a contato físico. Uma espécie de terapia de abraço digamos assim. Eu acredito que seu próximo passo nesse processo delicado será dormir com ele todas as noites com práticas avançadas de afago. Isso será um problema para você?

Kabuto olhou em volta, confuso.

— Certo. — Bati minhas palmas juntas, chamando a atenção da sala. — Sasuke, vamos conversar na cozinha. Agora.

Ele levantou lentamente de sua cadeira, com o rosto calmo como poderia ser. Virei-me para o baterista.

— Naruto, você diz uma palavra e eu atiro em você.

Ele recuou, horrorizado.

— Ameaças de violência não são necessárias. Kabuto, rápido, lhe aconselhe, ela está perdendo o controle!

Nesse ponto, graças a Deus, Hinata entrou em cena e salvou o dia. Ela fez isso se sentando com as pernas mais afastadas. Foi realmente incrível, quase como se Naruto tivesse algum tipo de percepção extra-sensorial quando se tratava da garota e seu sexo. Seu olhar saltou para a abertura cada vez maior entre seus joelhos e tudo desapareceu. A sombra sob a saia parecia chamá-lo em algum nível superior místico. Ou ao nível da virilha, difícil dizer qual exatamente.

— O que eu estava dizendo? — Naruto murmurou, inclinando-se, tentando ter uma visão melhor da saia de Hinata.

— Nada importante. — Shikamaru disse, jogando em seu telefone.

— Algo sobre como Kabuto parecia ótimo para o trabalho. — Konan colocou um braço em volta do pescoço de Itachi. — Não que alguma de nós queira perder a Sakura.

— Certo, certo. — Naruto se inclinou um pouco mais.

Não havia espaço no sofá de dois lugares onde Kabuto e Naruto estavam sentados. E assim, quando Naruto finalmente desviou longe o suficiente em sua tentativa de ver entre as coxas de Hinata, ele caiu para fora do sofá.

Itahci riu enquanto Konan sorriu. O grande Shikamaru nem percebeu, de tão distraído que estava com as suas mensagens de texto. Essas pessoas, eu os amava tanto quanto me eles deixavam doida pra caralho.

Hinata apenas sorriu.

— Oops! Você está bem, querido?

— Tudo bem. — O homem se endireitou, ainda sentado no chão. — Mas eu preciso te dizer uma coisa no banheiro.

— Você precisa?

— Sim. Agora mesmo.

— Alguma coisa boa? — Ela perguntou, com um certo brilho lascivo em seus olhos.

— Sim, alguma coisa boa. É uma demonstração, coisa desse tipo, eu acho que você vai realmente gostar disso.

— Ok.

Naruto ficou em pé, com as mãos no ar.

— Viva! Rápido, vamos. Depressa, mulher, não há tempo a perder.

Com muitas risadinhas, Naruto arrastou Hinata da sala. Ah, o amor jovem, e todos os sentimentos.

— Depois de você. — Sasuke disse, de pé ao meu lado estando todo calmo.

Isso imediatamente trouxe a minha raiva de volta para frente.

— Na verdade, vamos fazer isso no escritório. — Eu disse. — Eu esqueci que a sua equipe para o jantar estão ocupando a cozinha.

— Claro, Sakura.

Eu deveria saber que ele iria planejar algo. Para alguém tão resistente à ideia da minha substituição, ele tinha aceitado o compromisso numa boa. Uma camisa preta de botões de manga comprida, calças pretas e sapatos brilhantes adornavam sua bela essência. Seu cabelo estava cuidadosamente penteado para trás.

Normalmente, ele ficava em casa com jeans e camiseta. Todos os sinais estavam lá. Mas eu ainda poderia salvar essa maldita situação, logo depois que rasgasse um renovado Sasuke.

Só que era tarde demais.

Kabuto se levantou, com movimentos bruscos.

— Eu acho que é melhor eu ir. Você obviamente tem convidados para entreter.

Eu dei um passo para frente.

— O quê? Não. Kabuto...

— É uma pena. — Sasuke respondeu. — Prazer em conhecê-lo Kabuto. Vejo você por aí.

— Quieto. — Virei-me para o conselheiro, com as mãos estendidas. — Por favor, Kabuto. Apenas... Se você pudesse me dar um minuto para falar com o meu chefe. Eles não são geralmente assim.

— Não minta para o homem. — Sasuke disse. — Isso é exatamente o que eu e meus amigos somos todo o maldito tempo.

Eu rosnei.

— Estou no caminho para jogá-lo no fundo do poço.

— A honestidade é a melhor política.

— Você é um idiota.

— Linguagem, Sakura. — Ele resmungou. — Cuidado com a porra da linguagem.

Kabuto pigarreou, ajeitando a gravata já insuportavelmente reta.

— Sr. Uchiha, receio que terei que retirar o meu interesse no cargo. E Sakura, você parece ser uma garota legal, mas essa relação que você tem com seu chefe não é saudável.

— Hey. — Sasuke disse, olhando para baixo de seu nariz para o homem. — Você não sabe nada sobre isso.

— Acredite em mim, Kabuto, eu sei. — O homem obviamente conhecia um acidente de trem quando via um.

Com um último aceno de cabeça, ele saiu, levando com ele a minha última esperança de uma saída fácil. Isso sempre foi um sonho realmente, eu deveria saber melhor. Nada sobre Sasuke era fácil. Falando nisso, eu aproveitei a oportunidade para bater nele no braço com a palma da minha mão.

— O que foi isso? — Ele reclamou, esfregando o braço como se tivesse realmente o machucado.

— Nem comece comigo.

Sua carranca aumentou.

— Nós vamos conversar no escritório?

— Não, por que se preocupar? Você já conseguiu que ele corresse. — Eu disse, cruzando os braços sob meus seios. — Bom trabalho, Sasuke.

— Você disse que eu tinha que conhecê-lo. Eu o conheci.

— Você recebe ordens dela agora? — Shikamaru perguntou, deixando seu telefone pela primeira vez. — Quando isso começou?

Sasuke nem sequer poupou-lhe um olhar.

— Cale-se, Shikamaru.

— Sim, você o conheceu... — Eu disse. — E então você o aterrorizou. Você provavelmente só tirou dez anos fora de sua vida.

— Não fui eu. Foi o Naruto. Porra, ninguém pode controlá-lo.

Cutuquei-o no peito.

— Você soltou o Mal sobre o pobre homem desavisado. Foi cruel, Sasuke.

— Essas pessoas são a minha família, Sakura. Por que tenho que escondê-los e agir como se tivesse vergonha deles? O cara era um idiota julgador com um pau no cú. Ele teria durado dois segundos comigo. Nunca teria funcionado.

— Isso não é verdade. Você tinha sua opinião formada antes mesmo que ele entrasse.

Ele estalou sua mandíbula.

— Olha, apenas o deixe ir, Sakura. Todo mundo está aqui. Podemos jantar agora?

— Eu tenho um encontro com Gaara. Aproveite o seu jantar.

— O quê? Você não me contou sobre isso.

— Você sabia que eu ia sair com ele novamente.

Pequenas linhas apareceram ao lado de seus lábios e a história que isso dizia não foi de alegria.

— Mas hoje não. Organizei isso.

— Sim, nas minhas costas. Sinto muito, eu não posso fazer isso.

Seu queixo se levantou e por um momento ele não disse nada, apenas me olhava.

— Você não parece arrependida.

— É? Bem, eu acho que eu estou brava com você agora. — Eu disse, meu sangue ainda correndo por mim. — E é meio difícil se preocupar com seus sentimentos quando você dá tão pouca atenção aos meus.

— Isso não é justo. — Ele cuspiu.

— Ah, sério?

— Você sabe que eu estou tentando.

— Hoje não, você não estava. — Eu disse. — Hoje você apenas fez seja lá que inferno você queria e foda-se o que importa para mim.

Alguém fez um barulho realmente assustado, girei sobre os meus calcanhares e fiquei boquiaberta. Eu tinha esquecido completamente sobre os outros. Esqueci totalmente o nosso público de três pessoas, apenas sentados nos bastidores, vendo o drama.

Itachi parecia em estado de choque, com a boca escancarada. Konan estava ocupada esfregando o ombro dele, oferecendo conforto. Enquanto isso, os olhos do baixista estavam arregalados e brancos como luas.

— Huh. — Shikamaru disse.

Pelo corredor, Naruto e Hinata saíram do banheiro do piso térreo, ambos rindo. Eles ainda estavam arrumando suas roupas. Isso fez uma distração perfeitamente cronometrada, se eu pudesse fazer uma corrida até a porta.

— Isso foi rápido. — Sasuke disse com a voz cortante.

— Mas foi significativo. — Naruto gritou. — Cale a boca, Sasucakes. O que você sabe sobre as relações íntimas significativas?

— Parece que Sas agora sabe mais sobre elas do que imaginávamos. — Itachi deu a seu irmão um olhar especulativo.

Sasuke rangeu os dentes.

— Porra, Ita. Ela trabalha para mim. Fim da história.

Isso não me magoou. Isso não poderia. Até o meu coração idiota tinha que aceitar a verdade eventualmente. Essa dura realidade tinha sido enfiada na minha cara tantas vezes que eu tinha formado horríveis cicatrizes onde as feridas estavam.

— Ah, entendo. — Naruto disse, ainda abotoando a calça jeans. — Interessante. Eu vou dizer o que eu disse para Killer no treinamento de filhotes hoje, quando ele tentou montar uma poodle toy que tinha acabado de conhecer. "Se ela significa algo para você, você tem que cortejá-la, filho. Você não pode simplesmente tentar colocar nela".

— Pelo amor de Deus. — Sasuke esfregou o rosto com as mãos.

Teria sido divertido se não fosse sobre mim.

— E nessa nota, eu estou fora daqui. — Eu disse, acenando e caminhando para trás.

Meu quadril, é claro bateu na quina da mesa ao lado, uma saída rápida ou suave nunca aconteceria.

— Merda, ai. Tenham uma boa noite.

— Você está bem? Sakura, vamos lá. Ignore-o. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Não se preocupe com esse cara conselheiro.

— Kabuto. O nome dele era Kabuto.

— Eu organizei o jantar para tentar me desculpar com você sobre a porta.

Encolhi os ombros.

— Não era necessário. Eu já tinha perdoado você por isso. Por que você não tenta se desculpar por sabotar o encontro com Kabuto em vez disso? — Seus lábios se apertaram. — Certo. Bem, por que não convida Ino, Sasuke? Tenho certeza que ela ficaria encantada em receber um convite. Vou me encontrar com Gaara na cidade, então tenho que ir. Boa noite. — Corri escada abaixo.

Certo então, eu só tinha que ficar longe dele o mais rápido possível. Uma pena que perderia uma noite com Konan e os caras.

Apesar da loucura, eles estavam cada vez mais próximos como uma família.

O bar estilo motoqueiro estava quente e lotado e eu definitivamente não estava me divertindo. Se mais uma pessoa agradável, legal, interessante vestida de couro acidentalmente batesse em mim, eu daria um soco na cara dela. Essa era, aparentemente, a galera de Gaara. Ele parecia conhecer todos aqui. Com certeza, nenhum motoqueiro que se preze pisaria dentro desse lugar. Você não tem que ser uma especialista em cultura MC para saber que o lugar era uma fraude. Eu tinha mais chance de tropeçar em um mocassim de couro legítimo do que numa bota de motoqueiro ao vivo e a cores. Aposto que eles estavam se divertindo na festa de jantar de Sasuke. Talvez eu não devesse ter tentado forçar Kabuto. Merda, eu já não tinha uma maldita ideia do que é certo ou errado para fazer sobre o deus Sasuke Uchiha.

Se algum vez eu tive.

Desde o primeiro dia eu estive fora, em águas rasas infestadas de tubarões. Eu me perguntava se ele tinha ligado para Ino e a convidado como sugeri. Ciúme deslizou pela minha espinha. Namorar era a coisa certa para Sasuke. Minha incapacidade de encontrar a paz interior e harmonia sobre isso era o meu maldito problema. Hora de superar isso, baby. Gaara estava a poucos metros de mim, em uma conversa profunda com um cara sobre os valores de diferentes mesas de som. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo. Hoje à noite, eu estava oficialmente eleita a pior companhia do mundo. Eu brincava com o canudo no meu gim-tônica, empurrando a fatia de limão primeiro para a esquerda, depois para a direita. Arriba! Abajo! Al centro! A dentro!

Eu gostaria de tomar um gole de verdade, isso seria errado. Como se eu estivesse traindo alguém, estúpido, mas é verdade. Stage Dive soou no sistema de som e tudo que eu podia fazer para não gritar.

Mais uma prova de minha situação. Meu mundo inteiro era Sasuke Uchiha e era a minha maldita culpa. Por anos fiquei me remoendo sobre a traição da minha encantadora irmã e seu maravilhoso noivo. Era hora de começar a fazer planos novamente. Se eu pudesse descobrir o que eu queria. Talvez eu devesse falar com Tsunade novamente, perguntar sobre como ela como começou na fotografia. Alguma coisa sobre ver o mundo através da lente me atraia. Entediada, peguei meu celular e comecei a tirar algumas fotos. Os dreds balançando de um dos bartenders do sexo masculino enquanto agitava um cocktail. Uma multidão de mãos dos clientes habituais, atingindo todo o bar, chamando o serviço. Uma foto parcial de um casal, as duas mulheres aproximando-se, de mãos dadas. Isso era divertido. Minha noite tinha sido salva.

Eu alinhava a vista de algumas das garrafas atrás do bar. A TV de tela plana ao lado delas chamou minha atenção e eu abaixei minha câmera. Na tela estava um rosto, um estranhamente familiar. A medula em meus ossos se transformou em gelo.

— Oh, não.

Estava mais limpa, mas ainda era definitivamente ela, a mãe de Sasuke e Itachi. Sua pele doente normalmente pálida tinha sido coberta por uma maquiagem berrante. O visual dela era laranja com uns borrados rosa coral ao invés de lábios. Ainda muito magra com todos os tipos de merdas desagradáveis brilhando em seus olhos negros, a cadela. Em seguida uma série de fotos de Sasuke apareceu, ele andando para a reabilitação e outra dele, obviamente, chapado de alguma coisa. Em seguida, havia da própria cobra, sentada em um sofá, derramando seu coração para a câmera se o olhar orvalhado nos olhos dela era qualquer indicação. O texto corria ao longo da parte inferior da tela. Eu não podia ouvir nada sobre a música.

— Eu sou sem-teto. Estou na rua enquanto eles vivem em mansões. Eles viraram as costas para mim, porque eles têm dinheiro e fama. Eles têm vergonha do lar amoroso simples de onde vieram. É como uma traição. Meu coração está partido, eu não sei mais o que dizer.

Uma lágrima grande e gorda correu pelo seu rosto, deixando uma listra em sua maquiagem. A entrevistadora loira igualmente arrumada esticou, apertando-lhe a mão, oferecendo conforto. Meu estômago revirou enjoado.

— Merda. — Eu murmurei.

— Sakura? — Gaara agarrou no meu braço. — O que está errado?

— Eu tenho que ir. Me desculpe, eu tenho que ir. — Eu o afastei, nem mesmo olhando para trás.

Ele gritou alguma coisa, mas eu não abrandei. Tchau-tchau bar de motoqueiros. Os saltos não poderiam me levar para casa rápido o suficiente, então eles tinham que ir também. Eu pulei, arrancando o primeiro depois o outro, jogando os dois. O frio intenso do concreto picava as solas dos meus pés, sujeira e areia aderindo a minha pele. Tudo o que importava era chegar em casa.

Sasuke. Por favor, deixe ele ficar bem. Ele não levaria isso muito bem, a sua própria maldita mãe traindo-o. A mulher era maldade pura. Meu coração batia forte e suor escorria na minha testa. As pessoas ficaram fora do meu caminho, o que era uma coisa boa.

— Onde estão as malditas chaves? — Eu enfureci, buscando através da minha bolsa, esquecendo completamente que a Mercedes abriria apenas porque elas estavam perto.

Malditamente obrigada pela tecnologia. Atirei-me para dentro do carro, batendo a porta atrás de mim. O motor ligou e eu estava longe, correndo através do tráfego noturno. Alguém entrou no meu caminho e eu o infernizei com a buzina. O cara me deu o dedo médio, como se eu me importasse. Mas se um policial me visse dirigindo dessa forma eu estava perdida. Pareceu levar uma eternidade para chegar em casa e quando eu cheguei, todas as luzes da casa estavam em chamas como um farol sinistro estaria na névoa. Um filme de terror não poderia ter feito melhor. Eu parei na garagem, com os pneus cantando. Um dos mordomos olhou para cima de onde estava arrumando o material na parte traseira de uma van branca, com o rosto assustado.

Dentro da casa eu corri.

— Sasuke!

O rosto de Konan apareceu no topo da escada.

— Aqui em cima, Sakura.

Eu poderia ter perdido um pulmão ou dois em algum lugar ao longo do caminho, porque tudo o que eu podia fazer era ofegar. Eu tinha chegado lá, no entanto, e isso é tudo o que importava. Todo mundo estava vadiando fora da porta do quarto de Sasuke, incluindo Ino.

Ela tinha sido convidada antes ou depois que decidi não participar? Não importava. Tensão e dor marcavam o rosto de Itachi.

— Sakura, hey. Ele está se recusando a falar com qualquer um, trancou-se. Ela fez um trabalho de destruição realmente bom, foi atrás dele com o pior.

— Eu posso imaginar. — Dado que ela concentrou seu ataque sobre ele em Idaho, fazia sentido.

— Vocês podem nos dar um minuto? — Muitos olhares preocupados.

Naruto e Shikamaru ambos protelaram para Itachi, esperando que ele falasse.

— Por favor. — Eu disse.

Finalmente, Itachi assentiu e lentamente, o grupo desceu as escadas, Hinata empurrando Ino junto. Não importa quantas vezes Ino olhou para trás, eu não olharia em seus olhos. Um apocalipse de cada vez e tudo isso. Esperei o último deles sair com o mármore congelante aos meus pés. Então eu bati na porta.

— Sasuke? — Nenhuma resposta. — Sasuke, sou eu. Abra a porta, por favor. — Eu bati de novo, em seguida, tentei girar a maçaneta. Ela estava trancada, claro. — Sasuke. — Nada. Eu coloquei minhas mãos espalmadas sobre a madeira lisa em súplica. — Eu sei que você está chateado e você quer ficar sozinho, mas eu não vou embora até nós conversamos. Você precisa me deixar entrar, eu tenho que ver que você está bem. Por favor, abra a porta. — O silêncio encheu a sala. — Sasuke? — Nada. — De uma forma ou de outra eu vou entrar. — Eu descansei minha testa contra a porta, com a frustração roendo minhas entranhas.Não houve explosões ou acidentes, pelo menos, apenas uma espécie de silêncio assustador. Pensar onde sua cabeça poderia estar me aterrorizava. Eu odiava me sentir impotente. Seu chilique da outra noite quando eu o tinha trancado para fora fazia todo o sentido agora. Cara, nós éramos confusos. Apenas sua assistente minha bunda. — Sasuke Uchiha, abra essa maldita porta. — Eu bati minha mão contra a porta, esperando e esperando, embora eu realmente não esperava que ele respondesse. O idiota teimoso. — Tudo bem. Não diga que eu não avisei. — Se ele podia fazer isso, eu também podia. — Você não está me mantendo fora.

E realmente, o quão difícil pode ser quebrar uma porta? As pessoas faziam isso o tempo todo nos filmes. Eu corri ultimamente e estava em melhor forma do que antes, apesar do suor atualmente cobrindo as minhas costas. Às vezes, uma garota só tinha que fazer o que uma garota tinha que fazer. E eu tinha que chegar a Sasuke. Ele não tinha aberto a porta para a sua família, assim fazê-los ajudar não parecia certo.

Primeiro, eu ia tentar por minha conta. Pelo que eu sabia, ele poderia estar chorando novamente e se eu deixar Itachi e companhia vê-lo naquela condição não seria bom. O homem tinha o seu orgulho. Eu dei alguns passos para trás, angulando o meu braço, e bati na filha da puta. Dei tudo o que tinha.

Bam!

E puta merda.

AI!

A porta sacudiu e meu braço ardeu do ombro ao cotovelo. Meu senso de humor ficou homicida, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse. Tudo bem, então isso era mais difícil do que parecia. Hora de tentar outra coisa. Eu levantei minha perna e apoiei-me, respirando fundo. Não havia espaço para o medo. Sim, eu poderia e gostaria de fazer isso porque eu era mulher, então ouça-me rugir. Em vez disso, eu uivei. Meu pé bateu na porta e dor reverberou na minha perna, onda após onda interminável.

— Filho da puta! — Minha bunda bateu no chão (o que também prejudicou) e lágrimas encheram meus olhos. — Ow.

A porta abriu.

— Sakura?

— Hey. — Preocupação com os olhos lacrimejantes, a visão de Sasuke nadou à minha frente. — Oi.

— Que porra é essa que você fez?

— Eu estava tentando arrombar sua porta. Não deu certo. — Minha voz não era alta, era patética e lamuriosa.

Eu não choraminguei. Em vez disso, eu segurava meu tornozelo dolorido apertado com as duas mãos, falando uma tempestade de palavrões no interior.

— Eu acho que torci.

Muitos passos subiram as escadas.

— Ela está bem? — Isso soou como Shikamaru.

— Pegue um pouco de gelo. — Sasuke pediu, ajoelhando ao meu lado. — Sakura, o que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo? Você não é forte o suficiente para chutar portas, pelo amor de Deus.

— Bem, eu não sabia. — Eu solucei, piscando loucamente, tentando conter o fluxo embaraçoso de lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, rios das bastardas.

Felizmente, Sasuke ficou entre eu e todos os outros. Às vezes se esconder realmente era a melhor resposta se você espera ter alguma dignidade na manhã seguinte.

— Deixe-me ver. — Ele levantou minhas mãos, sentindo cautelosamente o meu tornozelo. — Mexa os dedos dos pés. — Eu fiz isso. — Então provavelmente não quebrou.

— Não.

Com os dedos suaves, ele limpou a sola do meu pé.

— Por que os seus pés estão sujos?

— Notícias sobre a entrevista apareceram em uma TV no bar. Alguma vez você já tentou correr com saltos?

— Tudo bem, acalme-se. — Sem aviso, ele passou o braço por baixo dos meus joelhos. O outro foi por trás das minhas costas e depois eu fui levantada.

Uau, o homem era forte. Não ouvi joelhos rangendo ou quaisquer queixas de dor lombar. Todo o levantamento de peso que ele fazia devia estar valendo a pena. Ele me levou e me colocou em sua cama enquanto eu pisquei as lágrimas dos meus olhos. Meu tornozelo aparentemente tinha sido substituído por uma confusão latejante quente.

Eu nunca tinha estado no quarto de Sasuke antes. Ele tinha uma cama muito grande coberta por lençóis pretos super macios - algodão egípcio seria o meu palpite. As paredes eram pintadas de um cinza suave e alguns móveis de madeira escura estavam cuidadosamente organizados. Não admira que ele ficou horrorizado com a vívida aparência do meu quarto. À exceção da lâmpada esmagada no chão, no canto, o lugar estava impecável. Ele me viu olhar para a lâmpada quebrada e não disse nada. As sombras em seus olhos eram uma coisa horrível de se ver. Maldita mulher do inferno por magoá-lo dessa maneira. Ela não tinha feito bastante dano quando eles eram pequenos?

— Eu sempre achei que você teria espelhos no teto. — Eu disse, inclinando a cabeça para trás, tentando tirar sua mente fora do drama.

— Eu vou dar um jeito nisso. — Ele se sentou no colchão extremamente grande ao meu lado, colocando meu pé em seu colo. — O que diabos estava passando por sua cabeça lá fora, hein?

— Reciprocidade. Você destrói quartos de hotel e outras coisas chutando, agora eu bato em portas. Temos algo em comum, sabe? Isso ia ser um belo momento, criar laços verdadeiros.

— Sakura. — Ele rosnou.

— Eu tinha que chegar até você. — Era a verdade simples sem adornos. Não queria dizer que eu precisava estar olhando para ele quando disse isso, no entanto. Muito lentamente, eu flexionei o meu tornozelo, virando-o de um lado para o outro. Doía, mas não ia morrer ou desmaiar. Agora parecia uma forma leve de tortura.— Merda, ai.

— Ita, chame um médico. — Ele gritou para o corredor. — Eu preciso dele aqui agora.

— Vou chamar. — Ele disse.

Oh, ótimo. Todo mundo estava presente para me ver no meu momento de triunfo. Eu deslizei um dedo de cada lado sob os meus óculos para enxugar quaisquer últimos vestígios de lágrimas. Duas noites seguidas que eu tinha sido reduzida a esse estado. Quando a minha vida tinha ficado tão louca? Dei de ombros tirando meu casaco, ficando confortável.

— Aqui. — Shikamaru entrou correndo, entregando a Sasuke uma bolsa de gelo em um pano de prato.

Ele segurou-a contra o meu heroico ferimento de guerra, o frio me arrepiou. Embora, francamente, agora que eu podia ver claramente, Sasuke não parecia estar tão impressionado com a minha coragem e determinação. O cabelo escuro caiu em torno de seu rosto enquanto ele franzia a testa para o meu pé. Havia umas boas cinco ou seis rugas na testa, uma massa crítica de vincos. O homem estava seriamente infeliz.

Até agora, todo mundo tinha perambulado para dentro, atraídos pelo drama. Ino não parecia particularmente encantada com os acontecimentos em ambos. Embora encantada não se encaixava. Uma mistura de perplexidade e consternação poderia descrever melhor a sua expressão.

— Você precisa de alguma coisa? — Shikamaru perguntou, pairando a poucos metros de suas costas.

— Não. — Sasuke disse, olhando para a francesinha dos dedos dos meus pés, cortesia da esteticista que ele tinha pago. — Vamos apenas esperar o doutor.

Itachi passou o braço em volta do pescoço do Konan.

— Tudo bem, vamos estar nas escadas até que ele chegue. Grite se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Sasuke assentiu, ainda segurando a bolsa de gelo sobre meu tornozelo. Sua outra mão firmemente apoiava o lado de baixo do meu pé. Como se eu fosse tentar fugir se me tocasse, eu tinha ido longe demais para tal sabedoria. Pessoas se arrastaram para fora.

— Sasuke? — A voz de Ino tinha um ligeiro tremor nela.

— Falo com você mais tarde, Ino.

Suas mãos se moviam inquietas em seus lados.

— É provavelmente melhor eu voltar para LA. Tenho conexões para começar em poucos dias.

— Certo.

— Ok. — Ino colou um sorriso bonito. Marca completa dela, a mulher era um inferno de uma atriz, afinal. — Tchau.

— Sim. — Ele nem sequer olhou para ela, o babaca. Era muito tentador chutá-lo com o meu pé bom, fazê-lo ser educado, pelo menos. Mas isso não resolveria nada, isso também seria extremamente hipócrita da minha parte.

Apesar de saber que Sasuke deveria namorar, vê-lo com outra mulher doía muito além do atual latejar do meu pé. Era só que a dor nos olhos dela era uma que eu conhecia muito bem, eu não podia deixar de relacionar. Eu e essa dor, nós éramos melhores amigas em vários níveis.

Sasuke Uchiha era um inferno no coração de uma garota (e, ocasionalmente, nos tornozelos também).

Ino saiu. Por alguns minutos ficamos em silêncio, meu pé lentamente congelando descansando em cima de sua coxa.

— Sasuke?

— Hmm?

— Você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

Seus dedos ficaram tensos em volta do meu calcanhar.

— Estávamos sentados durante o jantar e de repente os celulares de todo mundo começaram a enlouquecer. Aparentemente, ela só teve quinze mil por isso, ela deveria ter pedido mais. Orochimaru tem advogados nisso, mas... Eu disse a ele para deixá-la.

— Por quê? — Eu ofeguei.

— As coisas que ela disse, é tudo verdade. Não é como se ela assinou uma renúncia quando ela deu à luz, sabe. Acho que ela tem direito a sua fatia do bolo.

— Uma ova. Ela não tem direito a absolutamente nada.

Um fantasma de um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Eu poderia apenas vê-lo através da bagunça de seu cabelo. Quando eu o tinha deixado, estava cuidadosamente penteado para trás. Agora, seus dedos tinham obviamente encenado algum tipo de revolta. A necessidade de estender a mão e deslizar os fios para trás de sua orelha para que eu pudesse vê-lo era enorme.

— Você viu isso? — Ele perguntou. — O que ela disse?

— Só a parte em que ela estava dizendo que ela era sem-teto enquanto vocês dois vivem em mansões.

— Bem, você perdeu a melhor parte. — Seu queixo quase tocou seu peito. — Que eu costumo gritar todos os tipos de merda pra ela, atirar coisas. Que apenas uma vez por acaso bati nela, no entanto.

Minha garganta apertou ao ponto de dor.

— Por que você bateu nela, Sasuke?

— Eu cheguei em casa e ela estava limpando o lugar, pronta para finalmente ir embora. — Ele disse. — Eu tinha catorze anos. Ita estava ocupado na casa do Naruto, graças a Deus. Uma de suas amigas maconheiras estava com um carro carregado no quintal com tudo o que tinha de valor. Não que houvesse muito, a TV, micro-ondas, merdas assim. Ela veio andando para fora da casa carregando o violão de Itachi. Ele trabalhou pra caramba cortando grama durante todo o verão para pagar por aquela coisa. Era apenas um barato de uma casa de penhores, nada realmente. Mas ele queria um por tanto tempo, pensava que era a merda. — Eu aposto que ele pensava. — Eu disse a ela para retroceder, disse a ela que isso partiria o coração do Itachi, mas ela não se importou. Disse que ele era mimado, que seria bom ele endurecer um pouco. Como se qualquer um de nós fôssemos mimados vivendo naquela casa com ela, com buracos em nossas roupas, era um milagre a gente comer. — Um lado de sua boca repuxou para cima, mas isso não era um sorriso. — Ela foi sarcástica comigo, me disse para sair do caminho. Ela estava usando um anel. — Ele apontou para uma pequena cicatriz em formato de estrela na parte de cima do seu lábio, meio escondida pela barba incipiente. — Está vendo?

— Eu vejo.

— Eu dei um tapa nela, peguei o violão de suas mãos. Eu não era tão grande, no entanto, não tive o meu surto de crescimento até que tinha quinze anos, mas era grande o suficiente. — Ele olhou para a palma de sua mão. — Seu rosto estava vermelho brilhante. Ela parecia horrível, mas ela não fez nada. Apenas ficou olhando para o violão, atordoada que o peguei e ela não. Em seguida, sua amiga chegou, arrastou-a para dentro do carro e elas foram embora. Só assim, a mamãe era uma memó , ela voltou eventualmente... Infelizmente. — Ele olhou para mim, com o rosto pálido. — Tudo o que ela disse, é tudo verdade. Ninguém precisa fazer merda nenhuma a meu respeito.

— Alguma vez você contou a Itachi sobre isso?

— Não, só o teria perturbado. Ele ainda pensa que ela ficará sóbria um dia, colocar a merda para trás e ser uma mãe de verdade. Ele era um sonhador, mesmo naquela época.

— Depois de tudo o que ela fez? — Ele não respondeu. — Você o protegeu durante anos, não foi?

— Alguém tinha que fazer. Eu dizia a ele para se esconder assim que ela começava, não queria que ele visse. Ele tinha que ter ouvido, porém, porque às vezes ela gritava. Mamãe foi uma bêbada agressiva. Normalmente drogada ela ficava na dela, deixando-nos em paz, mas coloque uma garrafa de bourbon dentro dela, e toda a maldita vizinhança sabia sobre isso. — Ele agarrou a parte de trás do seu pescoço, com o rosto triste. — Ela me batia por toda parte. Não poderia deixa-la fazer isso com Itachi. Ele sempre foi o mais sensível. Não é grande coisa. Além disso, ela começava a tropeçar engraçado pra caralho.

— Por que o pai de vocês não fazia nada sobre isso?

— Ela era melhor quando ele estava em casa, na maior parte. Mas ele fingia que não estava acontecendo. Não era como se os sinais não estivessem todos lá, a nossa lata de lixo transbordava com garrafas, nenhuma comida na geladeira porque ela gastava todo o dinheiro em bebida e merdas. — Ele se virou para mim. — Ele a amava, Sakura. Amava tanto que ele a escolheu. Isso é o que o amor faz, ele destrói você.

— Nem sempre. Olhe para Itachi e Konan.

Ele inalou.

— Eles estão felizes agora. Mas um dia, um deles vai ser igual o pai do Naruto, como o meu pai tem sido desde que ela o deixou.

— Por isso, é preferível viver sua vida sozinho e infeliz?

— Melhor do que acabar quebrado. Melhor do que quebrar alguém. — Eu não sabia o que dizer. — As primeiras pílulas que tomei, foram roubadas do esconderijo da minha mãe. Foi o meu grande foda-se para ela. — Seu riso era amargo. — Se me contassem que eu ficaria como ela o tempo todo... Eu percebi que poderia muito bem viver de acordo. Olhe o quão bem isso saiu. Eu sou igual a ela, Sakura.

— Não, você não é. Você está limpo agora, você venceu.

— Fiz muita merda no passado. — Por um momento os seus olhos se fecharam. Então ele voltou a estudar o meu pé, remanejou a bolsa de gelo fria e úmida. — Todas as coisas que ela me disse... Ela tinha razão. Eu nunca vou ficar limpo, não realmente. Serei sempre um viciado no coração.

— Sasuke, isso simplesmente não é verdade. Você sabe que não é. Você fez o trabalho, você ficou limpo. — Eu sabia um pouco sobre as pessoas dizendo coisas, ferindo-o com palavras. As cicatrizes demoravam um longo, longo tempo. Seus lábios estavam finos e brancos. — Alguma vez você já contou a alguém?

Uma pequena agitação nítida de cabeça.

— Não.

— Pode confiar em mim, sabe? Eu não vou julgar você ou pensar menos de você, isso nunca vai acontecer.

— Não faça promessas que não possa cumprir.

Eu levantei minha cabeça.

— Você acabou de me chamar de mentirosa? — Ele empurrou seu cabelo para trás (finalmente), os olhos cautelosos apareceram. O homem não estava com pressa de falar, porque ele me deixou esperando um bom tempo. — Bem? — Eu solicitei.

— Essa é uma daquelas armadilhas que as mulheres usam. Não importa o que eu diga você vai mastigar minha bunda.

— Eu só estou pedindo um pouco de fé de você. — Eu olhava para ele tão atentamente como ele olhava para mim. — O que quer que aquela mulher disse para você é besteira total e completa, Sasuke. Você sabe disso. Então, por que você ainda deixa vivo dentro de você?

Ele gentilmente esfregou a palma da mão contra a sola do meu pé.

— Quebre muito alguma coisa e não há nenhum motivo em tentar consertá-lo.

— Isso é o que você diz a si mesmo?

— Essa é a verdade.

— Hey, não. Não é. — Eu estendi a mão, agarrando seu braço. Através do tecido fino de sua camisa seus músculos estavam tensos, e sua pele quente. Por mais de vinte anos, ele estava carregando por aí toda essa dor e raiva, auto aversão. As duas pessoas responsáveis por amar e cuidar dele quando ele era pequeno e indefeso haviam falhado miseravelmente. Não é de se admirar que ele estava tão na defensiva, ele tinha sido ensinado a esperar o ataque, não confiar em ninguém. — Você é uma boa pessoa, Sasuke. Você é um homem bom.

— Sakura. — Ele olhou para minha mão.

— Ela não sabe quem você é hoje. Eu sei. Então, em quem é que você vai acreditar?

Sua boca se abriu e eu esperei um pouco mais. Sim, ele estava falando comigo, mas eu precisava de mais, eu precisava estar com ele. A dor que ele carregava tinha que acabar. Poucos mereciam a liberdade de seu passado, tanto quanto Sasuke merecia. Ele tinha trabalhado tão duro, transformado toda a sua vida. Sua mandíbula moveu e talvez, apenas talvez, dessa vez... Alguém bateu na porta, a mesma que eu tão absolutamente não tinha conseguido quebrar. É claro que eles fizeram, foda-se o universo e tudo o que implicava. Embora, honestamente, quais eram as chances de que Sasuke alguma vez daria esse passo final e confiaria em mim?

Improvável.

Não, eu não podia me dar ao luxo de pensar assim. Eu tinha que chegar até ele.

Uma mulher de meia-idade elegante com cabelo escuro curto entrou, com uma bolsa na mão. Itachi seguiu atrás dela, seu olhar mudando entre eu e seu irmão com curiosidade aberta.

— Essa é a Shizune. Ela está aqui para ver o pé de Sakura.

— Isso foi rápido. — A médica. Porcaria.

Meu tornozelo estúpido tinha arruinado tudo. Eu realmente precisava não tentar atacar o castelo, batendo nas portas inocentes, no futuro. Mas se não tivesse, se eu tivesse ficado contente em sentar do lado de fora, bloqueada, Sasuke não teria me contado nada. Tenho certeza que uma certa distância tinha sido coberta. Exatamente o que isso queria dizer, eu não tinha certeza.

Sasuke levantou a minha perna de seu colo, saindo debaixo dela.

— Ela tentou chutar a porta.

Os olhos da Dra. Shizune cortaram para mim. Dei de ombros.

— Eu tinha algo que eu precisava dizer a ele. Ele não quis abri-la.

Ela virou instantaneamente seu olhar julgador para Sasuke. Vitória para a irmandade!

— Não foi minha culpa. — Ele disse, fazendo beicinho.

— Eu já fui chamada para muitas desavenças de amantes ao longo dos anos, mas essa é nova. — A doutora disse.

— Oh, nós não estamos envolvidos. — Eu disse.

A boa doutora bufou e ficou ocupada sentindo o meu pé. Sempre assim não muito cuidadosa, ela torceu e virou-o, de um lado para o outro. Eu uivava e estremecia quando necessário. Finalmente, ela pronunciou o veredicto de uma torção no tornozelo. Recusei quaisquer medicamentos para a dor, não querendo eles em casa. Então, sem receita, ibuprofeno foi diagnosticado para parar o inchaço e uma bota muito na moda estaria chegando. Pelo menos isso me tiraria das corridas. Viva a fresta de esperança sobre essa nuvem cinza.

Ela informou a Sasuke que a fatura seria enviada a ele e saiu.

— Você vai ter que me levar para cima e para baixo nas escadas. — Eu disse, tentando manter o sorriso do meu rosto. — Você basicamente vai ser meu escravo.

Sasuke suspirou, entregando-me um copo de água para que pudesse tomar duas das pílulas do tamanho de cavalos. Pelo menos parecia ter tirado a sua mente fora de sua mãe. Eu teria preferido um método não envolvendo sofrer danos corporais, mas lá vai.

— Eu provavelmente vou precisar de um sino que possa tocar quando eu precisar de você. — Eu disse.

— Eu acho que não.

— Você me quer gritando pela casa?

— Visto que você já faz isso, não será uma grande mudança. — Ele disse. — Acho que você não vai embora tão cedo. E você fez tudo isso para você mesma.

Eu dei a ele um olhar sujo. Itachi entrou e limpou a garganta.

— Hey. Vocês dois estão, obviamente, bem por enquanto, por isso vamos embora.

— Certo. — Sasuke disse. — Desculpe o jantar...

— Sas. — Seu irmão repreendeu, agarrando seu ombro, em seguida, puxando-o para um daqueles abraços batendo nas costas.

Depois de um momento, Sasuke bateu-lhe com firmeza, em retorno. Um importante passo em frente, francamente. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aprovação.

Os dois irmãos falaram em vozes abafadas por um momento e eu fiz o meu melhor para não ouvir. Então Itachi se aproximou, colocando a mão sobre a minha cabeça numa bênção ou algo assim.

— Pega leve, Sakura.

— Vou pegar.

Seu sorriso era grande.

— Cuide dele.

— É para isso que estou aqui.

— Vou dizer aos outros para atualizar você mais tarde. Boa noite.

Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que Sasuke e eu estávamos sendo deixados sozinhos por razões que levam ao romance, pelo caçula do clã Uchiha, pelo menos. Seus amigos e familiares, possivelmente tinham ideias sobre nós. Oh bem. A horda Stage Dive poderia pensar o que quisessem dessa situação de Sasuke e a minha relação muito complicada. Estava além do meu controle.

Do outro lado do quarto, Sasuke encostou-se à parede, olhando para mim com os olhos encapuzados.

— Como Gaara ficou com você correndo dele?

— Eu não sei, provavelmente não muito bem. — Para ser honesta, nem pensei nele, mas as chances eram, que Gaara e eu estávamos terminados.

Deitei-me contra a cama de Sasuke, com meu pé apoiado em travesseiros.

— É mais confortável do que a minha cama.

— É?

— Eu só vou tirar uma soneca aqui por um tempo. — Feridos eram autorizados a ter o que quiserem. Todo mundo sabia disso. — Me acorde quando a bota chegar, escravo. — Ele não disse nada, apenas viu como me senti confortável em sua cama. — Esse colchão é maior do que alguns pequenos países europeus. — Eu arrastei o meu casaco para fora debaixo de mim em um delicado processo, que envolvia muitos movimentos. Minha camisa subiu e eu puxei-a de volta para baixo sobre minha barriga. — Diga alguma coisa, você está me fazendo sentir estranha.

— Por que você se sentiria estranha, Sakura? Só porque você está rolando na minha cama?

— Você pode sentar de novo e conversar comigo. — Eu dei um tapinha no colchão ao meu lado em uma forma amistosa e convidativa.

— Nós já conversamos o suficiente por uma noite.

Mas ele fez o movimento para desligar a luz, deixando só o brilho da luminária de cabeceira. Então deu a volta para o outro lado da cama e sentou. Ele tirou os sapatos e, Deus me ajude, deitou-se de costas. As mãos estavam cruzadas sobre o estômago liso, e ele olhou para o teto, dando-lhe sua carranca habitual de descontentamento.

Sasuke estava na cama comigo. Juro para vocês, minhas entranhas realmente tremeram. Isso era melhor do que o meu aniversário e o Natal em um só, com dores no tornozelo ou não. O homem mais bonito que eu já conheci deitado perto o suficiente para quase tocar. Ele era inteiramente lindo. Ridiculamente assim. Seu rosto de perfil, as curvas de seus lábios e a linha perfeita de seu nariz. Eu não tinha palavras para descrevê-lo. Eu não tinha nada. Meu coração batia em dobro, mas eu poderia ignorá-lo.

— Você está bem? — Perguntei com a voz pouco mais que um sussurro.

— Melhor do que você.

Ele disse que tinha falado o suficiente. Então, na minha infinita sabedoria, eu realmente o deixaria em paz.

— Você realmente precisa de espelhos no teto. — Eu disse.

Ele cortou seus olhos para o lado e me deu um olhar impaciente.

— De onde diabos você vem com essas ideias? — Eu ri. — Chega. — Ele estendeu a mão, desligando a luminária de cabeceira. — Feche os olhos e vá dormir. Esse foi um dia malditamente longo.

— E quanto a bota?

— Vou levantar quando a bota chegar.

— Certo.

Nós não conversamos por um tempo. Então, do nada, surgiu um murmurado:

— Obrigado por ter vindo para casa.

Eu procurei por sua mão livre, agarrando uma vez que a encontrei. Seus dedos envolveram ao redor dos meus.

Sorri na escuridão.

— Quando precisar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sinopse:** Como vocalista do Stage Dive, Sasuke estava habituado a ter o que quiser, quando quiser, seja bebida alcoólica, drogas ou mulheres. No entanto, quando um desastre nas relações públicas serve como um despertar para sua vida e o leva para uma clínica de reabilitação, ele conhece Sakura, sua nova assistente em tempo integral para mantê-lo longe de problemas. Sakura não está disposta a aceitar merda do sexy roqueiro e está determinada a manter seu relacionamento completamente profissional, apesar da forte química entre eles. Mas quando Sasuke vai longe demais, Sakura vai embora, e ele percebe que pode ter perdido a melhor coisa que já aconteceu com ele.

* * *

— Oh meu deus, esse suflê é incrível. É como se o céu estivesse na minha boca. Céus, Sasuke, você está me ouvindo? — Eu lambia o último chocolate da minha colher, então tentei encontrar mais.

Colher estúpida por estar vazia.

Melhor verificar novamente apenas por segurança.

— Eu ouvi. — Seu olhar seguiu a minha língua até o comprimento da colher e engoliu em seco.

Hum.

O astro do rock em questão se sentou na minha frente à mesa, com o seu próprio café da manhã há muito tempo consumido. Ele provavelmente levantou ao romper da aurora todo em forma e enérgico. Foi para a academia do porão, já que os paparazzi estavam à espreita do lado de fora dado a entrevista de sua mãe. Dois rapazes de segurança estavam lá fora, mantendo um olho nas coisas. Então, definitivamente sem corrida por várias razões, mas por causa do meu tornozelo machucado eu tenho que ficar na cama de qualquer jeito.

Minha própria cama menor, infelizmente.

Já que a bota chegou na noite anterior, ele me expulsou de seu quarto. Bem, ele me ajudou a mancar para o meu. De qualquer forma, o resultado final foi o mesmo, eu dormi sozinha. Na hora que mandei uma mensagem para ele vir me ajudar a descer as escadas, ele já tinha tomado banho e estava vestido com jeans e uma camiseta preta lisa.

E agora eu provei os restos abundantes de seu grande jantar da noite anterior. Dane-se cereal para café da manhã, sobremesa era definitivamente melhor. Nós estaríamos jantando sobras por dias, massa caseira com cogumelos selvagens e pancetta, alguns pratos exóticos de peixe, e o melhor maldito suflê de chocolate com mirtilo e coulis que eu provei em toda a minha vida.

Melhor. Café da manhã. De todos.

— Eu quero ter bebês desse suflê.

— Ótimo. — Ele disse, olhando-me devorar a sobremesa inocente com muito zelo.

O olhar em seu rosto me preocupou com tanta coisa que eu não podia ler. Seus olhos estavam guardados, mas havia outra coisa lá também, algo mais. Uma intensidade que eu não tinha certeza de que poderia corresponder a essa hora da manhã.

— Precisamos conversar. — Ele disse.

Onde existem quaisquer outras palavras tão temidas em toda a linguagem humana? Eu não acho que eu tinha feito nada, mas ainda assim...

— Sobre a sua mãe? — Eu perguntei esperançosa.

— Não. — Seus olhos fecharam. — Não há nada a ser feito sobre isso. Ela fez sua jogada e eu só quero esquecê-la agora.

O que não era mais do que justo.

— Ok. O que, então?

— Você se decidiu se vai sair com Gaara novamente ou não?

Isso não foi tão ruim. Eu bati a colher de prata contra os meus lábios, pensando. Nosso primeiro encontro tinha ido tão bem, mas então eu corri dele na noite passada. Em seguida, havia o que eu me esqueci, porque eu estava tomando sorvete com Sasuke.

A probabilidades era que ele não tinha interesse em me ver novamente.

— Acho que não. — Eu disse. — Ele é um grande cara, mas... Talvez em outras circunstâncias, sabe? Em uma outra vida.

— Tanto faz. Precisamos falar sobre o ponto cinco em sua lista. Ponto quatro não está funcionando, então vamos desistir de você namorar.

— Hmm. — Coloquei a colher no meu prato infelizmente ainda vazio. — Não havia um ponto cinco na minha lista. Havia apenas quatro, namorar outras pessoas, focar em suas falhas, não ser patética, e ter uma vida, etc.

— Sim, eu fiz o número cinco. Essa lista que você encontrou era uma besteira total e absoluta.

— Estou começando a chegar à mesma conclusão.

Havia algo de diferente nele. Um tipo estranho de tensão corria por ele. Ele sentou para frente, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa, com pé batendo. Eu conseguia ouvir, o ruído constante igualando ao ritmo excessivamente ansioso do meu coração. Vamos fingir que o açúcar do suflê me agitou, ao contrário da companhia.

— Então? — Eu incitei. — Você vai me dizer o que é esse misterioso ponto cinco?

— Nós fodermos. Tudo parou.

Sasuke olhou para mim, totalmente calmo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não. Isso não estava certo.

— Sai fora! — Eu ri, sentada na minha cadeira. — Deus, você quase me pegou por um minuto.

— Estou falando sério.

— Claro que está. — Revirei os olhos, balançando a cabeça, ainda rindo.

— Obrigado sobre isso. Tudo que os encontros fizeram foi nos estressar. E se for totalmente honesto, estou me sentindo sexualmente frustrado esses dias. Não lhe darei muita informação Sakura, mas eu não tenho me masturbado tanto desde... Sempre.

Eu ri.

E eu ri mais um pouco.

E então eu parei de rir, porque a expressão de Sasuke não tinha mudado. Nem um pingo. Ele apenas ficou lá, me avaliando com seus frios olhos azuis, sua boca estava numa linha reta, aparentemente sincera.

— Isso é uma piada. — Eu resmunguei por causa do meu fechamento da garganta.

— Não. Não é piada. Eu digo que devemos tentar transar e nos desencanarmos.

— Não é piada? — Mas tinha que ser. Cristo, eu não conseguia respirar. Ar, eu precisava de ar imediatamente.

Sasuke empurrou a cadeira para trás, as pernas correndo pelo mármore. Ele correu ao redor da mesa e me puxou para cima, com as mãos debaixo dos meus braços.

— Respire, Sakura. Você está ficando azul. — Ao seu comando meus pulmões funcionaram em alta velocidade, enchendo com o oxigênio. Fazendo o que deveriam.

Uma mão forte esfregava para cima e para baixo nas minhas costas, encorajando. Ele empurrou minha cadeira de lado, com o corpo sólido dele parado logo atrás de mim, me aquecendo.

— Você está bem? — Ele perguntou, inclinando-se por cima do meu ombro.

Eu balancei a cabeça. Ele não se afastou. A mão esfregando minhas costas não parou.

Cara, isso era bom.

— Você, ah... Você meio que me surpreendeu. — Eu disse.

— Hmm.

— Você está realmente... Você quer... — Eu não podia dizer isso. As palavras emaranhadas, o que tornava impossível tirá-las.

— Por que não? Eu vejo isso como uma situação favorável para ambas as partes. Eu começo a liberar um pouco da minha frustração e você começa a liberar quaisquer sentimentos persistentes da sua cabeça. Nós fodemos, vemos que não temos química, seguimos em frente. Ou melhor ainda, tudo se desmorona como acontece normalmente e você estará feliz e voltaremos a sermos amigos. O que você diz?

Fazer, ou não fazer, sexo com Sasuke. Conclusão um pouco óbvia.

— Claro, porque não?

Ele endireitou, retirando-se da visão. Embora sua presença nunca poderia ser posta em dúvida. O homem era magnético, seu calor e músculos me puxavam. A maneira como se abriu comigo e me contou seus segredos, o jeito que me deu sua confiança, tudo isso me aproximou. A tentação de me inclinar para trás contra ele era quase irresistível.

Cuidadosamente, ele desfez o meu rabo de cavalo, derramando meu cabelo rosa sobre meus ombros. Ele girou um fio em torno de seu dedo, esfregando o polegar para trás e para frente.

— Gosto do seu cabelo.

— Obrigada.

Lentamente, ele desenrolou o cabelo de seu dedo. Sua mão deslizou até a base da minha coluna e depois foi mais para baixo, sobre a minha bunda, até a borda do meu vestido vermelho de jersey. Nunca a viagem de um membro tinha sido tão importante. Arrepios cobriram minhas costas e não era de qualquer frio.

— Eu gosto de você de vermelho. — Ele disse, roçando seus lábios contra a ponta da minha orelha.

— Você gosta? — Eu estava feliz de não estar de moletom. A bota imobilizadora muito-sexy, azul brilhante com tiras brancas em toda a frente, era ruim o suficiente.

— Oh, sim. — Seus dedos patinaram até a parte de trás da minha perna nua, me fazendo tremer. — Muitíssimo.

Sasuke Uchiha não fazia bagunça por aí.

— Você quer fazer isso a-agora? — Eu gaguejei.

— Poderia muito bem. — Sua outra mão deslizou em volta da minha frente, acariciando sob a saliência dos meus seios. Ele pressionou seu corpo duro contra o comprimento do meu, moendo sua ereção contra minha bunda, fazendo-me doer. — Não estou sendo inconveniente, estou, Sakura?

Eu respirei fundo, minha mente correndo.

— Não. Não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa planejada.

— Ótimo. — Um dedo traçou o elástico da minha calcinha em volta do topo da minha perna, deslizando por baixo para traçar sobre osso do meu quadril.

Me sentia tão bem que o meu estômago praticamente virou do avesso em euforia. Ao tê-lo tão perto, com o calor dele em minhas costas, e o sabonete e a sutil loção pós-barba perfumaram o ar, era o êxtase. Nunca em meus sonhos mais loucos imaginei isso, a chance de realmente estar com ele. Minha pele estava quente, febril. E o meu coração começou a bater em algum lugar entre as minhas pernas. Deus, eu precisava que ele me tocasse lá.

— Provavelmente mais seguro em suas costas. — Ele disse. Suas palavras flutuaram em mim como um ruído sem sentido. Até que me rodeou e afastou a tigela e a colher. Ele me virou, me pegou e me colocou em cima da mesa. — Deite-se. — Disse. O olhar em seus olhos e a tensão eram fome de mim. Incrível. Nunca tinha visto nada tão bonito em toda a minha vida. — Deite-se, Sakura. — Sua mão estava no meu ombro me abaixando até que estava deitada contra a madeira dura.

— Nós vamos realmente fazer isso? — Tudo o que podia ouvir era a minha respiração pesada. Tão incrivelmente alta. Não me surpreenderia se os vizinhos reclamassem dos níveis de ruído. — Sasuke?

Em vez de uma resposta, ele deslizou as mãos por baixo da minha saia e começou a despir minhas calcinhas de algodão pretas confortavelmente sensatas. Desgastada. Ser colocada na mesa da cozinha pelo meu chefe realmente não tinha passado pela minha cabeça. No entanto, lá foram elas, voando por cima do seu ombro.

— Eu acho que vamos. — eu disse.

Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou, os olhos quentes estavam em mim o tempo todo. Um músculo saltava em sua mandíbula repetidamente. Graças a Deus eu não era a única que estava nervosa. Eu me apoiei em um cotovelo com nervos zumbindo na minha cabeça.

— O que você está fazendo?

— O que as pessoas fazem nas mesas. — Mãos fortes seguraram as minhas pernas abertas. — Comendo.

Meu estômago caiu.

— Oh, Deus!

Sua cabeça desapareceu debaixo da minha Uchiha seriamente não fazia bagunça. A respiração quente bateu no meu lugar mais secreto.

Ok, chega de conversa, era na minha vagina.

Em seguida, ele arrastou sua língua até o comprimento dos meus lábios, enviando raios direto para minha espinha.

— Puta merda. — Sob o meu vestido, ele cantarolava. O som mais doce em toda a criação. Eu me contorcia, tentando me aproximar. — Sasuke!

Sua boca ligou ao primeiro lábio e depois o outro, sugando duro. O sangue correu pelas minhas veias à velocidade da luz, tudo isso indo para minha buceta. Fazia muito tempo que tive isso, e nunca com alguém tão descarado. Sua boca me cobriu, quente e com fome. Dedos afundaram em minhas coxas e sua língua lambia meu lábios, fazendo-me gemer.

Eu não sei quando minhas costas bateram na mesa mais uma vez. Logo no início seria o meu palpite. O mesmo foi para quando minhas pálpebras que se fecharam para o teto. O que Sasuke estava fazendo pegou minha completa atenção, cada som molhado e sensação feroz me deixava selvagem. Meus quadris se sacudiam, virei a cabeça para lá e para cá. Era demais e não o suficiente. Eu não queria que acabasse. Nunca. O conhecimento de que era ele apertou todos os meus botões, fazendo o meu amor e desejo rugir para a superfície.

Tanta emoção e eu me senti pronta para entrar em combustão. Estava na ponta da língua para dizer tudo, para oferecer qualquer coisa. Quão incrivelmente insensato isso seria?

Eu mordi com força minha língua, e o gosto metálico de sangue estava minha boca. Ele me comeu como um homem necessitado, morrendo de fome. E me comeu como se fosse a sua refeição favorita. Aparentemente cantores tinham excelente controle de língua e força. Abençoe-os por isso, muitas, muitas vezes. Na verdade, o homem se destacou no oral, além dos meus sonhos. Ele trabalhou a boca entre os lábios do meu sexo, sua língua mergulhava profundamente, me degustando. Então ele trilhou a ponta até o meu clitóris e me provocou até eu gritar.

Foi sublime. Os músculos das minhas coxas apertaram. Ele me deu longas, fortes lambidas logo acima da minha bunda para meu clitóris seguido de beijos doces. Minha cabeça girava, meus sentidos ainda não tinha se recuperado da sobrecarga. Meu sexo nunca tinha sido tão mimado.

E foi assim que, em seguida, com toda a minha elegante mangual, a maldita bota imobilizadora robusta bateu-lhe no lado da cabeça e choramos juntos. De dor.

— Merda. — Ele saiu debaixo da minha roupa, esfregando a cabeça. — Você está bem?

— Sim. Você só tem uma cabeça muito dura. — Ele balançou a mencionada cabeça. — Por favor, não pare. — A dor não importava, só gozar importava. — Por favor?

— Só um minuto. — Cuidadosamente, ele envolveu a perna machucada por cima do seu ombro. — Lá vamos nós. Tem certeza que está bem?

— Eu estou bem. — Eu disse, ofegante.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Sasuke!

O bastardo sorriu maliciosamente.

— Ok, Sakura. Não fique toda animada. Agora, onde eu estava?

— Você quer que eu bata na sua cabeça novamente com a bota? — Desespero apareceu na minha voz, pensamentos assassinos atravessaram meu cérebro. Eu era uma bagunça suada, com tesão e ele precisava começar a levar eu e meu orgasmo a sério. Agora. — Você quer? Sério, Sasuke, é isso que você está me dizendo?

Ele riu.

E então ele empurrou a minha saia e voltou para aquilo, sorte para ele. Seus lábios sempre tão talentosos me trabalharam para cima e para cima, a alturas antes inimagináveis. Até onde o ar era rarefeito e as estrelas ao seu alcance. Esse era mais do que apenas sexo oral.

Eu me sentia tão alta, a emoção me pegou e eu tinha que tocá-lo também. O poder de como ele mexia comigo, me deixava pedida e era muito intenso. Ele não podia não sentir isso. A ponta de sua língua traçou sobre a minha abertura, fazendo com que os meus músculos apertassem. Então maldito vazio. Cada centímetro meu estava tenso, minhas pernas tremiam.

Minha bunda esfregava contra a superfície lisa da mesa. Ele me deixou tão incrivelmente molhada, minha buceta estava inchada e dolorida. Eu precisava gozar mais do que precisava respirar. Quando a sua rápida, e inteligente língua focou em meu clitóris, estava quase completamente acabada. A longa e dura chupada dele me finalizou, me deixando no limite. A queda livre foi magnífica.

O mundo desfocou e sangue rugia nas minhas orelhas. Era basicamente uma experiência fora do corpo. Minha boca se abriu em um grito silencioso. Tal prazer, tal alegria. Levei algum tempo para descer.

Quando fiz, Sasuke estava parado, ocupado abrindo uma embalagem de camisinha com os dentes.

Ele veio preparado.

— Estamos bem? — Ele perguntou.

Minha respiração... Eu tinha perdido em algum lugar. Não importa. Eu apenas fiquei ali com a minha buceta brilhando e ainda pulsando com tremores. Perfeito.

— Sakura? — Sua sugestão de um sorriso era tão arrogante.

Havia um flash de covinha e tudo. Mas, honestamente, ele tinha feito um trabalho magnífico em mim. Isso era completamente bem merecido.

Eu assenti, dando uma prova que estava viva. Minha mente ainda estava descendo dos céus. Deus. Sexo nunca tinha sido realmente celestial antes. Tudo o que ele tinha feito foi colocar a boca em mim, eu não poderia sobreviver a muito mais. Embora eu definitivamente morreria feliz. Ele olhou para mim, com as mãos ocupadas rolando a camisinha sobre seu pau.

Antes que eu pudesse me apoiar sobre um cotovelo para dar uma olhada, ele estava se posicionando na minha entrada. A leve pressão da cabeça de seu pênis fez pequenos choques cintilantes. Fogos de artifício, baby. Arrepios correram por toda a minha pele. Ele acariciou minha barriga, colocando a palma da mão contra a pele úmida, até sobre as curvas das minhas coxas, tão branca e grande. Todas as minhas inseguranças voltaram, apesar do desejo em seus olhos. Ele era tão grande e bonito em cima de mim.

— Você é linda. — Ele sussurrou com a voz entrecortada.

Eu não podia falar, minha garganta estava seca como areia. Então, eu só assenti. Certamente ele tinha toda a permissão que precisava. Fiquei ali dizimada por ele, molhada e disposta.

— Já faz um tempo. — Uma gota de suor correu pelo seu rosto.

Seus ombros subiam e desciam furiosamente, a luta pelo controle era óbvia em cada parte dele.

— Quero que seja bom para você.

Eu juro que meu coração subiu e morreu com a dúvida em sua voz. Às vezes, éramos mais parecidos do que imaginava.

— Sasuke. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim.

Algo aliviou em seus olhos e ele assentiu.

— Sim. Você precisa.

Eu ri em surpresa.

Então eu calei a boca. Mãos capazes seguraram as minhas pernas e ele começou a empurrar para dentro. E dentro. Os lábios da minha buceta esticaram em volta dele para acomodar o seu tamanho. Lentamente, mas certamente, o comprimento longo e duro dele preencheu lugares que eu nem sabia que existiam. Honestamente, não foi muito confortável. Fazia alguns meses desde a última vez, mas isso era ridículo. Mexi e envolvi minha perna boa em volta dele, tentando ficar em uma posição melhor. Realmente, eu deveria estar molhada o suficiente após o orgasmo fenomenal.

— Quão grande é você?

— Você consegue me aguentar. — Sua língua passou por cima de seu exuberante lábio inferior e seu olhar ficou onde estávamos unidos.

— Isso não responde à minha pergunta.

Ele me deu um olhar rápido.

— Não gosto de me medir.

— Isso ainda não é uma resposta.

— Pelo amor de Deus. Nós podemos não discutir quando estamos fazendo sexo? Por favor?

— Tudo bem. — Eu parei de observá-lo sobre os meus seios ainda arfando e olhei para o teto. Apesar de suas habilidades excessivas com sexo oral, parecia que nós não combinávamos lá embaixo.

Que triste.

Pelo menos daqui uns anos, quando olhasse para trás, eu sabia que tinha tentado. Seu polegar brincou com meu clitóris ainda supersensível, me fazendo arcar de volta.

— Cuidado. — Eu respirei.

Ele assentiu, mas não me olhou. Aparentemente nossas virilhas ligadas era mais fascinante. Ele recuou, antes de mover lentamente em mim mais uma vez. Então, novamente, ele deslizou para fora, retirando ainda mais dessa vez, antes de afundar novamente. Cada vez que fazia isso, parecia melhor, e ele fez isso uma e outra vez, tomando perfeito cuidado. O homem se movia como se fosse uma máquina, nenhuma emoção, com seus olhos focados. Apenas suas mãos o traíram, esfregando para cima e para baixo as minhas coxas, segurando apertado e soltando, o suficiente para deixar marcas.

Elas não conseguiam ficar paradas, estavam muito ocupadas explorando minha pele. Ele apertou os meus joelhos com força contra ele, mantendo-nos tão perto quanto poderíamos estar. Com certeza, eventualmente, o formigamento começou em todos os meus lugares favoritos, tensão construía embaixo da minha barriga. Eu raramente ou nunca gozava duas vezes na mesma noite.

Isso simplesmente não acontecia. Mas tê-lo dentro de mim agora era um prazer, não uma dor.

— Sasuke. — Eu engasguei quando ele bateu em algo particularmente maravilhoso.

Ele não olhou para cima.

— Sim?

— Faça isso de novo. — Meus seios estavam pesados, os mamilos estavam duros e contido. Roupas íntimas más. Eu precisava queimar meus sutiãs.

— O que... Isso? — Seu incrível pau fez como disse, batendo-me exatamente no lugar certo, iluminando-me como se eu fosse elétrica.

— Deus. — Meus olhos rolaram para trás. — Sim, sim, sim.

— Eu acho que você gosta do meu pau. — Ele riu diabolicamente, pegando ritmo, concentrado em meu lugar feliz, me deixando enlouquecida.

— Eu acho que amo o seu pau. — Eu ofeguei com minha bunda moendo na mesa.

— Porra, isso é tão bom. Ele martelava em mim de uma forma que era pura arte. Nossos corpos se entendiam perfeitamente. O ajuste e sensação dele me marcando por dentro, me tomando toda, era perfeito. Cada um e todos os músculos em mim estavam tensos como se fosse uma estúpida bagunça dizimada.

Sasuke entrava em mim forte e rápido enquanto eu gemia e gemia de apreciação. Caralho, ele sabia foder. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele. De jeito nenhum eu poderia manter meus olhos fechados, eu precisava ver. Pele escorregadia com suor e olhos bem apertados, ele martelava em mim com uma precisão absoluta. Ele era tão divino e glorioso que era assustador.

Isso tinha que ser um sonho.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, seus olhos pareciam um mar profundo a noite. Ele olhou para mim, com seu coração e sua mente expostos. Ele sentiu. Eu sei que ele sentiu. Era tão grande, tão consumindo tudo, como ele não poderia?

Dessa vez, quando gozei, o mundo inteiro apagou. Meu corpo inteiro foi lançado em alguma orgia de êxtase sem sentido. Parece loucura, mas é verdade. Meu sangue ferveu e meu cérebro apagou, cada pedacinho meu tremia. Ele me transformou em uma criatura do sexo, ligada nele. E a recompensa foi sublime. Eu ouvi um grito, depois um peso quente repousou em cima de mim. Nós dois estávamos ofegantes. O barulho ecoava, enchendo o recinto junto com a batida frenética do meu coração.

Lentamente, eu abri meus olhos novamente. O mundo ainda estava lá, apesar de todas as evidências corporais internas dizendo o contrário. As endorfinas fizeram uma festa com todo o meu ser. Quão incrível e totalmente marcante fazer sexo com Sasuke era.

Dê-me cinco minutos e eu definitivamente voltaria para outra rodada. Agora, porém, ele ganhou uma pausa.

— Hey. — Eu acariciei seu bonito cabelo preto.

Imediatamente, ele começou a endireitar-se. Ele levantou de cima de mim, e começou a lidar com a camisinha. Ele amarrou-a no final e, em seguida, enfiou seu pênis de volta em seus jeans, fechando o zíper e os botões. Eu senti falta do calor dele instantaneamente.

— Sasuke? — Ele não olhou para mim.

Entre minhas pernas estava uma maravilhosa bagunça molhada. O delicioso aroma almiscarado de sexo estava espesso no ar. Nenhum dinheiro do mundo compraria o sorriso idiota de êxtase do meu rosto. Eu não podia me importar, e muito menos ficar constrangida. Ele me fez sentir muito bem.

— Sasuke?

— Sim? — Ele jogou a camisinha usada e apoiou as mãos ao lado da pia, olhando para fora da janela da cozinha.

— Você está bem?

— Claro. Sim, sem problemas.

— Bom.

Ele olhou por cima do ombro para mim, com sobrancelhas numa linha preocupada.

— Como você está?

— Bem. Obrigada. — Cara, isso tudo foi muito educado. Em seguida, poderíamos ter torradas e chá, e conversar sobre o tempo.

Seus ombros estavam tensos, ele não disse nada por um longo tempo. Eu tinha sido bloqueada novamente. As paredes estavam erguidas. Ele me estudou em silêncio e eu podia sentir a distância escorrendo de volta entre nós. Primeiro centímetros, em seguida metros, até oceanos inteiros nos separavam de onde estávamos. Eu não aguentava mais, o silêncio estava me matando.

— O que está errado?

— Você não deve olhar para mim desse jeito.

Certo. Lá vai você.

Meu corpo esfriou instantaneamente, tudo evaporou. Eu estava sobre a mesa, seriamente necessitando de outro banho com o meu cabelo em um emaranhado gigante. A criatura do sexo se foi, demitida. Eu alisei meu vestido de volta sobre minhas partes íntimas arrebatadas antes de levantar. Esse definitivamente não era o tipo de conversa que eu queria ter deitada de costas, com tudo à mostra. Orgulho importava.

— Eu quero foder você de todas as formas que eu conheço. — Ele disse. — Mas você não pode olhar para mim desse jeito.

— Entendo.

— Eu, ah... Eu preciso de um pouco de ar. — Ele caminhou até a porta da cozinha, sem hesitação, ele não olhou para trás.

Mas em vez disso ele foi direto para o frio ventoso da manhã de Portland sem uma jaqueta. Ele ia congelar sua bunda. E na verdade, eu estava bem com isso naquele momento.

Meus olhos ardiam apesar de não estar chorando. Atordoada parecia a resposta certa.

Eu só...

Eu não podia acreditar que ele andou diretamente para fora de mim depois desse sexo magnífico.

Eu não tinha me agarrado a ele, exigindo um anel. Não tinha havido nenhuma discussão sobre bebês. Toda a etiqueta do sexo casual havia sido respeitada. Como se eu pudesse evitar o jeito como eu olhava para ele. Chutei meus pés, a bota médica balançando desajeitada para frente e para trás. Não havia sinal dele no pátio dos fundos. Porra, eu sabia para onde ele tinha ido.

— Você poderia ter pelo menos me ajudado a descer, seu babaca! — Eu gritei, apesar de ele estar bem longe para ouvir. — Naruto tinha razão, você não tem nenhum cuidado depois.

Pior pós-foda de todas.


End file.
